El Usurpador
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: soy lo q siempre deseaste... lo que siempre amaste...mas ahora solo ocupo el lugar que el me dio...un lugar q ya no me pertenece...mataria por q eso cambiara...porq realmente me amaras a mi y no a el...pero ya es demasiado tarde...por q simplemente no soy
1. Chapter 1

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

N/A: veamos esta historia esta inspirada en una novela televisiva que pasa en mi país llamada "La Usurpadora", la verdad es que de buenas a primeras me llego la inspiración y le di una relación medio rara con los personajes de HP de la que después nació esta historia, jejeje. Bueno para los que conozcan la novela ya sabrán como va mas o menos la trama aunque claro quiero mezclar ambos mundos (mágico y muggle en esta) así que algunos de los puntos que se tratan allí quedaran aquí aunque no será exactamente igual ya que no soy fiel seguidor de la novela y jejeje haré mi santa voluntad jejejeje aunque bueno tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, a ver como nos queda.

Capitulo I:

El Mismo Rostro…

Montecarlo, la ciudad y distrito de Mónaco, situada en el mar Mediterráneo. Famoso por sus casinos de juego, Montecarlo uno de los destinos turísticos más importantes de Europa, antigua fortaleza, donde se encuentran la catedral, los palacios reales y gubernamentales. La Condamine, con el puerto principal; La Fontvieille, que es un área débilmente industrializada. Junto al casino, destaca también el Gran Teatro de Montecarlo, donde son destacadas las representaciones de ópera y ballet y es la sede de la compañía nacional de ballet de Montecarlo. En 1861, un particular obtuvo una concesión de 50 años para explotar las salas de juego. Desde 1898 la Société des Bains de Mer, compañía privada con fondos públicos, ha dirigido esta concesión. Esta compañía es también dueña de los principales hoteles y clubes de la comunidad que sirven al sector turístico. Es conocido internacionalmente su rally automovilístico y carreras de formula 1.

Un atuendo formal y un ambiente discreto son las normas de rigor en las salas de juego del Casino de Montecarlo de Mónaco. Gobernado durante siglos por la familia Grimaldi, el diminuto reino se enriqueció en 1861 cuando abrió sus primeros casinos. Estos pronto atrajeron a los aristócratas europeos, y como los ingresos son tan abundantes, tanto así que su fama a nivel mundial atrae año con año a turistas y adictos al juego de todo el mundo. Es aquí donde inicia nuestra historia. Entre las burbujeantes y costosas bebidas, las luces del show, las mesas de juego por doquier y las incansables risas y sonrisas de la euforia de ganar millones o perderlos en un instante.

Las cantidades exorbitantes, manteniendo atentos a los crupier´s haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades para que la casa no pierda, poniendo a prueba la experiencia de todo aquel que quisiera desafiar por poco o simplemente divertirse perdiendo obscenas cantidades de dinero. Es banal, fugaz como cualquiera de los que están ahí buscando algo de diversión, algo que los mantenga al filo de la adrenalina.

señores…hagan sus apuestas…

veintiocho negro…

trece rojo…

trece negro…

La pequeña esfera giro en el aire antes de caer en un torbellino de números y colores indescifrables, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, poco a poco dejo de rebotar en las casillas para unirse al remolino dejando aun mas expectantes a los jugadores que retenían el aliento ante el torbellino que empezaba dejar de girar de apoco hasta que se hubo detenido por completo.

catorce negro, la casa gana….

Hubo un desaliento general, pero también algo de risas exasperadas ante lo divertido que era perder una suma que para muchos millonarios ahí era risorio.

Bebió con énfasis de su bella copa de cristal cortado, en la cual la burbujeante champagne aun se mantenía fría, divertido soltó carcajadas ante la suerte de sus acompañantes que también divertidos de perder o ganar cantidades banales de dinero seguían apostando y bebiendo. Sus acompañantes; millonarios arrogantes vestidos en finas y costosas ropas de diseñador, le daban todo lo que por su grata compañía el podía merecer, que sencillamente era lo mejor. Su compañía era cara, si, pero el lo valía. Y eso podía comprobarse por la larga lista de admiradores y amantes que se mantenían en constante vigía esperando a que él les diera algo de su atención. "pobrecito de él" era injusto que no tuviera tanto tiempo como para complacerles y que le complacieran.

Bufo divertido al ver que uno de sus acompañantes acababa de perder una ridícula cantidad de dinero. Sus ropas, joyas y todo lo que en ese momento usaba habían sido regalos de sus acompañantes, en si la cantidad de dinero que acababa de perder su acompañante podía equipararse a un pequeña porción de lo que el estaba usando en ese momento. Se sentía eufórico, ese viaje por Europa le estaba sentando de maravilla. El mundo era tan grande y el conocía tan poco, ¿quien era el para atarse a su marido y privar de sus atenciones a ese mundo y por supuesto a sus admiradores?, por supuesto que nadie además era muy joven, el debía disfrutar de la vida y de la diversión que su marido no quería darle, que siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera mientras a el lo dejara divertirse. Mas eso no era una opción, mientras fuera esposo de él, no podría hacer nada con libertad.

Con una mueca de disgusto se levanto de su asiento y les dirigió una sonrisa indulgente a sus acompañantes que le miraron levantarse haciendo que ellos por inercia se levantaran también.

no se levanten… vuelvo enseguida…

esta bien…

Se adentro en el mundo trajes caros y brillantes escotes, el olor de caros perfumes y maquillajes enrareciendo el ambiente llegaron a sus fosas nasales, mientras atravesaba el mar de gente que departía fulgorosamente no pudo evitar pensar que ese era su mundo y lo desgraciado que era por no poder libremente hacer lo que le viniera en gana, en esos momento como deseaba tanto estar soltero. Aunque teniendo en cuenta ya hacia mucha de su voluntad a espaldas de su marido. Se divirtió ante el pensamiento de que su vida seria un festín si pudiera deshacerse de sus obligaciones por un tiempo. Se adentro en los elegantes sanitarios, la puerta de madera dura se abrió dándole paso, dejo descuidadamente su copa vacía al filo del elegante taburete donde estaban los grifos del agua y el hermoso espejo enmarcado en detalles plateados. Se mojo la cara para refrescarse un poco, uno de los mozos que estaban ahí le ofreció una toalla, el la tomo sin siquiera mirarle u ofrecerle un "gracias" por su acción, se acomodo un poco el traje y se acicaló la hermosa cabellera, miro por el espejo que su cabellera y traje estuvieran en su lugar, impecables y perfectos, pero se percato de algo mas, algo que si no fuera por que en ese momento miraba a través del espejo jamás se hubiera dado cuenta y al parecer el mozo tampoco se había dado cuenta a quien estaba atendiendo, el mozo que le había dado la toalla para que se secara y ahora miraba despreocupadamente al suelo esperando en actitud obediente cualquier designio que el necesitara, vestido con un impecable pantalón negro haciendo juego con los zapatos y la corbata, dejando lucir la blanca camisa y el frente del saquillo verde. De su misma edad y complexión puedo observar mas eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, sino esa pulcra y muy conocida cabellera rubia, algo así como platinada.

¿Cómo has estado hermanito?... dijo divertido mientras se quitaba el hechizo glamour de encima, dejándole ver su verdadero aspecto 

la platinada mirada tan idéntica a la suya le enfrento a través del cristal, mirándole sorprendido, al parecer sus suposiciones eran correctas, no le había reconocido cuando entro al baño 

¿interesante trabajo?... dijo con clara burla 

Drayko…

No… por si no lo recuerdas ahora, tu eres drayko… yo soy draco… dijo con divertida y chulesca voz 

No me vengas con eso…drayko… tu y yo sabemos quien es draco y no eres tu… dijo tratando de que su voz sonara suave pero dejando fluir todo su enojo, no quería tener ningún problema que le hiciera perder su trabajo 

Si, pero eso no es lo que todo el mundo piensa…

Maldito…

Vamos… que no es para tanto…¿Qué tal el exilio?...¿que se siente ser un exiliado?...

… la fría mirada le revelo cuanto odio sentía hacia su persona 

Jejejeje, esa mirada duele… dijo con teatral tono herido … que bajo has caído… tu un mozo de un casino…

Madre lo tuvo bien planeado…y tu con ella…

Por supuesto…

Son unos bastardos…

Jajajajaja… tú que fuiste un tonto… debiste hacer lo que se te ordeno, pero no el maldito complejo de hacer las cosas buenas te cegó, te alejo de los ideales de nuestra familia, te convirtió en un remedo injustificable de malfoy…

¿y tu si lo fuiste?... usurpando mi lugar con la gloria que yo me gane por derecho propio y haciendo creer a todos que yo era tu, inculpado por traición al mundo mágico ganándome el exilio y el repudio…lo tenias demasiado planeado…

Por supuesto, no por nada somos gemelos, nadie noto la diferencia mucho menos cuando Narcissa me apoyo a mi en tu lugar, fue excelente que Lucius aun estuviera en san Mungo así que no pudo atestiguar para no desmentirnos… tu solo me dejaste hacer…después fue simple engañarle o tal vez no, pero ya habías desaparecido y no tenia nada para probarlo… y estas aquí con la prohibición de no volver al mundo mágico y la restricción absoluta de tu magia…

Jugaste bien tus cartas y quitaste definitivamente todo aquel que podía echar por los suelos tus planes…

Como buena serpiente…

…

Pero sabes una cosa…me he cansado…

¿a que te refieres?...

Ser un héroe te aburre y estar casado también, teniendo que llevar una vida ejemplar ante todos… esa no es una vida para alguien como yo…

Por supuesto, a alguien tan frívolo no le sientan esas cosas… dijo con total sarcasmo 

Jejejejeje….quiero dejarlo por un tiempo…aunque no seria beneficioso si mi marido quisiera dejarme por abandonarle y no cumplir con mis obligaciones de buen esposo… dijo con total asco …eso no va en mis planes, quiero divertirme, pero mi marido no comparte mis gustos, aunque me ama locamente para cumplir mis caprichos… mas no es una opción que se aburra de mi…¿sabes como podrías ayudarme?... dijo con voz angelical, una idea formándose en su cabeza 

¿ayudarte?...¿estas loco o que?...yo jamás te ayudaría, menos después de todo lo que me has hecho…

En eso te equivocas…hermanito…¿no te gustaría regresar?...¿aunque sea un tiempo al mundo mágico?...

¿Qué estas tramando?...

Simple…somos gemelos idénticos, nadie podría reconocernos… dijo mientras una sonrisa perversa inundaba sus facciones 

No entiendo…

Ocupa mi lugar por un tiempo…cuando el tiempo finalice haré lo posible para que tengas dinero y un buen apartamento…

¿para que querrías que tomara tu lugar?...o mejor dicho, mi lugar… dijo incrédulo ante la sarta de tonterías que decía su gemelo 

Quiero divertirme… dijo con total desfachatez …si tomas mi lugar podré hacerlo con total libertad…

Estas loco… ¿lo sabias?... loco de remate… si me descubren, me mataran…

No lo harán… además tu eres el verdadero draco…¿Quién podría descubrirte?...

… bajo la mirada sintiendo que no podía alegar nada ante tajante verdad 

El trato es justo… dijo con diversión y triunfo sabiendo que estaba por ganar en lo que se estaba proponiendo 

No… dijo con total seguridad sobresaltando a su gemelo que no esperaba tal respuesta 

¿Qué?...

He dicho que no

¿Qué has dicho?... … dijo aun incrédulo ante la desafiante respuesta de su gemelo 

Que no lo haré… le miro con lastima …tu mismo lo dijiste…soy un remedo injustificable de malfoy y con eso también viene una moral que me deja bien claro que todo tu plan es un una idea de un sinvergüenza y promiscuo… una mueca de asco y superioridad se formo en su rostro …que no cree en el matrimonio ni ama a su esposo, que al parecer le parece mejor la diversión que el compromiso y que no quiere asumir sus responsabilidades aun cuando se le da en bandeja de plata una oportunidad de redimirse ante sus pecados…

¿Me estas insultando?…

Los insultos solo se sienten así cuando son verdades… dijo con sorna y sarcasmo …así que si me disculpas…"draco"… dijo con su mejor tono dulce …debo atender a los demás clientes…

Esto no se quedara así…hermanito… dijo con rabia 

Yo creo que si… dijo mientras que con paso rápido salía de ahí, no quería ningún tipo de problema 

…ya lo veremos… dijo recobrando la compostura, un plan empezaba a formarse en su cabeza 

---------------------------------------------

Eran eso de las cinco de la mañana, las calles apenas desiertas empezaban a resurgir entre la niebla de la madrugada y el ajetreo de la ciudad que parecía levantarse ante los primeros rayos del sol. Las callejuelas empedradas y algo húmedas por el rocío le recibieron, mientras caminaba por las calles que ya conocía de memoria, había hecho una escala en la panadería de la esquina comprando apenas unas magdalenas y algo de café con leche en el xtra enfrente de esta, reiniciando su camino no tardo en llegar a su destino, se adentro por el estrecho pasillo del conjunto de modestos departamentos, subió los tres pisos de escaleras exteriores de acero forjado ya algo viejo por el paso de los años; los balcones de cristales grandes protegidos por algunas cortinas marrones y con infinidad de plantas algo crecidas y otras no tanto en algunos casos, con cacharros o juguetes de algún matrimonio pequeño se revelaron mientras ascendía hasta su propio apartamento. Suspiro viendo la blanca pintura algo derruida de su puerta con el número en acero que antes había sido dorado. Abrió y se adentro con paso cansado, hacia poco había terminado su turno, apenas había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando sintió que todo se desmoronaba, como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, recargo la espalda contra la puerta y lentamente se dejo caer sentado contra ella, dejando a su costado olvidado la bolsa de pan y el café, se dejo llevar por la angustia y el dolor, sintiéndose triste y nostálgico como hacia tiempo no se sentía.

¿Es que la vida no le había quitado ya lo suficiente?...

¿Es que no había sufrido ya lo suficiente?...

¿Por qué tenia que aparecer justamente "él" para recordarle su desgracia?...

¿Para reírse en su cara?...

¿Para humillarlo?...

¿Para hundirlo aun más?...

No lo sabia, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Se removió el cabello con las manos, de forma nerviosa, frustrado y sobre todo cansado. Su vida estaba bien, había logrado componerla aunque con mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado, acostumbrándose a lo que podía pagar que para el caso no era mucho, había logrado sobrevivir aunque modestamente pero lo había hecho, olvidándose de que había sido un mago, puesto que para el caso ya no lo era con su magia restringida no era mas que un muggle cualquiera en un mundo de muggles donde el era uno mas de ellos. Y lo acepto, le había costado pero lo había aceptado y hora que se había hecho a la idea aparecía "él" para hacerle la vida mas miserable recordándole con su sola presencia lo que ya no podía tener, lo que una vez había sido y ya no podía ser.

Recordaba cada suceso, había sido duro cambiar y revelarse contra las enseñanzas de su familia, si, pero lo había hecho logrando en el camino hacer rectificar a su padre. Lo que no esperaba es que su madre se pusiera en su contra y lo hundiera después de todo el confiaba en su madre y eso lo había hundido a el. Su madre y su hermano gemelo siempre habían estado del lado del lord y cuando este cayo hicieron lo que les pareció mejor; hundirlo en el fango, aunque el nunca hubiera levantado una mano para hundir a su madre, ella por si misma había contribuido a su hundimiento por sus acciones como mortifaga y su gemelo ni se diga, ellos pensaron que el los hundiría con sus declaraciones. El plan había sido perfecto, ejecutado en tiempo y lugar y todos se lo habían tragado.

"Traidor"…

"Mortifago"…

"Mándenlo a Azkaban"…

"Culpable"…

"Mato a mi Hijo"….

Aun podía sentirse observado, los gritos histéricos y llenos de dolor aun retumbaban en su cabeza aunque estos no fueran realmente para el, en el juicio todo había pasado tan rápido que no lo creyó, que de héroe paso a traidor, el juicio fue rápido, no hubo nada que alegar solo su hermano intercedió por el hasta el ultimo momento cuando la sentencia era azkaban haciéndose pasar por el; el muy hipócrita pidió clemencia; nadie desconfiaba de uno de los héroes de la guerra y se la dieron y tan pronto se vio fuera del mundo mágico, excluido para siempre con su magia recluida, extinta.

suspiro tristemente, mentalizándose de que no por eso se iba a derrumbar ante todo lo que había costado levantarse, cerro los ojos moviendo la cabeza en un signo de confusión y cuando los abrió nuevamente supo que la vida seguía y el con ella así que debía sobreponerse, además todo había pasado, "él" no volvería a molestarle y con suerte jamás volverían a verse, todo había sido una cosa de suerte y eso no volvería a pasar, lo mas seguro es que su gemelo desistiese y volviera a sus frivolidades, todo ese plan absurdo era demasiado incluso para "él", demasiado hasta un ser tan frívolo y sin sentimientos, una completa locura que jamás iba a funcionar.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: como disculpa de mi larga estadia sin escribir y sin sueño aqui les pongo la nueva historia y con dos capis de refilon jejeje spero les guste, gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo prontito

atte. elfo agua crystal

Capitulo II:

La Propuesta…

Las mesas de juego estaban repletas al parecer esa noche seria una de las buenas, normalmente los casinos siempre estaban llenos pero esa noche estaba a rebosar con las vacaciones de invierno el auge los visitantes había aumentado en un 300. Todos los empleados se encontraban atareados para poder ofrecer el mejor servicio a los visitantes que entre risas eufóricas provocadas por el alcohol y tal vez algún otro "incentivo" se divertían de lo lindo despilfarrando obscenas cantidades de dinero. Esa noche a draco le tocaba el apostillo de mesero, así que se mantenía constantemente ocupado llevando de un lado para otro innumerables bebidas. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la indeseada aparición de su gemelo y como previo este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro días después, lo cual no lo dejo tranquilo de momento hasta que los días pasaron y con su apacibilidad le devolvieron a la rutina imperturbable en la que vivía.

draco, cariño…

Marlene…

Ven un momentito… dijo le rubia de bellos bucles que ostentaba un elegante uniforme de barman

¿en que puedo servirte?... se acerco a ella acababa de terminar de servir los tragos en una mesa

Ven un momento, madame grimaldi te quiere ver…

Okay, voy para allá… dejo la bandeja de pedidos sobre la barra y se encamino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefa

Madame Grimaldi era una mujer ya entrada en años, pero que parecían resbalársele puesto que no aparentaba la edad que tenia. Los pasillos elegantemente adornados estaban aislados de todo el sonido del casino. Adornadas por plantas exóticas, el pasillo más bien parecía selva que un pasillo hacia al que se iba a las oficinas principales del dueño del casino, pero bueno que se le iba a hacerse.

¿puedo pasar?...

Pasa…

¿en que puedo ayudarle Madame Grimaldi?...

Siéntate draco… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para mi?... la bella mujer de rizos castaños casi tirando a casi ser blancos estaban muy bien arreglados en un alto y complicado peinado haciendo juego perfecto con el traje sastre

Acerca de casi un año, madame…

Hasta el momento no he tenido queja de ti, te quedas para turnos dobles, tratas bien a los clientes, no has faltado y nunca llegas tarde, un comportamiento intachable… la mujer desde un principio le haba acogido con cariño, puesto que ella siempre decía que le veía como al hijo que nunca había tenido; además de que siendo critica ella sabia que un chico como el no era de esos lugares, de trabajar, se veía a leguas que el chico venia de algún linaje noble, pero que por circunstancias había ido a parar ahí, así que bueno su corazoncito de madre, pues lo había acogido

…

He recibido una denuncia de robo…

¿robo?...

Si, el cliente no quiere que se sepa por eso me lo ha dicho directamente… la mujer siempre había sido franca con el, ella le había ayudado a encontrar departamento y a estabilizarse cuando había llegado

¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?...

La denuncia de robo, es en tu contra…

¿Qué?...

Tenemos pruebas, el objeto robado fue encontrado en tus cosas…

Eso no es posible…

Lo se, yo tampoco lo creí… aun así están las pruebas… pese a eso confío en ti y se que no lo hiciste y ya que el objeto había aparecido tratamos de arreglarlo fuera de la ley, pero el cliente nos esta presionando para que te despidamos o meterá a la ley en esto.

Lo entiendo… dijo resignadamente, sabia lo que eso significaba, no quería causarle ningún problema a la amable señora que tanto le había ayudado

Draco, cariño… no sabes como me duele esto… los ojos marrones de la mujer se aguaron

Lo se, no se preocupe… recogeré mis cosas y me iré… trato de consolarla tenia un especial aprecio por esa mujer

Toma, esto es tu liquidación puse algo más de para que no pases faltas y una carta de recomendación para que puedas encontrar trabajo pronto… dijo ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas

Gracias, se lo agradezco, de verdad madame…

Oh, cariño lo siento… le abrazo tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que ella sentía con esta resolución

¿draco?...¿que paso?...¿que quería madame Grimaldi?...

Nada, no paso nada… trato de sonreírle aunque no quisiera, no quería que se preocupara

No puede ser… dijo Marlene viendo el sobre que tenia draco en su mano, atando cabos ¿Por qué te despidió?...

Por una denuncia de robo…

¿Qué?...pero si tu no eres capaz de hacer eso… iré a hablar con ella…

Hay pruebas… dijo sacando se locker las cosas y dejando el uniforme de trabajo

Pero… iré con Iván, el sabrá que hacer… esto no se puede quedar así… dijo Marlene empezando a alterarse

No, no pasa nada, no quiero que hagan nada… madame Grimaldi, lo siente también, ella no quería pero la están presionando…

…draco…

Gracias, te extrañare…

Ah, no lo harás… te veremos… te iremos a visitar, Iván y yo… así que no te despidas… dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente

Okay, gracias… dile a Iván que se cuide¿si?...

Lo haré, nos veremos pronto…

Suspiro frustrado, no entendía por que le pasaban estas cosas, aunque sabia perfectamente que estaba maldito de aquí a la eternidad y con la suerte que se cargaba de seguro le iría mal siempre. Pero le estaban pasando y debía aceptarlas aunque no las entendiera del todo. Se encontraba sin trabajo y por una falsa acusación, era verdad que en el casino era muy popular, pero también esa popularidad le había acarreado problemas con varios de sus "admiradores" por haberlos rechazado tajantemente. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber hecho la acusación, teniendo los recursos necesarios para hacerla real. Bueno, por lo menos no había ido a parar a la cárcel por la bondad de la madame Grimaldi, que sino estaría en una celda ahora mismo por robo calificado según entendía. Los rayos del sol estaban despareciendo apenas en el horizonte, nunca antes había salido tan temprano del casino, volvió a suspirar con tristeza, le gustaba su trabajo en el casino no en si por el trabajo sino por los amigos que había logrado tener, si, quien lo dijera, el amargado y pretensioso draco malfoy, tenía amigos. Marlene e Iván fueron las primeras personas que había conocido en el casino, habían sido su sostén cuando el lo necesito y poco a poco se habían vuelto amigos. Marlene era una mujer de carácter fuerte y de metas decididas casi con un sentido casi maternalista para con el, un poco nerviosa y alocada pero así era Marlene, por otro lado Iván era un joven tres años mayor que el de gran seguridad y tranquilizante sonrisa así mismo fan catalogado de ver películas viejas los sábados y arrastrarlos a los dos a verlas con el a su casa con palomitas, helado y un montón comidas chatarra así mismo adicto al cajón de pañuelos desechables por las novelas románticas. No es como si nunca los hubiera tenido, los había tenido, si, pero era doloroso siquiera recordarlo. Pansy, Blaise, theodore, sus amigos de la infancia, no sabia si habían muerto durante la guerra y eso dolía, saber que tal vez habían muerto y el no había llorado por su muerte o simplemente los había apartado, que era lo mas seguro puesto que drayco no soportaba a sus amigos si es que alguno o los tres habían sobrevivido a la guerra.

Bueno el ya no era mas parte de ese mundo; así que no debía preocuparse por el. Aunque eso no evitaba que doliera. Tendría que buscar empleo nuevamente, ahora que se encontraba desempleado no podía hacer mas que eso, ya que si se ponía a pensar se atormentaría mas y desgraciadamente cuando demasiado tiempo libre eso era lo que mas hacia, atormentarse, y la verdad no quería hacerlo. Paso de largo los comercios que se encontraban en el camino hacia su hogar, la tienda de comida se vislumbro frente a el pero la ignoró, la verdad es que su organismo estaba tan acostumbrado al horario nocturno del casino que no tenia hambre alguna. Mientras más se acercaba hacia su departamento mas tristeza le invadía, pero bueno que podía hacerle. Subió las escaleras paso a paso, abrió la puerta y dejo su saco sobre el perchero cuando iba a encender la luz se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el departamento.

¿Qué haces aquí?... la molestia se podía sentir en el ambiente, mientras el modesto cuarto empezaba iluminarse

Quería ver a mi querido hermanito… dijo divertido sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones del lugar

No me vengas con esas… atravesó el pequeño saloncito hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo lárgate de aquí en este preciso momento…esfúmate y no lo digo en broma…

Pero que mal anfitrión, si acabo de llegar además, tú no tienes nada que hacer ahora…

¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Jejejeje upssss….

Fuiste tu… tu hiciste esa demanda…

Descubierto…jeje para que te digo que no si es así…

Maldito hijo de p… lárgate…no se que haces aun aquí…

Bueno, entonces seré directo¿pensaste lo que te dije?...

A ver, creo que tu estas sordo o tienes problemas para comprender… puso el dedo índice y sobre su sien como si fuera a pensara y como si eso le costara un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo pero te lo repetiré solo por el placer de hacértelo entender en tu dura cabeza…no, no lo haré…

No juegues con mi buena fe hermanito… se levanto con gesto resuelto

Ja¿buena fe?... Entiéndelo, no lo haré… es absurdo… dijo con sarcasmo

Si, te doy la oportunidad de tu vida y me rechazas… eso no se hace… sobre todo a mi, uno de los héroes del mundo mágico… dijo con total teatralismo y descaro que hizo hervir la sangre en furia de draco

Nunca dejaras de ser un imbecil¿verdad?... dejo caer con total desprecio

…cuidado hermanito, siempre consigo lo que quiero… dijo apuntándole con la varita en mano

Ya lo creo, lo se ¿sabias?... si no es por inteligencia es por la fuerza¿no?... el sarcasmo y el odio se podía sentir en cada palabra

Oh¿crees que te hechizaría?…no, ahora no, te necesito en perfectas condiciones… aunque de todas formas nadie podría culparme, recuerda, soy un héroe… la varita bailaba entre sus dedos

¿entonces?...

Solo quiero mostrarte las ventajas de aceptar mi propuesta…

No quiero oírla… dijo dándole la espalda, no quería escuchar las estupideces de su gemelo

Oh, pero tendrás que… te conviene… la varita fue apuntada directo hacia el cuerpo de draco Finite Incantatem…esta no podrás resistirla… la sonrisa surgió

le miro con los ojos abiertos no entendía que era lo que drayco había hecho y así se lo hizo saber ¿Qué pretendes?...

Solo quite uno de los hechizos que tienes en el cuerpo… mírate el vientre…

Ahí no hay… nada… dijo asombrado mirando la línea transversal que estaba en su vientre …esto…¿que hiciste?...

Nada, solo dejar de ocultar algo que me es de utilidad ahora…

¿Qué rayos dices?...

Esa marca, es la marca de tu cesárea…

¿Qué?...

De tu embarazo, estuviste embarazado…

Eso, no es cierto…

Lo es, solo que no lo recuerdas… tuve que hechizarte once veces para que lo olvidaras… fuiste un hueso duro de roer aun inconciente eres fuerte… ooopsss perdón, lo eras… dijo divertido viendo la cara estupefacta de su gemelo durante la guerra te embarazaste…

Eso es absurdo…

Nació a los siete meses, nunca nos dijiste quien era el progenitor pese al veritaserum. Madre creyó que seria provechoso hacernos de el, así que te inducio al parto sin que te dieras cuenta, luego simplemente hice que lo olvidaras…

Eso no es cierto, si eso fuera cierto el verdadero padre lo hubiera buscado…

Eso no lo creo, según madre tú te diste cuenta apenas al cuarto mes y después de eso casi no saliste y lo mantuviste en secreto a base de hechizos…

No te creo… es absurdo…

Tu hijo, es ahora mi hijo…

Te creía capaz de todo, pero esto…

Aun no me crees, bueno…Finite Obliviterum…

De la nada todos los recuerdos empezaron a surgir, como si la barrera invisible que los apresaba fuera liberados. La época en que tuvo que hacer de mortifago y espía. Cayo de rodillas, recordaba cuando lo supo en esos momentos lo que menos esperaba había sucedido pero bueno como buen espía había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, puesto que sabia que no podía confiar en su madre y hermano. No le podía decir a su padre o padrino puesto que de seguro ellos se exaltarían y de seguro lo molerían hasta que dejara de ser espía y mortifago. Pero al parecer no había sido tan discreto como pensó puesto que su madre lo había descubierto y había utilizado ese conocimiento en su favor como siempre. Ya sabia el por que, a veces tenia esa extraña sensación de que algo le hacia falta, la sensación de la falta de un calor en sus brazos. Ya no era extraña ni desconocida, le faltaba a su bebe, el calor de su cuerpecito eso le hacia falta, se lo había robado, arrebatado apenas nacer. Acaricio su vientre sintiendo la necesidad desesperada de abrazarse a si mismo, como quería abrazar a su propio retoño. Sentía el escozor de las lagrimas en los ojos, pero mas el odio que empezaba a engendrarse hacia cierto gemelo.

¿Qué ganas con esto?... mortificarme, Mas de lo que ya estoy… grito molesto, sabiendo que controlarse ya no le valía de nada, quería golpear a su gemelo hasta dejar una masa sanguinolenta en el suelo

No, simplemente te estoy mostrando las ventajas que podrías tener si aceptas…

No te entiendo…

No quieres ver a tu hijo nuevamente…

…

Podrás verlo así mismo cuando el plazo acabe te daré lo prometido… y también si sale bien reconsiderare hacerlo mas…

…

…

Acepto…

Muy bien…

Durante un mes se le había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el comportamiento que hasta el momento había tenido su hermano, no fue difícil, de todas maneras sabia era como su hermano, simplemente tenia que ser frívolo y egoísta y llenaría la casilla de su gemelo. Debió afrontar de que al ser un héroe publico su vida estaría en constante foco de la prensa mágica, así que no debía cometer error alguno que pusiera en peligro la vida de su gemelo o comprometer su vida (ja, como si eso fuera posible, en todo caso le mejoraría) pero eso si, tuvo que aprenderse correctamente donde estaba cada una de las cosas que había en su nuevo hogar, quienes estaban en su casa y quienes eran sus amistades, aunque estas ultimas no eran muchas, drayco le dijo que podía ignorarlas ya que no eran prescindibles o necesarias para sus planes de momento. Durante un par de semanas habían trabajado para quitar los hechizos restrictotes pero no había funcionado, drayco no tenia la magia suficiente para hacerlo, en si draco era mas fuerte que el en ese sentido. Así que se vio en la encrucijada de ir a su destino sin magia alguna, drayco le advirtió que si hacia alguna cosa que le perjudicara el mismo se encargaría de descubrirlo y esta vez si se encargaría de que no saliera de azkaban nunca. Bueno, ahora se dirigía hacia el que seria su hogar por el próximo año con la perfecta careta y el conocimiento suficiente para afrontarlo todo o casi todo, puesto que lo que le esperaba en su nuevo hogar, pondría a prueba aun mas su carácter sino también sus nervios. Con el alma en un puño y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en la garganta pudo ver a través del carruaje que se elevaba por los cielos como este empezaba a aterrizar sobre los terrenos del lugar. Se acomodo el cuello de la túnica antes de salir del carruaje ayudado por uno de los sirvientes del lugar, se permitió soltar el aire que no sabia tenia en sus pulmones a la para que empezaba a caminar hacia los escalones que antecedían a la puerta de la mansión, a sus costados pudo observar a toda la servidumbre que le hacia reverencia respetuosamente, frente a el las puertas de roble oscuro se abrieron dándole paso a dos figuras que no reconoció de momento, pero al segundo siguiente supo que su destino estaba sellado por ellas, por un lado maldecía a su gemelo por obligarle a hacer esta estupidez sin advertirle varias cosas (y que de seguro se debía estar burlando de el en este preciso momento), pero por otra el cariño y el amor le llenaban los sentidos. Estaba de vuelta y eso compensaba cualquier cosa.

Continuara….

N/A: bueno aquí otro capitulo ejejeje bueno cambie un montón de cosas aquí pero bueno eran necesarias para darle un poco de orden al fic, si ya se que la historia del niño no era así, pero bueno, necesitaba algo que obligara a draco a regresar, con lo testarudo que es, pues se necesitaba una razón verdaderamente fuerte jejeje, pobrecito de draco y todavía lo que le espera jejeje, drayco no le dijo un montón de cosas y el pobre tendrá que afrontarlas solito y sin ayuda, huiiii ¿Quiénes son las personas que están en la puerta¿podrá draco con esto¿alguien sabe hacia donde va este disparate de fic? Por que yo no huiiii ¿Qué paso con sus amigos, padre y padrino?...¿quien es el esposo¿Quién es el verdadero padre del niño? Huiii pos no se, pero intentare ponerlo en el siguiente jejeje se aceptan sugerencias, criticas y demás, huiii que emoción…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III:

Conociendo a mi Falso Esposo…

Una de las dos figuras frente a si, corrió a su encuentro, la respiración se le agolpo en la garganta dispuesta a no salir por ningún motivo, no estaba preparado para eso, aun no. La pequeña figura ante si detuvo su carrera a pocos centímetros de el y como si fuera reprendido por su comportamiento se irguió y le saludo formalmente, estipulando su estricta educación con la que había sido instruido mas a leguas se podía observar que quería abrazarle con devoción. De seguro drayco había estado fuera mucho tiempo y conociéndolo como lo conocía era poco afecto a darle cariño a alguien mas que no fuera el mismo, suspiro su hijo era hermoso, tímido y feliz ataviado por elegantes túnicas que reflejaban su estatus ( le recordaban a el mismo cuando era niño, cuando el por la juventud de sus años tenia la osadía de abrazarse a su madre y decirle que la quería aunque luego fuera reprendido fuertemente por esta ). Los cabellos negros platinados que refulgían en el sol eran preciosos, así mismo los profundos ojos verdes que parecían brillar como espejos por los reflejos de plata en ellos. Tenia ganas de abrazarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero no podía, no debía, se vería demasiado extraño que hiciera eso de buena a primeras. Aunque no pudo contenerse de pasar sus dedos en una efímera caricia sobre la pequeña cabeza del niño de 8 años que tenia frente a si. El niño pareció sorprendido con la caricia pero al segundo siguiente su sonrisa se hizo gigantesca y sintiéndolo como una aprobación se atenazo a su cintura en una fuerte abrazo que tomo por completa sorpresa a draco; que no dudo ni un segundo en devolvérselo. La segunda figura les esperaba oculta bajo las sombras de la entrada esperando que terminara la calurosa bienvenida. Draco se sentía observado bajo una mirada muy crítica, esperaba no haberse descubierto con el desliz pero bueno ya lo arreglaría.

Los ojos claros repletos de hielo le dieron la bienvenida, apretó el puño donde la argolla de matrimonio descansaba oculta, pudo sentir como la magia del enlace se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a cada paso que daba. Según recordaba drayco le dijo que esa magia de enlace nunca se había dado cuando el se enlazo así que debía estar con cuidado para que su esposo no se diera cuenta, pero con el era distinto podía sentir la unión del enlace pues sabia que un enlace era hecho solo y solamente con la persona con quien se quería enlazar, no importando donde esta estuviese la magia de sus almas les protegería a ambos sin importar que, compartiendo mucho mas que amor. Sintió un nudo cuando por fin estuvo a solo pasos de la estilizada figura de la que recordaba cada detalle, uno que no podría tragar por mas que quisiese, los ojos azules brillantes como dos zafiros le dieron la bienvenida, sintió que el suelo a sus pies se abría, la cabellera rubia estaba como la recordaba ni un cabello fuera del complejo peinado adornado por joyas dejando varios mechones rubios como una cascada a media espalda. Los elegantes vestidos de bordados, sedas y encajes exaltando aun más la recta postura, estaba tal y como la recordaba, tal vez un poco más de años recurtidos a su repertorio y tal vez la efímera neblina de juventud que ya se evaporaba dejando solo el férreo carácter que solo parecía curtirse en vez de evaporarse. El niño pareció respingar ante la dura mirada de su abuela, donde dejaba claro la desapobración de sus actos, más el pequeño también tenia su sangre y parte de su carácter así que no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente puesto que en vez de retroceder se había aferrado mas a su brazo con el permiso obtenido y no obteniendo queja alguna por el rubio.

¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?... dijo sin mas la cruel mujer que antes el llamaba madre, teniendo una batalla de miradas que el niño le mantenía con temple heroico 

…bien… saco fuerza de su flaqueza y contesto como solo un malfoy podía hacerlo después de todo el era un malfoy 

¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?…

…por nada en especial…

… la fría mirada parecía estar estudiándolo a cada paso …ya veo, tu marido no pudo esperarte, tuvo algunos problemas que resolver de urgencia…

Entiendo…

Daniel, ve a tu habitación…

Pero…

No hay peros, tus clases están a punto de iniciar… dijo con frialdad dejando en su tono de voz que no permitiría ni una replica mas 

Si, lady malfoy… dijo con corrección pero draco pudo observar que no le gustaba en lo mínimo la idea de alejarse de el 

… como podía recordar su madre, seguía siendo el mismo ser despreciable y frío que no crío a ninguno de sus hijos; incapaz de sentir aprecio ni por su propio nieto 

¿Qué tal las islas?...

Nada mal… dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa hipócrita 

…te veo diferente…

Creo que aun estoy algo cansado del viaje… trato de excusarse realmente era difícil fingir ser alguien mas , aunque era paradójico el debía actuar como si mismo pero a la vez no 

Si, eso debe ser… Ramiel, lleva las cosas del señor a sus habitaciones…

… se dejo conducir por su madre, por una parte sintiéndose aliviado de tener habitaciones propias y por otro lado algo confuso y por otra terriblemente aliviado por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con su madre mucho 

Draco, te ves pálido…¿te sientes bien?...¿no quieres que llame al medimago?...

No…estoy bien… solo necesito descansar un poco…eso es todo…

Entiendo…entonces te dejo para que descanses…de todas formas tengo que ir con los Flammers, es nuestra reunión semanal…

Gracias… dijo con tranquilidad tratando de esconder la sorna que ese comentario le había traído, por lo visto su madre seguía teniendo las mismas absurdas y frívolas reuniones de siempre 

No tienes que dármelas cariño… me preocupo por ti… dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación del rubio 

…(si, como no)… dejo el sarcasmo para su mente, puesto que sabia no podía ser demasiado sarcástico con ella de momento, puesto que según tenia entendido a drayco ni le iba ni le venia puesto que le había sido de utilidad en momentos pero no por ello la respetaba demasiado 

Se dejo caer sentado sobre el lecho, aturdido aun por la intensidad de los sentimientos que había logrado percibir en ese lugar, aun mas por el poder que sentía del enlace y eso que aun no había tenido el "gusto" de conocer a su marido, al estar sin magia siendo portador nato antes de esta, podía sentirla casi demoledora sobre el cuando esta se acercaba. Debía estarse con cuidado, no podía dejar ver que no tenía magia, debía inventarse algo para esa falta aunque sabiendo la frivolidad de drayco no seria raro que no la utilizara para que los demás le sirvieran, de momento había ganado la primera batalla, su madre no se había dado cuenta del cambio y eso de momento lo aliviaba bastante. Se sentía extraño, otra vez de vuelta en el mundo mágico, hacia ya tiempo casi siete años que se había ido de ahí y al parecer todo había cambiado radicalmente, no era para menos después de una guerra todo siempre tiende a cambiar. Según tenia entendido drayco tenia inversiones en varias partes del mundo es por eso que viajaba tanto (si como no, pero bueno), muy a parte de los negocios familiares que lucius seguía manteniendo por cuenta propia hasta que heredara estos a "draco" o el que el creía que era draco, pero lucius no tenia nada de tonto y sabia lo que drayco había hecho y se lo hizo saber así pues se había alejado, según drayco la fortuna malfoy no le era de interés, además no tenia prueba alguna para descubrirlo así que le importaba un rábano su existencia. Por otra parte su esposo también tenía inversiones en muchas partes del mundo y en conjunto con su suegro (para disgusto de drayco), mas no viajaba debido a la necesidad de su puesto en la sociedad mágica inglesa y como buen padre por cuidar a su hijo. Narcissa era otra prerrogativa, lucius le había pedido el divorcio hacia seis años y esta se había instalado en la casa de su yerno, eso iba a ser una tortura, su prueba máxima seria pasar desapercibido y con honores ante ella, su victoria seria que ella no se diera cuenta de nada, puesto que drayco se lo había advertido tajantemente, si narcissa se daba cuenta su trato se anularía de inmediato y el pararía directo en Azkaban.

------------------------------------------------------

Toda la tarde se mantuvo viendo los alrededores e interiores de la casa, acostumbrándose a ellos y verificando cada una de las informaciones que había obtenido contrastándola con la realidad. Paseo por los salones, las gigantescas estancias que nada tenían que envidiarle a Malfoy Manor; estas eran mucho más grandes. ¿Con quien diablos estaría casado su hermano para esa opulencia?, aunque si recordaba bien existían varias familias con esas características, aunque dudaba mucho que hubieran sobrevivido a la guerra (muchos de ellos fueron mortifagos, así que dudaba que aun anduvieran libres por ahí) aun tenia dudas sobre quien era amo y señor del lugar, no es que no hubiera estandartes o emblemas que distinguieran a la familia pero esos en especifico nunca los había visto o que pudiera recordar a quien pertenecían, como era tradición ningún estandarte de la familia malfoy estaba ahí, puesto que solo debía prevalecer el que el mayor poder mágico tuviera y según los estándares drayco no tenia un nivel mágico fuerte así que muchos mas lo superaban en magia. Al final de su recorrido se centro en la biblioteca donde se quedo asombrado y fascinado por le belleza de esta; ahí se quedo hasta que fue interrumpido por una agradable visita.

perdón… siento si le moleste, papa… dijo el niño apenas asomándose por la grandiosa puerta labrada 

para nada, anda pasa… mantuvo su postura serena debía mantener el control, pero sus dedos aferraron mas el tomo que estaba leyendo hacia rato 

gracias papa… hizo una leve inclinación y entro al recinto sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a su padre rubio 

no seas tan formal… siéntate aquí, a mi lado… dijo el rubio sintiéndose algo cohibido, pero palmeando a su lado en el sillón 

…¿ein?... el niño lo miro asombrado, pero lo bastante feliz para reaccionar impulsivamente como solo un niño podía hacer, aunque dudando también lo suficiente por su educación antes de hacer nada 

Emmm bueno si no quieres…

No bueno, no es eso… dijo decidiéndose y sentándose a su lado 

¿entonces?...

Normalmente usted nunca me deja acercarme demasiado, es mas nunca se ha a acercado a mi mas que estrictamente lo necesario… perdón, he hablado de mas… dijo ruborizándose apenas poniendo en practica toda su educación 

No, para nada… dijo analizando discretamente a su hijo habla con toda franqueza…te doy permiso…

Debo decir que esta un poco distinto, tal vez cambiado…

Si podría decirse que si… sonrió, su hijo tenia su inteligencia y la impulsividad de su otro padre jejeje y la combinación de ambos caracteres aunque aun no podía determinar cual era el mas predominante; una combinación bastante interesante …he estado mucho tiempo fuera… acaricio la cabeza del niño, naaah al diablo con la precaución, nadie lo estaba viendo abrazo a su hijo fuertemente como nunca lo había podido hacer …te extrañe…

Y yo a ti papa… ¿volverás a irte pronto?... dijo con cierto temor y recelo en la voz 

No, tenia que darles una sorpresa pero ya que lo preguntas, me quedare aquí no quiero volver a viajar… (aunque sea solo un año)….

Eso si que es una sorpresa… dijo alegremente el niño abrazando mas fuerte a su rubio papa 

Jejejeje… pero creo que deberemos ser precavidos, sobre todo con lady malfoy… ella no vería bien este tipo de comportamiento…¿si?...

Sip, se pondría histérica jejeje…

Bien, ahora cuéntame…¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?... su niño, por fin tenia a su hijo 

Si, bueno… el niño entusiasmado empezó a mostrarle varios pergaminos en los cuales estaba trabajando 

-----------------------------------------

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena, su madre no había vuelto de su reunión social y según por lo que recordaba dudaba que fuera a venir temprano y su marido tampoco había llegado así que tuvo toda la tarde y la cena para hablar con el a sus anchas, conociéndolo poco a poco y discretamente. El niño inocente como era y entusiasmado por los primeros gestos de cariño por parte de el había dejado a un lado su prudencia natural y le había hablado de todo o casi todo, puesto que no le parecía raro que su padre preguntara, aunque también draco procuro no preguntar cosas demasiado obvias, así que aun seguía con duda de quien era su esposo. Pero a cambio sabia muchas cosas que desconocía de su propio hijo, como que Daniel había nacido un 31 de noviembre, que su primer escoba se la había regalado su padre, y que su asignatura preferida era pociones impartida por profesores privados así mismo con DCAO impartida cada vez por su padre, no visitaba a su abuelo lucius por ningún motivo puesto que lady malfoy no estaba muy a gusto con ello. Y draco sabia muy bien el por que narcissa odiaba profundamente a lucius, ya que el le inculcaba malas ideas según ella; lucius siempre había sido severo pero era muy tolerante en cuanto a varias ideas, totalmente contrario a lo que pensaba narcissa y ahora mucho mas puesto que al divorciarse de ella la había dejado sin el amparo del apellido malfoy, y eso era lo que mas la molestaba, afirmaba draco.

Se quito las ropas en la salvedad de su habitación necesitaba bañarse, hacia media hora que Daniel se había dormido, el le había acompañado hasta que el niño se había dormido al amparo de sus palabras y cuidado. Sonrió el niño no se le había despegado en ningún momento y mas por que narcissa no se había aparecido en ningún momento, pero el niño había sucumbido ante el cansancio. Por la hora sabia bien que narcissa no llegaría sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada así que tenia tiempo, como no tenia magia debía ser cuidadoso, mando a llamar a uno de los elfos que estaban a su servicio mientras entraba al baño para tomar una relajante ducha, al elfo le encomendaría que investigara sobre sus amigos, que había pasado con ellos después de que el hubiera dejado el mundo mágico, el elfo que apareció para su sorpresa no era otro mas que Dobby, el cual le miro con recelo y hasta miedo, de seguro drayco no lo trataba bien, nunca le había tratado bien desde que lucius se lo había regalado a draco, aunque no podía entender por que andaba aun ahí según recordaba Dobby estaba al servicio del colegio Hogwarts aunque sabiendo como era drayco de seguro se lo había traído para fastidiar al pobre elfo, bueno eso no importaba debía andarse con cuidado con el elfo, ellos tenían un raro sentido de percepción y si fallaba ellos lo sabrían aunque dudaba que alguno lo descubriera le eran demasiado leales a su amo. Para su desgracia no tuvo ni siquiera que abrir la boca para hacer su interpretación, el elfo fue el primero en hablar.

señor, amo señor…amo draco, yo sabia que usted regresaría…

… abrió los ojos impresionado 

Pensé que era el amo drayco, ughhhh ese señor… es malo con dobby…

Dobby… bueno no había que fingir con el …es bueno verte de nuevo… pero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?...

Señor, amo draco los elfos sabemos reconocer a nuestros amos aun cuando usen pociones o hechizos…además usted es el único en usar esencia de bosques asiáticos… siempre había puesto esa botellita ahí, pero el amo drayco nunca la miro siquiera es ahí donde me di cuenta…

Ummm… entonces sabrás que no debes decir nada a nadie, es necesario que nadie lo sepa…

Si, señor amo…

He estado fuera demasiado tiempo, quisiera si pudieras ayudarme… necesitare toda la ayuda que puedas darme sobre todo con los elfos, la información, todo… sobre todo con lady malfoy… dijo con sarcasmo estas ultimas palabras 

Entiendo, amo draco… no se preocupe deje todo en manos de Dobby…

Gracias…

--------------------------------------

Bueno la ducha había estado excelente, estaba mas relajado, ahora tenia mas ánimos había sido un largo día, había pasado un tarde fabulosa con su hijo, Dobby lo había descubierto pero bueno sabia que el no lo delataría sino por el contrario le ayudarais si es que metía la pata, jejeje tenia a su primer aliado dentro de su propia casa. Sobrado estaba decir que por lo menos el primer día ya estaba superado y mañana tendría información mas clara de lo que le esperaba. Por lo menos su padre y severus seguían con vida tal vez si todo iba bien les haría una visita, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mas seguro es que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio y es por eso que tenían tales malas relaciones, seria difícil llegar a el si le creía que aun era drayco. Aaaahhhhh, la vida era horrible tendría que componer todo lo que drayco había arruinado por el y al final de su estadía le dejaría todo servido en bandeja de plata, si la vida era cruel pero bueno así era la vida. Pero lo haría, era por el bien de su hijo. Y de paso debía decirle al verdadero padre de Daniel quien era, por que si, sabia perfectamente quien era el verdadero padre biológico de Daniel; claro con el hechizo roto sus memorias habían vuelto lentamente si, pero habían vuelto y sabia perfectamente quien era el padre de Daniel, bueno primero tenia que investigar no quería arruinar la vida actual de Daniel ni la del verdadero padre de este; así que tenia irse con cuidado. Ya mañana pensaría mejor las cosas, ahora solo quería descansar y dormir profundamente como no hacia en mucho tiempo. Miro con anhelo su cama, pero antes de eso debía cambiarse y secarse así mismo que acicalarse bien.

Termino de ponerse los batines y el pijama; se arreglo el cabello y se miro fijamente en el espejo, había vuelto y se sentía muy feliz por ello tanto así que aun no se lo creía del todo. Dobby había cambiado mucho el cuarto, mucho mas a sus gustos, agradecía internamente mucho al elfo, sabia que era lo que le gustaba y el cuarto estaba completamente a su gusto; los frívolos colores y los objetos de mal gusto se habían ido, así mismo los tonos chillones y brillantes y opulentos. Ahora todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por colores ocres y verdes con apenas detalles dorados; le recordaban a su habitación en Malfoy Manor; hasta había recordado poner las velas aromáticas que le gustaban, suspiro cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que tenia a un inesperado visitante en el marco de su puerta.

Hola… la voz vibrante y calida resonó en la habitación, mientras se adentraba en esta aun llevaba la túnica de trabajo 

Hola… dijo tímidamente, la impresión de verlo no le había preparado aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse a su marido 

¿llegaste hace mucho?... quitándose la túnica dejándola sobre la cama 

Algo, estuve toda la tarde con Daniel… trato de actuar lo mas naturalmente posible 

Disculpa, tuve algunos problemas en la empresa… bonito cambio… dijo mientras se sentaba en un taburete, refiriéndose a la decoración de la habitación de draco 

No importa, no estuve solo…¿no te gusta?... dijo suavemente cuidando de que su voz no reflejara preocupación alguna 

Es mejor al que tenias antes, me hace recordar viejos tiempos…

… le regalo una escueta sonrisa comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir su esposo 

Es bueno tenerte en casa después de tanto tiempo… dijo levantándose de pronto y le abrazo fuertemente haciendo que se estremeciera por sentir los profundos sentimientos que ese abrazo significaba te extrañe… le beso tomándole por sorpresa; profundizando el beso ante la perplejidad del rubio que solo atino a dejarse llevar dejando a flor de piel el ansia y anhelo de ese beso 

… sus pómulos adquirieron un color escarlata profundo, solo atino a bajar la cabeza para que su esposo no lo notara 

…por fin estas en casa…descansa ya hablaremos mañana… si había notado el rubor del rubio no lo hizo notar, en cambio simplemente dejo una caricia sobre sus cabellos, tomo su túnica y salio satisfecho de la habitación 

N/A: veamos, si para este punto mas de uno me kiere matar lo comprendo, pero aun no me he podido decidir sobre quien va a ser el esposo de draco TTTT, aaaah pero bueno que le haré ya veré, si pa los q se preguntan si ya en el próximo pondré quien es el esposo (no puedo ocultarlo por siempre ¿verdad?) y quien el verdadero padre (también como han visto draco empieza a cambiar la mala influencia que drayco ha dejado y el ha decidido tratar de mejorar todo por el bien de su hijo) si, veremos a lucius y a severus y que ha paso con ellos, también un montón de sorpresas mas jejejeje


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del Autor:**

elfo agua crystal: Q, siento la atradanza disculpenme si? TTTT es q soy media atolondrad y pues las materias y maestros no son para menos, maldigo a mi horario !!!!1 (elfo sacando fuego por la boca y haciendo de demonio)... ejeme ejem jejeje lo nico bueno de esto es; QUE A ESPRA TRAE RECONMPENSAS!!!! MUAJAJAJA espero les guste y por fis reviews jejejeje bueno hasta la proxima

Capitulo IV:  
Amarte Duele…

El rubio aun temblaba por aquel encuentro, ¡esto debía de ser una broma!, pensó, agarrándose del poste de la cama, las emociones se agolpaban en su corazón, mientras los recuerdos iban encajando en su mente como piezas de un rompecabezas. ¡Estaba casado con él!, precisamente él. Un dolor lo partió en dos cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y dejando que las lagrimas unas nuevas y otras demasiado antiguas salieran bañando sus mejillas quemándolas a su paso….¿como él no se dio cuenta del engaño?, ¿Cómo precisamente el pudo caer en el engaño de Drayco?, se llevo una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir un gemido para que al segundo morderla con todo la rabia y el dolor que no podía darse el lujo de expresar abiertamente.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Un Malfoy nunca llora, se dijo furioso y se seco las lágrimas con rabia. Expulso todos esos sentimientos que lo hacían débil y se levanto con entereza, no iba a desfallecer, no había venido desde tan lejos, arriesgando el pellejo por el, sino que por su hijo, Daniel era lo que importaba ahora y tal vez después limpiar su nombre, pero primero Daniel.

No podía engañarse, se decía que buscaba la habitación de Daniel para ver como estaba y de paso arroparle, pero ansiaba encontrarse nuevamente con él, con su esposo. Daniel dormía tranquilamente y Draco deposito un beso en la cabellera del niño, para luego arroparlo puesto que siendo el potter inquieto que era se había descubierto de los cobertores inconcientemente, solo después de eso salio sigiloso de la habitación para apoyarse en la puerta cerrada, él día había traído más emociones de las que creía poder aguantar. Cerro nuevamente la bata acomodándosela mejor por el frió de los corredores para luego dirigirse a su habitación, solo cuando llego frente a esta fue conciente de la habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, esta estaba entreabierta y sin pensárselo un segundo se interno en ella, los colores de la habitación eran calidos y le trajeron recuerdos de años anteriores, años mucho más alegres. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin que el lo notara.

-años maravillosos- susurro para si cuando los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, sintió el deseo de abrazarse repentinamente, pues un escalofrió lo recorrió poniéndole la piel de gallina ¿acaso era añoranza lo que sentía?- se pregunto, se adentro más aun en la habitación para poder ver la cama docelada con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo de un rojo vino, cordones de oro las sostenían en los postes dejando ver su interior. Un edredón del mismo color que las cortinas. Alguien la había abierto y se podía ver las sabanas de seda color oro. Reprimió las ganas de deslizarse por esas sabanas con la misma severidad con que se reprendió por entrar en aquella habitación, desde el momento en que entro le había quedado bien claro a quien pertenecía. ¡Debía irse!... Como picado por una araña se volteo para emprender la retirada, pero sus piernas se quedaron clavadas en el suelo. Sus acerados ojos se vieron enfrentados a dos posos esmeraldas que le cortaban el paso.

-No pensaras irte ahora que recién has entrado ¿verdad?- el caminar del moreno dueño de esos ojos camino hacia el con un paso casi felino.

-Yo…-¿Qué excusa dar?, el pánico lo recorrió entero, ¡no podía ser cierto que el se hubiera metido en la boca del lobo por propia voluntad!, ¿Qué haría Drayco en su lugar?, la respuesta le llego como una bofetada, Drayco jamás se encontraría en una situación así. Después de todo ya no podía hacer nada. Los brazos de su esposo se adueñaron de su cintura atrayéndolo posesivo. Mientras su propia respiración y latidos se aceleraban, ¡parecía que se iba a ahogar en aquellas lagunas verdes!

-¿tu que mi amor?- ronroneo el moreno depositando besos en el cuello del rubio escribiendo un camino húmedo desde la blanca mandíbula hacia las tiernas clavículas. -¿Por qué estas tan tenso?- Draco sintió como las manos del moreno desabrochaban el nudo de su bata y se deshacía de ella para continuar con la camisa del pijama.

Draco sintió que la sangre le quemaba las venas cuando su esposo le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja uno de sus puntos más sensibles, trato de ahogar el gemido que aquello le produjo y vio como los ojos verdes nuevamente lo miraban con atención mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una ternura que conmovió el corazón de Draco. ¿Tanto era el amor que él sentía por Drayco, la tristeza nublo sus ojos no escapándose a los ojos expectantes del ojiverde que lo beso con urgencia, con dulzura, con deseo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe mi amor- gimió el moreno- por fin estas de vuelta- sus manos se movieron con destreza deshaciendo la ropa que faltaba, Draco se ruborizo mientras sentía las caricias por su cuerpo.

-¡Harry!- gimió cuando el moreno le beso una de las tetillas y pellizcaba la otra, no era conciente de que sus propias caderas se movían haciendo rozar las dos entrepiernas, Harry se sacaba su propio pijama sin dejar de soltar y besar al rubio algo que casi los lleva al suelo, Draco sentía de gelatina sus piernas y escucho la risa del moreno cuando paso el peligro de caer.

Harry bajo por las costillas de Draco y se detuvo en el ombligo, hundió varias veces su lengua en aquel lugar logrando estremecer a su amante mientras sus manos se apoderaban de las bien formadas y respingadas nalgas apretándolas con fuerza hasta enrojecerlas. Su lengua llego a la cicatriz que cortaba su bajo vientre en dos y la acaricio con ternura, mientras sentía como las manos en su rebelde cabello lo empujaban más abajo, sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de hacer lo mismo sobre la pinta de la masculinidad de Draco haciéndolo jadear. Siguió acariciándolo con la lengua mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba los testículos.

-por favor- rogó Draco cubierto por el rubor del deseo.

Harry tomo con una mano el miembro de Draco y dibujo círculos en la punta y dándole de vez en cuando un lametón en forma lenta.

-¿por favor que mi vida?- dijo Harry con voz inocente. Sintió como el rubio aumentaba la presión en el agarre de su cabello causándole un dolor placentero.

-Por favor, por favor- lloriqueo moviendo las caderas.

-esto tengo que saber gravarlo en mi mente, ¡Draco Malfoy rogando!- dijo con una voz que distaba de la burla, Draco conecto sus ojos con los de Harry y solo vio deseo mezclado con…¿cariño?. Draco dejo escapar otro jadeo de impotencia y Harry decidió que era suficiente. Se llevo a la boca aquel miembro caliente y caliente del rubio, lo succiono y lo acaricio con su lengua mientras que sentía como Draco trataba de imponer el ritmo de las envestidas.

Draco no se dio cuenta en que momento Harry comenzó a acariciar su entrada, ni cuando comenzó a prepararlo para entrar en el, solo era conciente de las sensaciones que lo rodeaban gracias al trabajo que este le hacia en su sexo. El mundo podía acabarse después, no le importaba, oleadas de placer acariciaban su cuerpo, calidas deliciosas, multicolores y de distintas temperaturas, se sentía atrapado en un remolino, sentía que las venas de su cuerpo se saldrían de el tirantes como si se encogieran, era doloroso y placentero. Gimió cuando Harry lo abandono por un momento, pero solo fue un segundo para acostarlo en la suave cama de seda sintió como Harry levantaba sus piernas sobre su pecho y quiso gritar de dolor y placer al sentirlo entrar en su cuerpo, pero los labios del moreno cubrieron su boca en un beso dulce y cargado de sentimientos, la mano de Harry reemplazo su boca y el placer continuo, eran uno, uno en perfecta armonía, en perfecto balance, ¿Qué era lo que le había estado atormentando hacia unos momentos?, no lo recordaba, solo era conciente del aliento del su amante sobre su cuello de las caricias, los roses ese aroma a melocotón que despedía su amante, solo era conciente de las sensaciones y del placer, si mucho placer, podría llegar a la luna, si tan solo eso importaba, era dulce y su corazón era tan ruidoso, su doom, doom golpeteaba sus tímpanos, la respiración era difícil, ¡se ahogaba!, si se ahogaba. Pero en esas lagunas verdes que parecían ver más allá de sus ojos grises, parecían ver en su alma. El orgasmo le sorprendió perdido en esos verdes posos fijos en el, así como lo sorprendió el sueño, un sueño que lo reclamo tras horas de tensión, miedos y dudas. Los brazos del moreno lo atrajeron más aun para dejarlo dormir a su lado.

Acaricio la blanca espalda que era expuesta ante sus ojos, su bello esposo dormía boca abajo dejando al descubierto y merced de su esposo su espalda apenas bajo la delgada sabana de seda. Ninguna marca, nada tal y como la recordaba a excepción de la marca que draco tenia en el abdomen y no se podía borrar de manera convencional, dejo que sus dedos pasearan a través de la suave y delicada piel que sus labios ya habían recorrido con anterioridad, draco dormía profundamente así que no lo sentía revisar su piel, pero puesto que había visto no dormir bien a su rubio durante la noche lo había hechizado para que descansara mejor, así que el podía hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas. Sus dedos se toparon con hechizos poderosos alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo; no sabia que eran pero eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser magia negra; lo mas seguro era que fueran hechizos para lastimar a su rubio. Con un movimiento de sus dedos pudo ver claramente como estos se materializaban ante sus ojos formando franjas de magia luminosa y palabras que pudo reconocer, no sabia que estaba pasando pero iba a averiguarlo sea como sea, tomo entre sus dedos los hechizos que rodeaban el cuerpo y cerrando el puño con ellos dentro hizo que estos se trozaran en miles de fragmentos luminosos dejando libre al rubio de ellos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sintiendo el agradable aroma a esencias de lirios y ese penetrante aroma a melocotón, el suave roce de las sedas y lo tibio del lecho, si, era bueno estar ahí se sentía algo cansado puesto que su cuerpo aun estaba acostumbrado al horario del casino y aunque durmiera no descansaba del todo. De pronto se acordó, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se ruborizo incorporándose de inmediato comprobando que las sabanas de seda dorada le cubrían con el cobertor color sangre y que a su lado muy pegadito a el en un estrecho abrazo estaba su flamante esposo. El cual abrió los ojos por el repentino movimiento a su alrededor.

- buenos días… trato de sonar seguro y no cohibido; esperando q así el sonrojo seguro de sus mejillas se fuera 

- hola…¿sucede algo?... dijo harry desperezándose un poco pero abrazando aun mas fuerte su cintura; halándolo mas hacia si 

- no, no pasa nada… dijo tratando de no ruborizarse mas de lo que de seguro ya estaba 

- es que como es demasiado temprano… dijo mirando de reojo el reloj; eran las cinco de la mañana 

- solo, me desperté eso es todo…

- Te ves increíble… dijo harry jugando con la imagen que su perfecto esposos le mostraba 

- No lo creo, no me has dejado arreglarme… apenas dijo esto supo que había cometido un error, drayco por nada del mundo saldría desarreglado o que es peor que alguien mas lo viera así, en cambio el había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que la apariencia no lo era todo, así que trato de arreglar su desliz pensé que habías dicho que mañana o mas bien hoy hablaríamos…

- Discúlpame… dijo apenado, por haber sido descubierto en su plan de seducirlo y llevarlo a su cama 

- No, pasa nada… sonrió, el harry que recordaba seguía igual que siempre 

- Es que tenia muchas ganas de verte… no pude esperar mas…

- …. trago duro, ahora era hora de empezar a actuar; suspiro internamente metalizándose dejando de lado su cohibición …¿en serio?...

- Por supuesto… le abrazo por la cintura acercándole hacia si, enterrando la cabeza en abdomen aspirando el suave aroma de bosques asiáticos …te extrañe demasiado…

- Harry… dijo acariciándole la cabeza 

- ¿si, amor?...

- Yo también te extrañe… dijo tragándose todo su dolor de saberse no amado, de que el amor que recibía era para otro, para su hermano gemelo 

- ….¿puedes dormir conmigo un rato mas?...

- …no entiendo por que lo preguntas, eres mi esposo. ¿no?...

- Si, es cierto… jejejeje…

- ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?... dejo que harry le acomodara en el lecho haciendo todo sumisamente 

- No, hoy no… me pasare todo el día con mi hermoso esposo y mi único hijo… dijo acurrucándose mas contra su esposo no dejando el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos 

- …¿dormiremos mucho?...

- Si, aun es temprano… seguro Daniel querrá salir en unas horas…

- ¿si?...

- Si…

- ¿A dónde lo llevaras?...

- Llevaremos… y es una sorpresa… ahora duerme… ordeno juguetonamente 

- Esta bien… cerro los ojos sintiendo como los brazos de harry le apresaban en un calido abrazo 

Algunos minutos después harry dormía aferrandole entre sus brazos y el rubio se mantenía quieto siendo apretado contra el pecho de este tratando de que su esposo siguiera durmiendo. La suave respiración de su esposo sobre su cuello le dio por fin la tranquilidad para relajarse finalmente dejando escurrir la tensión a través de su cuerpo se alejo un poco poniendo espacio entre sus cuerpos; su cerebro por fin logro maquinar todo lo que estaba sucediéndole; su esposo no era otro mas que harry potter; señor salvador del mundo mágico o sea el famoso niño y ahora hombre que vivió hasta el día en que se muriera. Eso le reducía el trabajo; puesto que draco malfoy con 26 años; era esposo de harry potter ni mas ni menos, el padre biológico de Daniel Potter Malfoy; el verdadero padre sin que este lo supiera realmente puesto que por lo dicho por drayco nadie sabia quien era el padre biológico de Daniel, lo recordaba todo perfectamente como si fuera ayer, el nunca le dijo a harry que iba a ser padre y es que la situación no era la mejor para hacerlo, la guerra estaba en su apogeo, simplemente no podía decirle a harry que iban a ser padres, eso lo distraería de su principal objetivo no quería aplicar nueva presión sobre los ya de por si presionados hombros. Aunque estaba decidido a decirlo cuando el niño naciera pero esto nunca llego a ser debido a la intervención de su madre y gemelo. Suspiro recordaba como harry y el habían llegado al punto en el que su relación como enemigos, como espía y salvador había cambiado hasta llegar al punto de no retorno. Todo había sido tan rápido que en muchas ocasiones pensaba que si eso era real, la verdad es que parecía demasiado idílico para que un espía como el pudiera estar viviendo eso, harry era el perfecto líder en medio de la guerra, cuando Dumbledore había muerto harry emergió dejando atrás todo y convirtiéndose en el fuerte y necesario líder que necesitaba el bando del bien pese a las negativas expectativas. El por su parte había seguido los pasos de su padre, con sus 17 años se había vuelto mortifago pero gracias a la ayuda de severus y su fuerte insistencia habían logrado convencer a lucius de jugar por el lado del bien, rifándosela a dos bandos.

Flash Back------------

El plan había estado perfecto y la emboscada se había realizado a la perfección no por nada habían estado preparándola con bastante antelación. Los aurores habían llegado en el momento exacto para librar una pequeña pelea contra un grupo de cabecillas de mortifagos de algunos de los puntos estratégicos en otras ciudades y países, nuevos aliados del lord, lucius le había acompañado esa noche con otros mas mortifagos de la confianza del lord; (y secretamente de lucius puesto q estos también se habían puesto a las ordenes del bando del bien) para cerrar el trato, pero lo que solo lucius y draco sabían que apenas los mortifagos firmaran el contrato estarían firmando su sentencia para azkaban, puesto que segundos después una emboscada perfectamente planeada por los aurores se presento atrapando a casi todos. Ejecutando lo planeado, efectuaron su papel haciendo como que huían (draco y su padre) dejando libre a unos mortifagos sin importancia, para confirmar su coartada ante el lord y los posibles aliados del lord. Después de que toda la escaramuza había ocurrido y libres y a salvo de cualquier oído indiscreto se reunieron para confirmar y revelar información.

- Snape, Malfoy´s, Zabini

- Potter…la emboscada fue un éxito…

- Así fue…

- No pensé que fueran tan fácil de impresionar, los mortifagos…

- No lo son, pero ya habían firmado su sentencia…

- Entiendo eso…

- El lord hará tres movimientos más, aunque no estamos seguros de donde sean aun… dijo severus rápidamente, no podían perder demasiado tiempo debían regresar 

- Zabini tendrá que viajar para confirmar a los aliados…¿no?...

- No es tan simple, parece que la serpiente empieza a desconfiar…

- ….draco se quedara hoy conmigo… dijo tranquilamente mientras sin previo aviso tomaba a draco por la muñeca obligándolo a acercarse a el 

- ¡¿Qué?!...no, tiene que regresar con nosotros… sino el lord lo notara…además fue llamado…

- ESO LO SE….es por eso que se quedara conmigo, mandare a una copia exacta de el en su lugar…

- No puedes….

- Oh, claro q si puedo… dijo desafiante …el lord hará lo que quiera con esa copia sin que draco reciba daño alguno…por q se lo hará y eso no lo permitiré…

- ¿Cómo?... como única respuesta vio como harry apuntaba a su cicatriz 

- Se dará cuenta…

- No, no lo hará… se acerco a draco que le miraba entre confuso y cauteloso y aun mas cuando el ojiverde le miraba tan fijamente …¿me permites?...

- … asintió apenas, llevaba algunos meses que el y potter se habían tolerado y entre ello empezando a conocerse, lo suficiente como para que draco confiara lo suficiente en el 

- harry tomo uno de los rubios cabellos y con delicadeza lo desprendió de su cabeza …esto bastara… concentro su magia y en instantes el cabello brillaba suspendido en el aire, un segundo después el doble de la figura de draco aparecía ante todos los sorprendidos espectadores 

- Eso es…

- Una copia genéticamente exacta, lo único no real es que nosotros sabemos que no es draco… nada mas cuando termine su propósito desaparecerá…

- Esta bien… nosotros nos iremos, nos veremos en la reunión de pasado mañana… dijo resignado lucius, pero hasta cierto punto aliviado pues sabia que draco estaba en buenas manos 

- Okay, hasta entonces… dijo viendo como lucius y los demás desaparecían en un plop …vamos…

- Bien… atino apenas a decir 

Potter activo un portal y sin soltar la muñeca del rubio atravesó el portal seguido de este, el portal los dejo a las afueras de lo que parecía una sencilla casa, con jardín y corredor, apenas tuvo tiempo de examinar correctamente donde se encontraban cuando harry nuevamente lo estaba arrastrando hacia el interior de la casa, la casa era interesante, esa era la palabra entremezclada con diferentes adornos personales solo una palabra le pudo venir a la mente de lo que era la casa; "acogedora" esa era la palabra. Pudo distinguir pequeños detalles dentro de esta como varias fotos enmarcadas, pudo reconocer a los ocupantes de las fotos, lupin, su tío y otras personas que supo eran amigos o familiares de potter por la ubicación sabia que eran gente muy importante para el pelinegro, lo que le asombro también fue que la casa parecía en relativo orden, puesto que con la personalidad del pelinegro pensó encontrara un basurero relativo en la casa del pelinegro, pero se había equivocado además la casa estaba decorada con buen gusto y aunque le doliera admitirlo el rojo no se veía tan mal. Solo cuando la puerta de la casa se cerro con todas las seguridades posibles y por haber potter le soltó la muñeca dejándolo libre.

- la habitación de la izquierda en la segunda planta es la tuya, si quieres puedes ir a descansar… dijo dándole la espalda mientras se despojaba de la túnica de trabajo y la dejaba sobre un mueble cercano 

- esta bien… dijo subiendo por la escalera hacia el lugar especificado por potter 

Draco entro en la habitación que Potter le asigno estaba muy excitado, ¿Cómo es que Voldemort intentaría dañarle?, ¿Qué intentaba lograr con ello?, había hecho mucho por el Lord, Draco creía firmemente en que no había descuidado nada. Hundido en esos pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y vio con asombro que era precisamente Potter el que entraba.

- No entiendo como es que Voldemort quisiera lastimarme a mi, yo soy uno de los mejores colaboradores que tiene- dijo Tratando de sacarle alguna información al ojiverde.

-Lo siento es que entre el y yo ha habido un intercambio involuntario de información, sabes que he trabajado con mi oclumancia, pero esta se debilita un poco cuando yo estoy herido al igual que le pasa a el.

-¡el ataque hace dos días!- exclamo Draco, Harry había salido muy lastimado tratando de proteger a unos Muggles que quedaron el la línea de fuego – ahí él encontró en tu mente que soy un doble agente.. -Harry negó con la cabeza.

-si es verdad que me debilite y que Voldemort aprovecho para hurgar en mi cabeza, pero de encontrar esa información, no solo te querría a ti muerto sino también a tu padre y al resto.

-No entiendo entonces- Draco parecía que quería atravesar con su mirada los ojos verdes para sacar la información que se le estaba entregando demasiado lenta para su gusto. –¿que descubrió entonces en tu mente?

-que te amo.- si le hubieran dicho a Draco que el sol se había apagado, le habría sido más fácil de digerir que lo que acababa de salir de los labios de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía de su torpeza.

-esta bien dilo de nuevo, no creo haberte escuchado bien, creo que la tensión y el cansancio me están jugando una mala pasada-dijo el rubio manteniendo su postura serena.

-Voldemort descubrió mis sentimientos hacia ti, mi ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarme fue, "si volviera a ver los ojos grises de Draco moriría feliz".

Esta vez el rubor invadió las mejillas de Draco, no podía ser cierto, no, no después de todas las groserías e insultos que los dos se había dicho desde el momento en que se conocieron, no después de que el mismo estuvo a punto reenviarle una imperdonable a Harry en el baño de niñas y resulto herido por un rictu sempra, que casi lo mata.

-Realmente no espero que digas nada- continuo Harry-, no espero que compartas este sentimiento, solo quería aclarar tus dudas y dejarte claro porque no puedes volver a la presencia de Voldemort cuando menos de momento puesto que esta información fue rápida así que estoy del todo seguro que voldemort no esta seguro de ella, pero eso no evitara que haga algo, así que con tu copia intentara seguro chantajearme o algo así, pero al no ser tu no pasara nada; mis sentimientos estarán en control además por mucho que lo intente aun con veritaserum tu copia no dirá nada incriminatorio así que al verse sus planes frustrados lo dejara y podrás volver sin ningún problema, no voy a permitir que te lastime, no por mi culpa- dicho esto se aprestaba a retirarse de la habitación.

-Harry- la voz de Draco sonó débil, pero el moreno la escucho y se volteo a mirarlo interrogante, al diablo, pensó el rubio, el pasado no importaba, se sentía en el cielo al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Harry, el también había sentía lo mismo, el también compartía ese sentimiento, pero se había empeñado en transformarlo en odio para con quien le rechazo sus amistad en primer año, prefiriendo a su parecer un ridículo pobretón, ya no pensaba igual admiraba el valor de Weasley y se sentía avergonzado de su conducta para con el y Granger en el colegio, pero después de todo eso solo fueron cosas de niños…había alcanzado a Harry en la puerta y no supo que decir, se decía un adulto, pero se sentía como colegial de 15.

Harry no necesito más palabras lo capturo entre sus brazos y lo beso, lo que paso después lo atesoraría de por vida. Jamás había estado con nadie, y Harry había sido tan dulce con el. Bajo palabras amor y promesas de un futuro juntos lo llevo a un mundo lejos de la tierra en la que se sintió dueño y señor de todo, cada caricia, cada beso fueron de reverencia, con un cuidado y una ternura que conmovieron al rubio al punto de estremecerlo, no fue conciente de lo que le rodeaba solo de que la persona que estaba a su lado era lo mas importante y que el era la mas importante para Harry. Si, fue presa del vértigo cuando Harry lo deposito en el lecho completamente desnudo para desnudarse él. Sintió que se ahogaba cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo, pero cuando las caricias continuaron todos los temores y los miedos fueron desechados arrastrándolo a un mar de sensaciones donde el placer era rey. Cuando despertó aun era de noche y su cuerpo no estaba solo cubierto por edredones sino también con el cuerpo duro y suave de su amante que parecía querer protegerlo de todo mal en su abrazo, se sintió feliz al recordar y se abrazo aun más a ese cuerpo.

-Todo saldrá bien, estaremos juntos pese a todo te lo prometo- se dijo mientras el sueño invadía nuevamente sus sentidos, sin que notara que entre sueños harry sonreía.

Fin del Flash black---------------------------

Volviendo de sus recuerdos pudo sentir como las lagrimas quemaban en sus ojos con toda la intención de salir, esos recuerdo le habían traído agridulces sensaciones, felices y tristes por que eso eran recuerdos que no se volverían a repetir nunca mas. Suspiro tratando de que con eso descargara algo del doloroso sentimiento que empezaba a cargar su alma y que empujaba por sus ojos las ardientes lagrimas. Miro el reloj debía dormir algo si quería acompañar a su esposo e hijo a donde sea que su esposo los quisiera llevar, sonrió debía disfrutar cada momento de su estadía ahí aunque esta le trajera mas agridulces sentimientos, había ido ahí para ver a su hijo y aunque le pesara también para verlo a el, jeje. Y aunque le doliera disfrutaría de ese amor que no era dirigido hacia el realmente, se engañaría un poco pensando que realmente era dirigido hacia el sino se volvería loco de dolor y debía ser fuerte, además no debía preocuparse puesto que su estadía tenia tiempo limite, así que no debía angustiarse demasiado, debía ponerlo todo en orden para ellos, para que fueran felices antes de que se fuera. Miro a su esposo que se removía un poco entre sueños como buscándole, que inconcientemente entrelazaba sus piernas con las propias y sus brazos le estrechaban mas fuertemente casi hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, pero que en segundos al sentir su calida piel se relajaba.

- estaré siempre para ti harry, te amo aunque no debiera… dijo con voz adormilada y bajita confiando de que harry no podría escucharlo …te lo prometo…aunque eso ya te lo había prometido…

Sonrió, acariciando el suave cabello y mientras se acomodaba mejor en el lecho y en asfixiante abrazo sus últimos pensamientos antes de que volviera al mundo de los sueños fue que debía evitar enamorarse aun mas de lo que le era vedado; aunque lo quisiera con toda el alma poder quedarse con harry y su hijo toda la vida no iba a poder honrar esa promesa del pasado, ese amor a fin de cuentas solo lo destruiría. Y otra vez como hacia ocho años no pudo ver como entre sueños harry sonreía.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V:

Sospechas…

Hacia algunas horas que se habían levantado, Harry y Daniel se habían adelantado hacia el comedor, mientras draco se arreglaba en su habitación, de momento se encontraba por finalizar de arreglar su aspecto personal, cuando uno Dobby entro a su habitación temeroso.

señor, draco señor…

¿Qué sucede Dobby?... dijo dándole la cara por medio del espejo del tocador 

Llego, señor, llego…

¿Qué llego?... dijo intrigado volteándose para mirar de frente al elfo 

Una carta de "el"…

¿de "el", de "el" quien?... dijo aun sentado en el cómodo sillín del tocador 

De uno de los amantes del señor drayco…

Que…. abrió los ojos estupefacto 

Si, señor… el amo drayco mantiene un montón de amantes a espaldas del señor harry…pero este es el mas peligroso de todos… dijo temeroso 

¿Cómo llego?...¿se dio cuenta harry?...

No, no se dio cuenta… llego por medio de una lechuza, yo la recibí personalmente… y apenas la recibí la escondí… dijo el tembloroso elfo sacando de su ropa la misiva 

…dámelo… dijo resuelto, por el bien de Daniel debía arreglar todo esto 

Carta

Amor…

Hace tiempo q no escucho de ti…

No has venido a verme y te recuerdo q nuestros asuntos no han terminado por completo, lo que me pediste esta un poco mas difícil de lo que creí…

Debemos vernos urgentemente, los malditos guardias de tu marido no me dejan acercarme demasiado…

No se si me estas evitando, pero te advierto q no te podrás librar de mi; yo se todos tus oscuros secretos, así q te doy una semana para vernos sino sabes de q puedo ser capaz…

Querido Drayco…

Atte.

Marcus Flinch

¿marcus flinch?...¿por que demonios drayco mantiene relaciones con un maldito mortifago fugitivo?… dijo mortificado 

El señor drayco, es demasiado sigiloso, algo trama…

Eso no se discute, ¿pero un mortifago?, algo malo esta tramando…

Si, amo señor draco…

Esto puede ser un problema y por lo q veo marcus sabe la verdad de las cosas… pero al ser un mortifago fugitivo será difícil que confiese, y si puede hacer mucho daño a Harry y a Daniel, no lo voy a permitir…

…

Dobby, arreglaremos esto después. mantenme informado y se discreto, por favor… dijo draco tratando de serenarse devolviéndole la misiva al elfo para que la desapareciera 

Por supuesto, amo draco…

Bueno, debo bajar sino harry vendrá a buscarme… trato de sonreír pese a lo alterado de sus nervios por la misiva 

Si amo señor draco… los leves toques en su puerta sobresaltaron a los dos 

Si, pase… trato de mantenerse sereno 

Vine a buscarte…

Oh, disculpa ¿me he tardado?...

No, solo q ya te extrañaba…

Con su permiso, amos… el elfo hizo una reverencia ante ambos 

Hasta luego Dobby…

Sip… el elfo desapareció en una nube de humo 

¿me extrañabas?... si apenas hace unos minutos nos separamos…

Jejeje… lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo… dijo recargándose a un lado en el tocador …esta túnica…no me gusta…

¿no?...

No… te compre unas espero las uses… dijo apareciendo de pronto varios paquetes en la habitación 

Por supuesto… dijo automáticamente, sintiéndose algo aturdido ante esas repentinas muestras de cariño y posesión por parte del pelinegro, pues no las esperaba, si bien drayco le había informado q su marido era normal hasta cierto punto, no le había avisado que fuera tan detallista 

Esta, esta te quedara perfecta… dijo abriendo un paquete sacando una túnica color gris perla con abotonaduras de perlas del cuello hasta el torso abriéndose el corte por las caderas y en los puños de esta también abotonaduras de perlas 

Esta bien… dijo dócilmente viendo como harry rápidamente le sacaba la túnica que había escogido en el armario de drayco, pese a no ser sus gustos trato de escoger algo a su estilo 

Perfecto… saco de una caja una tiara inversa, el platinado cabello pulcramente peinado caía como cascada, la tiara de oro blanco se instalo de sus orejas hacia atrás, cayendo en cascadas de perlas por el cabello lacio 

Harry… dijo algo ruborizado sintiéndose de pronto una muñeca q era vestida al gusto de su dueño, mientras harry tomaba su mano y la besaba cariñosamente 

Vamos… tomo su mano dócilmente obligándole a levantarse del taburete hasta donde el momento había estado sentado obedientemente mientras harry lo vestía …Daniel ya debe estar desesperado…

Si…

----------------------------------------

Se acomodo mejor la ropa que estaba probándose en esa tienda de marca, ahora se encontraba de compras con su amante en turno, que por cierto era muy complaciente con el, sonrió, aunque una buena noche de sexo con el ablandaría hasta al mas fiero y salvaje. Su amante era una fiera y le satisfacía por el momento además de que podía cumplirle cualquier capricho que el quisiera sin demasiado esfuerzo. Salio del probador para desfilar ante los ojos ávidos de su amante, para ver la aprobación de este en su lujuriosa mirada. Sonrió, era libre, perfectamente libre para hacer lo que quisiera y le diera la gana, mientras que en su lugar se encontraba el remilgado y fiel de su hermano gemelo, que siendo tan leal y fiel a sus promesas no seria capaz de descubrirle, además aunque lo quisiera nadie le creería. Sonrió satisfecho ante la lujuria en los ojos de su amante, supo que la prenda era satisfactoria para el, durante los últimos días se había mantenido en montecarlo por los casinos, pero ahora estaba pensando que un cambio de ambiente le sentaría de maravilla, su amante le había propuesto un viaje por islas exóticas, así que no había que desperdiciar sus ganancias.

¿Por qué sonríes, querido?...

Por nada, estoy feliz… dijo mientras daba vueltas enfrente de los espejos de cuerpo entero de la tienda 

Entiendo… las vacaciones en las islas le sentaran perfectas a tu piel…

Si…no se que escoger…tu que dices…

Escoge lo que quieras… te lo mereces…

Oh querido, pero es demasiado…

Nada es demasiado para ti…

Gracias querido, eres un amor…

Señores, podemos servirles en algo mas…

Por supuesto, enséñele a mi rubio lo mejor de su catalogo…

Si, señor…

Oh querido…

---------------------------------------------------

¿A dónde vamos, harry?...

Es una sorpresa…

No seas así, dime a donde vamos… dijo tratando de sonsacar la mayor información para estar prevenido ante cualquier percance 

No, no lo haré…

Daniel, ¿tu sabes a donde vamos?... pregunto esperanzado 

Si…

¿me dirás?...

No puedo, le prometí a padre que no te diría…

Harry…

No…

Por favor…

Jijijijiji

¬ ¬

Vamos, ya estamos llegando… dijo divertido asomándose apenas por los cortinajes del carruaje para que draco no pudiera ver hacia donde se dirigían ya esta, hemos llegado… dijo viendo como el carruaje se detenía vamos… las puertas del carruaje se abrieron, salio primero Daniel, luego harry y de ultimo ayudado por harry draco 

…. no pudo evitar reflejar su contrariedad por segundos ante lo que veía, se tenso un poco pero pudo sentir como harry acariciaba sus dedos y palma que tenia agarrado en sus dedos 

Se que últimamente no te has llevado bien con tu padre, es mas desde que termino la guerra, pero creo que seria bueno que trataras de hacer las pases…se que lo necesitas…

Gracias… dijo suavemente sabiendo que harry sin saberlo le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su padre, ya que drayco jamás lo haría, lo que lo relajaba bastante ya que si harry no había notado la diferencia entre drayco y el, su padre tampoco lo haría 

La mansión malfoy se mostraba esplendorosa ante sus ojos, estaba tal y cual la recordaba a excepción de algunas cosas que de seguro eran remodelaciones que había tenido después de la guerra puesto que según sabia la mansión había sufrido algunos inconvenientes. Los jardines espectaculares parecían ser más grandes. Suspiro fuertemente esperando poder actuar bien. Según tenia entendido, su padre se había dado cuenta del engaño pronto así que por eso no le hablaba a drayco y se mantenía lo mas alejado posible de el puesto que no tenia pruebas para acusarlo, si bien tenia entendido que harry y su padre tenían buenas relaciones, seguro su padre no le había dicho nada a harry respecto al cambio, no, no le diría hasta tener pruebas para probarlo, lo cual no era probable ni pronto. Solo debía engañar a su padre con su actuación y todo estaría bien, solo eso, rogaba a merlín que le ayudara.

abuelo, abuelo…

… la voz de su hijo lo trajo al presente de sus pensamientos, notando que ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión y estaba tan tenso que había aferrado fuertemente la mano de sus esposo …lo siento…

No importa… dijo sonriéndole infundándole algo de valor … señor lucius…

Harry… draco… dijo amigablemente a su yerno, pero con cierto recelo al nombrara a su hijo, aunque también le miraba fijamente 

Padre…

Abuelo, trajimos de sorpresa a papi… no se lo esperaba… dijo feliz el niño 

Me lo imagino… dijo tratando de sonar frió, pero había algo que le evitaba serlo, algo en draco que había cambiado 

Lucius… ¿podemos hablar en privado?...

Por supuesto… dijo algo confundido, pero haciéndole caso a los ojos verdes que le decían que era importante …Stann… un elfo apareció repentinamente ante ellos 

Si, señor

Lleva a mi hijo y nieto a la terraza del jardín y sírveles, mientras hablo de asuntos importantes con harry…

Si, señor…¿me acompañan?…

Por supuesto… dijo algo contrariado draco, pero tratando de mantener su imagen 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los caballos se encontraban inquietos, mientras veian a sus dueños y como los caballos escogidos eran ensillados para un paseo. Los caballos percherones, grandes y fuertes de raza se veian impasibles mientras les ponian las sillas, dos bello especimenes negros para el malfoy mayor y para harry mientras que para Daniel uno color caramelo brioso y de fuerte estampa, mientras que para draco un bronco color blanco de patas gruesas. Mientras los cuatro cabalgaban por los terrenos de la mansión, harry y Daniel se adelantaban jugando entre los bosques del lugar mientras que laucius a proposito se habia retrasado y con el draco para asi poder hablar mas calmadamente. Draco lo sabia no por nada conocia a su padre como lo conocia y no por nada su padre lo habia estado mirando tan fijamente durante el almuerzo. El habia hecho todo lo posible por disimular pero supo que no habia sido suficiente cuando su padre hizo que su caballo andara mas lento.

hace tiempo ya, de nuestra ultima cabalgata…

si…

tus ultimas vacaciones antes de que la guerra estallara…

….

Sabes que lo se, para que ir con rodeos… que sutil ¬¬ 

Si…lo se…

¿Dónde esta tu gemelo?...

No lo se…

¿Dónde estabas?... te buscamos mucho pero no pudimos encontrarte…

El mundo muggle es bastante grande…

¿Dónde?...

Monte carlo…

Vaya…te obligo, ¿verdad?...

…

¿Cuánto tiempo haras esto?...

Un año… a menos que decida venir antes… yo me ire cuando el lo decida… yo solo lo suplanto…

Pero hijo…

Sabes que nada puede hacerse y lo sabes… lo que me asombra es que hayas entablado tan buena relación con harry y Daniel…

Al principio no fue asi, hasta que descubri que tiene el mismo lazo magico que tu, asi supe que era tu hijo y por ende mi nieto aunque no se quien es el padre de el, tu nunca me dijiste nada durante la guerra y asi mismo lo supe hoy, por tu lazo magico… en cuanto a harry hice buenas migas con el por haberse hecho cargo del niño y de tu gemelo no sabiendo quien era el padre…

Oh, por favor no le digas nada a harry…

¿Por qué?...

…no lo hagas…por favor…

Eso no es justo, tu luchaste por esto… y…

Eso ya no importa, yo no importo…de todas formas no puedo volver… mi estadía tiene tiempo limite…

Pero…

Lo que importa es que harry y daniel esten bien…necesito poder lograr en este tiempo las armas suficientes para que en el futuro drayco no pueda hacerles daño…

Draco…

Es necesario que arregle todo lo que deje pendiente…por favor… te lo ruego padre… no le digas nada a harry…

suspiro resignado esta bien… pero no lo entiendo…

Nada puede hacerse y yo me ire pronto, asi q por favor te pido que los cuides a ambos…

Pero…

Padre…

Esta bien…pero aun asi te ayudare en todo lo que pueda…no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados ahora que te encontre…

Gracias…

¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Daniel?...

De momento no puedo decirte…

¿Por qué no?...

No es tiempo… debo comprobar algo antes…debo estar completamente seguro de que esto no afecte de ninguna manera a Daniel…

Entiendo…

Vamos…no se retrasen… grito a lo lejos Daniel para llamar su atención mientras el y su padre esperaban a draco y lucius un tramo mas alejado delante de ellos 

---------------------------------------

Varios días habían pasado desde la visita y platica con su padre, y las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ahora pasaba mas tiempo con Daniel y visitaba a su padre cada vez que podía; todo esto a espaldas de narcissa a la cual había optado por ignorar y esta como buena madre que era, lo ignoraba a su vez siempre y cuando su dinero para gastos estuviera en su cuenta (lo cual drayco había sido generoso de advertirle desde un principio; lo cual le agradecía aunque realmente no tuviera nada que agradecerle) mientras tanto con los informes del fiel Dobby había logrado averiguar que todos sus amigos Vivian y que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, alguno gozando de buenos trabajos por ahí y por allá y otros casados; como lo era el caso de su mejor amigo; Blaise zabini. También supo que los amigos de harry estaban casados y gozaban de muy buena salud y que una vez al mes se reunían en alguna casa y se iban turnando; lógicamente narcissa se desaparecía esos días o por esa semana para evitar la molesta presencia, ella había optado esto cuando se dio cuenta que harry por mucho que quisiera complacer a draco nunca les haría un feo a sus amigos, además insistir en ello solo lograría que harry sospechara que algo andaba mal, es por eso que ella se desaparecía varios días hasta que la peste muggle o semi- muggle como ella decía se hubiera ido de la casa.

amo señor draco…

¿Qué sucede dobby?...

De nuevo señor… de nuevo…

¿Qué cosa?...

… como única respuesta el elfo saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño sobre 

Demonios…

Carta

Se muy bien que estas ahí, así que sal ahora o no respondo…

Soy tu maldito amante y un mortifago…

¿Qué esperabas?...

Que me sentara a tejer a esperar cuando se te daba la regalada gana de contactarme…

Me encuentro en la entrada de la mansión…

Ven ahora mismo…

Atte.

Tu amante…

maldición… maldición… hizo nerviosamente bolita el pergamino entre sus manos 

señor…

vamos…iré a verlo pero por favor mantente cerca por si acaso…

esta bien señor…

De la mansión a la entrada había un par de kilómetros de jardines adornados y bellamente decorados. No tomo la ruta panorámica así que le pidió a dobby que le ayudara con su magia de elfo a aparecerlo en la entrada. La entrada era un portón inmenso de herrería antigua enmarcando bardas blancas y bordes de ladrillos rojos. Le dijo a dobby que lo esperara ahí, mientras el atravesaba el portón, cuando cerro el portón a sus espaldas una mano lo sujeto fuertemente empujándolo contra el hierro forjado.

hola cariño…

¿Qué quieres marcus?... dijo con dificultad tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre a la vez esperando que su seguridad no se fuera en ningún momento 

Lo de siempre…pero esta vez no me conformare con poco… esta vez has cometido el peor error de tu vida, cariño…

¿si?...¿cual?... trato de sonar sarcástico 

Desaparecerte por meses cuando me dejas todo el trabajo duro a mi, es algo estresante…¿sabias?...

Sabes…que no tengo un dueño, marcus…y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana… por suerte dobby le había advertido y informado como drayco trataba a marcus 

Lo se amor… lo se… es por eso que te deseo tanto… dijo ladinamente mientras lo soltaba del cuello pero dejaba una caricia en su mejilla que prontamente fue rechazada por un manotazo de draco 

Eres un estupido… ¿y por lo menos has hecho lo que te pedí?...

…

Ya veo… me amenazas y no has logrado lo que te pedí… le miro fríamente te veré en unos días… ahora tengo cosas que resolver…

Drayco…no me des órdenes…

¿no?... levanto una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento 

NO, accederé a tu petición solo por esta vez, pero espero no sea como antes…

No lo será…

muy bien…

Te daré el lugar de encuentro en unos días…

Bien…

Ahora lárgate o me meterás en problemas...

Claro cariño… dijo con sarcasmo no sin antes tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla a draco que le medio esquivo con desagrado 

Lárgate…

Bien... desapareció en una nube de humo 

Ufff… por fin…

Se encuentra bien, señor…

Si, creo que si…

Esta temblando….

Si….

Vamos amo… le preparare un buen te de tila…

Gracias…

De nada, no se preocupe logro engañarlo a la perfección…

Todo gracias ti…

… el elfo sonrió complacido ante el cumplido de su señor, le alegraba enormemente poder ayudar a su amo 

Continuara…..

N/: antes que nada quiero disculparme y poner una nota en claro ejeje que se me habia olvidado por las carreras q me cargo jejej cuando actualizo jejeje, el lemmon de capitulo pasado se lo debo en su totalidad a mi amiga chibbyginny ya q yo soy un asco en eso de escribir lemmon asi q todo el credito es de chibbyginny q me ayudo jejej, GRACIAS AMIGA MIA!!! Q SIN TI NO SE Q HARIA JEJEJ!!! segundo jejeje en cuanto a las preguntas de q importancia tiene q harry haya destruido ciertos hechizos, pues mas que nada es que se da cuenta de ellos y sabe de q tratan es realmente esa su importancia; es sencillo si leen con cuidado sabran q es una pista para harry o mas bien una sospecha para el jeje, de el dependera tomarla en cuenta y seguirla o simplemente olvidarlo jejeje. Dudas , preguntas y demas ya saben a mi mail jejeje o dejen un reviews tratare de responder las dudas en los siguientes capis… por ahora me despido, cuidaense y hasta la proxima jejeje.


	6. Chapter 6

_emmm por causa de fuerza mayor, las cuales damos a conocer en el primer capitulo dela nueva historia "el desobediente prometido del jeque" que es una adaptacion de una novela rosa con su respectivo autor, esperemos les guste, elfo no puede escribir de momento y ha estado hospitalizada, asi que de momento yo soy el transcriptor oficial o algo asi, mi nombre es alex...por su comprension gracias... _

Capitulo VI:

Chantaje…

te dije que no… no se por que actúa así…

¿te molesta?...

No, por el contrario… me recuerda mucho al harry que conocí durante la guerra aunque dobby dijo que no había cambiado demasiado, conociéndolo no lo ha hecho, el es así…-dijo con tono pensativo pero en lo profundo de esas pupilas plata podía verse una nostalgia y dolor profundos-

Ya veo…¿entonces son celos?...¿quizás?...-dijo sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo en esos momentos-

…-se limito a esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de su padre-

…¿es que tal vez no te satisface lo suficiente?...-dijo con diversión, previendo perfectamente las reacciones de su hijo-

…¡padre!...-grito avergonzado, recordando que harry no era un simple amante, sino uno extraordinario el cual parecía que no podía mantener sus manos lejos de sus cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Que complacía satisfactoriamente las necesidades de su esposo de manera tan apasionada y experta. Que es lo suficientemente exigente para tener intimidad cada noche y dejarlo agotado completamente y aun así con la suficiente pasión para jugar o tener momentos candentes en cualquier lugar y hora que le pareciera mejor para disfrutar el cuerpo de su esposo-…no pienso hablar de eso…

….-se río discretamente-

Lo son, celos…-dijo tratando de recuperar el flujo de la platica anterior-…pero no por ello significa que pueda hacer algo, y eso me vuelve loco…

Insisto…dile la verdad…

Y seguiré insistiendo…no puedo hacerlo…y no lo haré… es un trato y cumpliré el trato al pie de la letra…

Aunque…¿eso signifique perder todo?...

No pierdo nada, puesto que nunca fue mío en realidad…-dijo con tristeza recordando que harry no había podido diferenciarlos y que estaba locamente enamorado de drayco pese a no notar las diferencias entre ellos-

Se que durante la guerra harry y tu tuvieron algo, pero a mediados de esta se distanciaron mucho, no se en que términos quedaron…durante ese tiempo conociste al alguien…¿no?...el padre de Daniel…aunque para harry nada cambio, tanto que se caso con drayco pensando que eras tu y sabiendo que el niño no era suyo aun así le dio su apellido…

Padre…-le advirtió con el tono de su voz, de que no siguiera por ese camino-

Si no fuera por que se distanciaron ese tiempo diría que Daniel es hijo de harry, pero eso no puedo saberlo, aunque puedo sentir el lazo mágico de tu sangre en el sabes muy bien que no puedo sentir el lazo mágico del otro padre…

Padre, no me harás decir quien es el padre de Daniel, aun no…

Draco, si sigues así me obligaras a hacer algo muy a lo muggle…

…-levanto una ceja interrogante-

Una prueba de adn…

Eso es injusto…-se levanto irritado ante el chantaje de su padre-

No me gusta la incertidumbre, y ya pensaba en hacerlo antes de que tú llegaras…-dijo tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su te-

No tienes candidatos…

Los tengo…solo quiero confirmarlo contigo…

Aunque me niegue…piensas hacerlo de todas formas…

Quieres que Daniel pase por todo el trámite o me dirás ya…

…

Veo…

Es harry…-dijo resignado, conocía a su padre era capaz de hacerse esa dichosa prueba a medio mundo mágico para averiguarlo-

…-sonrió en triunfo-

Fue por eso que nos distanciamos, yo lo sabia pero el no, no quería añadirle mas problemas a harry y por ellos nos distanciamos… harry asumió que durante la guerra me distancie de el por que tenia un amante pues yo nunca le dije lo contrario…

Me quitas un peso de encima…pensé que era tu amigo blaise o Theodore aunque ambos están casados…

…-le miro indignado como diciendo "¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante y monstruosa idea?"-

No lo se, solo lo pensé…además de que ambos eran tus amigos muy íntimos…

Si, pero no para eso, si hubiera querido algo así lo hubiera hecho con un completo desconocido a arriesgarme a perder la amistad de alguno de los dos…

Vaya…

Además blaise y theo estaban perdidamente enamorados en ese tiempo… curiosamente de dos griffyndors…Weasley y Longbottom…

Curioso…

¿el que?...

Que justamente estén casados con ellos…

¿de verdad?...-dijo impresionado, sabia que durante la guerra blaise había decidido acercarse a ron, pero con theo no tenia idea de que había pasado-

Si…vaya….

¿y que?... pensabas decirles que ibas a hacer pruebas muggles en ellos y ellos se iban a dejar tan fácilmente y poner su matrimonio por el drenaje tan fácilmente…

No, pero valía la pena intentarlo…

Si serás….-le dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Ya¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?... tienes menos de diez meses para redimir a drayco y eso que ya has hecho bastante en estos últimos meses, lo cual me parece muy poco tiempo, pero luego serás capaz de regresar y abandonarlo todo…

…no regresemos a ello padre… lo haré y eso es todo…

…-miro a su hijo y se resigno ya buscaría la manera de abordar nuevamente el tema- severus dijo que vendría, le dije que le tenia una sorpresa así que compórtate jejeje no quiero que se infarte tan pronto…

Ja, ja, ja…claro, no quieres quedarte sin prospecto tan pronto…¿verdad?...

Draco…-le advirtió, no le gustaba que le bromearan-

Verdad, que no es tan divertido estar al otro lado de la mira…

…

Pensé que para este momento ya habrías tenido algo con severus…

No es tan sencillo, y lo sabes… no con severus… es demasiado testarudo y me da calabazas a cada rato…

¿fue por eso que te divorciaste de narcissa?...

En parte, pero principalmente por que ya no la soportaba…

Puedo imaginarlo…

Pienso que severus no tiene interés en mi, ya he intentado varios acercamientos con el pero nada que de resultado… creo que…

Padre…¿Cuántos amantes has tenido después de divorciarte?...

…-guardo silencio, no quería que su hijo se burlara de el-

-mas ese silencio a draco le pareció otra cosa-Sabes que a nadie la parece divertido que la persona que le gusta tenga amantes por doquier y menos cuando trata de persuadirlo a el…¿Qué quieres que piense severus?...

No he tenido ningún amante desde que me divorcie…-dijo bajito, sus pómulos al rojo vivo. Tanto que draco casi no lo escucho-

¿Qué?...

Lo que oíste… amo a severus es por ello que lo hago, no quiero mas amante en mi vida que severus…

Vaya, el eterno cazador… ha colgado sus garras y se ha dejado domar…

Oh, cállate… sabes lo difícil que es, tengo mis necesidades, pero todas se han enfocado a una sola persona, sino es ella no tiene sentido para mi, ni siquiera las aventuras…

…ese sentido solo lo ves a lado de severus¿no?...

Si, severus siempre ha sido una apoyo y un gran amigo para mi…pero necesito mas…¿sabes lo difícil que es reprimirme?...

Puedo imaginarlo…

No quiero romper la confianza que me tiene, pero ya no puedo mas… he tratado por las indirectas, por las directas, pero nada de nada… ¡Demonios! Lo único que me falta por hacer es proponerle matrimonio de rodillas y todo… y los mas seguro es que me diría…"deja de bromear lucius"-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de severus-

Jejejeje…

No es gracioso draco…-dijo semi enfadado-

Para mi si… y para severus más…

¿Qué estas diciendo?…-dijo no comprendiendo de momento, pero al segundo siguiente se levanto del sillón y miro a sus espaldas-…¿desde cuando estas ahí?...

Desde mas o menos, cuando le preguntaste a draco, si potter no le daba suficiente sexo por las noches…-dijo serio, pero con cierta mueca de gracia en los labios-

Emmm, yo ya me voy, tienen mucho de que hablar… nos vemos luego… cuídense…

Espera draco…-trato de detenerlo su padre, pero esta ya había huido de la estancia-

Lucius…siéntate…-dijo seriamente severus cómodamente sentado frente a el-…tenemos mucho de que hablar…

-lucius trago duro, pocas veces severus se ponía tan serio con el, esto iba a ser malo. No le gustaba sentirse así, se había descubierto totalmente ante severus y no tenia defensa alguna para siquiera salvar algún resquicio de orgullo, indefenso y vulnerable es ahora como estaba delante de severus, como un libro abierto-

---------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal el trabajo?...

Bien, tuve hoy que ver a los aurores novatos…. Son un desastre…-dijo cierto pelirrojo librándose del uniforme de auror-

Ya veo…

¿Qué tal el tuyo?...-dijo acercándose y depositando un beso sobre los lacios cabellos oscuros-

El banco internacional mágico cerro dos nuevas cuentas de miles de galeones gracias a tu lindo esposo…

Ya veo, como siempre nada presuntuoso…

Sip, y por eso me amas…

Si lo hago…Theodore y Neville nos invitaron a salir el viernes después del trabajo…¿quieres?...

Esta bien, no tengo nada por hacer…

En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de harry¿me acompañaras?...

No se…

¿Por qué siempre que quiero ir a la casa de mi amigo, tu no quieres?...

No es algo que puedas entender ron…

Que yo recuerde eras amigo del hurón¿no?... ¿Por qué ahora no quieres ir?...-dijo con desden-

(por que ese no es el hurón que tu conoces ron)…

Vaya, pensé que era lo suficientemente confiable para que me contaras todo…

Ron…

Esta bien, esta bien…- dijo molesto saliendo con un portazo de la habitación-

Maldición….- su matrimonio era perfecto siempre y cuando los celos de ron no intervinieran puesto que todo se iba a la mierda-

De la ventana vio como una lechuza que conocía perfectamente y que nunca mas pensó ver se acercaba. Rápidamente olvidando el enojo de su esposo se apresuro a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza.

¿Qué haces aquí?...¿como es posible?...-dijo sin poder contener la emoción, miro el sobre que la lechuza le instaba a recoger manteniendo la pata extendida-

Tomo la carta y leyó ávidamente comprobando que la letra y el característico sarcasmo estaba ahí, inmune al paso del tiempo. Mientras leía no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas alguien mas veía que leía y como cuando el ocultaba la carta y mandaba la respuesta, el espía salía de ahí silenciosamente teniendo en la mente la feliz expresión de su esposo ante la misiva.

----------------------------------------------------

bien, aquí me tienes… ¿Qué es lo que querías marcus?...

me has tenido demasiado olvidado…¿lo sabes?...

sabes muy bien que no puedo moverme con facilidad mientras este en la casa de mi esposo…

lo se, pero aun así nunca te ha importado eso…

ahora si, no puedo darme el lujo de que sospeche de mi…

si claro, no queremos levantar sospechas obre el perfecto esposo cuando harry potter sea asesinado…¿no?...

por supuesto…

te digo que es mas difícil de lo que crees, es mas peligroso de lo que creía... aun ahora es difícil acercarme a el… el ministerio lo cuida demasiado…

¿Qué querías con el salvador del mundo?...-dijo con arrogancia paseándose por el lugar-

Tendrás que darme más recursos, no puedo hacer esto solo…

Ummm… de momento me parece que desistiremos de esto…

…- le miro evaluativamente-

Me parece que sospecha algo…

No me parece… quiero terminar esto y lo haré con tu ayuda o sin ella…

Entiendo…hazle como quieras…- dijo mientras tomaba su capa con la firme intención de salir de ahí-

me parece que estas muy extraño, antes eras el primero en querer desaparecer al niño que vivió del planeta y ahora desistes tan fácilmente…-dijo interponiéndose entre draco y la puerta-

no pienso arriesgarme por tus incompetencias… si esto se descubre, sabes bien que preferiré a mi esposo…

no creas que puedes deslindarte de todo tan fácilmente…

puedo hacerlo, si yo quiero….-alzo la barbilla arrogantemente, no iba a dejar su careta de suficiencia ahora y menos ante el-

No me creas estupido, drayco, no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente…

No puedes darme ordenes marcus…

No te las doy cariño, sabes que me gustas cuando te pones tan arisco…- se acerco para besarle pero draco esquivo tal acción con gesto insolente- no se que te pasa pero me has dejado muy abandonado….¿sabias?…

Simplemente, no me apetece…(por no decir que me repugna tan solo pensarlo)…-dijo tratando de librarse del agarre-

Eso lo veremos….-dijo lujurioso y con un fuerte jalón descubrió bajando la túnica y rompiendo los botones; los blancos hombros de draco imposibilitando a draco de los brazos con la misma túnica-

Suéltame en este instante…-gruño molesto tensándose al instante ante el toque que marcus hacia sobre su piel-

No…

Te lo advierto…-dijo ahora apuntándole con la varita en ristre-

Ya veo, así están las cosas- dijo alejándose un poco-solo te advierto que si yo caigo tú lo harás también...

No lo creas… -dijo arreglándose la ropa un poco, y dando pasos hacia atrás sin bajar la guardia ni la vista de su oponente en ningún momento-…no por nada soy el esposo del gran héroe del mundo mágico…¿a quien crees que van a creer, marcus?...

Esto no se quedara así, drayco…

No me amenaces…marcus, puedo mantenerme al margen y ayudarte en cuanto pueda, pero no me involucres, sino ahí si estarás solo…

…

Piénsalo bien, es mejor tener un aliado que nada…

Esta bien…

Mantente en bajo perfil…y todo lo que has preparado hasta el momento…

No pienso reestructurar todo solo por ti…

Bien, entonces mantenme informado de todo paso que hagas…

….

¿entendido?...

Si…-dijo de mala manera-

Estaremos en contacto…-dijo sin mas saliendo del lugar-

A mi tampoco me gusta que me den ordenes drayco…-dijo con rabia sabiéndose solo-

Cerca de ahí, el fiel Dobby esperaba a su señor, el cual se apareció frente a el en un segundo.

señor, amo señor…. ¿Qué sucedió?...-dijo alarmado viendo la ropa destrozada de draco-

ciertos imprevistos… nada que merezca tu preocupación…

¿logro sacarle la información?…-dijo el elfo usando su magia sobre draco para arreglar su ropa-

No, es demasiado precavido… debo vigilar sus pasos…

¿Por qué simplemente no lo denuncia y ya?...

No es tan sencillo dobby, no con marcus…podríamos encarcelarlo pero no con ello eliminar lo que sea que este planeando y no podemos darnos el lujo de especular que hace… puesto que podría tener trágicas consecuencias…

Entiendo, amo…

Mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun mas cerca… ese es un dicho que nunca falla, tenlo en mente dobby… vamos… harry debe de estar por llegar…

Señor, espere…

¿Qué sucede Dobby?...

Llego otra…-dijo el elfo entregándole una nueva misiva-

Vaya… es que mi hermano no descansa…¿Quién es esta vez?...

Un pintor, señor… uno del mundo mágico…

¿un pintor?...

Si, y es muy agresivo y posesivo, tanto como el señor marcus…

Vaya… más problemas…

Misiva

Amor…debo suponer que aun estas de viaje…

Me parece que no estas intentando eludirme¿verdad?...

Recuerdo aun las noches de pasión

Y tu sutil perfume en las sabanas de mi cama…

Sabes que no soy ansioso, pero esto ha durado demasiado…

Si no quieres que tu esposo se entere de tus correrías…

Espero verte pronto…

Estoy ansioso de que vuelvas…

Me gustaría terminar pronto con las pinturas…

Aunque creo que a tu marido, no le gustaría verlas en absoluto…

Pero más que nada me gustaría tenerte nuevamente…

Gimiendo de placer en mis brazos…

Atte…

Darlian Kloffort

¿Por qué solo busca psicópatas, dementes y depravados sexuales de amantes?...

Señor…

No te preocupes dobby, esto me sobrepasa… -se masajeo las sienes y el puente de la nariz-…pero bueno…debo arreglar esto…uno por vez… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?...

…-el elfo asintió con la cabeza-…es un pintor, vive cerca del barrio mágico bohemio… en un estudio antiguo y viejo…

Ya…iremos a casa, por hoy es suficiente… en algunos días cuando arregle algunas cosas, iremos a hacerle una visita a ese tal darlian…

…-el elfo afirmo nuevamente-

Continuara……

N/: bueno jejeje primero que nada debo pedir disculpas y las seguire pidiendo por un monton de tiempo jejeje la unica disculpa que tengo es que mi familia tiene problemas y yo debo resolverlo todo. Bueno aquí traigo nuevas perspectivas, como hago sufrir a mi pobre drakito¿verdad?...jejeje bueno por lo meno se libro de uno aun le quedan un monto mas jejeje pobrecito y aun debe mantenerse alejado de las manitas traviesas de cierto ojiverde meuejeje, bueno tambien ya vimos un poco de las demas parejas que saldran en el fic muajaja y vaya que habra cosas, veran que tramon se hace y que problemon tambien jejeje espero les siga gustando y nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza, gracias por esperar tanto y por los comentarios, me ayudan a no rendirme ni desalentarme pese a las adversidades y a seguir escribiendo y enfrentando la vida por dura que sea… huiii…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII:

¿Amor de Dos?…

El barrio bohemio mágico era un callejón largísimo infestado de cafés, galerías, teatros al aire libre, bares y balcones, todo inspirado con la mejor intención de agradar a los intelectuales, artistas y poetas que ahí vivan. Conservando ese aire místico de tabaco y café fuerte, de arreglos, fachadas y callejuelas rusticas de ese aire florentino de los viejos tiempos. Repleto de personas aun mas extravagantes y excéntricas de los que ya vivían en el mundo mágico, Draco caminaba con cuidado y atento, acompañado siempre por el fiel elfo que no parecía en absoluto asombrado, fiel a su amo mantenía una postura erguida y defensiva si era necesario para protegerlo.

Amo, es por aquí…-dijo el elfo señalando varios edificios a lo lejos un poco apartados de los callejones bohemios-

Ya veo…-dijo deteniéndose frente a un estudio antiguo y viejo, que el elfo señalaba- mantente alerta, te llamare si te necesito…-dijo subiendo por la vieja escalera, sabiendo por boca del elfo a donde debía ir.

si, señor…

Draco se adentro en el corredor del estudio mirando la cantidad de polvo y los desgastados goznes de las puertas así mismo el estado de descuido en que se encontraba el estudio, las plantas de las macetas crecidas y algún cacharro por ahí y por allá, toco un par de veces antes de recibir respuesta alguna, minutos después las puertas del estudio se abrían de par en par.

Vaya… mira quien se digno a venir…

Darlian…-dijo con arrogancia sin parecer en absoluto intimidado por el sarcasmo del pintor-

Pasa, pasa, he estado esperándote…

Mira Darlian…

Pasa…-le tomo por el brazo y le obligo a entrar por la fuerza-

Suéltame…-gruño Draco ante la agresión pero ya se encontraba dentro del estudio-

Vaya, la serpiente se molesto…

No me tientes a morderte, Darlian…

Ja, que gracioso… el viaje te sentó…sabes muy bien que no puedes rechazarme, a menos que quieras que tu esposo vea mis pinturas…-dijo mientras le mostraba varias pinturas de desnudos casi terminados en posiciones poco agradables para Draco y muy eróticas-

No me gusta que me amenacen Darlian… -gruño frustrado y algo avergonzado-menos que me chantajeen…-dijo con violencia ocultando su frustración y su sonrojo-

Pero amor esa palabra es muy fuerte…-dijo socarrón acercándose a Draco- además tenemos mejores cosas que hacer en vez de chantajearte…-dijo lujurioso tomando un mechón de rubio cabello y llevándoselo a la cara para olerlo-

No te atrevas…-dijo mientras la amenazaba con la punta de su barita bajo la barbilla de Darlian-

¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?!...¡nunca te me has negado!...y se que tu también lo disfrutas… te encanta tanto como a mi…

Nada… solo que he recuperado la cordura… y me importa más mi familia que un simple amante de turno…-dijo con la mayor crueldad y sangre fría que pudo recolectar en su ser-

Vaya con que eso…-dijo sarcástico-…sabes que la infidelidad le caerá de perlas a tu linda familia…sobre todo a tu esposo…

No me importa… soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que mi esposo me perdone y se que lo hará por que me ama…-dijo tratando de sonar seguro aunque no lo estuviera en absoluto-…Dobby…-el elfo apareció-… y por que ninguno de tus cuadros llegaran a sus manos…llévatelas y desaparécelas…-al instante el elfo se había llevado las pinturas ante los incrédulos ojos del pintor-

Pero que… accio varita…-la varita del pintor voló a sus dedos-

…-Draco tembló por dentro sin darlo a notar en absoluto, su farsa de iba a caer, el no podía hacer magia y si Darlian lo atacaba no iba a poder defenderse-

Esto...no se que te pasa cariño, pero esto es demasiado… -dijo con rabia-no pareces tu…

Puede decirse...-dijo de forma enigmática-

Entonces, seré también capaz de domar a este nuevo tu…

No te me acerques Darlian…-le advirtió lo más sereno que pudo-

Claro, será por que aun me deseas…-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, tomando por lo hombros a Draco dispuesto a seducirlo, lo que no espero fue el golpe que lo mando contra el suelo- maldito…

Te lo advertí… no vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a mi familia o sabrás perfectamente cuan mala puede ser mi ira…

Voy a destruirte, tu esposo se enterara de tus deslices…

¿De verdad?...no tienes pruebas Darlian…ya no puedes chantajearme, ya no… y si aun lo quieres intentar, te toparas con que mi palabra y la tuya se diferencian por mucho…yo soy el esposo de un héroe y tu un simple pintor…-dijo con una sonrisita de triunfo cruel- Oh, y creo que no debo recordarte que también soy un héroe… y de mi palabra no se duda…

Me las pagaras…

Inténtalo…pero sabes, yo que tu no lo haría… no te gustara ver a Harry Potter molesto…piénsalo…hasta nunca…"querido"…-dijo con firmeza saliendo del estudio-

Maldito…auch…-se quejo tanteando su adolorida quijada-

------------------------------------------------------

La central de aurores se encontraba vacía ese día, pocos aurores se encontraban por sus pasillos o en sus oficinas ya que muchos se encontraban enfrascados en casos diverso, otros aurores que tenían tiempo libre se mantenían poco al margen puesto que estando en la central siempre había algo importante que hacer. Pero para los capitanes de las cuadrillas 11 y 13 ese día era demasiado tranquilo, acababan de terminar un caso y ahora se encontraban descansando y redactando el informe que debía ser entregado en dos días.

Neville…¿Cómo has estado?...-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de embozar una discreta sonrisa que le salio mas falsa y cansada que nada-

Bien, tu no luces muy bien…

…

¿Qué sucede Ron?...-dijo preocupado pensando que su amigo tenia algo y siendo tan cabezota como era no había visto a un medico en absoluto-

¿No he podido dormir bien?...-dijo no sin cierta ironía en la voz-

¿Stress?...¿demasiado trabajo, quizás?...-dijo cándidamente sin percatarse del tono de su amigo-

Nada de eso…

¿Puedo pedirle a Theo que te revise si quieres?...

No…-dijo tajantemente-

¿Por qué?...-vio como el pelirrojo apuntaba con su varita a la puerta de la estancia y la sellaba con hechizos de protección para que ningún oído curioso escuchara su conversación-

Neville, tu esposo no ha estado sospechoso los últimos meses…

¿a que te refieres?...

Que al igual que el mío, se este comportando diferente…

¿Pero qué dices?...¿estás sospechando algo sobre Theo?...

Nada, pero el mío si que se comporta diferente……

¿Qué?...

Si, se ha empezado a comportar extraño, sale de la casa a escondidas y tiene citas secretas…

¿Lo dices de verdad?...-el pelirrojo afirmo- ahora que lo dices Theo también, en algunas ocasiones lo he ido a buscar algunas veces al hospital y no lo he encontrado…

Vaya, al parecer la serpientes empiezan a reunirse…-dijo con tono agrio-

¿Qué quieres decir?...

Se con quien se reúnen…-Neville le vio asombrado- si, se reúnen con Draco…

¿Draco?...¿el mismo Draco que está casado con Harry?..-Ron afirmo con la cabeza-..pero si, dejaron de frecuentarse después de la boda, es mas pensé que hasta se odiaban o algo así…

Pues son muy bueno actores, ya vez que no se odian…

¿Sugieres que traman algo?...-dijo algo turbado, pero no queriendo creer completamente de que su esposo fuera así-

No, no sugiero eso… lo afirmo, te afirmo que tu esposo y el mío nos están pintando los cuernos…

No puede ser…

Puedo darte pruebas de lo que digo, puesto que siempre se reúnen en lugares con confidencialidad y grandes hechizos no los suficientes para un auror bien entrenado, no se que hablan o que hacen…- le mostró algunas fotos donde Theo y Blaise se encontraban con Draco- pero eso no te sugiere lo suficiente para afirmar su infidelidad…

Pero Theo… el dijo que…-tomo entre sus manos temblorosas las fotos-

¿Qué importa lo que dijo?...¿no ves que nos están engañando?...

Pero, el me ama…

Yo también lo creía, pero si fuera así..¿por que nos ocultan esto?...si no tiene nada de malo…¿no?...-golpeo con fuerza la mesa, frustrado, resistiéndose en el alma a creer todo lo que su mente ya había analizado y visto-

Ron…

Me duele tanto como a ti, pero tampoco voy a engañarme…

¿Qué piensas hacer?...

No lo se…¿y tu?...

Tampoco…

…

…-le miro angustiado-

Es gracioso, toda esta escena es grotesca y burlesca…-trato de que su voz sonara divertida, pero solo podía oírsele como una mala imitación de burla hacia si mismo, dolor y amargura-…puedo entenderlo de Blaise, casi le obligue a aceptarme, aun cuando estuvo como espía a nuestro favor lograron inculparle de su participación en una masacre… nuestra relación se dio cuando testifique que no podía haber estado ahí, por que ese día yo le había propuesto matrimonio, Harry me apoyo, nadie pudo decir lo contrario…pero de Nott…

Por extraño que te parezca… -sonrió con tristeza-…yo fui el primero en acercarme… Theodore me gustaba desde que estábamos en Howgarts…

Vaya…-dijo con asombro-

Yo le perseguí, me declare, insistí y le propuse matrimonio… realmente no le deje demasiadas salidas, el me ayudaba con alguna materias en el colegio, ya que mi abuela había pedido a su madre que lo hiciera y el siendo amable siempre aceptaba amablemente mis avances pensé, claro que estaba equivocado…se que no soy ni el mejor ni siquiera demasiado inteligente… después de la guerra, por su participación como espía logro salvar su reputación, tenia varios pretendientes, pero entre ellos me eligió a mi, pensé que era por algo especial…ya veo por que…-dijo no sin sentirse un tonto por haber confiado en que verdaderamente podía obtener el corazón de Theodore Nott-soñé con algo demasiado alto…

Soy culpable de lo mismo Neville… pero sabes no me arrepiento, aunque duela terriblemente…

…- vio como el hombre que alguna vez había sido asustadizo, había tenido valor para arriesgarse para conseguir lo que siempre había anhelado y ahora por ese mismo anhelo se encontraba derramando grandes lágrimas de dolor. Por que aunque no lo quisiera aun seguía teniendo inseguridades bajo esa piel de auror duro que se había forjado para mantener estables y seguros a el y a los suyos-

...Vamos…necesitamos aire fresco y sobre todo dejar de pensar…

…

Vamos…

¿A dónde?...

Al único lugar donde se que mi mente dejara de pensar…- se levanto quitándose la túnica de auror y poniéndose la túnica de civil-…al bar… ahí donde todas las penas y preocupaciones se ahogan en un vaso de licor…

…-no dijo nada pero se levanto, tomo su capa y siguió a su amigo-

--------------------------------------------------------

Las inversiones que hiciste en los bancos han sido exitosas aquí tienes los informes de este último mes…-declaro Blaise sacando varios fajos de papeles muy bien ordenados-

Gracias…Blaise…

Como me pediste…la ala del hospital para niños ha sido renovada y mejor acondicionada…

Ya veo…-dijo observado algunas fotos que Theodore le entrego-

Estará lista para usarse en una semana más…

Que rápido…

Así mismo las transacciones legales están terminadas, eres dueño del nuevo hospital de especialidades mágicas St Michael… aun cuando no estés aquí Drayco no podrá ponerle a mano alguna encima, ya que solo sangre Potter podrá manejarlo…

Qué bien…

Tu al casarte con Harry te convertiste en un Potter es por ello que podrás administrarlo, pero Drayco no porque su matrimonio no es real…como ahora Drayco no puede tocar la fortuna Potter y no tiene acceso a la de los Malfoy tiene que vivir con lo que Harry le deposita en su cuenta que no es poco…

Si, según se le dijo que el quería su independencia económica, así engatuso a Harry para que depositara dinero en su cuenta y el no acercarse a las cuentas Potter…

Claro, sino se descubriría su estafa al no poder abrir la bóveda…

…

¿Cómo vas hasta ahora?...

He logrado hasta el momento librarme de dos de los amantes de Drayco…pero aun no me libro del más astuto…

Marcus…

Correcto…aun debo vigilarlo…aun no se sus planes y saben muy bien que no me gusta no tener control sobre las cosas…

Bien, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?...

De momento nada, además no puedo disponer demasiado de su tiempo…¿Qué han estado inventando para que no les sigan?...

Nada.. no sabe que estoy aquí…-dijo Blaise no sin cierto grado de arrepentimiento en la voz y sus facciones-

Tampoco Neville lo sabe… se lo diré cuando esto se arregle…-Blaise y Draco le miraron fijamente-…no me gusta ocultarle nada a Neville, entre nosotros no debe haber secretos…aunque ahora de momento estoy traicionando su confianza al no decírselo…

Lo mismo digo, pero Ron es demasiado impulsivo…no quisiera que se metiera en líos por mi culpa…

Neville lo entendería…pero no me gustaría involucrarlo…tiene tan buen corazón y es tan comprensivo… saben que su sección tiene varios reconocimientos por el…-dijo con aire soñador y orgulloso-…su jardín botánico es excepcional… siempre ha tenido buena mano para las plantas…

Hey, que mi Ron no se queda atrás, su sección también es muy reconocida… además de que nadie le gana en cocinar…

Cállense melosos…Merlín pero si parecen un par de colegiales enamorados…

Envidioso…-dijeron sin pensar de manera infantil.

Puede ser…-admitió con algo de amargura en la voz.

Draco…-ambos trataron de disculparse ante su desliz.

Oh, váyanse ya o sus esposos sospecharan… les mandare una lechuza por si acaso ocurre algo…-los hecho tratando de aparentar con su mejor voz alegre y juguetona de que todo estaba bien, que el también había entendido la broma y nada sucedía.

Okay…cuídate…-dijeron ambos antes de salir de la habitación, sabían cuando Draco quería estar solo y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Si, ¿Quién lo diría?...estoy celoso de un par de enamorados colegiales que son correspondidos completamente por sus esposos…pero que patético me siento…-dijo al vacío solitario que le hacia compañía, sintiéndose aun mas miserable y vacío de lo que nunca se había sentido-

Señor amo Draco…-dijo el elfo apareciéndose de pronto.

¿Qué sucede Dobby?...

Tiene una carta…

¿Una carta?...¿de quien?...¿algún amante del que no me hayas comentado?...

No señor… es del…del señor Drayco…

Vaya, había tardado ya…

carta

Querido gemelo…

¿Cómo has estado?...siento terriblemente no haberme comunicado hasta ahora….

¿Te han salido bien las cosas?...

Ya que hasta ahora no he sabido nada

Debo pensar que todo esta bien…

Debo decirte que las Bahamas son hermosas

¿Te has encontrado con mis amantes?...

Espero los disfrutes, tengo una gran selección…

Hasta para tus gustos…

¿Te ha gustado mi marido?...

Si, ya lo creo…¿a quien no?

Es mío, recuérdalo…aunque de momento me seria de utilidad que compartieras su cama no me gustaría que se quejara por falta de atención…

Solo te informo que pronto estaré por ahí…

Prepárate…

Nos vemos hermanito…

…..- arrugo la carta con rabia-

Señor…

No pasa nada Dobby…

¿Qué decía el señor Drayco?...

Nada nuevo, solo busca como fastidiarme la existencia…

¿Si?...

-afirmo lentamente, se levanto del sillón donde había estado sentado hasta el momento- Vamos que quiero visitar la empresa de Harry y darle una sorpresa… ya yo me ocupare de Drayco…

¿Está seguro?...

Si, no te preocupes…-arrojo la carta a un cesto de basura, inmediatamente después Dobby la incendiaba para no dejar rastro alguno-

-------------------------------------------------------

Las empresas Potter eran un gran conglomerado de empresas dirigidas a la industria de la mercadotecnia, la bolsa de valores y el mundo de la moda tanto en el mundo mágico como el mundo muggle. Harry Potter uno de los empresarios mas famosos y respetados en el mundo de las empresas. Así mismo compartían regalías de algunas empresas de telecomunicaciones a nivel global, con el celular en el mundo muggle y con la red flu portátil en el mundo mágico (como celulares muggles solo que en vez de vía satelital tenían una red flu portátil global).

Señor Lucius…. ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?...

Tengo entendido, que hoy teníamos una junta..¿no?...

Sí, pero la cancele, le mande el memorando a su secretaria…¿no?...

No, si hubiera llegado, no estaría aquí…¿Por qué se cancelo la junta?...

O vaya…es que me dijeron que usted no podría asistir, es mas que ni siquiera podría ir a trabajar…

¿¡Que!?...¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?...

El mismo que te dejo esa marca en el cuello…

¿Qué marca?...

Y que me dijo que te levantarías bastante tarde como para verte en un espejo, si es que podías levantarte hoy por ciertas molestias matutinas… je…je…je…- la verdad es que no era cierto y que todo esto se lo estaba sacando de la manga, bueno en parte ya que Severus era bastante discreto, pero por favor, no había que ser un genio para unir puntos y voila. Un Lucius cabreado hasta no mas con Severus Snape-

….-la sangre le subió a la cabeza a Lucius cuando se miro el blanco cuello ahora amoratado con claras impresiones de dientes-…Voy a matarlo….

¿En serio?...

….- mal miro a su yerno con la tan legendaria mirada Malfoy, que no hizo mas que darle mas puntos para reír a Harry en vez de intimidarle-

…Okay, okay, okay… si aun quieres matarlo…puedo decirte donde puedes encontrarlo…

-le miro suspicaz-…y piensas decírmelo…¿verdad yerno?...-un tic en su ojo anunciaba peligro-

Ummmm…no se…

¡Potter!...

Okay, okay… se encuentra en el salón de juntas… descansando, tuvo que lidiar con varios inversionistas y bueno al parecer no había dormido nada desde ayer…-dijo con tono picaresco-

…-se dio la media vuelta y emprendió la retirada, pero antes de que pudiera pasar el umbral de la oficina de Harry fue detenido por este-

Tome…-le lanzo una llave-…es la llave del salón, cierre al entrar, así nadie los molestara….

Gracias…

Traten de no ensuciar nada…

¿¡Que estas pensando que vamos a hacer ahí Potter!?...-dijo con cierto tono indignado en la voz-

¿Un asesinato?...¿o no piensa derramar la sangre de cierto ex profesor de pociones mío?...-dijo con el tono mas inocente que pudo hallar-

No tientes a tu suerte Potter…- le dijo mal humorado azotando la puerta al salir-

Jajajajajaja…

Señor Potter…

Si, Dalila…-dijo recuperando la postura ante su secretaria-

Su esposo esta aquí…

¿Esposo?...¿Draco?...-la secretaria afirmo- hágalo pasar inmediatamente…-ordeno con ansia-

Hola…-dijo con voz tímida una vez que hubo traspasado el umbral-

Draco…¿pero que haces aquí?...-dijo gratamente sorprendido-

Bueno ya que Daniel esta en sus clases y no termina hasta medio día, pensé que seria bueno visitar y ver que hace mi esposo…

Vaya, es una verdadera sorpresa… tu nunca te habías interesado antes en mi trabajo, bueno después de que nos casáramos…

Oh, si… bueno…¿es buen momento para comenzar?...

Por supuesto…esa túnica te queda de muerte…-dijo abrazando posesivamente por la cintura a su esposo-

¿si?...

Por cierto jefe…

¿Qué sucede Dalila?¿que no sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar a mi oficina?…-dijo no sin cierto enojo que no trato de ocultar para que su secretaria entendiera la indirecta de que había interrumpido algo importante-

Mercuccio quiere hablar urgentemente con usted…-si la secretaria capto la indirecta no lo dio a notar-

¿Ahora?...-dijo molesto, ya hablaría después con ella a solas para hacerle entender ciertas cosas, ella afirmo- …hazlo pasar en cuanto llegué de la sala de producción…

¿Mercuccio?...-dijo con genuino interés Draco por lo que su esposo hacia.

Diseñador de la empresa…

Vaya…si quieres puedo irme…

No, quédate… puedes sentarte ahí, mientras atiendo a Mercuccio, no tardare demasiado, de seguro es alguna petición nueva o algún modelo que quiere que se contrate o que se yo… nunca entenderé la mente de un diseñador…

Potter…jefe…. se que estas muy ocupado…que tienes millones cosas mejores que hacer como cerrar tratos millonarios o que se yo…- dijo de pronto entrando como una tromba un hombre que sobrepasaba el metro sesenta pero no el setenta y que venia con todo ese aire que podría decirse que tiene todo diseñador, de cabellos lisos negros y ojos dorados que hacían gran contraste con el color cobre de su piel. Dijo el hombre enfocándose enteramente en Harry dándole la espalda a Draco sin percatarse en ningún momento de su presencia por estar tan absorto en su perorata- …se que ya gastamos en muchos de mis caprichos la mayoría de los presupuesto y modelos y te lo agradezco…pero no lo vas a creer encontré al modelo perfecto, el que puede hacer toda la línea de invierno y los comerciales de cristal… magos sagrados, si me lo consigues estaré eternamente agradecido por el resto de la temporada y seré buen chico y no te haré enojar por los próximos meses que dure la campaña y…

Para tu carro, Mercuccio todo eso suena muy tentador… pero ¿quien es esa maravilla de modelo andante?...

No se…

¿No sabes? ¿y como piensas que pueda contratarlo?...

Puedes arreglártelas…. Además se que esta en la empresa yo mismo lo vi entrar estaba en el vestíbulo, así que lo mas seguro es que vino a alguno de los castings que se harán hoy, por eso te pido que me dejes asistir a ellos para encontrarlo…¿si?…-puso su mejor carita de cachorrito apaleado-

¿Cómo sabes que estará ahí?...

¿Con ese físico y esa cara?...¿crees tu que vino a pasear o algo así o a pedir un trabajo de conserje?...además se que es modelo, Mercuccio muy pocas veces se equivoca… tengo ojo para ello…

Si, claro…¿eso es todo?...

Si, te lo agradeceré siempre…

Ya, ya…espero cumplas con lo que dijiste…

Si, señor…

A una cosa mas… este es mi esposo, es la primera vez que viene…y espero no sea la única, así que trátalo bien…mi esposo Draco Ivannoh Potter, aunque creo que ya lo habías visto por medio de la televisión o revistas…

¡Es el!...-dijo asombrado posando por primera vez su vista en el rubio desde que entro a la oficina-

¿¡Que!?...

El modelo, el que yo vi…

Disculpe… no creo que me confunde…-trato de aclarar cortésmente Draco-

No, eres tú…aunque ahora que le veo en persona no se parece en nada, se ve muy diferente en televisión o revistas…aunque jejeje si me dijeran que son la misma persona no lo creería, aun no lo creo, en los medios parece tan frió pero ahora veo que no, tiene todo lo que necesito para la campaña, jejeje que cosas…-dijo completamente convencido-

Mercuccio, te equivocas… mi esposo vino por la red flu así que no pudiste verlo… antes…

Harry eso no es cierto… quería darte una sorpresa es por eso que vine de manera convencional y no por la red flu, además si la usaba te ibas a dar cuenta de que estaba aquí…

Bien, entonces si eres el modelo que Mercuccio vio…

Si lo es, y es mas perfecto de lo que pude ver en ese momento… vamos Harry deja que haga la temporada y la campaña…-dijo casi prendiéndose a la pierna de su jefe, dispuesto a no dejarle hasta que dijera un si-

Yo no puedo decidir eso, el lo hará si quiere…-dijo con aire firme.

Por favor, ¿si?...-ojitos de cachorrito abandonado por parte del diseñador-

Harry….-miro agradecido a su esposo por darle la libertad de elegir-… agradezco su interés en mi, señor Mercuccio, pero creo que deberá buscar a alguien mas…yo estoy completamente dedicado a mi esposo y mi hijo, no tengo tiempo para mas…

Vaya, lo entiendo…. Pero no puedo aceptarlo….-sus ojitos brillaron tristes y se puso a llorar como Magdalena antes de salir corriendo de la oficina-

Vaya le has roto el corazón…-dijo con aire divertido-

¡Harry!... ¿estará bien?...

Si, mientras encuentre otro modelo, estará bien… aunque lo dudo cuando Mercuccio ubica un modelo es difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, creo que tendremos que cancelar varios contratos…

Pero eso no te dará infracciones por incumplimiento de contrato…-dijo algo asustado por todo lo que eso implicaba-

Si, pero podremos pagarlas… -le acaricio el rostro- No te presiones amor, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas… yo solo quiero que seas feliz….

Si estoy a tu lado soy feliz, además si acepto el puesto puedo estar trabajando aun más cerca de ti…

Bien, si eso deseas, así será…gracias…-le dijo profundamente agradecido Draco le había salvado de algunos problemas que si bien no eran muy graves, si era difícil lidiar con ellos siendo una empresa que nunca había fallado en sus contratos-

No tienes que darlas… te amo…-deslizo sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo-

Yo te amo más…-dijo con pasión deslizando sus dedos por el finísimo tejido de la túnica azul-¿En dónde nos quedamos?...

Justamente por donde vas…-pudo escuchar como los seguros de la puerta se cerraban mágicamente, Harry había utilizado magia por que estaba completamente decidido a que nadie volviera a interrumpirlos-

Oh, si…-le tomo por la cintura y deslizo su mano izquierda por el muslo levantándolo incitándole a levantar ambas piernas y rodear su cintura, con rapidez y con la mano que no sujetaba la cintura del rubio tiro todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio no importándole si se rompía algo o no, para que al segundo siguiente ese espacio fuera ocupado por cierto cuerpo rubio-…sabia que esa túnica era fabulosa pero es sublime sobre tu hermosos cuerpo, demonios no te dejare salir con ella a ninguna parte… -se ubico cómodamente entre el espacio del escritorio y las piernas que fueron abiertas sutilmente por Harry-no se que podría hacerte si vuelvo a vértela puesta en la calle…

¿Qué mas?...desatar tus bajas pasiones…¿aunque me pregunto si para eso se necesita necesariamente las túnicas o solamente mi cuerpo?...-un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, cuando el dedo de Harry recorrió su espalda sobre la suave tela, mientras hacia este recorrido mágicamente los botones de la túnica en su espalda se abrían revelando la blanquísima espalda-

¿Acaso lo dudas?...-beso su hombro tratando de convencerle de que soltara el agarre a sus túnicas para dejarle descubrir el pecho resguardado aun entre ellas-tu cuerpo solo es el pecado andante… y hablando de bajas pasiones… tu padre debe de haber llegado a ultima base con Snape… en este momento… lo que me recuerda que debo cambiar todo el mobiliario de la sala de juntas…. Ughhh o tendré malas imágenes mentales y eso será malo…

¡Potter!... no me digas que tú planeaste eso…

"Eso" no… "eso" lo planeo cierto ex profesor nuestro así que no me recrimines… y tienes razón mejor cambio de salón de juntas… ughhh… demasiado pervertido para mi mente…-dijo aparentando un escalofrió.

-Mira quién habla, pervertido…

-Pero solo contigo… ahora si donde nos quedamos…

¡Potter!...ahhh…

-Potter no, solo Harry… - murmuro el moreno. El rubio le contesto con una sonrisa abierta. Harry se deshizo de la túnica del rubio y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Draco acaricio la espalda del moreno mientras recibía los besos de este. No había dudas en su mente, estaba con quien amaba y aunque aquello no duraría, pero, esperaba poder aprovecharlo al máximo. Draco mostro su impaciencia al tratar de desvestir al moreno, pero estaba tan excitado que sus manos se volvía torpes. Harry sonrió ante el bufido frustrado del rubio y lo complació levantándose y sacándose la camisa. Draco se sentó nuevamente y atrapándole la cabeza al moreno con sus manos lo beso, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de las caderas del moreno para atraerlo más hacia si.- ¡Eres maravilloso!- jadeo el rubio sintiéndose extasiado por las sensaciones que le despertaban las caricias y besos de su esposo. Harry le saco la última prenda al rubio y se arrodillo frente a él. Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Harry sobre su pene. Sus piernas se separaron y sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar la negra cabellera. El rubio se sintió en la tentación de volverse a acostar sobre aquel gran escritorio.-No podrás… N-no po-podrás tener una junta otra vez en esta oficina… sin recordarme a mi…haaaaaa- el rubio se estremeció, pues Harry chupaba con fuerza la punta de su sexo- a mi desnudo aquí… ¡Noooooo!- lo último fue un quejido de protesta, pues Harry se había levantado y le besaba el estomago y lo obligaba a recostarse.

-No hay día que no te imagine desnudo cuando no estoy contigo- dijo el moreno con voz ronca, levanto las piernas del rubio para dejar la entrada del rubio más expuesta –Estoy demasiado ansioso- dijo el moreno.

-Entra ya…- suplico el rubio con los ojos cerrados, sintió como el moreno lo lubricaba mágicamente. Harry ejerció entonces presión en su entrada y apretó los dientes, en poco se sintió invadido, su cuerpo se adapto al pene de Harry con rapidez y suspiro mientras se arqueaba para facilitarle al moreno la entrada a su cuerpo. Casi grito entre sollozos cuando Harry alcanzó aquel punto sensible de su interior.

-¿Te lastime?- Harry lo miro asustado, pero con los ojos aun velados por el deseo y la lujuria, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Noooo- jadeo, trago con dificultad y lo beso con pasión incitándolo a seguir- es solo que… ¡se siente tan bien!- y siguió lloriqueando ante cada investida, porque Harry lo alcanzaba y le tocaba aquel punto erógeno que tanto placer repartía a su cuerpo. Draco se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry con desesperación, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del moreno, devoraba y se dejaba devorar por los besos. Y dejaba escapar de vez en vez un te amo que era recibido con ardor y devuelto con cariño. Hasta que la explosión de placer los golpeo, dejándolos sin sentido por unos segundos para luego luchar por recuperar la respiración y mirarse a los ojos. Draco logro sonreír mientras acariciaba las mejillas del moreno, respiro profundo y soltó una nueva sonrisa y miradas tiernas.

-Eres un ángel…- dijo el moreno apoyando la cabeza en el codo para mirarlo desde un poco de distancia.- nunca me faltes.- una punzada de culpa le pincho el corazón del rubio y solo pudo responderle frotando su nariz contra la del moreno.

Continuara…

N/: como ven Drakito no se ha quedado con las manos cruzadas y hará lo que sea necesario para poner orden y limitar al máximo a Drayco, jejeje dejándole pocas salidas para que se comporte y no pueda hacer daño a nadie. además en este momento esta lo suficientemente ocupado como para pensar en algo mas o protestar Muajajaja… Alexander y yo damos las gracias por los reviews que me animan y me alientan a seguir, sobre todos los que se preocuparon por mi bienestar se agradece bastante y de todo corazón por parte de ambos. (Aunque Alexander anda medio mareado con una jefa tan exigente como yo muojojojojojojo pero que le hace)

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginnny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del autor: Alex: En conmemoracion de que en unos dias (5 de septiembre) mas elfito pasara al gran porcentaje de las personas que gozan de la ancianitud...  
Elfo: mira quien lo dice vejete...¬¬...  
Alex: hemos traido este capitulo y trataremos que esta semana se suban algunos capitulos mas de los otros fics, disculpen la tardanza... recuerden que elfo no tiene pc y bueno es un relajo tratar de escribir a distancia...

Capitulo VIII:

¿Amantes?…

Ronald llego esa noche a su casa a bastantes duras penas. El alcohol mantenía embotados sus sentidos, alegrándole de manera poco previsible y haciéndole olvidar las penas que a su alma aquejaban. El buen humor que solo el alcohol puede proporcionar hacían que el pelirrojo se pusiera a charlar con el elfo que el ayudaba a quitarse la ropa que apestaba a alcohol.

ghr..ghracias…ja..ja..ja..pesho queh curiosho… je…je..je…un elfhoshito….-rio divertido tratando de no trastabillar-

Amo señor weasley… permítame guardar su capa…

Shhussss….. shi, shi…en un momenthooouuu…-dijo riendo tratando de abrir los broches de la túnica sin lograrlo en absoluto-

Déjeme ayudarle…-dijo el elfo solicito tratando de ayudar a su amo-

Déjame a mi Clerver…yo le ayudare…-dijo apareciendo de pronto blaise-

Si, amo señor…

Ronald, ¿Cómo?...-lo tomo por un brazo y lo ayudo a andar hacia su recamara apoyándolo contra su cuerpo-

Verrashhhh…fui congg unos amigos y los tragos…je…je..je…

Pero si tu nunca tomas…¿Qué te sucedió?...hace una semana que no vienes a la casa…pensé que estabas en misión pero tu siempre me informas y no me dijiste nada, empezaba a preocuparme…

….-ron recordó como en fogonazo de claridad por que se había emborrachado-

¿ron?...¿que paso?...-dijo Blaise tratando de sonsacarle información a su pareja, mientras lo apoyaba contra la cama y le ayudaba a quitarse las túnicas-

Nada que pueda importarte…-dijo de manera tajante quitándose de golpe de las manos que hasta ahora tan gentilmente le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa-

Ron…-dijo perplejo ante el comportamiento de su esposo-

Ron tomo su varita y se aplico un hechizo que despejo sus sentidos momentáneamente, miro a su esposo que le miraba perplejo ante su comportamiento, y sin darle mas explicaciones le dio la espalda y se deshizo del uniforme y la túnica tirando las prendas por el piso. Cuando volvió a darle la cara sus ojos ardían en furia descontrolada.

Ron se acercó hasta él con pasos peligrosos y tomándolo de las muñecas lo arrastró hasta la cama.

…¿Qué intentas, ronald?...-se atrevió a preguntar aunque bastante asustado del repentino comportamiento violento de su esposo-

¿Intentar?, no mi querido esposo, no intento…pienso hacer… –le acaricio el rostro con cruel pereza, pasando por los desordenados cabellos que siempre se mantenían lisos y pulcros-Querido, soy tu marido y llevas mi apellido…¿hace cuanto nos casamos, blay?...-dijo con rudeza tomando el mentón del moreno con rudeza entre sus dedos, obligando a blaise a mirarlo a los ojos-

Siete años…

Bien, parece que lo recuerdas bien… así que creo que no tengo que recordarte tus obligaciones…¿o si?...

Las carcajadas que salieron de su boca retumbaron en toda la habitación, de manera dolorosa sin pizca de gracia alguna. Con un fuerte empujón ron empujo de espaldas a blaise contra la cama, pese a su perplejidad blaise trato de poner tierra de por medio y de espaldas se arrastro hacia atrás en la cama, hacia la cabecera donde se hizo un ovillo acercando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y tomándose las piernas con los brazos. Nunca en sus siete años de matrimonio ron se había comportado así, es verdad que muchas veces tenían trifulcas por problemas menores pero ron siempre lo había respetado y jamás el había levantado la mano u obligado a nada que el no quisiera. Nunca en su vida sintió miedo, ni cuando estuvo frente a frente con la muerte, pero ahora, se sentía aterrado. Ron se quito la camisa de abotonadura dejando solo el pantalón negro y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, divertido por la cara de espanto de su esposo.

¿sientes miedo, amor mío?...

…-blaise se atrevió a mover la cabeza aterrado afirmando con la cabeza-

¿Por qué?...-dijo con voz engañosamente suave, se acerco con tiento gateando suavemente en la cama, sabiendo perfectamente que su esposo no se movería por lo aterrado que estaba, podía leer su miedo en sus ojos-…¿te doy miedo blay?..-pregunto acariciándole suavemente sobre la ropa, reconfortándole, besando sus muñecas-

…-volvió a afirmar-

… no deberías amor …-sonrió ante la afirmación y las que habían sido caricias reconciliadoras rápidamente se volvieron cadenas de acero sobre sus muñecas-……apenas estoy empezando….

Suéltame…

No cariño…no te soltare…apenas empezamos y tú estarás presente hasta el final….

…-abrió los ojos aterrado-

Las carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación sin pizca de gracia alguna. Ronald a base de fuerza obligo a blaise a recostarse contra la cama aun cuando blaise forcejeaba para librarse del agarre pero parecía que a cada intento la fuerza ejercida por parte de ronald se hacia cada vez mas dolorosa. El cuerpo de blaise se movió involuntariamente mas por el miedo que por que en verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero ron lo interpreto como un nuevo intento de escape, así que cansado de la lucha de su esposo le ato las muñecas con ayuda de su varita y seguidamente de forma brutal hizo saltar todas las abotonaduras de todas las elegantes ropas de ejecutivo de banco que cubrían el cuerpo de blaise. Ron se abalanzó sobre el cuello de blaise, dándole un largo lenguetazo desde la clavícula hasta por detrás de la oreja derecha, abriendo un poco lo que quedaba de la camisa blanca con su fuerza haciendo que los broches de plata saltaran desprendidos de la tela. Luego tomó los pezones estirándolos y mordisqueándolos, mientras las manos de ron acariciaban fugazmente sus brazos atados sobre su cabeza.

A pesar de que blaise no deseaba tener sexo con ron, no cuando era obvio que este lo despreciaba por alguna razón que no lograba entender, no podía evitar sentir placer ante esas caricias ya tan conocidas por su piel, sabiendo perfectamente donde presionar y donde no, blaise no pudo evitar gemir. Ron sonrió interiormente al sentir aquel gemido, estaba logrando su propósito, sabia como lograrlo, le enseñaría a esa serpiente traidora que tenia por marido, que no podría jugar con él y que estaría en su cama las veces que el deseara con o sin su consentimiento. Ron volvió a acariciar el plano vientre con una de sus manos acariciando con las yemas la sensibilizada piel. Complacido, ron levantó cada una de las piernas de su esposo de modo que estuvieran dobladas de modo que blaise no pudiera librarlas fácilmente sin sentir dolor. Blaise al sentir este movimiento trato de resistirse pero ron lo tomó con firmeza por las caderas manteniéndolo fuertemente contra las sabanas.

-blaise no vio venir el golpe que le ladeo la cara hacia un lado abriéndole el labio en una herida sangrante-¡Estate quieto y sé una buena ramera!... Es para lo único que me sirves en este momento...

Ron, para…-rogó pese a nunca haberlo hecho en su vida-

Te lo dije…¿no?... esto apenas empieza…-dijo divertido y sin mas con sus fuertes brazos hizo que blaise quedara boca abajo- ahora sentirás lo que los niños desobedientes sienten…-dijo de manera cruel y sensual a la vez, lentamente en el odio de blaise mientras q con su mano derecha le tomaba de los cabellos para evitar que no lo escuchara-…cuando se portan mal…y tu blaise, tu has sido un niño muy malo hoy…

No, ron, no… ughhh…-blaise se retorció ante el dolor de la irrupción en su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda-

Ron pudo sentir perfectamente como el cuerpo bajo suyo se tensaba ante la ruda intromisión, pudo haber parado para que blaise se amoldara a la dura caricia, en vez de eso siguió hurgando bruscamente, pues sabia que en poco tiempo blaise estaría gimiendo, no de equivoco, el cuerpo inconscientemente se contrajo en espasmos involuntarios. Para ron era perfecto tenerlo así, ansioso de su tacto, su cuerpo rogando que lo poseyese aunque su mente y corazón se negaran, era la venganza perfecta por haberlo engañado en esa farsa de matrimonio (luego explico por que ron piensa así, ya que no solo es por que el piensa que blaise le pone el cuerno). Él haría que se arrepintiese por haberse cruzado en su vida. Ron desalojó sus dedos y se empujó violentamente dentro el cuerpo su desprevenido marido. El dolor atravesó el cuerpo de blaise desde donde se unían sus cuerpos hasta el último nervio que era controlado por su cerebro, borrando cualquier placer o deseo que hubiese sentido hasta aquel momento. Ron lo embestía violentamente sin siquiera esperar a que se acostumbrase a su intrusión, tan distinto a todas las veces que ron lo había poseído, con calma, ternura, con pasión y amor.

Blaise solo podía sentir dolor aunado a la respuesta física de su cuerpo, pero aun cuando su cuerpo debía sentir placer el dolor sobrepasaba su mente, quería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento todo acabaría, el despertaría y a su lado como siempre estaría su amoroso esposo abrazándole cariñosamente, pero también sabia perfectamente algo que no podía cambiar aunque se desgastara la vida en ello, amaba a ese bruto pelirrojo y nada de lo que hiciera le haría cambiar de parecer y es por eso que sabia concientemente que eso no era una pesadilla, que todo eso estaba ocurriendo realmente, en ese preciso lugar y momento. Ron redobló su ritmo, se sentía pronto a explotar pero se detuvo un poco buscando ese punto que sabia haría explotar a blaise en pocos minutos, le tomo por el cabello fuertemente obligando a blaise a mirarlo y con embestidas duras empezó un ritmo lento y doloroso, en minutos logro lo que buscaba, cuando con un fuerte gemido entre lagrimas blaise lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza arqueando su cuerpo y se vino sobre las elegantes sabanas del lecho y ron con el.

Blaise se quedo quieto mientras ron le desataba las muñecas, estático en la misma posición que ron lo había dejado, en shock, con los brazos encima de su cabeza cubriendo su rostro, las piernas encogidas en medio de los restos que antes habían sido trajes de diseño y sus túnicas desgarradas que le acogían como un capullo y la bella mirada de ámbares dorados perdida en algún punto debajo de sus brazos, sintiendo como el calor del sexo se apagaba en su interior, se sentía sucio e in merecedor no comprendiendo bien a bien lo que acababa de suceder. Se movió un poco encogiéndose sobre si mismo pese al dolor de su cuerpo desgarrado.

Deja de llorar, cariño, sonríe es como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas otra vez.-la sonrisa sádica que adorno los labios de ron, hizo que blaise se estremeciera de terror ante lo que parecía esperarle aun-aun así me parece que no me he excedido…no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces así…¿no?...

Ronald…-se atrevió a decir entrecortadamente, esperando una respuesta ante tanta violencia-

¿es que acaso, quieres que te reconforte como la primera vez?...lo siento amor, tengo otros compromisos…además no creo que te importe…¿verdad?...

Se burló ron levantándose de la cama tomando algo de ropa limpia para irse de la casa nuevamente no podía ni soportar estar en la misma habitación que su esposo. Blaise se encogió aun mas en si mismo esperando poder desaparecer y que con el toda esa pesadilla que acaba de suceder, cuando su esposo abandono la habitación azotando la puerta. Las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus pómulos maltratados combinándose con la sangre de su boca. ¿Cómo había podido comparar esa atrocidad que acaba de hacer con su noche de bodas, donde todo había sido tan distinto, tan mágico?¿que era lo tan abominable que había hecho para molestar a su esposo? Se preguntó blaise y poco a poco, en medio de sus lágrimas, la inconciencia fue la bella salvadora de sus destrozados nervios, dándole un descanso a su dolido corazón y a su atormentada mente que aun pensaba que había hecho algo, lo que fuere, lo suficientemente malo como para merecer ese trato.

------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche cuando Theodore nott entro a su casa, la encontró completamente silenciosa. Sabia por boca de su criado que su esposo neville no vendría una semana a la casa por cuestiones de trabajo, pero ese día terminaba la semana, así que neville debía estar ahí. Pero el silencio era perturbado aun para el que estaba siempre acostumbrado al silencio de la reflexión absoluta. Algo inusual en ella puesto que su querido esposo siempre lo esperaba con la alegría y cariño característicos en el, siempre con algo nuevo para que ambos pudieran pasar tiempo juntos y mas cuando habían pasado tanto tiempo separados. Tratando de no pensar que algo malo había sucedido, entro a la recamara que compartían, lo que le recibió fue algo que no esperaba. Neville le miraba parado dentro de la habitación, a su lado una maleta sobre la cama recién cerrada le acompañaba, al parecer acababa de terminar de meter sus cosas cuando theo había llegado.

¿que significa esto, neville?...

…-neville le miro por un momento mientras se acomodaba la túnica de viaje-…algo que he decidido…-dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada de su esposo-

¿algo que decidiste?...¿pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?...

No, acabo de pensarlo… pensaba que te enteraras cuando los papeles llegaran…

¿papeles?...¿que papeles?...

Los de divorcio, por supuesto…

¿los de divorcio?...pero es que te has vuelto loco…

Puede ser…- dijo con algo de resentimiento abandonando la habitación sin que theo pudiera hacer algo- …(desgraciadamente no, esto mas bien es una pesadilla de la cual no despertaré nunca por que tu me has sumido en ella y no podré despertar por que tu así lo quisiste, hubiera querido que fuera locura; por lo menos en mi locura encontraría paz, pero pude comprobar durante esta semana, que no fue así)…

¿me estas abandonando?...-trato de controlarse, esto no podía estarle pasando a el, no a el-

Creo que eso esta claro…

Pero, ¿Por qué?...-le siguió hasta la antesala de la casa-

¿Por qué?...¿por que?...¿y aun lo preguntas?... pero puedo entenderlo, el único idiota aquí fui yo…tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el único culpable aquí, soy yo…-dijo con amargura tratando de sonreír-

No te entiendo…

No necesitas entenderlo…, se que esto a la larga será mejor para ambos…

Nev…-lo tomo por los hombros tratando de que detuviera su andar, y que le hablara mirándole a los ojos-

Suéltame…

No hasta que me digas… que es lo que hice…

Tu no hiciste nada… yo lo hice…

Que…

Tu puedes quedarte con la casa, yo solo quiero que esto termine… mi abogado se comunicara con el tuyo pronto… solo firma los papeles… y ya…-se deshizo de los brazos de theo que le impedían moverse y siguió su camino hasta la salida de la casa-

¿Cómo puedes decir, eso?... así tan… tan… fríamente…pensé que me amabas, yo te amo…

…(yo también pensaba que me amabas)…

Detente neville…-se puso contra la salida de la casa, impidiéndole el paso a neville-

Petrificus Totallus….- dijo rápidamente con sus reflejos entrenados pudo tomar por sorpresa a theo-

Neville… deshaz el hechizo…-grito desesperado y aturdido por el repentino ataque de su pareja-

Es mejor así… cuídate theo… espero no volver a verte…-dijo mientras que de un portazo salía de la vida de theodore nott-

¡neville!...-grito, al segundo siguiente se rompía el hechizo y theo se apresuro hacia la puerta, pero al pasarla se encontró con nada más que la soledad de la noche-¡neville!...

------------------------------------------------------

espera un momento draco…

si, madre…- dijo dedicándole apenas una escueta mirada mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa bajo la túnica-

últimamente las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿no crees?...

..ummm…no lo he notado…-dijo con total desinterés-

Claro que si, no intentes engañarme…que lo se…

¿Qué lo sabes?...-dijo con tono socarrón tratando de encubrir su angustia-

Algo te traes entre manos, ¿Por qué estas intentando engatusar de nuevo al estupido de potter?...

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-dijo con insolencia, ahora mas calmado comprobando que su madre no se había dado cuenta de nada-…lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía…¿entiendes?...

Si, pero ten muy en cuenta que la que ideo todo esto fui yo…fácilmente podría descubrirte si decido abrir la boca…así que no me tientes…y respeta el acuerdo…

No recuerdo haber incumplido el acuerdo…el dinero siempre ha estado en tu cuenta puntualmente…-vaya madre que tenia, incluso drayco debía cuidarse de ella-

Lo se cariño, pero sabes creo que es poco, últimamente han surgido mas gastos…

Sabes muy bien que es todo lo que puedo darte… no puedo acceder a las bóvedas potter, sabes muy bien por que…

Lo se, pero confió en tus talentos…así que no habrá problema…

Madre…- gruño molesto ante la velada advertencia-

Nos vemos querido, te quiero…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de ahí tan rápido como el viento-

Yo también madre…tanto como se puede querer a la peste…-susurro sabiéndose solo-

Papá…-dijo una infantil voz que reconocía perfectamente-

Daniel…

He visto salir a madame malfoy… se veía contenta…ughhhh…-aparento un escalofrió-

Lo mismo pienso jejeje…¿Qué te trae por aquí?...

Padre me estaba comentando sobre algunas de vuestras anécdotas del colegio y durante la guerra mientras practicaba mis hechizos, y mientras el atendía una llamada urgente yo me he escapado hasta aquí… quisiera que me contaras la otra versión de la historia…

¿si?...

Si…padre me dijo que como ambos estaban en bandos enemigos tenían una forma especial de comunicarse entre ustedes para saber cada uno los ataques que el otro haría para así defenderse sin levantar sospechas…¿es cierto?...

Si, tu padre y yo tuvimos que practicar demasiado para llegar a perfeccionarla…pero es un secreto de Estado, así que no puedo decirte mas…sino tendría que matarte para guardar el secreto…

Naaahhh….jijijiji

Jajajaja

También me dijo que ambos eran buscadores en el colegio…

Si, tu padre era y creo que sigue siendo un excelente buscador, sino estuviera trabajando ahora donde trabaja seguro que estaría en un excelente equipo…pero no se lo digas…por que nunca pienso admitirlo frente a el… la verdad es que yo era pésimo buscador, madame malfoy fue siempre la que me obligaba a jugar ese deporte…la verdad prefería leer o hacer pociones al quiddicht…

Vaya…-dijo con asombro Daniel-…así que ya se de donde saque mi gusto por el quiddicht…

Si, tenlo por seguro… ¿te dijo también que fuimos enemigos acérrimos en un principio?...

Si, antes pensaba que era cierto… puesto que su actitud era muy distante y fría con nosotros, muchas veces pensé que no nos querías, que no habían avanzado de su enemistad de colegio…pero ahora, pienso lo contrario..

¿si?...

Si, se que me quieres un montón...puedo sentirlo…-dijo abrumado abrazándolo de improvisto por el torso, hundiendo la oscura cabeza en su pecho-

Que bueno...-le acaricio el cabello suavemente-eso no lo dudes nunca…

Tu tampoco mi vida- dijo una tercera voz a sus espaldas tomándolo por sorpresa mientras abrazaba a ambos con sus fuertes brazos, escondiendo la renegrida cabeza en el cuello de draco-

Harry…

¿si, mi vida?...-dijo con el mejor tono inocente que tenia-

¿desde cuando estabas ahí?...

Déjame ver…ummmm….desde tu confesión de que soy un excelente buscador…-le dio un mordisco juguetón en el blanco cuello-

Eres de lo pero…-gruño tratando de sonar molesto-

Si, pero aun así me amas con toda tu alma…-draco trato de protestar- y no intentes siquiera negarlo…tu cuerpecito, mentecita y corazón me pertenecen por completo…

Eso no es justo…

Si lo es, desde que firmaste ya no hay vuelta atrás, no hay devoluciones en el contrato por que yo te pertenezco igual….

Ey, ey, ey….que no quieren traumar a su hijo ahora, ¿verdad?...-dijo Daniel sacándose del súper y recontra cariñoso abraso- soy demasiado joven para esto….

Si como no…-dijo harry besándole la nariz-

Aaghhh…rayos…me van a pegar su melosidad….-grito saliéndose de la habitación tratando de quitarse ese beso como si fuera una enfermedad mortal-

Jajajajaja…-rió divertido harry ante la actitud de su joven hijo-¿en verdad cree que la melosidad se pega?...jajajaja…si el lo tiene en la sangre…no puede evitarlo…jajajaja- rió macabramente, imaginando como podía atormentar la pequeña mentecita de su hijo-

Serás...

Oh, vamos…¿no estarás enojado, verdad?...

No puedo creer que escucharas conversaciones ajenas…

No fue mi intención, la verdad es que estaba buscando a Daniel para seguir con sus repasos cuando pase por tu habitación y bueno no pude evitar escuchar…

…-le mal miro-

¿me perdonas?..-puso carita de gatito apaleado-

Esta bien…esta bien…

Lo sabia jejeje…. Por cierto…¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotros?... hace tanto que no lo haces…

…-se tenso sin proponérselo-

Vamos, si…-insistió harry interpretando su silencio como una negativa- además no te he visto hacer magia desde que nos casamos…

Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú… no creo poder apoyar el entrenamiento de Daniel, solo los atrasaría…

Pero que dices… tu magia siempre ha estado al mismo nivel que la mía, tal vez no en poder pero si en conocimiento… tal vez un poco olvidada pero el poder no se pierde… ¿recuerdas?...eso tu me lo enseñaste… me dijiste que se nacía con el poder o sin el, solo que las enseñanzas eran importantes para canalizarlo….tu poder sigue ahí, solo debes desempolvarlo…

¿aun lo recuerdas?...no se… no creo poder…

Vamos…además creo que Daniel estará muy contento que lo hagas… no soy un buen profesor, lo sabes… aprendo mejor que enseño…¿verdad, Daniel?...

Siiii…

Daniel…

Padre es una desastre, papa podría ayudarme… no soy bueno con los hechizos de transfiguración, ni aturdidores, ni los de defensa…padre solo me ha enseñado ataques… en eso es bueno pero…

No creo que sea suficiente… en cambio tu eres un experto en ellos así como encubridores, y los de aparición repentina… además de que le puedes enseñar mucho sobre pociones e historia de la magia…

Pero…

Ya se que ha pasado el tiempo, pero si practicas con nosotros de seguro volverás a estar igual…

¿y si no puedo?...

Lo harás… no es como si la magia se fuera por no usarla, ¿no?...

Harry, es que…

vamos…será divertido…¿verdad, Daniel?..

si, vamos papi…

la cena esta lista…-dijo apareciendo dobby de improviso-

bueno, ya será mañana… vayan a bañarse que seguro estarán bastante sudados de entrenar…- dijo draco agradeciendo en su mente la interrupción-

okay… pero mañana no te salvas ¿okay?...-dijo divertido harry-

si, si, si… como digas, ahora a bañarse…- dijo empujando a ambos; padre e hijo a ir a las duchas-…ufff… gracias dobby…

de nada, llámeme cuando estén listos para servir la cena…

…-suspiro resignado no podía evadir esto, así que tendría que hacer algo, ya vería que inventaba, solo esperaba que la resultara y le creyeran-

------------------------------------------------------

Se apareció en los portones de la que una vez había sido su casa y la cual había abandonado tiempo después de acabar la guerra para iniciar un nuevo camino junto al que pensaba que seria su destino final. Se dijo con burla que nunca pensó volver ahí, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, siendo abofeteado cruelmente por la dura realidad. La mansión Longbottom, tétrica, vieja, fría, atemorizante tal y como la recordaba. Toco la puerta tres veces, sabiendo que al terminar el sonido del tercero ya no habría vuelta atrás, una vez con un pie dentro de la mansión estaría reconociendo que había fracasado, que necesitaba ayuda y que no estaba lo emocional ni físicamente preparado para seguir, por ello necesitaba la protección de la casa, pero aun que eso le pareciera ilógico, no se veía a ningún lugar mas. Tenia el dinero suficiente para irse a otro lugar, mucho mas cómodo y tal vez para negar que algo estaba ocurriendo con su vida hasta el punto de destruirla, pero la verdad no tenia ganas de huir de si mismo, necesitaba enfrentarlo y ya, superarlo y listo y que mejor que con alguien que le hablaría tal y como eran las cosas, que no el tendría compasión alguna y que seria su única piedra de salvación en ese mar embravecido de dolor. Aunque no sabía si eso lo hundiría más o lo rescataría de su propia miseria.

eres un idiota…

lo se abuela, ahórrate el discurso…-dijo dirigiéndose al majestuoso retrato que estaba justamente en el centro de la estancia del recibidor- pero sabes prefiero haberlo sido a nunca haberlo intentado…

debiste hacer lo que te ordene…

no era ningún niño en ese entonces al cual pudieras ordenar y no lo soy ahora… y como fui lo suficientemente hombre como para decidir salir de esta casa y enfrentar mi destino, también lo soy para admitir que me equivoque y que nadie mas que yo me equivoque, no voy a echarle la culpa a quien no la tiene. Soy el único culpable y por ello ahora enfrento las consecuencias de mis actos…

ningún longbottom fue un idiota…-dijo completamente indignada ante el comportamiento claramente desafiante de su nieto; pero también podía ver que en sus ojos el dolor y la derrota estaban estancadas claramente-

tal vez seré el primero y el ultimo…pero sabes… lo prefiero por que esto me enseño lo vulnerable y estupido que puedo llegar a ser… pero también a que el coraje y el valor siempre estarán de mi lado…aun mas para enfrentarme a esto…

reconocerlo es un paso de hombres, tal vez uno de los mas duros que habrá que enfrentar el hombre en su vida, pero también otro es saber cuando desistir y retirarse y eso no puede hacerlo nadie mas que tu…-dijo por fin con aire de reconocimiento, como viendo por primera vez a su nieto, de manera diferente, algo había cambiado en el-como todo longbottom es… superarlo es cuestión de tiempo hijo…y tu ya vas por buen camino…es un alivio que hayas vuelto al camino neville…

tienes razón abuela, gracias… estoy algo cansado me iré a dormir si me lo permites… ya mañana hablaremos mas cómodamente…

por supuesto… ¡Screcher!...-chillo el retrato tan agudamente como recordaba se dijo neville, un elfo apareció- acomoden las habitaciones principales… el amo Longbottom por fin ha regresado…. Y se le tratara como merece, espero fidelidad y absoluta obediencia… ahora es amo y señor de la mansión, así que tratarle como se merece…

si madame, a sus ordenes amo…en un segundo estarán sus habitaciones, si me acompaña…-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia al retrato y a su nuevo amo antes de iniciar el camino hacia la planta alta, donde estaban las habitaciones principales de la mansión-

…-neville simplemente se limito a aceptarlo que decía su abuela y también hizo una profunda reverencia en agradecimiento, antes de seguir los pasos del elfo-

descansa hijo…que vas a necesitarlo…

Continuara…

N/: para los que creen que ya se me volo la chabeta (traducción: me volvi lokita), la verdad es ….siiiiiiiiiiii…no podia esperar para escribir esto muajajajajaja me encanta hacer sufrir a cada uno de mis personajes, bueno que no son mios y que son prestados (aunque alguien me puede decir donde puedo entablar una demanda legal para quedarme con ellos, muajajajaj) bueno como decia y mientras encuentro una argucia legal pa salirme con la mia, si se que esto es duro pero asi esta en la historia no me demanden.

La Seccion de Alexander para preguntas ociosas… (muajajajajajaja)

Elfo-…mujajajajajajaja

Alex-deja de reirte, no le veo la gracia…

Elfo- no tienes que verla, a mi me parece hilarante…¿tu, escribiendo una seccion por iniciativa propia y sin chantaje de por medio? Pos si, me parece muy divertido…

Alex- si tu lo dices…

Elfo- bueno, ya deja de haraganear y ponte a responder, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado…XP…

Alex- ¬¬…

Emmm bueno, después de la divagación, respondo algunas preguntas que al parecer a los lectores le parecieron relevantes, veamos…

-draco no se ha percatado de que puede hacer magia, harry nunca le ha comentado que quito hechizos de su cuerpo, es por ello que draco no sabe que puede hacer magia y por ello cuida tanto las ocasiones que puedan comprometerlo, ademas Dobby lo ayuda tambien…

-en cuanto si va haber otro bebe de por medio o algo asi, pues la verdad es que no lo se…según elfo el embarazo masculino es muy difícil en el mundo magico, pero no por ello imposible y se necesitan ciertas cosas y situaciones para que se de, si habra otro bebe en la historia a futuro, no lo se, solo elfo lo sabe…y no quiere decirme hasta que llegue el momento justo TTTT…

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, aquí en esta seccion… donde ire respondiendo poco a poco las dudas o preguntas ociosas que puedan surgir jejeje…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	9. Chapter 9

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Nota del autor: Alex: En conmemoración del respeto de mi sacrosanto cuerpecito (por que mas de uno quería colgarme y no de un lugar muy bonito y además cortármelos/ Elfo no ha querido hacerme nada también wwwuiiiii emmmm creo que esto puede malinterpretarse O.O ???? emmm y creo que debería darme mas miedo que alegría que Elfo no haya hecho nada hasta ahora, eso solo augura penurias por venir, para mi) y de que nadie hasta ahora ha mandado mensajes bomba, de protesta o amenazas a cualquier parte de mi anatomía; 2 capítulos de un jalón, esperamos los disfruten.

Atte: Alex.

Capitulo IX:

Genio y figura hasta la Sepultura….

¿Cómo van las sesiones para las campañas de cristal?...- pregunto Lucius, mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

….-En la luna completamente y el dolor de cabeza era latente.

¿no se siente bien, jefe?...- preguntó discretamente uno de los asistentes.

Si, no pasa nada…. Las campañas están en tiempo, pero aun tenemos algunos pequeños detalles que resolver…

¿detalles?...- preguntó Lucius renuente.

Si, algunos detalles que el diseñador deberá resolver en estos días…- dijo con tono agrio y resaltando el "deberá" en su tono- a más tardar…

Bien… ¿El desfile y la campaña publicitaria, estarán listas a tiempo?...

Si, siempre y cuando no ocurran mas detalles…- dijo Harry no de muy buena gana.

Ya veo…

Jefe, jefe…- irrumpió dentro de la sala de juntas sin el menor reparo a lo que ahí se estaba dando- me niego rotundamente a seguir así…

¿Ahora que, Mercuccio?….

No haré la campaña a menos que me manden modelos de calidad y no esas copias baratas de alguien que todos conocemos aquí…- dijo molesto sirviéndose café y sentándose refunfuñando a los cuatro vientos sus desgracias.

Sabes muy bien que esos modelos, son los que las empresas mandaron para usar en la imagen de la campaña…

Lo se, lo se…. pero nada puede sustituir al original…- dijo mandándole indirectas a su jefe.

Ni modo, tendrás que trabajar así…- dijo ignorando completamente las indirectas y las obvias miradas de inconformidad que le daban.

No…

¿No?...-levantó una ceja malhumorado, ese diseñador estaba acabando con el poco buen humor que tenia y eso que ese día si que era escaso. Le había dado todos los elementos para hacer esa campaña, había convencido a Draco o mas bien Draco lo había convencido a el (bueno, no tanto aunque teniendo en cuenta lo celoso que era Harry con Draco había sido un gran sacrificio pues no quería que nadie mas lo viera o tocara) y había cumplido los caprichos de ese diseñador y ahora tenia la desfachatez de negarse.

No, me niego…- dijo tercamente, mostrando su ceño enfuruñado.

Mira…- dijo tenebrosamente Harry, su dolor de cabeza empezaba a aumentar peligrosamente y ni que se diga de su presión arterial- prometiste no darme mas lata si te conseguía tu modelo, con el dolor de mi alma lo hice, así que deja de moler y ve a hacer tu trabajo…- gruño.

Pero jefecito….- ojitos llorosos y pose de cachorro desvalido bajo la lluvia- no tengo queja de mi modelo el es una inspiración para mi, pero no saldrá nada bueno si utilizo esos otros modelos… por favor… ayúdeme, ¿si? y le prometo no molestarle en lo que me resta de vida… que usted haga una campaña dirigida por mi es el sueño de mi vida…- puso ojitos ilusionados.

No, sabes muy bien que tengo trabajo y además no me gustan las cámaras ni los reflectores… y yo si tengo trabajo que hacer, como hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que las campañas no se vayan a pique…

Pero jefecito…- lloriqueo amargamente haciendo que dos chorros de agua salieran de su cara, aferrado fuertemente a una de las piernas de su jefe.

¿En serio Potter?...-la sonrisa maligna adorno los labios de Lucius-

…¿Si?...- dijo no muy seguro, pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho podía interpretarse de muchas maneras y de que su suegro podía encontrarle la mejor para fastidiarlo.

Si es así, salvar la campaña con tu presencia aunque no te guste será un pequeño sacrificio que vale la pena realizar… ¿o no, Potter?...

…- trago saliva, su suegro acababa de tensar la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, no tenia salida.

- sonrió alegremente-… además no es tan malo, solo es trabajo…

…Sabe que lo odio…

Yo también te quiero yerno….

Eso no es justo…

La vida no es justa…- intervino feliz el diseñador.

¡Mercuccio!...

Yo me voy jejejeje, jefecito lo veo en diez minutos en le área de sesiones, yo iré a ver que todo este en orden…- dijo rápidamente antes de desparecer y que Harry pudiera decir algo en su defensa.

Estoy frito…

Ni que lo digas, Potter…- dijo de pronto Severus que había estado viendo silencioso todo lo que ocurría ahí.

No puedo sacarme de esta, ¿verdad?...

No, a menos que quieras pagar indemnizaciones por atraso del contrato y no Potter… no pienso dejarte esa salida…- dijo seriamente Severus, pero por dentro se estaba carcajeando.

…Los odio, a los dos….

Ojo por ojo…- finalizo Lucius con voz divertida.

Pero ya me las pagaran…- juro Harry mirándolos con esa mirada cabreada que ya se había vuelto legendaria en la corporación, puesto que a todos hacia temer, pero que a Lucius y a Severus no les hacia efecto alguno.

No esperaba menos de un yerno mío….

Baahhhh, ya los veré…grrrrr…-dijo enfuruñado casi podía verse encima de su cabeza una nubecita gris que lanzaba rayitos a todos lados.

Jejejejeje…

Denme una buena razón para que no pueda rechazar esto, cuando antes ya lo he hecho…- dijo sentándose en un sillón con la firme intención de no ser movido de ahí a menos que ocurriera una nueva guerra mágica o similar.

Si, no te importa la indemnización, entonces te daré una muy buena… podrás hacer la campaña con Draco y estar con el durante todo el tiempo…

…- golpe bajo.

¿Ya te había dicho que el concepto de la campaña que tiene Mercuccio en mente es bastante sensual y que si otro modelo lo hiciera necesariamente tendría que tocar a Draco?...-dijo Severus tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible sobre el asunto.

……- desapareció al instante.

Eso es un no, jejeje.

------------------------------------------------

Había pasado la maldita noche en vela tratando de saber, por que su adorable y dulce esposo había decidido de un momento para otro abandonarle y por si fuera poco divorciarse de el; estaba de mas ni que decir de hechizarlo para que no le siguiera. Aunque ya sabia la razón, esa mañana había tratado de contactarlo por todos los medios, había faltado a su trabajo alegando sentirse enfermo con la esperanza de poder localizarlo en su trabajo, fue a la central de Aurores para toparse con la desalentadora noticia de que se había dado de baja, y ahora se encontraba sin ninguna pista a la cual acudir. Ya había ido a molestar a varios de sus compañeros en busca de pistas pero nada, Neville había sido muy cuidadoso de no revelar su paradero. El único lugar que ele faltaba por revisar era la casa de Weasley, ya que descartaba por descontado la casa de Draco ya que si ese fuera el caso Draco ya le hubiera avisado. Aunque empezaba a tener sus dudas, ya que Weasley también se había dado de baja en la central sin razón aparente, pero sabia que si Neville estuviera en casa de Weasley, Blaise ya le hubiera avisado, pero era el único lugar que le faltaba por revisar antes de caer en la desesperación sino lo encontraba ahí. Llego a la casa de Weasley y fue atendido por los elfos, los cuales le informaron que el amo Weasley se había ido de la casa anoche y no había regresado hasta ahora y que el amo Blaise aun no se levantaba, lo cual se le hizo raro ya que Blaise debía ya haberse levantado para ir a trabajar en el banco internacional. Los elfos dijeron que esperara en la sala, pero él al ser buen amigo de Blaise dijo que el mismo iría a levantarlo, los elfos se lo permitieron por la familiaridad de Nott en la casa. Subió las escaleras sabiendo perfectamente donde se encontraba la habitación de su amigo, toco educadamente, al otro lado de la puerta pudo oír la voz de su amigo.

¿Ronald?...- escuchó la voz casi temerosa como un hilillo, pero esperanzada de que fuera el dueño de ese nombre.

No, soy yo…Theo…

¿Qué haces aquí?...- en ella parecía escucharse la decepción, pero aun así la esperanza de que la persona dueña de la voz que quería escuchar apareciera pronto.

¿Puedo pasar?... no me gusta hablar con las puertas…

Esta bien…

… - Theo abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, la cual se encontraba en penumbras por que las cortinas no habían sido descorridas, además las sabanas del lecho eran un desastre- …. ¿Blaise?...

¿si?...- la voz amortiguada de su amigo salió de detrás de la puerta del baño.

Sal del baño, quiero hablar contigo…

Mejor así…- dijo titubeante.

Blaise… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Que me estas ocultando?... sal del baño o entraré.

Bien…pero…no digas nada…- dijo saliendo del baño.

¿Qué te paso?...- dijo choqueado viendo el moretón en el pómulo y la leve hinchazón en el labio roto.

Nada…- dijo Blaise sentándose con tiento frente a el, utilizando una bata oscura bajo un pijama del mismo color, acababa de tomar una ducha.

Espera…- tomo su varita y con varios hechizos logro dejar como si nada hubiera pasado en el rostro de su amigo-… ¿Quién?

No me preguntes… no quiero hablar de eso… hablemos de ti, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...

Como quieras, pero lo hablaremos…lo que me trae por aquí es algo importante, aunque creo que ya se la respuesta…

¿Qué dices?...

Neville me abandono…

¿Qué?...

Si, no se que paso pero cuando llegue ayer por la noche, el ya tenia listas sus maletas para irse, me petrifico y se fue, dijo que quería el divorcio…

…

Trate de buscarlo, he pasado la noche sin dormir, he buscado a cada uno de sus amigos y contactos pero nadie puede darme razón de el, en la Central de Aurores tampoco, se dio de baja…- miro a su amigo- al igual que cierto esposo tuyo, lo cual me parece raro, puesto que me hubieras dicho, si supieras ¿no?...

…- el asombro y shock en las pupilas ámbar le dio la respuesta.

Eso quiere decir que tampoco estabas al tanto, y si esto es causa de quien yo creo…- dijo refiriéndose a las lesiones de su amigo- …esto me parece aun mas raro.

¿Ron, se dio de baja?...

Si, me lo dijeron cuando fui a buscar a Neville hoy, hace unas horas… esto no me gusta nada…

¿Por qué lo dices Theodore?...

Nada en este mundo es por casualidad… y si estos sucesos están relacionados, como no dudo lo están… creo que no veremos a nuestros esposos en largo tiempo…

Ronald, ¿me estas diciendo que Ronald me abandonaría?…- dijo con dificultad, casi con miedo.

Espero no estar en lo cierto… espero que no… recuéstate…- con un hechizo cambio las sabanas y cubre camas de la cama por limpias- …creo que en verdad necesitas descanso… te ves bastante mal…

Ron, no… Ronald no puede abandonarme…- dijo temblando, mientras su amigo lo recostaba.

Calma… duerme… necesitas descansar…- le aplico un hechizo para que pudiera dormir, puesto que Blaise parecía estar comenzando a hacer en una crisis nerviosa.

Ron, no…Ron, no… no abandonarme no…-balbuceo Blaise antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Lo se Blaise, lo se… espero que no… yo tampoco lo soportaría…-dijo tristemente viendo como aun en sueños Blaise derramaba lagrimas de angustia, lagrimas que el también quería derramar, puesto que muy en el fondo la angustia se apoderaba de su alma.

-------------------------------------------------

¡Hey! cambien eso y eso…. No quiero eso aquí y esto acá…. Rápido, rápido tenemos una campaña que hacer…. Tardo, pero por fin lo conseguí… Lo conseguí huiiiiii... ahora si haré lo que quiero hacer….muajajaja y nadie podrá impedirlo- dijo con una mirada macabra, con todo y posesita.

Mercuccio, estoy aquí por si no lo has notado…- dijo Harry empezando a temer de lo que las locuras de Mercuccio pudieran hacerle a el.

Harry…

Cariño…- dijo Harry admirando la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos- …te ves espectacular….

No digas eso…- dijo Draco bastante apenado. Su atuendo de túnicas en sedas blancas y bordadas con flores rojas brillantes. Los parpados y la boca en un carmín brillante con brillos de rubí y las joyas en cabellos, frente, cuello, manos, y cadera eran lágrimas de rubí en diferentes tamaños colgados a hilos de oro y perlas.

Sabía que le gustaría jefe… jejejeje.

Oh, calla Mercuccio… ¿no tiene cosas que hacer?...

Sip, pero antes vaya el vestuario… ahí esta todo dispuesto… yo solo termino los últimos detalles aquí e iniciamos…¡Hey, que les dije que se apuraran, eso no va ahí!...¡que estoy hablando en chino o que!...- se alejo gritando ordenes y de más.

vaya…si que esta ocupado…

Naaahhh, solo esta en su etapa creativa…- le ofreció su brazo indicándole que lo acompañara a los vestuarios- por cierto no te veo demasiado sorprendido de verme por aquí…

…- Draco le sonrió tímidamente y le mostró un celular.

Oh, tu padre…

Jejeje…

Y luego dice que por que lo quiero tanto…- dos maquillistas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, ya que al parecer Mercuccio ya había dejado sus instrucciones para Harry.

No es tan malo, no seas así ¿o es que acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?…

Sabes que es lo único que me mantiene aquí; sino ya me hubiera ido corriendo de este lugar, sabes muy bien que odio esto…

Siempre has odiado la publicidad y la prensa…

Si; pero estar contigo lo compensa y con creces…- le dijo tomando la mano de Draco y besándola delicadamente.

…- simplemente pudo sonreírle.

¿están listos?...- dijo Mercuccio apareciendo de improvisto.

Si….

Vaya, si ya decía yo que usted quedaría excelente jefe…

….- el cabello oscuro ahora parecían flamas horizontales con brillos carmesí y los ojos, mejillas y torso desnudo tenían rayas carmesí y en los brazos hasta las muñecas, dedos y cuello estaban prendidos con listones de cuero haciendo juego con los pantalones a la cadera con un cinturón de lagrimas de rubí.- …¿no crees que esto es… así como que…ummm demasiado?...- dijo totalmente incomodo por el nada cómodo atuendo, tratando de acomodar el ajustado pantalón, pero este parecía estrecharse mas a su cuerpo ante sus intentos de acomodarlo mas flojo.

Como cree jefecito….- dijo tratando de disimular y no mirar a su jefe en ningún momento a los ojos o se delataría a si mismo, puesto que sabia que a Harry no le caería nada bien que le hiciera notar que el atuendo lo mostraba completamente babeable y deseable.

….- le mal miro sabiendo que Mercuccio le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

Sino pregúntele a su esposo…¿verdad?...- dijo descaradamente Mercuccio mirando a Draco.

…- Draco solo pudo asentir, Harry se veía sexy.

Eso es jugar sucio….

Pero… ¿funciono?...

…¬¬ … Mercuccio, que yo recuerde no había aprobado esta idea para la campaña…(justamente por lo sensual que era…)- una venita en su frente estaba palpitando.

Bueno, si pero esteeee… bueno yo…- gotitas de miedo o mas bien terror en su frente.

Pensabas aplicar este concepto aun cuando no lo hubiera aprobado, ¿verdad?...- dos venitas saliendo de su frente.

Emmmm… bueno yo… este… - la mirada que le estaba dando su jefe era aterradora y aun mas con el nuevo atuendo- …oh, pero miren lo tarde que es, ya deberíamos estar haciendo el trabajo, ¿no lo creen?...

…- entrecerró los ojos mirando seria y fijamente a Mercuccio.

Vamos, vamos que todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, no querrá que nos atrasemos, verdad jefecito…- dijo tratando de controlar su terror y que su jefe dejara de mirarle así.

Ya hablare contigo después…

Glupsss… - trago saliva, de esta nadie iba a salvarlo.

El escenario de las sesiones se había transformado completamente. Ahora parecía un paraje encantado. Con árboles que tenían hojas de oro y pastos brillantes entre naranjas, rojizos, rosas y dorados, con esas luces espectrales en tonos suaves que flotaban por doquier y que lo hacían ver irreal.

Bueno todos a sus lugares, ya conocen todo lo que hay que hacer… jefe usted póngase ahí…- dijo Mercuccio señalándole el lago.

Pero no me has dicho que debo hacer aun…- dijo obedeciéndole inconcientemente y metiéndose al lago hasta casi medio muslo.

No se preocupe, usted solo debe hacer como si surgiera del lago con esa actitud que tanto me hace temer jejeje y encaminarse hacia allá, ahí donde el gran árbol ya de ahí, puede improvisar…

¡¿Qué?!...

Si… acción…

…(yo lo mato, en verdad que lo mato aunque me quede sin diseñador durante el resto de la temporada…grrrrr).

Harry maldijo por lo bajo pero hizo lo que Mercuccio le dijo, tomo algo de agua y se mojo la cara sabia que el maquillaje no se correría por que era a prueba de agua, miro de perfil y las gotas dibujaron su torso desnudo, en primer plano podía observarse como Harry salía de un lago de oro y las luces brillantes hacían brillar las joyas que estaban en su cuerpo, pero sobre ello brillaban aun mas sus verdes ojos. Camino lentamente con los pies desnudos por el pasto, parecía un demonio con hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, las ajustadas telas delineaban sus largas y musculosas piernas y el borde del pantalón dejaban ver los bien marcados músculos del estomago y un poquito el hueso de la cadera y el bajo vientre. Se acerco al árbol y se apoyo contra el tronco del árbol de manera despreocupada, cerro los ojos descansando, parecía dormir; segundos después unas bellas manos parecieron surgir del árbol y le abrazaron por el cuello, Harry no se movió, espero, poco a poco el cuerpo y rostro de Draco comenzó a surgir quedando abrazado a Harry por la espalda, Harry sonrió abrazando el cuerpo de Draco que aun seguía a sus espaldas como una ninfa de los árboles. Lentamente se sentaron en la base del árbol, Draco apoyado en el árbol y Harry entre sus piernas completamente tendido en el pasto y utilizando una de las piernas de este como almohada, Draco le miraba suavemente inclinado contra el dejando que las puntas de parte de la cascada de cabellos rozaran contra el rostro de Harry, Draco esbozando una difusa sonrisa en los labios rubí, Harry levanto la mano derecha y el sutil movimiento tomo la nuca de Draco y gentilmente hizo que se acercara suavemente con toda la intención de besarle; la imagen se difumina cuando ambos están a milímetros mirándose fijamente contra la lluvia de hojas de oro dándoles el final perfecto. El silencio era sepulcral y duro varios minutos, hasta parecía que no había nadie el Set de grabación.

¿Necesitas algo más Mercuccio?...- preguntó Harry irritado habiendo esperado ya suficiente y no haber escuchado el tan ansiado ¡corten! O algo así.

Oh, si, si… ¡corten!...- dijo todavía medio encandilado como todo el staff de producción- …perfecto… - dijo con ojitos encandilados y con el hilo de baba todavía escurriendo por la barbilla- pero si yo sabía que usted era perfecto…. Nada podía salir mal…. Ha estado más candente de lo que imaginaba… huiiii… pero si el sex-appeal se trae, y disculpe jefecito pero usted es sexy… por merlín, ya me imagino, la campaña se venderá como pan caliente…

Mercuccio con esto, es para que no me vuelvas a pedir nada en tu mágica vida…- las venitas en su frente empezaban a parecer nuevamente.

Pero jefe…- táctica 1, ojitos de cachorro.

…- mirada mas fría que la antártica marca Potter o pose de negocios difíciles de lidiar.

Señor Draco…- dijo con carita de angustia en busca de ayuda. Táctica 2, si no puedes con tu jefe busca su punto débil.

Harry…- trato de convencerlo.

…- Harry suavizo inmediatamente su mirada con Draco- …cariño, si no me impongo de seguro Mercuccio hará lo que quiera de nosotros y eso no lo voy a permitir… sobre todo cuando su talento se desborda y locas ideas cruzan su mente…

No son locas ideas, son geniales…- trato de defenderse Mercuccio, algo ofendido.

…- nuevamente la mirada mas fría que la antártica marca Potter o pose de negocios difíciles de lidiar.

Okay, okay… pero aun falta la campaña todavía tenemos mucho que hacer y el desfile… y tengo tantas ideas… además los vestuarios…debo diseñar y…- dijo enumerando las cosas que aun faltaban por hacer, moviéndose de aquí para allá, maquinando en voz alta todas sus ideas.

Oh mi Dios… en que me he metido… ¿Por qué a mi?...- se lamento en voz baja, se había metido en grandes problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------

La taberna estaba completamente repleta, el olor a tabaco fuerte y cerveza estaban por doquier, además de que los bebedores unos prolijos y otros desinteresados, buscaban la intimidad del lugar para cerrar tratos sin ser notados por nadie o meterse en problemas. Las candilejas de aceite que despedían un humo negro apenas persivible y que parecían querer apagarse en cualquier momento daban el perfecto tono de luz para el lugar. El tabernero que maldecía por lo bajo de tanto en tanto en un idioma que ya casi no se usaba. A medida que avanzaba podía sentir como era observado por todos sin que nadie se molestara en siquiera verlo, pero sabia muy bien que estaba siendo vigilado, así que deba de estarse con cuidado.

Esta al fondo, en la tras taberna…- dijo el tabernero apenas verlo llegar.

Bien…- logro articular; el tabernero tenia un aspecto de matón que podía asustarlo aun a el; atravesó el umbral oculto a un extremo, tras la barra sin mirar en ningún momento al tabernero.

Por fin…- fue el recibimiento- … ¿Qué tienes para mi?...

Al parecer, habrán dos oportunidades para hacer lo que quieres hacer…- dijo el individuo sentándose en la roída mesa servida con vino barato y algunos restos de comida.

¿Cuándo?...

La primera será, en la inauguración de una convención… será en el centro de convenciones Royal Turion, en unas semanas, al parecer ira sin guardias o escolta…

Veo, ¿y la otra?...

El día de su cumpleaños…es la fiesta mas sonada, será en un par de meses y al parecer podremos infiltrarnos si así lo deseas, claro que no es seguro que este completamente desprotegido, recuerda que será en su casa y realmente no sabemos demasiado de ella…

Vaya, interesante…- dijo con una sonrisa subiendo los pies sobre la mesa en una actitud desenfadada.

Tendremos cuatro escuadrones dispuestos, pero tienes que decidir…

Ummm, veamos… ¿has conseguido los planos?…

Si, además tenemos algo de ayuda especial jejejeje…- dijo mostrándole unos papeles que había sacado de su túnica.

Birkoff, ¿ha respondido?...

No, aun no… según me dijeron los otros al parecer tiene cierto asunto que debe resolver y que por ello no puede venir…

…- levanto una ceja a modo de reprobación y tomo un vaso lleno de vino bebiéndolo.

Sabes muy bien que Birkoff es demasiado vengativo y al parecer esta en una venganza personal…- dijo algo irritado imitando a su acompañante; tomando un vaso y sirviéndose algo de vino y tomándolo- puagggg…- escupió lo que había intentado tomar- … ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿gasolina o algo así?...

Si tienes alguna queja díselo al tabernero…- sonrió con sorna.

…-trago duro al oír eso, mejor bebía en silencio.

Bien ya que, entonces lo que haremos será…- la sonrisa malévola podía verse en sus facciones- …bien Drayco me dijiste lo que querías hacer, pero olvidaste algo, nadie me dice que debo hacer…

Continuara….

**La Sección de Alexander para preguntas ociosas o no tanto…**

Elfo: ¿ya te gusto esto, no?...¬¬…

Alex: pa' que te digo q no si es todo lo contrario… (Aunque el Yaoi no sigue siendo de mi agrado completo, pero me divierte escribir y responder a la gente)

Elfo: ¬¬ acaparador….

Alex: sip, ¿y que?...

Bueno ahora si a lo que nos concierne… ya se, que todo mundo quiere matar a Ronald Weasley ( y a mi de paso por no actualizar muy seguido) pero bueno de momento no se puede ni lo uno ni lo otro jejeje, ya que también el pelirrojo va a tener su parte y no va a ser tampoco tan agradable…oh, si el pelirrojo tiene aun fantasmas del pasado y al parecer todo se va a conjuntar…no puedo decir mucho por q si no Elfo me mata…y bueno no creo q quieran eso, por q si no los fics se quedan así hasta que Elfo consiga otro esclavo jejeje…tengamos en cuenta que las historias de estos cuatro personajes (Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley) están llenas de dolor y de cosas entre líneas es por ello q a veces se tienden a entender cosas que no son, como lo verán poco a poco en la historia. Elfo y yo tratamos de poner dos caras de la moneda; donde las cosas que no se dicen, se ocultan o se dan por entendido en una pareja pueden desencadenar muchas lagrimas. Desde este punto empezaremos a ver una historia mas cruda a mi parecer, ahí donde el amor se pone a prueba, por que en este mundo así es, donde una palabra no es suficiente y donde los actores van a cambiar y luchar por lo que quieren así sea en contra de sus principios(en este caso los Slytherin).

-bien, veamos, Harry no es ciego, creo jejeje pero veámoslo de la manera lógica, Harry Potter es Harry Potter, por mucho que viva en el mundo mágico hay cosas q desconoce y otras q no y con lo despistado que es (o bueno eso parece)… es lógico q no sepa nada de nada… (Nadeshiko, gracias por preguntar) te mando besos respetuosos, gracias por apoyarme en contra de la tiranía Elfica…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí.

**Usurpador** Completo: No.

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No.

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No.

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No.

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No.

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No.

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny.

**Zafiro** Completa: No.


	10. Chapter 10

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo X:

Aunque sea un poco Quiéreme…

¿No es lindo cuando antes que toda tu mente y tu cuerpo despierten, lo haga tu conciencia?... Oh, si es lindo, sobre todo cuando esta empieza martillándote en algún lugar hasta que esta te hace despertar alterado y más que conciente de que todo lo que has hecho hasta ese momento estaba mal. Sabiendo que la batalla ha sido perdida y que el sueño no volvería, abrió los ojos fijándose por completo en el techo, reconociendo donde se encontraba.

Lo bueno de tener conciencia es que jamás olvidaras algo que ella no quiera que olvides… por que nunca te dejara, así que tampoco podrás sentirte solo…

Se levanto sintiendo la terrible necesidad de sueño y la ansiedad producida por este. Camino por el piso de madera, sabia muy bien donde estaba. Ese era el departamento que Ginny y el habían comprado cuando estaban en la Academia de Aurores por la cercanía del lugar, después de que terminaron la escuela ambos fueron asignados a diferentes distritos de aurores, así que el departamento se había quedado vació, hasta ahora. Había sido tedioso limpiar, puesto que con tantos años en el olvido todo se había vuelto, bueno estaba sucio, pero eso era mejor que volver a su casa se dijo. No estaba preparado para volver, no aun. Abrió las cortinas de las ventanas puertas, miro como el sol empezaba a despuntar y como la vida empezaba a surgir en ese vecindario mágico. Suspiro y el dolor detrás de los ojos pareció aumentar, empezaba a odiarse más de lo que se había odiado cuando llego ahí por la madrugada hacia días, ir a ese lugar había sido un acto reflejo, aunque todos los actos antes de ese no lo habían sido. Se revolvió el pelirrojo cabello, lo tenía bastante corto y con el gel hacia que su pelo parecieran púas. Recargo ambas palmas contra el cristal y el sol pareció acariciar con su luz el trabajado cuerpo masculino que era solo cubierto por unos boxer del mismo color de sus ojos. Blaise decía que su corte era demasiado moderno, no le gustaba. Blaise, Blaise era otro asunto que aun no podía resolver, es por ello que estaba en ese apartamento ahora.

Todos sus actos de hace dos semanas pasadas habían sido preparados con total tiento, era más de lo que podía soportar y merlín sabe que el lo había intentado, pero no pudo. Su nueva ubicación, su nuevo trabajo, sabia que había huido, si, pero estaba lo suficientemente confundido para hacerlo. Se golpeo la cabeza en reprimenda, esta bien que hubiera estado herido por la traición de Blaise pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse como lo había hecho. Se había pasado del límite. Su cautela y tiento se habían ido, pero sus celos le habían ganado; sabia muy bien que se estaba jugando pero no había podido evitarlo, se dijo con pesar. Cerró los ojos abatido, mientras la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara y cubría su cuerpo por completo dejando ver viejas cicatrices que cubrían de lado a lado su espalda, viejos recuerdos de una cruenta batalla, se las habían hecho con un látigo mágico cuando estuvo cautivo por Mortifagos, imborrables y dolorosas. Era irónico que ahora las recordara, mas cuando sabia que ellas habían sido la principal razón que le habían hecho en un principio acercarse a Blaise después de la guerra, de reconocer sus sentimientos ante la inminente certeza de saberse cautivo y que tal vez jamás le viera otra vez para decirle lo que sentía. Irónico, si, irónico que esa fuera la causa y que días después como un aparecido del cielo el mismo Blaise lo ayudara a escapar.

Inicio Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------

Podía sentir claramente como la espalda se le abría y la sangre escurría escociendo por su espalda lacerada por el castigo de los Mortifagos. Sentía la garganta seca por la falta de líquido y por la fiebre que empezaba a subir. Sus manos se encontraban encadenadas y su cuerpo estaba destrozado completamente, los cabellos pelirrojos crecidos a modo de cascada caían a los lados de su rostro y algunos otros se pegaban a la sangre en su mejilla y frente donde había cortes aun sangrantes. Si todo seguía así lo mas probable era que muriera por infección en algunos días si tenia suerte; pero como no era así y era un cabezota de primera, lo mas seguro fuera que tardaría semanas; aun así no diría nada aun cuando le torturaran hasta la locura, no lo diría. Escupió algo de saliva demasiado espesa en un intento de aclarar su garganta. Las puertas de su celda se abrieron revelando algo de luz, no se molesto en mirar quien era, de seguro eran Mortifagos, de seguro venían a darle mas tortura; como si pensaran que con mas tortura el hablaría. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar dejando en penumbras la celda.

….- trato de mirar en la penumbra, solo pudo identificar una silueta.

Ronald Weasley… ¿me recuerdas?...

¿Que tortura es la que sigue?...- le miro, pero por la careta no podía saber si alguna vez lo había visto o combatido alguna vez-

Esta es una visita extraoficial, sabes… veo que no me recuerdas… fui yo quien te derroto…

…- levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Las torturas no funcionan contigo, se lo dije al comandante, pero aun sigue empeñado en que hablaras si encontramos la tortura adecuada…

Si, claro…

Así que antes de que te maten, haré lo que quiera contigo…- abrió con violencia las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo maltratado.

¿Qué demonios?...- gritó indignado comprendiendo de pronto la verdadera intención del Mortifago.

Puedes gritar…

Maldito desgraciado, suéltame…

…no lo creas, esto en verdad lo voy a disfrutar…- dijo tomándolo violentamente por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente- …y no parare… tenlo por seguro…

En un segundo su rostro estaba cruelmente apresado contra el frió suelo y la mano de su atacante, trato de utilizar sus manos y pies para quitárselo de encima pero las cadenas y la fuerza física aun mayor del Mortifago le dieron la ventaja. Lo que sintió a continuación fue lo peor que había sentido jamás, un dolor desgarrante que hacia que todo su cuerpo se descompusiera y gritara de dolor. El olor de humedad del piso le dio arcadas mareándolo, trato de moverse pero el dolor no disminuyo, no, por el contrario aumento cuanto el Mortifago se empezó a mover sobre su cuerpo, Ron casi perdió el sentido cuando el dolor se volvió intolerable y la presión de la mano del Mortifago sobre su cuello para que se mantuviera quieto aumento cortándole la respiración hasta casi dejarlo inconciente, casi, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que ocurría. Sus uñas y labios sangraron por la fuerza que ejercía para mantener el dolor bajo control.

Esa había sido la primera vez que fue abusado por ese Mortifago, que conoció que las torturas no eran nada comparado con eso tipo de dolor, pero no fue la única; durante todo ese mes que estuvo cautivo los abusos no pararon. El Mortifago le visitaba puntualmente y tras varias horas de dolorosa agonía le dejaba mas muerto que vivo entre las penumbras del dolor. Sufrió silenciosamente cada cosa que el Mortifago quiso hacerle. Si decía la verdad, todo ese tiempo estuvo al borde de quebrarse, ese Mortifago estuvo a punto de hacerlo rogar para que todo terminara ya.

¿estas bien?... despierta… vamos… despierta…

….- sintió las gentiles palmadas sobre sus dañados pómulos.

Por favor, no te puedes morir…- sintió la desesperación en el tono de ese voz que le llamaba insistentemente.

…- abrió los ojos, nublados por el dolor y la fiebre. Se levanto reprimiendo el dolor presionando fuertemente la mandíbula- … ¿Qué…que haces tu aquí?...

Ayudándote a salir de aquí….- dijo deshaciéndose de los grilletes encantados que mantenían preso a Ron.

Eso no estaba planeado…- dijo tratando de tragarse el dolor y de que su dificultosa respiración lo dejara hablar.

No, pero ahora si…- le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse-

Estas poniendo en peligro la misión…

…

…esto saldrá mal, muy mal…- Ron pudo escuchar como Blaise gruñía por lo bajo ante su comentario.

Cállate, ya me lo reprocharas cuando eso suceda, mientras tanto ayuda un poco…- dijo irritado mirando hacia ambos lados, esperando que nadie se les atravesara en el camino.

¿Cómo diablos piensas explicar esto?...

Tengo una cuartada, ¿o en verdad creías que iba a hacer estupideces?...

…mejor no te digo…

El bruto e impulsivo león aquí eres tu, no yo…

Serpiente tenías que ser…

Yo estoy en este momento supervisando una matanza que será descubierta en poco…y además no hay testigos de que yo haya sido el que te ha liberado…

¿los mataste?...- dijo asombrado ante la eficacia que reflejaba Blaise.

Pregunta de más…- dijo con tono cortante avanzando lo más rápido que podían por los complicados pasillos.

¿Qué es eso?...-pregunto al oír sonar varias alarmas.

Demonios… al parecer alguien ha echado de menos tu presencia… pero… maldición, si estaba seguro de que no había más supervisiones oficiales…

Oficiales no, extra oficiales si…- dijo Ron muy bajito casi para si aun así Blaise pudo escucharlo.

¿Qué quieres decir?...- preguntó preocupado Blaise ante lo dicho por Ron, deteniéndose de pronto.

Olvídalo… salgamos de aquí…- le corto y obligo a Blaise a seguir su camino.

Llegamos…toma esto, te llevara directo a la sede de la orden…- dijo dándole una moneda, habían llegado a la zona donde podían trasportarse a cualquier lugar.

Pero, es tú…-dijo preocupado Ron, Blaise la acababa de dar su transportador, dejándolo sin vía de escape si algo llegaba a salir mal.

No importa el profesor Snape podrá reponérmelo en poco, tu eres el que debe salir de aquí inmediatamente…

Bien… te debo una…- dijo titubeante.

No me debes nada…

Sabes muy bien que…- trato de reñirle pero Blaise le corto rápidamente.

No digas mas, vete ya…

Bien, pero esto no se quedara así…

Como quieras…- trato de sonar indiferente, pero dentro del el alegraba que Ron reconociera de alguna forma su existencia.

Al segundo siguiente Ron desaparecía ante los ojos de Blaise y este al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, para después ponerse nuevamente la careta de indiferencia y representar su papel, para ese momento su plan debía estar ejecutándose a la perfección dándole la cuartada perfecta, solo debía esperar una hora y hacer su aparición estelar para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Meses después la guerra terminaba y lord Voldemort y los Mortifagos caían bajo la justicia mágica para ser juzgados por sus crueles acciones y partición al lado oscuro. Como también a los espías, aunque la mayoría acreditaba haber estado del bando de la luz varios habían hecho cosas crueles y debían pagar por sus delitos. Blaise Zabini al parecer era uno de ellos y había sido aprendido pese a las protestas de varios aliados y espías que alegaban en su defensa pero, nadie podía testificar o probar que Blaise no había estado en el lugar del los hechos y si habían testigos de que Blaise había estado y participado en la matanza.

Señor Blaise Zabini se le acusa de la matanza de Real Valley…-dijo uno de los jueces que en ese momento lo estaban juzgando-…no se ha podido acreditar su defensa, es por ello que la sentencia…

Esperen un momento…-dijo alguien con voz fuerte entrando de manera imprevista al recinto-

Pero que…

Señor Weasley… no puede interrumpir un juicio en pleno dictamen de la sentencia…

Si puedo, por que piensan condenar a un inocente…

… ¿puede probar que lo que dice es verdad?...

Si… la noche que sucedió la matanza de Real Valley, Blaise Zabini se encontraba conmigo…

Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?...- dijo un juez de manera acida.

Si no lo sabe me encontraba en el hospital, hace menos de veinte minutos que salí y me entere de todo, es por eso que estoy aquí…-dijo de igual manera.

Claro, entonces que hacían y donde estaban ambos en ese momento…

Eso es privado, pero si quiere saberlo…- dijo de manera altanera.

Dígalo de una vez…

Bueno, si lo que querían saber era que estaba haciéndole, no creo poder explicarlo, es muy intenso…

Ronald Weasley…- grito escandalizado Blaise ante las implicaciones de las palabras de Ron.

Calma cariño, no pensaba decírselos…

…- le miro contrariado no entendiendo que decía Ron.

Como decía, aparte de eso simplemente le pedí matrimonio a Blaise Zabini, eso es lo que hacíamos…

…- estaba asombrado por el aplomo que Ron parecía tener, al decir semejante mentira, Ron le guiño un ojo indicándole que se mantuviera callado.

¿puede probarlo?...

Claro…en las cosas que le decomisaron hay un anillo, un anillo de compromiso mágico… el cual dice la fecha y hora del compromiso… es magia antigua y es por eso que no puede alterarse…- el juez pido que le trajeran las cosas y pudo comprobar junto con los demás de que la existencia del anillo era correcta, al igual que el día y la hora de los hechos.

Pero…hay testigos que le vieron…

Oh, eso es un ingeniosos plan ideado por ambos… me imagino que ya se los ha contado… fue sencillo hicimos con magia la imagen de Blaise y la pusimos como un glamour sobre un Mortifago, así si los demás miraban al Mortifago veían a Blaise Zabini ahí, al parecer también funciono con los de afuera…- sonrió de manera teatral- …realmente Blaise no quería implicarse es por eso que ideamos esa táctica y pues lo demás ya era plan mío…- dijo con una sonrisa picara refiriéndose a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Bien, vista de los hechos, Blaise Zabini queda en libertad y libre de toda culpa…

Poco después ambos salían de los tribunales bajo la mirada atenta de la prensa y demás personas, durante vario rato no les dejaban a solas; algunos preguntando por la salud de Ron, otros preguntando que por que Blaise no había dicho nada acerca del compromiso y demás cosas, al terminar el día por fin pudieron quedarse a solas y ahora si hablar sin nadie que les interrumpiera.

Mentiste…

Ya vez que no…- sonrió el pelirrojo mostrando una muy convincente mirada de no saber nada de lo que Blaise le estaba diciendo.

Aun no se como lograste hacer todo eso… engañar a los Tribunales de Justicia Mágica es un delito muy grave…

No mas que el de una matanza…

¿Crees que soy culpable?...

Si lo creyera no hubiera hecho lo que hice, además sabes muy bien que esa noche me ayudaste a escapar de ahí…

Si, pero aun existe un margen de tiempo que no puedo comprobar, ¿no crees que pude haber regresado y matado a esa gente?...

No…- dijo tajante y determinadamente.

Bien…-suspiro satisfecho por que Ron no le consideraba culpable-…aun no logro entender como pudiste alterara todo, ese anillo…

Eso es un secreto internacional y si te lo dijera habrían muchos implicados…… en cuanto al compromiso, sigue en pie…-dijo dándole la espalda y con un tono de voz neutro, como si le estuviera hablando del clima y no de una proposición de matrimonio.

…- le miro perplejo, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien-… ¿Por qué?...

Ummm… necesitas una cuartada, no creo que el Tribunal se quede así, ¿no?... además seria muy sospechoso que la base de tu defensa se destruyera ahora, ¿no?...

¿Qué ganarías con esto?...-dijo tratando de controlarse, nunca espero que esto realmente le sucediera a el, su corazón latía muy rápido por la emoción que inconcientemente no podía controlar.

Nada, no hago esto para ganar algo… aunque si lo hicieras me ayudarías a saldar mi honor…además no creo que nadie es mejor que tu para este compromiso…

Ya veo…- dijo algo desilusionado, pero con una pequeña esperanza en el corazón- …acepto…- se dio ánimos, por lo menos Ron lo veía como el mas adecuado de ser su esposo, con el tiempo se encargaría de que aparte de eso Ron también lo amara-

Bien…- lo que Blaise no vio es que Ron estaba tan colorado y emocionado igual que el y con el corazón desbocado por la afirmativa de Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------------

Fin Flash back

Suspiro melancólico, abriendo los ojos y siendo deslumbrado por la luz del sol y el cristal frente a el. Pudo imaginar como Blaise había despertado, esa mañana, después de su ataque y de haberle abandonado. Ese momento le perseguía en su mente y conciencia; podía verlo, su esposo dormía encogido entre las sabanas y lo que había quedado de su ropa. Casi podía sentir el suave tacto del lacio pelo, se sintió aun más miserable.

Yo no quería que esto pasara… de verdad amor… tienes razón cuando dices que soy un bruto… mi única defensa son unos celos terribles y mucho alcohol… -dejo caer su cabeza contra el cristal.

¿Ron?...- pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Blaise, pudo imaginarlo apenas abriendo los ojos adormilado, apenas despierto entre las sabanas, se sentía tan cansado.

Blay…- sabía muy bien que esto era alguna jugada de su mente o su magia, sabia que era falso; pero aun sabiéndolo supo que debía descargar su alma.

… - trato de levantarse para poder enfrentar a su marido de frente, a los ojos, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió, así que tuvo que seguir boca abajo mirando a su esposo- ¿Qué hice?...- susurro bajito pues su voz no salía por el dolor que sentía en su garganta que se encontraba algo ronca.

…- no quería decirle que le había descubierto, que le carcomían los celos. No podía, no quería que se fuera de su lado.

Debí hacer algo lo suficientemente malo, para que me trataras así…

…- trato de irse no quería tener esa conversación, no cuando no sabia que decir.

…- con un repentino movimiento se aferro con sus brazos a las piernas de su esposo- Perdóname…si hice algo sin saberlo… te amo demasiado…perdón…

Blay…- se agacho para quedar a la altura de Blaise.

De verdad… perdón… no quiero que me dejes…-dijo abrazándose desesperadamente al cuerpo de su esposo.

¿Qué?...

Es que pensé…- dijo nervioso, por primera vez revelando sus temores- …que pensabas abandonarme… cuando saliste de la habitación y no volviste en toda la noche…no lo soportaría…

Nunca podría hacer eso…aun cuando deba deje mi orgullo de lado…

Ronald…-se abrazo al cuello de su esposo.

Siento si te lastime, no era mi intención… o tal vez si… no lo se… aun no puedo saberlo con sinceridad…

¿me dirás que es lo que pasa?...

Por ahora no, no me creo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, de momento no…

¿entonces?...

Para evitar este tipo de incidentes, he decidido irme de la casa…

¿Qué?...

Si…no quiero lastimarte es por ello que mientras arreglo lo que siento, es mejor separarnos por algún tiempo…hasta que decida que hacer…

¿has dejado de amarme?...

Desgraciadamente no lo se… no se si te amo lo suficiente para seguir o ya he dejado de hacerlo, es por ello que me siento tan confuso…el dolor me consume pero el amor también esta ahí, solo que aun no se cual es mas fuerte…-dijo con pesar, entre sus brazos el fantasma de Blaise desaparecía, el sueño había acabado y la realidad empezaba ahora.

(Nota/Autor: no es que Ronald se este volviendo loco o algo, es mas bien su cargo de conciencia y el poder de su magia. Podría decirse como una alucinación conciente. Así que por favor no crean que se volvió loquito, nop, aun no…solo es la falta de sueño y bastante alcohol…)

----------------------------------------------------------------

No puedes seguir enojado aun, ¿verdad?...

…

Vamos, Lucius ya te dije que no fui yo el que dijo esas cosas…

…

No fue mi culpa que viera la marca en tu cuello y supusiera cosas…

En primer lugar quien fue culpable de dejarla ahí, yo no sabía que estaba ahí… sino la hubiera ocultado….

…okay, esta bien fue mi culpa…. ¿feliz?...

Algo…

¿Qué vas a hacer con Draco?...

Severus….

Si, ya me dijiste por que no quiere decir nada… pero aun dudo mucho que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su cambio en estos meses que han pasado…

Aunque lo dudes no lo han hecho aun me imagino que piensan que es uno de sus tantos cambios de humor como ya conocen el carácter excéntrico de Drayco, es por ello que no lo piensan demasiado… además realmente nadie conoce a Draco lo suficiente como para decir que no es el…son idénticos nadie puede comprobar que el no sea el…

¿Quién aparte de nosotros, Zabini y Nott, saben la verdad?...

Una persona mas…

¿es digna de confianza?...

Lo es, fue el primero en darse cuenta… he hizo todo lo posible para encubrirle y no descubrieran su engaño…

Vaya, y quien es esa maravilla de persona…-dijo con desagrado.

La conoces muy bien….

Es verdad Señor Snape, me conoce muy bien…-dijo la voz de alguien a sus espaldas, Severus al instante pudo reconocer de quien se trataba-

Potter…así que lo supiste desde el principio…no pensé que tuvieras tal perspicacia…- aun no podía quitarse la animadversión que sentía por el chico, pero aun así lo respetaba como individuo.

Claro, el señor Lucius supo muy bien desde el principio cuales fueron mis motivos de casarme con Drayco sabiendo quien realmente era…

Si, en ese momento te dije que Daniel era hijo de Draco, es por eso que te casaste con Drayco para cuidar de Daniel… le diste tu apellido a Daniel e hiciste callar a cualquiera que objetara algo en contra… aun a costa de tu imagen y de no saber quien era el otro padre… como caballero, mago y ser humano tienes mi respeto…

Y no me importa saberlo en verdad, Daniel es mi hijo pésele a quien le pese y si alguien dice lo contrario me encargare de que jamás vuelva a decir nada en su vida, padre no es quien engendra sino quien te educa, te cuida, te quiere y esta ahí para ti en todo momento, sea bueno o malo…

Lo sé… Potter, lo sé…¿Cómo te ha ido espantando a los amantes de Drayco?...- pregunto Lucius realmente preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo-

Fatal, ni me lo recuerde… pero he logrado mi cometido y cada uno de ellos lo pensara un trillón de veces tan siquiera pensándolo…

Vaya, vaya… no pensé que Potter pudiera ser tan celoso…-dijo Severus con cierto retintín.

Solo con lo que me pertenece y Draco me pertenece desde el momento en que sus ojos me miraron directamente…-dijo haciendo una mueca de suficiencia.

Si, pero aun ahora no hemos podido encontrar las suficientes pruebas para inculpar a Drayco…- declaró no muy alegre Severus.

Bueno, no vine para eso… realmente ya veré la posibilidad que tenemos…

¿a que viniste?...

Necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas a Lucius…

Bien, dime….

Bueno, vera… no se como decirlo…

Vaya Potter, pensé que su elocuencia había mejorado desde el colegio…

…- Harry le miro mal.

Vamos, Severus… deja que diga lo que tenga que decir…

.. - aspiro hondo antes decir lo que tenia que decir, pero sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando-… ¿Cómo se embarazan los sangre pura?...

Ambos hombres le miraron perplejos, para luego Severus sin la menor vergüenza echarse a reír fuertemente casi a tal grado que parecía que se iba a tirar en el suelo a seguir riendo en cualquier momento, mientras que Lucius trataba por todos los medio no reírse igual ocultando su diversión tras una posesita nerviosa, eso si discretamente o no tanto.

Por el amor de merlín, solo quería una respuesta sencilla…- gimió desesperado.

Potter si pensaste que eso no era digno de burla, te acabas de enterar que no es así…- dijo socarrón Severus ya más recuperado de su risa inicial.

No puedo creer que….- iba a decir que como era posible que no supiera eso, pero recordó rápidamente que Harry no supo tampoco cuando embarazo a Draco por primera vez, así que lo mas seguro era que carecía de ese conocimiento- ¿para que quieres saber eso?...

….- el sonrojo en sus pómulos delato sus intensiones.

Potter, ¿no estas lo suficientemente grandecito, como para sonrojarte?...- dijo con desagrado.

….- gruño molesto, el profesor Severus se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y el tenia que morderse la lengua si quería la información.

Vaya, así que estas pensando embarazar a mi hijo…

No pienso, he decidido hacerlo a más tardar el día de mi cumpleaños…

¿Por qué la prisa?...

A mi parecer no es pronto, además me gustaría que Daniel tuviera un hermanito o hermanita…

No se…- dijo dudoso Lucius.

Por favor…

bueno veras… existen muchas formas en las diferentes familias de sangre pura… pero básicamente necesitas una noche de ardiente pasión en la cual el se te entregue completamente, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma… sabrás que lo embarazaste cuando en el momento del orgasmo, sus ojos cambien de color a negros, dentro de ellos podrás ver el nacimiento de un cosmos, eso será la prueba… el no podrá verlo, pero tu si…

¿el sabe esto?...

No… nunca me lo ha preguntado, pero me imagino que lo intuirá…no como pero si la forma…

Bueno… entonces no habrá ningún problema de que se entere…después de lo que tengo planeado…

¿Qué planeas?...

…- se limito a sonreír.

Es mi hijo de quien hablamos… ¿recuerdas?...

Es mi esposo del que hablamos… ¿recuerda?...

Es mi ahijado, mi hijo político pronto y mi ex alumno… ¿Quién tiene mas motivos?...

Eso no viene al caso…-dijo algo desesperado Lucius.

Sabe muy bien que por ningún motivo haría algo que pudiera dañar o lastimar a Draco y que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder probar su inocencia- dijo seriamente Harry.

Lo se, pero eso no quita que no quieras decirme que tramas…

Si, pero no quiero que todo se estropee…

Aun así… me preocupa…

Además no creo que le moleste tener mas nietos o si…

No, pero tampoco te aproveches de la falta de conocimiento de Draco y me des un regimiento de nietos…

Vaya… así que un regimiento… yo solo pensaba mas o menos en un equipo de Quiddicht… ¿Qué tal?... ¿O que piensas Severus?...

…- sonrió socarrón.

Ni siquiera lo pienses… o yo mismo te castro…- le advirtió Lucius.

Okay, okay… solo uno más…-dijo vencido por fin Harry o no mucho.

…Solo si el esta al tanto…

…- Harry pareció dudar solo un segundo pero no contesto.

¿Potter?...

Nos veremos… gracias por la información…-dijo despidiéndose formalmente antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

¿Crees que…?...-dijo Lucius dudoso de las intenciones de su yerno.

Hay que confiar en el… puede que no sea el mas brillante de todos pero en lo que se refiere a Draco ha logrado grandes cosas…lo sabes…

Si, lo se…pero me preocupa que pueda hacer algo que a la larga pueda solo traerle sufrimientos a ambos…

Si el no se ha rendido, nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo… ya buscaremos la forma de que puedan estar juntos… de seguro Potter ya tiene un plan…

Eso espero, eso espero… no quisiera tener que volver a perder a Draco aunque si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora eso será irremediable…

No pienses así…- se inclino frente a Lucius, recargando sus manos en los reposa brazos del sillón donde Lucius estaba sentado, quedando así ambos frente a frente.

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?...- dijo mirando fijamente esos ojos negros, sintiendo como las manos de Severus acariciaban sus mejillas.

Deja de pensar…- susurro suavemente contra los labios-

Y Lucius dejo de pensar instantáneamente.

---------------------------------------------------

Buenos días, abuela…- saludo cortésmente Neville entrando esa mañana al comedor de la mansión, sabiendo de antemano que el cuadro le seguiría a cualquier parte de la casa donde el estuviera, era como si nada hubiera cambiado realmente-

Buenos días…- saludo igualmente la bruja desde su cuadro tomando el desayuno ahí y mirando infinidad de papales-

Te veo atareada, ¿sucede algo?...- dijo Neville tomando asiento en el comedor mientras varios elfos le servían el desayuno-

Podría decirse… desayuna, te hará bien comer…estas demasiado delgado…-le dijo su abuela enfrente de el.

Abuela, he crecido…no esperabas que siempre fuera regordete y bajito…- dijo con desgana, desviando su mirada a la comida para no hacerle frente a la mirada inquisidora de su abuela y que esta le reprochara que su inapetencia tenia otra causa- he crecido mucho…

Aun así…hummmm… ¿Seguirás trabajando en la central de aurores?...

No, me di de baja…¿Por qué lo preguntas?...¿alguna razón en especial?...-pregunto tomando algo de té de azahar.

Si, ya que has vuelto y como te dije antes de que te marcharas de la casa… debes mantener el patrimonio de la familia en alto…

Lo se… ¿Qué quieres que haga?...

Manejaras la empresa de tus padres, ya es hora que lo hagas…

Bien, lo haré…

Segundo, cuando estés mas adaptado al sistema… veremos la resolución de buscar la adecuada o adecuado postulante para seguir el legado de la familia… pero eso lo veremos después, aun tengo que ponerme al corriente de los nuevos y adecuados postulantes…

Está bien, se hará como tú digas…

Bien, cuando termines… deberás ir con el abogado de la familia, el ya sabe quien eres y te pondrá al tanto de tus obligaciones, así mismo el sastre tiene una cita contigo a las cuatro, ya lo he arreglado…

Vaya, si que eres eficiente…aun…-prefirió mejor callar, no era adecuado.

Dilo, aun para estar muerta…¿no?...no se a donde se fue tu educación, Neville, pero espero que vuelva… una persona como tu no tiene permitido esos deslices…-dijo con voz aguda torciendo los labios en claro gesto de desaprobación que Neville conocía muy bien.

Si, mis disculpas…

El abogado también llevara el asunto de tu divorcio, me dijo que a mas tardar en mañana estarán redactados los papeles…

….- hasta el momento solo había podido pasar el té, pero a la sola mención de sus problemas ya sentía nauseas horribles y todas tenían un origen; Theodore Nott.

Solo necesitas firmarlos y asunto resuelto; el abogado se encargara de lo demás… ya veremos que la otra parte también lo haga… así que concéntrate ahora en la familia, eres un Longbottom…y la familia ahora depende de ti…

Si abuela, lo recordare…-trato de alejar su mente de lo que hacia sangrar su alma y nauseas terribles a su estomago, no podía dejarse vencer, no iba a dejarse vencer al dolor- ¿El invernadero, aun esta?...

Por supuesto…los elfos aun lo siguen cuidando…aun cuando te fuiste… ¿acaso creías que por que te fuiste, iba a quitarlo?...

…- puso cara de circunstancias.

Siempre supe que regresarías… siempre lo supe…de una manera u otra…- el cuadro de la vieja bruja pareció quedar en silencio, la imagen y mente de la mujer parecía muy lejana de ahí, como pensando algo seriamente, aunque cuando sitio la mirada fija de su nieto cambio rápidamente- …es tuyo, no tenia derecho a quitarlo, además hay plantas muy raras ahí y que solo tu puedes entender o usar…

Gracias abuela…- sonrió escuetamente tan tristemente que hasta al viejo cuadro pareció conmoverle la tristeza de su nieto pero lo oculto bien- en verdad te lo agradezco…

De nada hijo, vamos… termina de desayunar… hoy inicias de nuevo y eso debe celebrarse…

Si, ya lo creo…- dijo con desgano pero tratando de poner una sonrisa que el viejo cuadro de la bruja supo hasta la medula de sus pintados y viejos huesos que era falsa.

Continuara…

P.D.: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí.

**Usurpador** Completo: No.

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No.

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No.

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No.

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No.

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No.

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny.

**Zafiro** Completa: No.


	11. Chapter 11

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XI:

Amor será Dolor…

Miro a su amante, descansaba totalmente agotado en la cama. Expuesto a su mirada puesto que cuando se levanto se había llevado las sabanas y frazadas consigo por el simple placer de mirarle completamente. Miro cada curva que el blanco cuerpo le ofrecía que aun bajo el paso de tiempo lucia las secuelas que la guerra le había acarreado. No podía negarlo aun él mismo tenia tantas o mas cicatrices, recuerdo de las innumerables batallas, pero a su parecer el cuerpo de su amante seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de estar cubierto por algunas cicatrices que en su momento habían llegado a ser serias heridas de guerra. Lucius era un amante fantástico, lo sabía, el mismo había tenido suficientes amantes de ambos sexos para poder diferenciar entre un buen amante y uno inexperto y a lucius malfoy no le faltaba la experiencia. Aun así seguía sintiendo esos sofocantes y aplastantes sentimientos que tenía por lucius. Sabia perfectamente que estos no se irían, amaba a ese rubio y eso no podía negarlo. La platica que habían tenido con potter hace meses le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que nunca había tenido contemplado pero que con las palabras de harry le habían hecho planteárselo seriamente.

-"me gustaría que Daniel tuviera un hermanito o hermanita…"

Severus nunca había tenido la idea de llegar a tener familia, la verdad es que con la guerra y su trabajo como espía y mortifago a la vez pensaba que terminaría muerto antes de los treinta (si no era por un lado seria por el otro para no fallarle) y eso no había pasado ya que ese año acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y uno y no había muerto aun. Había tenido amantes pero nada mas que eso, ninguno que le durara el tiempo suficiente antes de que se aburriera de ellos y los descartara, antes siquiera que la idea llegara a su mente y se encariñara con ella, pero la platica de potter se la había puesto en la mente y no había podido sacarla. Nunca pensó siquiera que fuera importante, pero ahora veía que para el si que era importante. Quería hablarlo con lucius pero sabia que lucius diría que era una locura. Ciertamente podría ser una locura, pero ellos ya no tenían que les impidiera estar juntos y tener una vida.

Sabia muy bien que las reglas de sangre pura se aplicaban también a los progenitores, así que lucius de seguro también podía concebir, aunque nunca lo había puesto en práctica ya que el matrimonio entre narcissa y lucius había sido preparado, narcissa se había embarazado a los quince años así que lucius y ella tuvieron que casarse, draco y drayco habían nacido cuando lucius aun estaba por salir de howgarts.

Estaba dividido ante sus dos únicas salidas, si lo hablaba con lucius seguro este se negaría abiertamente, alegando de que ya no estaban para eso, pero para severus no era así, es mas creía que tener un hijo a esa edad era bueno. La otra era no decir nada y hacerlo, aunque luego eso le trajera problemas con el rubio y cargos de conciencia (además de que estaría de acuerdo por una vez en la vida con potter en su forma de proceder y eso no era muy bueno; estaría haciendo lo mismo que potter le haría draco aunque el sabia que harry nunca lo haría para lastimar a su rubio como el tampoco lo haría con el suyo) pero sabia que una vez que el rubio se acostumbrara a la idea terminaría por aceptarlo y se encariñaría con la idea, pero eso lo podía en un dilema moral, ya que no decirle y hacerlo seria como traicionar al rubio.

Aaghhhh!!!!... era un slytherin, había sido el mas frió, letal y calculador mortifago que recordara, y ahora tenia que tener escrúpulos, ¿Cuándo había tenido escrúpulos para matar alguien? ¡Nunca!...esa era la respuesta, pero con lucius, con lucius era otra cuestión. Lucius era la persona que amaba y no haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo, aunque…

-severus…-dijo entre adormilado-

-si, lu…-respondio el aludido pero sin despegar sus ojos de lo que veia-

-¿Qué haces?... –pregunto viendo a su amante el cual estaba sentado a una distancia prudente, en un elegante sillon de cuero negro, dejando ver casi todo su bien formado cuerpo a excepcion de lo que una sabana negra no dejaba ver (todos sabemos que parte #___#), ese cabello negro que le sentaba de maravilla cuando se desarreglaba un poco y para completar el cuadro un enorme jarron con aromaticas camelias a su espalda, tan rojas como el mismo vino que habian tomado hacia varias horas atrás-

-te miro…

-puedo verlo…¿alguna razón en especial?....-sonrio tratando de que su sonrisa no fuera seductora-

-¿necesito alguna?...-inquirio con cierto aire retante-

-no, pero…bueno…no quieres traer las frazadas y acostarte aquí conmigo…-respondio haciendo una caricia al lado vacio de la cama-

-Suena tentador…

-lo se…-sonrió acurrucándose un poco, el ambiente estaba tibio por la chimenea-

-pero, aunque quisiera…no puedo complacerte…-sonrisa miserable-

-¿Por qué no?...-dijo contrariado viendo como severus se levantaba de su puesto arrastrando con descuido las sabanas (¡¡¡yumi!!!) y se acercaba lentamente hacia el, para luego inclinarse lentamente mirandolo fijamente-

-Sencillo…por… que… te… estoy… mirando…-dijo deletreando cada palabra picándole la nariz con el dedo-

-severus…-gruño irritado tapándose la nariz con las manos para evitar futuros ataques-

-je, je, je…lu…no aguantas una broma…-sonrió a medias-

-malo…

-no sabes cuanto…je, je, je…y apenas empiezo…-le beso la frente mientras se sentaba a su lado sin hacer algo mas-

-¿Qué sucede?... últimamente has estado bastante pensativo…

-¿si?... puede ser, he estado pensando en algo últimamente….

-¿Qué es?...

-….ummm… no se si deba decirte… pero te concierne…-dijo pensativo, mientras le daba la espalda lentamente-

-¿si?...

-Si, ¿Qué pensarías si quisiera tener un hijo?...

-¿un hijo?...oh, vaya…no se que decir…me has tomado por sorpresa; aunque es repentino, pero debo considerar que tu nunca te has casado ni tenido hijos…además lo que te dijo potter hace varias semanas creo que te puso esa idea en la cabeza, aunque no dudo que no lo hayas pensado antes por ti mismo…

-¿te parece?...-lucius pudo oír perfectamente la ironía de la frase-

-Si, además todo hombre quiere tener hijos propios en algún momento de su vida…pero si bien recuerdo tu familia no tiene el don de la concepción, ¿verdad?...

-Cierto, no la tenemos…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo…

-Con tu ayuda, si estas de acuerdo por supuesto…

-…-le miro asombrado-…¿yo?...pero…

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

-…-miro fijamente la espalda de su amante, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que severus mentía o le estaba tomando el pelo-…¿es una broma?...

-No…-le dio la cara apoyando casi todo su peso en el brazo y la palma de su mano derecha contra el colchon, mirándole con sus intensos ojos negros llenos de un sentimiento que lucius no pudo identificar-…no lo es… llevo bastante tiempo pensándolo, aun mas que la idea de tener familia…

-…no se que decir…-dijo lucius levantadose y dandole la espalda a severus-

-Entiendo…tomate el tiempo que creas necesario…-dijo en un susurro mientras le ponia las sabanas sobre su cuerpo-

-…-se encogio sobre si mismo ante al acto, no sabia que decir o como actuar, hasta que un impulso le hiso voltear medio cuerpo apoyando la palma contra la cama-…severus yo…-estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no habia notado cuando su amante habia abandonado la habitación para darle espacio a pensar libremente-…demonios…-cerro el puño contra las ropas de la cama sintiendo algo duro entre ellas-…ummmm…que es…oh…-miro lo que habia en su palma, un anillo en oro blanco con piedras color champaña adornando toda la circunferencia-…demonios….no, severus no estaba bromeando…

-------------------------------------

-buenos días…-dijo con voz modulada tratando de que sonara cortes y amigable-

-buenos días ¿en que podemos ayudarle?...-dijo la mujer ya entrada en años y experiencia, vestida de enfermera magica. Donde la cofia blanca con la cruz color azul zafiro y una varita cruzada hacian juego con la media capa de azul zafiro tambien y el impecable uniforme de vestido chasta la rodilla blanco y chaquetilla de media manga azul de botones color plata en el costado izquierdo, medias blancas y zapatillas con hebilla-

-hace una semana hable con el Decano Medimagico Amber, hace un par de días mande mis documentos para la plaza de cirugia…- el joven vestido con el traje color oscuro y la corbata haciendo juego con su cabello color fuego-

-oh, si, el señor Amber me dijo que lo pasara inmediatamente a su despacho cuando usted llegara…-dijo rapidamente la joven levantadose de su comodo asiento detrás del escritorio en la recepcion del hospital-por aquí…

-bien…-dijo siguiendo a la mujer mientras de reojo miraba que su indumentaria estuviera perfecta-

-Señor Amber, aquí esta el joven postulante…-dijo la enfermera tocando la puerta del aludido-

-Hagalo pasar…-sono la voz detrás de la puerta-

-Buenos dias…-dijo educadamente entrando a la habitación-

-Buenos dias, sientese por favor… -dijo el hombre de ya bastantes años enfundado en un traje oscuro de medi mago-…cuando me llegaron sus documentos no pude creerlo, con sus referencias aun no logro entender por que quiere este puesto…

-Como ha dicho y estoy casi seguro de que ya ha constatado, no fue por conducta inapropiada o algo igual, por el contrario soy responsable y casi obsesivo con mi trabajo, pero debo decir que deje mi trabajo por cuestiones personales…-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de mantener la fachada de tranquilidad y seriedad que traia- asi que con mi decisión de cambiar de aires tambien cambie de carrera…

-Entiendo, entonces planea ejercer la carrera de medimagia en la cual veo por su documentación esta en regla y vigente…

-Termine la carrera de medimagia durante la guerra bajo la tutela de el medimago Emil; presente el examen de titulacion un año después de entrar a la carrera de Auror, al año siguiente termine mis especialidades y al año siguiente termine la carrera de Auror…

-Vaya…la plaza de cirujano es suya si la quiere, pero debo decir que este hospital es pequeño y no adecuado para sus referencias, la plaza es pequeña y a mi parecer debería postular para un hospital especializado donde podrían utilizar sus habilidades con mayor precisión…

-No busco una consulta medica afamada, si ese fuera el caso hubiera ido a un hospital grande. Mi único deseo es utilizar mis conocimientos de la mejor manera y hacer todo lo posible por ayudar de manera si es posible pacifica y casi anónima mientras decido que hacer…

-Entiendo, pero si pudiera ayudarnos también un poco con las áreas de terapia infantil y regeneración de piel que entiendo son sus especialidades, seria una gran ayuda para nosotros ya que siendo un hospital pequeño no tenemos personal en esas especialidades…

-Seguro, ayudare en todo lo que pueda…

-¿Cuándo puede empezar?...-dijo alegremente el hombre, la verdad una oportunidad asi no se presentaba asi todo los dias y menos en bandeja de plata-

-Inmediatamente, si le parece bien…

-Genial…las cirugías las programare para mañana, pero si gusta ahora mismo tenemos dos pacientes que usted podría ayudar…-el hombre le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera, ambos salieron del consultorio encaminandose a las areas de especialidades donde se encontraban los enfermos-…es un grato gusto tenerlo aquí, señor weasley…

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer, el gusto es todo mio Decano Amber…

-------------------------------------

-¿han encontrado algo?....-dijo con voz clara tratando de que su cansancio e incertidumbre traspasara sus cuerdas vocales-

-no, al parecer se lo ha tragado la tierra, señor…-informo el hombre frente a el, ataviado por una tunica oscura y un sombrero de ala ancha, a su lado una vuela pluma y varios pergaminos con anotaciones circunstanciales le proveian de la información que necesitaba-

-entiendo, aviseme si esto cambia…-dijo con algo de resquemor, se sentia agotado y angustiado. Los ultimos meses sin saber nada de su esposo lo habian obligado a contratar a un investigador para saber de su paradero-

-por supuesto señor…. Con su permiso…-dijo el hombre haciendo una despedida cortes antes de salir del despacho, donde blaise estaba trabajando en ese momento-

-propio….

-amo señor…-dijo apareciendo de improviso uno de los elfos domesticos que tenian en la casa a su servicio-

-¿si, Dirka?...

-el medimago que mando llamar esta aquí….-informo haciendo la reverencia correspondiente-

-hazle pasar…-informo indicandole con un gesto vago de su mano que podia retirarse-

-si, amo señor…

-buenas tardes….-dijo el hombre entrando al despacho-

-buenas tardes, tome asiento…. Le mande llamar por que últimamente no me he sentido bien, mis fatigas son excesivas tanto que a veces no puedo levantarme de cama y pierdo el equilibrio con suma facilidad, tanto que he tenido que trabajar desde casa y mis salidas han sido completamente restringidas, un amigo mio, el medimago Nott me recomendo su trabajo y es por ello que le he llamado…

-entiendo, agradezco la confianza….¿desde cuando tiene las molestias?...

-creo que aproximadamente dos semanas….

-bien… si no le molesta me gustaria hacerle unos analisis…asi podremos saber que sucede…

-haga lo que tenga que hacer, estoy a su disposición…

-me tomara unos instantes, ¿puedo utilizar algun lugar para prepararlos?…

-por supuesto, uno de mis elfo lo llevara al salon de pocimas… creo que ahí tendra todo lo que necesita-tocaron la puerta-…¿si?...

-¿señor?...

-¿si, Clerver?....

-le ha llegado esto…-dijo el elfo mayor, entregandole unos pergaminos sellados y certificados por el sello del ministerio en cera purpura y lazos color oro-

-Clerver, lleva al señor Trehg al salon de pocimas y ayudale en lo que necesite…en un momento los alcanzo…-el viejo elfo asintio y el medimago salio del despacho haciendo una ligera reverencia siguiendo al elfo-…que raro…- miro los pergaminos con desconcierto, no recordaba que tuviera algo que ver con el ministerio, aunque rapidamente su desconcierto se convirtió en incredulidad al ver el contenido de los pergaminos-…¿pero que diablos?....

Su respiración se atoro en su garganta por un momento, para luego hacerse entrecortada, sentia que el despacho empezaba a encogerse y que sus piernas no le sostendrian por que en algun momento al igual que todo su cuerpo empesaron a temblar. Sintio que el aire le faltaba, se ahogaba y que todo se volvia negro. Lo cual agradeceria después, pues no sintio cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle y el se desvanecio como una marioneta sin hilos golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio haciendose una herida sangrante en la frente para quedar completamente tendido sobre la cara alfombra de color gris suave. Fue asi como lo encontraron los elfos y el medimago varios minutos despues, en su mano derecha aun fuertemente agarrados estaban los papeles del ministerio.

-------------------------------------

-¿Qué sucede amor?...

-….-nego lentamente con la cabeza sin mirarle, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo dormido de su hijo, que apoyaba su cabeza entre las piernas de draco y este la acariciaba la cabeza-

-¿te duele algo?...

-…-volvio a negar-…eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti, tu recibiste mas daño….-dijo draco preocupado los tres estaban en su habitación, puesto que después del incidente Daniel se habia negado rotundamente a dormir en su habitación-

-nada que no haya recibido con anterioridad…bien lo sabes…- dijo acercandose a el y depositando un beso en sus cabellos-

-si, pero eso no quita que me preocupe…

-lo se, cariño, lo se….-dijo tomando al hijo de ambos en sus brazos. Daniel se movio en sueños un poco y se rasco la cabeza, todo dentro del sueño. Haciendo que su pobre padre hiciese malabares para que no se cayera de sus brazos-…espera aquí, lo llevare a su habitación…

-harry…-este le miro deteniendose un momento-…no nada…

-volvere pronto, tu descansa…

Draco miro a su esposo y su hijo desparecer por la puerta. Cuando estuvo solo su mente divago a todo lo ocurrido algunas horas atrás. El y harry habian tenido que ir a una conferencia de prensa por el alboroto que la nueva colección y campaña estaban sucitando en el mundo magico. Sonrio, harry casi mata a mercuccio por avisarle a ultima hora y no solo eso, sino que tenian que usar los nuevos atuendos de la colección y posar para las camaras (lo que mas odiaba el moreno). Harry estuvo a punto de tener un ataque cuando vio los nuevos atuendos de la colección y draco solo pudo sonreir en acuerdo; los trajes sino es que eran mas reveladores que los que utilizaron para la campaña si eran lo bastante devastadores como para hacer babear a mas de uno. Harry habia tenido que tomar tres pocimas relajantes para no ir a linchar a su diseñador. El traje de harry estaba compuesto por botas militares de hebillas gruesas a media rodilla con el pantalón transverso de corte de piel de dragon azul y tela negra metalica (muy pegada) ajustandose a medio torso por un largo fajin con hebillas acomodando a la camiseta de tela metalica haciendo juego con la tunica de mangas cortas y cuello de piel de dragon azul haciendo que el corte de las escamas ovaladas sobresalga en el cuello a modo de collar y para terminar con guanteletes cortos con medio cruce de piel de dragon azul y hebillas anchas. Por su parte draco habia tenido que usar una tunica larga de seda con plumas suaves y largas en el cuello (como las de los pavos reales solo que blancas) haciendo como un collar. Ocultando casi en su mayoria la tunica corta que escamas plateadas de dragon y terciopelo blanco, haciendo juego con los pantalones y el fajin de plumas discreto. Mientras que el pelo de draco habia sido trenzado con plumas como adorno, el de harry fue atravesado nuevamente por esas lineas de escarcha y escamas a medio rostro, los colores fuertes en el rostro en azul electrico y nacarado.

El desfile dio inicio y harry a regañadientes habia hecho su parte, todo fue un éxito y se dirigieron a la rueda de prensa la cual no duro mucho puesto que estallaron tres bombas en el lugar, harry habia reaccionado rapidamente poniendo un escudo de magia sobre draco, pero al proteger al rubio habia olvidado protegerse el mismo asi que recibio bastante daño de las explosiones. Por suerte solo habia sido eso pero casi nadie salio bien librado, todo tuvo que suspenderse para enviar a los heridos al hospital. Harry tambien estuvo bastante herido, pero al ser tan terco como una mula no accedio a ir al hospital por nada del mundo, asi que poco después se encontraban en casa y harry se habia auto curado eficazmente algunas de sus heridas pero no todas en sus habitaciones. Narcisa se habia enterado de la noticia y alarmada fue a su encuentro (si como no, ¿alarmada, ella?) tan impactante fue la noticia que estuvo en todos los diarios y programas de televisión del mundo magico (¡¡Malditos magarazzis, siempre tan alarmistas!!) por lo que ella pensaba que habian muerto en el accidente (eso quisiera ella.) y ya casi habia mandado a hacer un funeral para ambos; (que conveniente y precavida, ¿no?) tanto que ya andaba vestida de luto. Pero se encontro con la noticia de que estaban bien, un poco magullados, mas harry que draco, pero bien al fin de cuentas. Daniel tambien se habia asustado bastante, y aunque se calmo un poco al verlos en una pieza y andando, los habia abrazado a ambos como si la vida se le fuera en ello y no habia accedido a soltarlos en casi toda la tarde hasta que el cansancio y desgaste emocional habian podido con el, haciendole caer en el pais de los sueños. Pero algo lo mantenia intranquilo, ese ataque, no era normal, aun cuando harry dijo que si. Harry lo atribuia a sus ya tan conocidos atacantes mortifagos, y no estaba por lo lejos errado, sino que draco estaba casi seguro que habia sido cierto mortifago amante de drayco. Y eso lo tenia completamente intranquilo, por que si era asi, entonces el estupido mortifago habia empezado a actuar por su cuenta, y eso para nada era bueno, y debia hacer algo al respecto inmediatamente.

-¿en que piensas, cariño?...-una calida y profunda voz en su oido lo saco de sus cavilaciones abruptamente-

-oh, en nada…-no habia escuchado entrar a harry-

-sabes muy bien que no puedes mentirme…-draco inconcientemente se contrajo en dolor y angustia, sabiendo que en realidad si le estaba mintiendo y no solo en eso sino en muchas cosas mas-¿Qué pasa?...-dijo de forma juguetona besandole la sien y sentandose en la cama a un lado de draco que se encontraba semi recostado en ella-

-solo pensaba en lo asustado que estaba esta mañana…-trato de sonar normal, harry no debia enterarse de que su malestar lo ocasionaba "algo" mas grande que esa pequeña mentira-

-no tienes que temer sabes muy bien que te protegere a costa de todo…

-lo se…

-¿Qué?...¿no piensas reclamarme por tildarte de debil o algo asi?...-dijo de forma divertida, picandole para que se enfadara-

-se muy bien que no piensas eso y que si me proteges no es por que pienses que no puedo hacerlo yo solo sino por que simplemente te preocupas por mi…

-si, tienes toda la razon…ademas tambien se que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, no por nada eres uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo magico y tengo la suerte inmensa de estar casado contigo y de que tu me ames mas que a tu propia vida…-sus dedos recorrieron a placer el cuerpo a su disposición pero no en actitud sensual sino mas bien cariñosa y reconfortante-

-si, lo es…-ronroneo sin quererlo realmente, las caricias eran muy placenteras-…yo tambien soy afortunado… d…de que me ames –trago dificultosamente antes de decir las palabras que no querian salir de su garganta pues sabia internamente que no eran ciertas, puesto que harry no lo amaba a "el" realmente sino sino a la esencia de drayco reflejada en el-…de igual manera…

-eso nunca lo dudes…-sentencio a la par que besaba la cabeza rubia-

-no lo hare…-trato de sonreir pero solo salio una media sonrisa-

-bien, vamos…-dijo harry levantandose de improviso e insitando con sus manos extendidas hacia el rubio para que este las tomara y le siguiera-

-¿A dónde?...-dijo sin entender que era lo que hqrry queria de el y sin pensarlo ya extendia sus manos parea ser levantado en un envion por harry-

-creo que ambos necesitamos relajarnos…

-en eso estabamos, ¿no?...

-si, pero creo que me apetece meterme en el jacuzzi y relajarme…

-¿si?...bien, cuando termines me llamas…

-draco…

-¿si?...

-amor, deseo meterme al jacuzzi siempre y cuando eso incluya a mi draco personal…

-…harry, pero y si daniel….

-oh, no te preocupes… nuestro hijo dormira tranquilamente y sin pesadillas… sabes muy bien que domino el hechizo para inducir al sueño…

-si, bueno…-trato de seguir repelando pero harry tomo sus labios en un beso calmado y profundo-

**************************

(okay aquí debo lemmon, pero ni modos, no tengo mente pa ello, asi que utilicen su imaginación)

**************************

Momentos después de (ya saben que), draco se encontraba descansando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, ya saben ombligo contra ombligo, draco sobre harry con los brazos sobre su pecho mirando como el pelinegro dormia. Los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes, iluminados por la luz natural que dejaba traspasar las cortinas abiertas y los grandes ventanales de cristales transparentes. La noche abierta y rellena de puntitos luminosos, cerrando con una increíble luna descompuesta pos la sombras y neblinas de la noche fria.

-harry…¿duermes?...-dijo bajito, no sabiendo por que. Tal vez para probar algo pero sin quererlo probar de todos modos-

-…

-harry…¿duermes?...-volvio a preguntar, como queriendo preguntar algo-

-si, digo que si…¿dormiras?....-dijo en broma el ojiverde con voz adormilada sin siquiera abrir los ojos-

-…-draco solo le miro con ojitos brillantes, omitiendo su respuesta-

-…¿draco?...-abrio los ojos sobresaltado ante el silencio-…¿Qué sucede?....

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?...

-ummm, lo que desees….

-si… si, yo tuviera que irme…en algun momento…aunque no quisiera…

-eso no va a suceder…

-pero si sucediera…¿me buscarias?, ¿lo harias?...

-por supuesto…no lo dudes…

-aun cuando no pudieras reconocerme…o mejor dicho ¿Cómo me reconocerias entre la multitud sino usara mi apariencia?....

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?.¿A que viene eso?..

-no lo se…tal vez son solo estupideces mias…-dijo incorporandose un poco-

-claro que no, pero respondiendote, te reconoceria por que solo tu eres tu y nadie mas, aun cuando estes bajo mil hechizos o pociones deformadoras, yo te reconoceria por ser simplemente tu…-dijo incorporandose de la cama con los codos-

-¿y si alguien usara mi apariencia y me suplantara?....

-ni aun asi, lo sabria… ¿sabes?...los amantes saben eso…¿o es que acaso tu podrias confundirme con alguien mas aun cuando use la pocion multijugos?...-cuestiono sentandose sobre la cama y obligando a draco a hacerlo sobre sus piernas, puesto que no queria que se separase de el por ningun motivo-

-no, claro que no…(pero tu si lo has hecho)…-se dijo con tristeza pero tratando a toda costa que harry no lo notara-

-¿Qué mas atormenta tu adorada cabecita?...-dijo pasando sus dedos por el lacio y rubio cabello, atrayéndole por la nuca hacia el, hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas-

-nada, nada… solo tonterias mias…-trato de sonreir pero sabia que su sonrisa actual no iba a ser convincente del todo-

-nada puede ser una tonteria cuando te tiene tan preocupado… dimelo…-le incito mirandole a los ojos, tratando de entender el secreto oculto tras sus palabras a ravez de los calmados lagos que eran sus ojos plata-

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada mas… es eso lo que me hace pensar de mas…-dijo apartandose gentilmente-

-por merlin, debiste decirmelo antes…. Te llevare al medico inmediatamente….- dijo preocupado, levantandose inmediatamente de la cama-

-harry…-llamo viendo el alboroto que harry causaba por algo tan pequeño-

-harry nada… te revisara el medimago… y…-dijo hablando mientras buscaba su tunica-

-Harry, es solo un dolor de cabeza, tu puedes curarlo…-dijo tomandolo por un brazo, haciendolo detener de su ajetreo-

-pero draco, ¿y si tienes algo mas?, ¿y si…-dijo bastante preocupado con la ropa a medio poner-

-harry, estoy bien… solo necesito descansar en los calidos brazos de mi esposo, nada mas…-dijo de forma cariñosa, tratando de convencerlo de todas maneras-

-ummmm, bien, pero si veo que algo no anda bien iras al medimago asi tenga que hechizarte…-le advirtió-

-bien, ¿ahora podemos dormir?…-dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa-

-si, ven aquí…-dijo quitandose todo y volviendo a la cama, donde donde incito con los brazos abiertos a que draco le acompañase-

-buenas noches…-dijo mientras se tendia sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro sinedo abrazado por este en un estrecho abrazo-

-buenas noches…-respondio el ojiverde mientras cubria ambos cuerpos con las colchas de la cama y hacia cerrar los cortinajes para que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad reconfortante-

-------------------------------------

-neville…

-¿En que puedo ayudarle, abuela?…-dijo el susodicho apareciendo rapidamente en la estancia-

-ya que todo parece funcionar con los recursos de la familia… es tiempo de que pienses en prologar la linea de sangre…

-lo entiendo, pero creo que aun es muy pronto; ademas mi divorcio no se ha consumado…

-no es demasiado pronto, ademas ese problema pronto se resolvera… he podido catalogar los prospectos afines, tu decide…-dijo el cuadro señalando un libro y cantidad nada despreciable de papeles-

-como tu desees…-dijo tomando el libro y los papeles- si me permites mirare con detenimiento las propuestas y los prospectos sino necesitas mas de mi…

-no, ve… es mejor que lo medites bien…

-gracias, si me necesitas estare en el invernadero aunque –miro el reloj- debo irme tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la empresa, mirare todo esto cuando vuelva… con tu permiso…-dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la estancia-

-…-vio como su nieto salia de la estancia por medio de la chimenea en medio de llamas verdes-

-señora….

-si, coco….

-hay una persona que pide audiencia con usted…

-¿Quién es?...

-no ha querido revelar su identidad, pero dice que no se movera a menos que le de una audiencia…

-….hazle pasar…

-si, mi señora…

-buenos dias, señora mia…-saludo respetuosamente el recien llegado-

-¿usted?...¿que hace aquí?...

-vine a hablar con usted, como debi hacerlo desde un principio....

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, asi que vayase… suficiente daño ha hecho ya…

-señora mia, le ruego hablemos… tratare de no quitarle su tiempo y si al final de lo que hablemos decide que no es suficiente, me retirare sin pelear…

-…¿me da su palabra?...

-por supuesto…

-muy bien, entonces hable…

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

**La Seccion de Elfo de Preguntas Ociosas o no Tanto…**

Me temo informarles que alex me deja es por eso que la seccion cambia de nombre, bueno en fin tenia que pasar alguna vez, viajara a otro pais por cuestiones de trabajo y por su nueva novia, en fin; desde aquí le deseo lo mejor y mucho éxito.

Alex agradece todo el apoyo que le fue brindado durante el tiempo que me ayudo subiendo, escribiendo los capitulos y respondiendo los reviews. Agradece a todos los lectores que le dieron su animo y simpatia.

Lo malo del asunto es que me quede sin esclavo a quien atormentar con yaoi. ummmm deberia poner un nuevo cartel de:

"Se busca esclavo al cual le guste ser atormentado diariamente de ser posible /los horarios pueden estar sujetos a cambios inesperados/, la paga es mala, las ordenes son interminables y los desvarios multiples pueden ser peligrosos (el elfo escritor puede ponerse intransigente si no duerme suficiente o por cualquier tonteria sin importancia aparente ___. Sino come helado con pokys y no es obedecido en todos sus caprichos #___# sin importancia) Interesados en ser torturados sin causa o razon logica; para escribir lemmones hasta morir o discusión de escenas de los fics sin ton ni son; contactar a Elfo en XXX-345****"…

Atte. Elfo Agua Crystal

Muy bien, pasando a otras cosas…. A los que preguntaron que si harry sabia que Daniel es su hijo, nop, no lo sabe. Sabe muchas cosas pero otras por lo general las ignora, los unicos quienes saben son; draco por supuesto y lucius, nada mas. Asi que de momento harry no sabe que es padre. Aunque tal vez draco se lo diga pronto, aun no se si harry deba saberlo. (¿ustedes que opinan?, ¿debe saberlo o no?) okay, tambien habran notado que el dragon anda medio sentimental, pero bueno espero que se la pase (y que ya han tratado de matar a harry o ambos, aun no se hehehe, ¿sera en verdad sera marcus o simplemente mortifagos que ya se la tienen jurada a harry o alguien mas?, bueno eso ya lo veremos después. Hahaha por fin severus ha hecho un gran paso, ¿que hara el rubio mayor? ¿Qué hara lucius, aceptara, no? Y bueno ¿Qué habra paso con blaise?¿donde anda ron? ¿volveran a estar juntos?, ummm estas y mas respuestas pronto hehehe, espero…heheheheh

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: Si

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	12. Chapter 12

N/:siento la tardanza y debo decir que este cap y tal vez los siguientes tengan terribles faltas ortografiacas o que se yo. la razon; es que mis betas han tenido tantosd problemas que yo de momento no quisiera molestarles cargandoles mas trabajo y como tampoco quiero que el fic se atrase pues aqui lo subo y disculpen mis horrores. en fin como siempre dedicado a todos los que me leen y esperan pacientemente cada actua mandandom animos con sus reviews y a mis lindas betas que siempre me han ayudado.

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XII:

Soledad vuelve a Mí…

Miro el elegante edificio frente a si, el edificio de fiestas oficiales para toda la comunidad medica mágica, era un complejo de salones gigantescos para reuniones de todo tipo, desde conferencias magistrales hasta grandes fiesta en donde las comunidades mágicas se reunión por especialidad o por hospital según se requiriese. Esta noche se llevaba a cabo la reunión anual del Hospital St. River, en conmemoración de la apertura del nuevo hospital de especialidades St. Michael. Se arreglo la túnica de gala color gris pizarra con tramado en imperceptibles hilos de plata que se había puesto a la carrera puesto que apenas había tenido tiempo para llegar a casa, ponérsela junto con el traje Armani corte recto y medio arreglarse tanto que su cabello no lucia tan pulcro como debía ser y el cuello de la camisa estaba desabotonado y la corbata de moño desanudado, aun así parecía lucir bien sin demasiado problema. Gruño molesto, se sentía incomodo, hacia mucho que no asistía a este tipo de eventos. El motivo era que hacia mucho tiempo que el no asistía a estas reuniones a menos que fuera obligatorio, no a menos que quisiera hacer corajes y morirse de celos por gusto propio, y no, no era masoquista. Por que si, cada vez que llevaba a Neville con el a reuniones varios se le quedaban mirando y muchas veces habían querido hacer avances con su esposo, lo cual Theo no soportaba, por ello había dejado de asistir a esos eventos. Bufo, entro al vestíbulo donde fue recibido y conducido hacia el salón; se percato del asombro de varios colegas al verlo ahí por iniciativa propia. Trato de ignorar las miradas y buscar su principal objetivo ahí, pero varios de sus colegas se acercaron a saludarle.

-Si que es raro verte por aquí…-bromeo una colega del área donde trabajaba Theo-

-Se caerá el cielo; tu que nunca venias a las fiestas de los medí magos…-bromeo otro que estaba justo ahí-

-Decidí venir y punto…tengo algo importante que hacer, además…-gruño algo irritado, mientras su iris vagaban por el salón-

-pero que sorpresa, siempre pensé que te quedaba mejor ese aire rebelde que el pulcro y aburrido que siempre llevas…-le coqueteo una joven medí maga-

-….-mascullo algo que sonó a insulto, pero que nadie logro entender-

-Theodore… ¿ese no es tu esposo?...-señalo uno de sus colegas, hacia uno de los pilares del salón, donde había un grupo concurrido de personas-

-…-los ojos pardos de Theo se abrieron de la impresión, trago saliva antes de responder-…si, lo es…-frente a sus ojos al otro lado del salón estaba a quien había ido a buscar-

-Vaya… no recordaba que fuera tan…

-…-entrecerró los ojos en una clara advertencia para aquellos que quisieran decir algo indebido acerca del que aun era su esposo iba a sufrir un doloroso correctivo-

-Tan así…-trago el verdadero comentario que iba a decir-

-¿tan así?...-alzo la ceja a modo de cuestionamiento-

-¿Seductor?…

-…-torció la boca ante el comentario, aun cuando sabia perfectamente que era cierto, el mismo sabia que su esposo podía llegar a ser aun mas seductor que ahora, el era el único sabedor del potencial de su hermoso esposo aunque ahora todos los que lo miraban lo sabían también aunque no en su totalidad, aun con el desazón en los labios por el cambio de su Neville hacia meses que no lo veía; lo mas cerca que había estado de el era en papel por sus firmas en los documentos de divorcio que el hasta la fecha no había firmado-

-¿esa no es la hija del director del hospital?...

-Si, lo es…-dijo hoscamente, sabia muy bien por que esa tonta estaba tan cerca de su Neville-

-Pero no…

-Nos estamos divorciando…-trato de que no malinterpretaran el asunto-

-Lo siento….

-No importa, no pienso dárselo… no por lo menos hasta que me de una razón que me satisfaga…

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos…

-Si…con su permiso tengo problemas que arreglar…

-Suerte…-dijeron varios de sus colegas-

-Buenas noches….-dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba su esposo y varias señoritas que parecían hacer de todo por acaparar su atención-

-Theodore Nott…-dijo cortésmente la hija del director del hospital-

-¿Cómo estas?...si me permites, me lo llevare un momento…-sonrío de manera encantadora, claro que solo Neville sabia que estaba fingiendo perfectamente-

-Como quieras, pero nos lo devuelves…-le advirtió la chica en son de broma, pero más con matiz de orden que otra cosa-

-Claro… (Que no… ni que estuviera loco, arpía…)-sonrío ampliamente y tomo por el brazo a Neville sutilmente incitándole a seguirlo-…

-Suéltame…-susurro tratando de soltarse del agarre, mientras ambos se dirigían a un lugar apartado del salón-

-No, no pienso seguir tolerando esto…-dijo terminantemente sin detenerse-

-¿tolerar?...no tienes que tolerarlo…solo debes firmar los papeles y no lo harás… ¿no crees?...-trato de safarse, pero el agarre se hacia cada vez mas doloroso y profundo-

-Ni lo pienses, Neville… -le advirtió deteniéndose un segundo, para mirarle a los ojos-…ante las leyes aun sigo siendo tu esposo así que espero que te comportes como tal… -dijo con helada suavidad-y no, Neville… no pienso darte el divorcio jamás…-deletreo cada palabra mientras volvía a caminar arrastrando a Neville con el- así que deja de pensar que puedes hacer lo que quieras por que no es así…

-Suéltame en este momento…-volvió a tratar de safarse del agarre-

-No, vas a acompañarme y no quiero que digas más…

-el joven dijo que lo soltara…-intervino un hombre que Theo no conocía, tal vez algún invitado o que sabia el y ni le importaba-

-oh que bien, héroe al rescate…-dijo sarcástico- lo que me faltaba… no te metas en cosas que no te incumben…-siseo su paciencia estaba por agotarse en ese momento-

-le repito que lo suelte…

-perfecto otro pretendiente… estos no se rinden ni aunque no este divorciado de mí….-dijo irritado-

-Bien sino es por la buenas…-dijo tomando por el hombro a Theo de manera ruda-

-será por las malas…- termino con voz grave, los ojos de Theo brillaron peligrosamente y el hechizo fue demasiado rápido para verlo, una burbuja de agua se instalo en la cabeza del hombre que le había advertido-

-Theo no…-dijo con miedo Neville, ese hechizo era horrible, sabia que la victima podía morir ahogada en cuestión de minutos-

-este te servirá de lección… joven héroe…-dijo de manera burlona-…así no intervendrá nuevamente en problemas de pareja…-el hechizo solo se disolvió cuando el joven estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, dejándolo mojado y de rodillas en el piso del salón- ahora vamos…-volvió a jalar a Neville-

-No…-trato de sacar su varita, pero no por nada Theodore había sido mortifago-

-No pienso caer dos veces en la misma treta…querido- dijo mostrando entre sus dedos la varita de Neville y la suya propia- y si tengo que hechizarte para que me obedezcas, no creas que no lo haré…-los bellos ojos pardos demostraban su enojo, esa mirada nunca la había visto Neville-

-¿A dónde vamos?...-dijo siguiendo a Theo mas por inercia que por que quisiera en realidad seguirle-

-A la casa…-respondió, mientras salían a un vestíbulo, que estaba completamente desierto puesto que todos estaban en la fiesta en ese momento-

-No, no quiero ir…

-Neville, no me obligues a usar la fuerza…-advirtió con voz tensa-

-No te atreverías…

-Tienes razón, nunca haría algo que pueda lastimarte y lo sabes, pero en este caso haré una excepción… -sonrío tan seriamente que Neville temió lo peor y no se equivoco-Desmaius…

**********************************

Se sentía raro, nunca había usado la tunica de medí mago, bueno tal vez para su graduación pero solo el se había visto con ella puesto que había mantenido en secreto esto. Si bien, tenia vigentes los estudios y tenia experiencia en su campo (tuvo que utilizar sus conocimientos muchas veces en la guerra y muchas mas cuando algún estupido novato auror se lastimaba por no ejecutar bien los procedimientos) eso no quería decir que tuviera suficiente tiempo para ejercer de manera continua su rol, ya que tenia que apoyar también mas como combatiente. La tunica de medí mago era azul profundo con bordados blancos haciendo juego con la sobre tunica blanca, con el escudo de la institución medica (una flor de seis pétalos blanca sobre un circulo azul en la tunica blanca). Pero todo el día había estado atareado con casos, era verdad que no había especialistas en esa área, pero si que habían casos pendientes en esa área, tanto que apenas y ahora tenia algo de tiempo para pensar; aun cuando fuera solo el camino hacia las habitaciones de terapia hacia un nuevo caso. Suspiro algo cansado, miro hacia el frente, las puertas de terapia, tomo el pomo y entro. Miro el interior buscando a su paciente, la habitación estaba decorada de manera sencilla, la cama y un buró apenas donde descansaba una lámpara y una jarra con agua. Se dirigió hacia su paciente, un hombre de largos y enrulados cabellos color caoba dorada, la piel pálida lo que revelaba su larga estadía en el hospital, de rasgos afilados. Las pestañas adornaban unos grandes ojos verdes con reflejos dorados. Tenia apariencia llamativa, pero eso no fue lo que hizo de ron le mirara mas de la cuenta, sino talvez algo mas, un sentimiento de nostalgia. Esos ojos le recordaban a algo, si, algo o mas bien algo se dijo así mismo, llegando a la conclusión de que esos ojos le recordaban demasiado a otros que el amaba con locura.

-¿señor Birkhoff?...-pregunto, una vez que termino con su propia discusión mental-

-si, soy yo….-respondió el hombre, al parecer tenia la misma edad que el-

-bien, tengo entendido que usted ha recibido tratamiento por lesiones de guerra en la espalda…atrofiando los músculos motores de caderas y piernas…-dijo de manera profesional, tratando de enfocarse de hacer bien su trabajo-

-así es…-dijo con una sonrisa suave, casi luminosa-

-pero no han funcionado, ¿no?.... las lesiones fueron ocasionadas por una maldición "lacerus"…

-si…-respondió, pero su mirada se había ensombrecido ante la mención de la maldición, como si esa simple palabra le recordara los eventos malos de su vida-

-bien, aplicaremos un tratamiento diferente…-dijo tratando de animarle pero sin llegar a ser demasiado entusiasta, mientras que con varios pases de su varita hacia diagnósticos- espero que este conciente de que las lesiones por "lacerus" aun no son cien por ciento curables, pero con el nuevo tratamiento estoy seguro que podrá recuperarse en un ochenta y cinco por ciento…por supuesto si hace correctamente la terapia…-explico-

-excelente…-volvió a sonreír recuperando su buen humor-

-¿iniciamos?....-el hombre asintió-…veamos lo primero será…

**************************

-¿has visto a Severus, Harry?....-dijo entrando al lugar el rubio menor-

-ummmm, ahora que lo menciona, no, no lo he visto en todo el día…aunque…ummm oh, si se fue a Japón, hay un contrato que había que cerrarse…-dijo revisando unos papeles en la sala de junta, acababa de terminar una junta y estaba revisando los acuerdos-

-demonios….-gruño fastidiado dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de junta mientras se pasaba la mano sobre sus lacios cabellos de manera insistente-

-¿algo paso?....-pregunto intrigado ante la actitud del rubio mayor-

-desde el "incidente" me ha estado evitando a toda costa….-dijo de manera osca tratando a toda costa de no mirar a su yerno-

-"incidente"….-levanto las cejas a modo de pregunta-

-me propuso matrimonio…-gruño bajito-

-….-su mirada fue la más elocuente respuesta que pudo dar-

-ya, ni que fuera para tanto…

-…no, no lo es…. Pero la verdad nunca pensé que pasara…-dijo levantándose sin despegar la vista de sus papeles pero escuchando lo que el rubio le decía ala par que caminaba por el lugar tratando de destensar su cuerpo por el duro día de trabajo-

-cierto, también lo pensé…. No es que no haya notado que no somos unos jovenzuelos en plenitud, pero rayos, casarme nuevamente… no había pasado por mi cabeza…pensé que para Severus era suficiente que estuviésemos juntos y ya…

-se equivoco, por lo visto….-tomo un poco de café de una taza que flotaba a su alrededor-

-si, y por la impresión no pude contestar a su proposición, es mas aun no puedo… desde entonces me ignora…

-Entiendo, pero no es el final del mundo, ¿no?...

-eso no es todo…quiere un hijo…-dijo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la gran mesa de juntas-

-¿un hijo?....

-ya sabes que los Malfoy tenemos esa habilidad, así que no se te haga tan raro…-murmuro aun entre sus brazos-

-si, pero….

-si, lo se… a mi edad… esa es una completa locura…. Por merlín, ¿Cómo piensa Severus que yo seria un buen gestante para su hijo?.... demonios es aterrador…-dijo levantándose de improviso y caminado en círculos en su lugar de manera irreflexiva, mas bien alterado hasta no mas-

-emmm, bueno a lo que yo me refería es que si a su edad no es peligroso…-trato de conciliar y calmar a su suegro-

-lo es, pero eso no es importante si Severus quisiera tenerlo, pero demonios yo nunca he usado esa habilidad y ¿si no resulta?... ¿si no puedo concebir?....si algo sucede Severus se culparía y eso no quisiera ni pensarlo…

-cálmese Lucius…. No creo que Severus no haya pensado en todo eso antes de proponérselo…. Me imagino que el mas que nadie sabe todo lo que implica esto…además si crío a un hijo como Draco puede con esto también…. ¿no?...o no lo quiere… ¿tal vez esa es la razón?....

-por supuesto que no…si quiero pero…. también críe a Drayco y ve como salio…-dijo tirando inconcientemente sus cabellos con sus dedos-

-eso fue mas por Narcisa que por usted, así que no se preocupe…

-….también debo decírselo a Draco, pero no lo vi en la mansión…. pensé que estaría por aquí….

-debió haber salido…

-¿con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente?....-le cuestiono bastante preocupado de que su yerno no le pusiera demasiada atención a la seguridad de su hijo-

-si, es por ello que le puse un hechizo localizante y que me hace saber si esta bien… pensaba ponerle unos cuantos guardamagos pero se resistió completamente… sabe lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser su hijo…

-pero eso no evita que te preocupes, ¿verdad?...

-por supuesto, a veces quisiera poder mandar todo al diablo y decirle que lo se todo…. Pero se que si no atrapo a Drayco no podré hacer nada por el maldito registro de identidad mágica; estoy atado de pies y manos… además Drayco es quien tiene la custodia de Daniel, si el se larga el niño con el y no puedo permitir eso…e irremediablemente le perderé de nuevo y no quiero que eso pase… debo de terminar de reunir las pruebas suficientes y prepararlo todo para que cuando Drayco intente regresar, sea directo a la cárcel mágica…

-….

-Drayco recibirá su castigo, de eso me encargo yo….falta muy poco, no volveré a perder a Draco…

Nota de elfo: cuando Harry se refiere al maldito registro, se refiere al registro de identidad que se creo después de la guerra para que no ocurrieran suplantaciones o cosas así, por lo cual la identidad registrada como Draco Malfoy es la de Drayco Malfoy y solo responde a el, así que si quisiera hacer pasar a Draco por Drayco ante el registro esto no podría pasar ya que solo respondería ante el verdadero Drayco. Lo cual deja a Harry con solo una opción, hacer que Drayco se descubra así mismo, pero es casi imposible. Draco podría quedarse así pero si Drayco llegara a descubrirlo o Narcisa ante el ministerio lo mandarían directamente a prisión o condenarle a muerte.

**********************************

-señor de Wesley…....ha despertado ya…-logro escuchar la voz aun entre marañas, su mente estaba atontada aun-

-¿Dónde…-balbució sentía una pesadez terrible en todos sus miembros-

-en una habitación del hospital St. Michael…en el área de terapia intensiva…-dijo con voz profesional, el que reconoció como el medí mago que había contratado para que fuera a verlo a su casa-

-¿Cuánto…-no lograba articular frases completas, su mente aun están enredada así que solo trato de hacerse entender con mínimas frases-

-dos semanas, ha estado inconciente…. Su condición es delicada…-dijo el medí mago mientras le realizaba mas estudios con varios hechizos-

-entiendo, que es…-dijo sintiéndose algo menos mareado y con mas control de su mente-

-ummmm… me gustaría que su esposo estuviera aquí para que les de la noticia…le deje un recado con Cléber pero no ha aparecido en estas dos semanas…

-mi esposo no podrá venir, así que será mejor que me lo diga a mi… además yo soy el paciente…

-si, pero necesitara muchos cuidados a partir de ahora, sobre todo la restricción completa de todas sus actividades…

-¿Qué demonios?...-trato de levantarse y su presión arterial se disparo ante el esfuerzo, no podía dejar de trabajar tenia muchos proyectos por terminar, el banco no se podía manejar solo-

-señor, cálmese… no le hará bien…-dijo tratando de que se recostara nuevamente-

-…ughhhh…-el dolor invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo-

-lo ve, no debe exaltarse…-dijo al momento que el aplicaba un hechizo que le relajo de inmediato-

- ¿Qué wingados tengo?...-dijo algo irritado-

-ummmm, realmente no es una enfermedad pero en esta ocasión y en su condición es de alto riesgo…-dijo con titubeos no sabiendo si decirlo o no-

-…-le miro seriamente esperando que el doctor lo dijera de una buena vez-

-¿Qué tanto sabe de embarazos masculinos?...

-son raros, corresponden solo a ciertas familias de sangre pura… y pueden ser heredados por medio genético saltando generaciones o cosas así… en mi familia no ha existido esa condición nunca y en la de mi esposo es rara…y…

-esta esperando…

-…¿esta…bromeando?....

-no, temo decirle que no…lo cual de por si es una condición bastante rara, pero sumado a que en su familia no ha habido estos y en la del señor Wesley ha sucedido raramente, como me he permitido investigar y que usted me acaba de confirmar … pues el resultado es este…extrema debilidad, dolor, consumo de magia excesivo y si esto no va bien y algo llegara fallar por mínimo que sea durante la etapa de estadio, usted podría perder su magia o morir junto con el bebe….

-entiendo…¿lo que sugiere entonces es?...

-siento tener que ponerlo en este dilema, mas aun cuando no esta su esposo a su lado, pero debe decidir si abortarlo o seguir con la gestación con todo los riesgos que esta implica…

-….-inexplicablemente su garganta se había secado ante la directa noticia, trato de tragar saliva pero eso solo hizo que se secara aun mas su garganta-…¿cuan… cuan… cuanto..to…tengo para decidir?...

-espero que sea lo mas pronto posible…

-en… en…ntiendo….¿mis cosas…las que tenia el día de..?...-debía verlo con sus ojos, que esos papeles no habían sido un sueño-

-están en el buró a su lado incluso algunos documentos que no quiso soltar hasta que le aplicamos algunas pócimas calmantes, pero debo decirle que no podrá salir… su condición es bastante delicada aun…

-entiendo…-dijo moviéndose algo hacia el buró, abriendo el cajón y encontrándose con sus pertenencias, incluso con el papel del ministerio que no había soltado-

-debo retirarme, hágame saber su decisión pronto… la señora Wesley esta aquí para visitarle… ¿le hago pasar?..

-…-simplemente asintió con la cabeza no estando completamente seguro que si hablaba las palabras le salieran, tomo lentamente los papeles entre sus dedos y los dirigió hacia si de igual manera como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera acabar con ellos-

Cuando la oronda señora entro se encontró la imagen mas deprimente que pudo haberse imaginado, el joven de bellos ojos mantenía la mirada fija sobre la sabana de su cama, en sus manos donde descansaban varios papeles entre sus dedos temblorosos mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos bañando sus mejillas hasta el mentón donde se precipitaban hacia su pecho, papeles y sabana. Sus ojos parecían cristales rotos por la tristeza, aunque muy en el fondo de ellos la señora Wesley pudo observar una chispita de ilusión, diminuta pero aun ahí.

-hijo, hijo ¿que sucedió?…. Cuando me informaron que estabas en el hospital lo primero que hice fue venir a verte, pero no me dejaron pasar por tu delicada situación… después fui con Ronald pero no esta en la casa…ni en su trabajo…ni…

-señora Wesley…yo…yo…-estaba llorando como un niño, lo sabia. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan destrozado-

-entiendo, cariño… entiendo…. –dijo tomando su mano, tratando de infundirle serenidad y tranquilidad-…El medí mago me dijo que debes estar tranquilo y no tener sobresaltos…

-señora Wesley…-más lágrimas salían de sus ojos en vez de hacerle parar como quería la señora-

-shhh, shhh, descansa… debes descansar…-dijo acariciándole el cabello, como si fuera otro mas de sus hijos. Ya que desde que Ronald se había casado con ese joven se había vuelto un miembro mas de la familia. No solo por el casamiento sino por que el mismo joven se había hecho querer por toda la familia-

-estoy embarazado…

-pero que gran noticia, Ronald debe enterarse…-dijo feliz por la noticia-

-Ronald me pidió el divorcio…-trato de contener su llanto y hacerse entender en sus palabras-

-¿Qué?...

- el ministerio me mando los documentos…-dijo enseñándole los papeles-

-pero por que….-dijo incrédula ante los documentos oficiales que el joven le estaba mostrando-

-no lo se…. Me niego a creer que me haya dejado de amar, no lo acepto…. No puedo aceptarlo…no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no…

-y no es así cariño, te lo aseguro… Ronald te ama mas que nada…-dijo acunándolo sorpresivamentec ontra su cuerpo en un reconfortante abrazo-

-entonces ¿por que me mando esos papeles?, ¿por que no ha venido a verme?, ¿por que se fue de la casa?….-devolvió el abrazo aferrandose a la mujer como si fuera su tabla de salvamento, pero esta sabia que el aun lloraba por su voz quebrada-

-todo esto debe ser un mal entendido hijo, si eso debe ser…. Ya veras que pronto se arreglara… ya sabes lo cabezota que es mi hijo…-dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Tenia que hablar con su hijo, si el cabezota de su hijo iba a escucharle y le sermonearía, si, solo esperaba que sus hermanos lo encontraran-

-…-trato de devolverle la sonrisa a la señora pero supo que no estaba logrando su cometido puesto que sus ojos aun seguían llorando-

**********************************

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?.... maldición, maldito Marcus…-gruño frustrado Draco, revisando el lugar, estaba completamente vacío-

-Amo Draco, ya es muy tarde… el amo Harry estará pronto en la mansión….

-tienes razón…-suspiro frustrado-…de momento no puedo hacer nada, pero esto me confirma que Marcus esta actuando por su cuenta, lo que lo hace peligroso…

-debería decirle al amo Harry sobre la situación…

-tienes razón, aunque dudo mucho que eso cambie algo… conociendo a Harry sabrá que hacer mas que yo… vamos a casa…

-si amo Draco…-una maldición hizo volar por los aires el cuerpo del elfo de manera macabra-

-¿Qué demo…?

Sintió como el piso se movía, aunque dudaba que realmente hubiese sido el piso, sintió la tan conocida sensación de una maldición aturdidora contra su cuerpo, el dolor expandiéndose por cada fibra de su ser. Trato de moverse del suelo donde estaba tirado, puesto que la maldición lo había aventado contra la pared varios metros, enfoco sus ojos y pudo observar a dos siluetas desconocidas que le cerraban el paso y una de ellas alzaba en su mano el cuerpo desmadejado de Dobby.

-vaya, no pensé que fuera tan fácil sorprenderte… aunque por lo que Marcus nos dijo... será muy fácil deshacernos de ti…

-ja, así que Marcus me preparo esta bienvenida…-trato de aparentar seguridad, seguridad que no sentía, pues mirando sus posibilidades, no tenia muchas posibilidades de salir de ahí ileso-

-por supuesto… aunque mas bien será despedida…

-vamos, no querrás hacernos esperar…- dijo uno de los hombres de manera burlona mientras tomaba por un brazo a Draco-

-no…-trato de librarse del agarre violentamente, no por que no tuviera magia no iba a presentar batalla-

El hombre que sujetaba el cuerpo de Dobby, arrojo el cuerpo inconciente del elfo lejos para ayudar a su compañero a someter al rubio. Draco golpeo e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para no ser sometido, pero cuando se luchaba sin poder utilizar magia contra dos magos experimentados que no les importaba hacer cualquier cosa para llegar a sus metas podía casi predecirse el resultado. Escupió algo de sangre en el suelo, por resultado de una maldición que lo había estrellado despiadamente contra las paredes, podía asegurar que tenia mas de un hueso roto. Aunque podía estar algo satisfecho, sus oponentes no habían salido ilesos.

-bien, ya me has colmado la paciencia… pensaba hacer esto de manera rápida, pero ya que no lo quieres así… voy a hacer que supliques…

-después de todo, tiene un excelente cuerpo…

-bien lo veremos rogar, mientras le quebramos por dentro…

-púdranse imbeciles…aparte de asesinos, depravados…

-por el contrario rubio, lo vamos a disfrutar y tú también…-dijo tomándole por el cuello levantándole del suelo-

Trato de respirar aun cuando el agarre en su cuello hacia esa tarea algo imposible, sin sumar que respirar profundamente dolía, eso solo quería decir que algo no estaba realmente bien dentro de el. El hombre que le tenia sujeto por el cuello le arrojo contra el suelo, haciendo que quedara de rodillas y de cara al piso, torció su brazo derecho contra su espalda. Una técnica bastante muggle pero lo suficientemente eficaz para hacerlo doblarse por el dolor. Mientras que el otro se ocupaba de hurgar dentro de su ropa, acariciando de manera lasciva cada porción de piel que quedaba a su alcance. Su mano libre quedo frente a sus ojos, ahí veía como la alianza brillaba en su dedo, la magia envolvía esa alianza compartiendo mucho más que solo el sentimiento de amor y protección. Harry le había dicho hacia poco que esas alianzas eran mas que simples alianzas, sino que eran como conductores de magia que fluía libremente de un cuerpo a otro, ya que si alguna vez llegaba a necesitar mas magia de la que poseía la de el estaría a su disposición en cualquier momento y lugar (precavido el niño que vivió, además listillo, ¿no?), recordó que aun llevaba su varita entre sus ropas. Sabia perfectamente que tenia los hechizos restrictotes en su cuerpo, lo cual le podría causar bastante dolor solo el intentarlo y que lo que pensaba hacer tal vez no funcionase, pero rogaba a todas las deidades mágicas que lo hiciera, no quería ser humillado así y que si por alguna razón sobrevivía a esta humillación no podría mirar a los ojos a Harry nunca mas. Solo esperaba que por esta ocasión pudiese salir todo bien.

En un descuido de milésima de segundo Draco tomo su varita y apunto a su principal agresor mandándole una fuerte maldición que lo hizo volar por los aires hacia un ventanal, el cual atravesó por la fuerza de la maldición. El otro hombre al ver las circunstancias trato de mandarle una maldición pero Draco fue mas rápido y se deshizo de el. Todo quedo en silencio en esa casa, Draco con esfuerzo logro incorporarse dando gracias a todas las deidades mágicas de que hubiese resultado todo bien, con pasos tambaleantes se acerco a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconciente del elfo, se dejo caer agotado, ese pequeño trayecto había acabado con sus ultimas fuerzas. Movió sus dedos al cuello del elfo y comprobó con alivio de que aun respirada. Suspiro aliviado pero el dolor invadió su cuerpo y el hizo atragantarse dolorosamente provocándole una fuerte tos acompañada de sangre, dolía horrores. No pudo pensar en nada, puesto que sentía que su conciencia se desvanecía rápidamente, antes de que la negrura lo engullera pudo divisar a alguien apareciéndose frente a el, no pudo identificarle puesto que la inconciencia le atrapo.

Continuara…

P.D.: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

**La Sección de Elfo de Preguntas Ociosas o no Tanto…**

Eps, Theo es de armas tomar, miren lo que hizo, pero bueno Neville se lo gano, mira que hacerle eso a mi pobre Nott, en fin vamos a ver que sucede ¿y que habrá hablado con su suegra?, ni yo lo se…. Espero que hayan llegado a un acuerdo…en fin ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo…

Sip, para los que se las olían que el Zabini andaba de encargo pues si, lo esta, aunque no se como va a resultar esta noticia.

Si es que alguno lo noto, los problemas de ron apenas van a empezar aun cuando este no lo sepa, muajajajaja sus demonios de la guerra lo han seguido (los que han estado atentos al fic sabrán a que me refiero).

Bueno para los que preguntaron por que no se ayudan entre amigos o no piden ayuda, bueno mi perspectiva es que los problemas de pareja deben resolverse entre dos, claro que si esto no funciona los amigos son buna opción para ayudar a resolver el problema (claro que en mi fic como deberán haber notado los gryffindors son unos cabezotas y hacen las cosas a su manera y su lógica, lo que trae mas problemas que soluciones; aunque también puede entrar en acción una suegra y es igual de efectiva muajajaja)

Emmm, vaya si que Marcus hizo de lo suyo, pero drakito pudo librarla, solo espero que este bien…esperemos que si, Harry expuso sus ideas al igual que Lucius, espero que ahora puedan entender por que las cosas no pueden cambiar, de momento, pero no crean que siempre va a ser así, no por nada Harry casi fue enviado a slytherin… bueno me despido de momento, cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben donde cuídense y espero verles pronto…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	13. Chapter 13

como veran en mis notas finales este cap estaba listod esde la navidad pasada pero por cuestiones de incidentes y demas bueno se ha quedadado resagado. aqui les pongo la direccionde my space, ahi estare informanado de mis avances y pondre cositas de vez en cuando de mis fics, como dibujos o cosas asi.

(./)

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XIII:

Medidas Irracionales…

Miro el brillante sol y la cantidad de gente que pasaba rápidamente entre su campo visual y presintió que el dolor de cabeza solo empezaría a agudizarse en poco. Había viajado las últimas nueve horas y no había dormido lo suficiente, así que el día demasiado soleado solo era un complot en su contra y su muy afectada visión. Maldijo nuevamente y tomando la dirección que estaba garabateada en un papel trato de ubicarse en ese mar de gente que era ese lugar.

-maldito Severus, a quien diablos se le ocurre ir al otro maldito lado del mundo… aunque yo soy mas idiota por seguirlo…como grinwillots voy a encontrar esta maldita dirección….-dijo bastante irritado, la luz era horrible-

El había estado ahí hacia algún tiempo y le parecía bonito el lugar, Tokio mágico siempre estaba en constante cambio haciendo una extraña confección entre lo tradicional antiguo y lo mas nuevo tecnológico; pero demonios había cambiado completamente en ese tiempo que no había estado ahí, camino un poco tratando de ubicarse o cuando menos encontrar un transporte, aun así no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo aunque tal vez seria por que a su paso las malditas miradas le seguían ( discretos eso si, pero aun mirándole y eso empezaba a ponerle de los nervios que demonios, ¿es que nunca habían visto a un endemoniado rubio platino con ojos plata o que?) gruño por lo bajo, esto se estaba volviendo horrible y la situación con todo eso, pero el único que tenia la culpa era Severus, si, por largarse hacia el otro lado del mundo sin avisar. Si, ya sabia que era por cuestiones de trabajo, si también sabía que era necesario. Pero lo que no era necesario era que se quedara esas dos semanas mas que le había informado a Harry por cuestiones de no sabia que y pamplinas que, solo quería alejarse de el y lo sabia perfectamente conocía las indirectas y esta era una. Aghhhhh, dejando al rubio con nada más que pensara y un dilema circunstancial bastante denso. Agghhhh, pero le iba a oír, oh, si Severus tendría que escucharle cuando lo encontrara, aun cuando no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo iba a arreglar el problema y darle una respuesta. Puesto que aun no entendía nada de nada de si mismo, pero en fin ya vería como solucionarlo. Cansado de que le siguieran mirando, tomo un carruaje (ya que cuando menos eso no había cambiado nada) y le dio la dirección del hotel, llego en minutos, tomo una habitación después de confirmar que Severus se encontraba hospedado ahí, aunque en este momento estaba fuera del hotel, de seguro en las negociaciones de los contratos. Suspiro frustrado y cansado, así que mejor se fue a su habitación, cuando menos descansaría algo antes de enfrentarse a lo que fuere que fuese a enfrentarse cuando viese a Severus. Tomo el elevador y estaba caminando con sus propios pensamientos cuando fue invitado a visitar el suelo de un violento empujón…

-pero que demonios…-dijo bastante cabreado ya tenia suficiente-

-mis mas sinceras disculpas… ¿esta usted bien?...-dijo una amable voz, al frente de el un oriental le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarse-

-¿usted que cree?...-gruño levantándose ignorando al oriental-

-siento este incidente, mis subordinados pueden llegar a ser algo torpes……-dijo haciendo una reverencia lo mas formal posible-

-no me diga….-dijo haciendo un gesto que decía "como si me importara algo"-

-quisiera si usted me lo permite reparar la falta…-dijo elegantemente atrapando la mano del rubio en un movimiento bastante coordinado, besando le mano en el acto-

-no tienen por que, como puede ver estoy perfectamente así que si me disculpa…-dijo a regañadientes, por muy molesto que estuviese no debía dejar de mantener su educación y etiqueta. Se arreglo la túnica y el inexistente revoltijo del cabello mientras aprestaba a irse-

-debo insistir…-dijo tomándole con gentileza por la muñeca aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio no pudiera marcharse-…debo reponer la falta si usted me lo permite…-dijo a la par que con estudiados y ágiles movimientos besaba nuevamente la mano del rubio-

-no, no se lo permito así que si me disculpa…-dijo recuperando su mano con algo de rudeza, al instante camino con rumbo a su habitación sin intención de detenerse, se fue maldiciendo a todo y todos en el planeta-

-vaya, buen carácter y personalidad y lo bastante bien educado para esconder su enojo… me agrada…-dijo viendo desaparecer al rubio por el pasillo- Ren, investígalo… parece que encontré algo por lo que valió la pena el viaje….

El rubio llego a su habitación bastante molesto, azoto la puerta y se quito las túnicas dejándose solo en un sencillo pero elegante traje, se quito el saco quedándose en el chaleco oscuro dejando ver la camisa blanca desabotonada apenas. Tenia hambre no había comido nada desde el otro día, así que lo mejor para bajara su cabreo era ir a comer algo, pero pensándolo mejor con todo lo que había pasado hacia minutos lo mejor era no hacerlo así que decidió pedir servicio a la habitación, apenas había colgado cuando tocaron.

-vaya, si que son rápidos…-abrió la puerta pero su visión quedo obstaculizada por miles de flores que cubrían incluso a quienes las llevaban-

-¿señor Malfoy?...-pregunto una vocecita entre todo el materio-

-si, soy yo…

-esto es para usted….-dijo tratando de entregar el arreglo-

-no lo creo…-gruño comenzando a molestarse nuevamente, para bromita ya estaba bastante alta-

-el señor Tian se las envía y…-trato de decir-

-No las quiero… lléveselas…-gruño enfadado y sin mas cerrando la puerta- ¿Qué se ha creído ese imbecil?.... aghhh pero todo esto es tu culpa, Severus….

Mas irritado que al principio espero que el servicio a la habitación llegara y apenas y probo algo y se dirigió al dormitorio donde se quedo dormido al instante, había sido demasiado por hoy. Apenas había logrado dormir algo, así que abrió un ojo para saber que hora era, pero pensó que era una pesadilla y que aun estaba durmiendo puesto que no podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Abriendo los ojos y completamente despierto observo algo que para su desagrado era verdad (bueno para el, a mi en lo particular me encanta que me mimen) todo el dormitorio y seguro toda su habitación estaban repletas de obsequios, arreglos florales, canastas de fruta y demás detalles que solo hicieron que Lucius en verdad se enfadara. Sin importarle como estaba después de haber dormido, fue hacia la puerta de su habitación con la firme intención de saber la localización del imbecil que había hecho todo eso, por que ya tenía una idea de quien era. Y de paso le iba a dar una lección a punta de maldiciones para que dejara de fastidiarle. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, cuando abrió su puerta el estaba a punto de tocarla con una ramo de orquídeas en sus manos…

-justo a quien buscaba…-dijo sarcásticamente-

-veo que acaba de notar mis obsequios…

-si, y no me han halagado como puede notar…-dijo recargándose contra el marco de la puerta al vez que pasaba su mano por su rostro en un intento por calmar su enojo-

-veo que no, pero si usted me dijera que no le ha agradado inmediatamente podría hacer que lo cambiasen…-dijo tratando de conciliar y agradar al rubio-

-usted no entiende, ¿verdad?... no estoy ni mínimamente interesado, por eso es que le pido de la manera mas atenta que cese de su intento y me deje en paz…-gruño de manera casi violenta, no del todo pero casi-

-siento que no este interesado, pero en cuanto a mi intento no creo que pueda complacerle…-dijo dando una de esas sonrisas que si Lucius fuera otra persona seria irresistible, claro que era Lucius Malfoy y esas sonrisas no le hacían ni cosquillas-

-mire, vine buscando a alguien importante….tengo pareja… es por ello que le pido…-dijo ya tratando de que se fuera de su puerta y si fuera posible de su vida en ese mismo instante-

-veo que tiene importantes cosas que hacer aquí, pero en cuento a lo de pareja…puede inventarse algo mas ingeniosos para desairarme… ¿no?...

-no le miento…

-¿Quién en su sano juicio podría dejar solo a una pareja como usted, ya teniendo ganado mas de la mitad del partido?.... y no mienta, me he informado bien…

-no tengo por que darle explicación alguna, así que déjeme en paz…-dijo ya frustrado tratando de cerrar la puerta de su habitación en las narices de cierto oriental presuntuoso- ya que sino tendré que tomar medidas para ello…

-no lo creo…-dijo evitando con un pie que cerrara la puerta--dudo mucho que alguien en el país pueda decirme o hacer algo para prohibirme algo o que yo desista cuando algo me interesa…aunque si acepta acompañarme este día puedo hacer una concesión…

-no dejara de molestarme, ¿cierto?...

-no…pero puedo aceptar que me equivoco en cuanto a mi interés y desistir…

-….no sabe con quien trata, ¿verdad?...

-por el contrario señor Malfoy…. Se muy bien con quien trato y eso solamente me hace querer insistir…

-¿Qué demonios quiere para dejarme en paz?...-especto molesto Lucius apoyándose contra la puerta esperando que el oriental se fuera-

-ummmm, que tal almorzar conmigo….después ya veremos….

-sino acepto tengo el presentimiento de que el acoso no va a parar, ¿verdad?....-dijo verdaderamente agotado-

-tiene muy acertado presentimientos…

-bien, pero no prometo nada mas… solo un almuerzo… estoy esperando a alguien importante…

-si usted lo prefiere podemos almorzar en el restaurante del hotel y se nos puede avisar cuando la persona en cuestión llegue…

-….esta bien…

-le parece bien a las tres…

-si, a las tres…-dijo ya más por inercia que por agrado-

-bien, nos vemos…ah, esto es para usted…-dijo entregándole el ramo de orquídeas y sin que Lucius pudiese evitarlo volvió a besarle la mano-

-aghhhh….largo….-dijo molesto cerrando la puerta de su habitación-

-jijijijijiji-se rió ante lo infantil de su reacción-

-Lucius se mantuvo cerca de la puerta hasta que lo sintió desaparecer del pasillo-…ahora se lo que sienten las personas cuando son acosadas por los idiotas como el…gggrrrr….pero el único culpable aquí es Severus, por que grinwillots se vino a meter aquí…

N/: si, toda la culpa la tiene Severus, por que deja a mi rubito bonito a merced de esos pervertidos….

Un par de horas después el rubio se encontraba completamente listo con un elegante traje color café claro y corbata dorada, se arreglo prolijamente el pelo y miro la túnica que debía ponerse. Suspiro cansado había descansado algo pero su mente aun seguía en caos total. Miro sobre la cama, un estuche de terciopelo oscuro donde descansaba la joya que Severus le había dejado junto con su propuesta. No se lo había puesto que aun no había dejado nada en claro con Severus y estaría mal visto que el lo usara si la propuesta no estaba en pie (aunque también eso le había generado que el señor Tian pensara que estaba soltero y disponible por no tener un compromiso, ah, maldito Severus) en fin, tomo el estuche y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, nada ganaba pensándolo, cuando Severus apareciera el arreglaría de cualquier forma lo que estuviese mal y que fuese lo que merlín quisiese, así que debía terminar rápido con el señor Tian y dejarle bien claro cuales eran las situaciones, para que dejase de insistir. Miro el reloj de la habitación, faltaban diez segundos antes de la hora, pero ya estaban llamando a ella. Se acerco a abrir y se dio una grata sorpresa ya que estaba seguro que el señor Tian lo mandaría a llamar con un subordinado, pero era el mismo señor Tian quien había ido a buscarle.

El hombre sonrió y el ofreció su brazo el cual rechazo tal vez demasiado bruscamente sin intención (naaaaaah todo fue intencional) a lo cual el oriental simplemente sonrió divertido. Como tenían planeado fueron al restaurante del hotel; el cual era bastante cómodo y lujoso. Las mesas tenían bastante espacio entre una y otra, arregladas con elegantes manteles bordados en blanco y negro haciendo juego con los centros de mesa de cristal cortado. Las paredes eran de cristal dejando ver a ratos varios de los jardines del lugar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas centrales y aun cuando Lucius trato de mantenerse atento a la plática del señor Tian, su atención se desviaba por momentos hacia las puertas del restaurante esperando ver aparecer a Severus en cualquier momento.

-Lucius, me siento algo ignorado…-dijo tratando de sonar algo así como reprochando por la falta de interés del rubio-

-¿si?... ¿por que?...-dijo ignorándole completamente-

-puesto que me gustaría que centrara toda su atención en mi…-dijo poniendo ojitos tristes pero con la sonrisa mas seductora que podía tener-

-sabe que es importante para mi…

-Lo se y por ello le prometí que nos avistarían cuando esa persona en cuestión llegue… así que relájese…

-ummm…-apenas le miro-

-quisiese algo más que su atención…-dijo mientras paseaba una de las flores del arreglo de la mesa frente a la vista del rubio, molestándolo-

-no puedo darle mas… sabe que tengo pareja…y no estoy mintiendo…-dijo tratando de serenarse y no mandar de una golpe a su anfitrión-

-bien, digamos que le creo… ¿Por qué entonces su pareja no esta con usted?...-apuntillo mientras bebía un poco de Borbón de se vaso-

-…. (Eso es una buena pregunta, para la cual no tengo respuesta) –se dijo mortificado-

-bien… entonces no puede culparme por querer intentar algo…-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Lucius-

-veo que no pierdes el tiempo Lucius…-dijo una voz a la espalda del señor Tian y de frente a Lucius, el cual no lo había visto venir-

-Severus….-dijo impresionado hacia un a semana que no lo veía y lucia gratamente bien, con esa túnica color gris plata y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta-

-buenas tardes…-replico el señor Tian-

-buenas tardes, señores….-dijo de manera cortes pero bastante cortante ante ambos-

-un gusto señor Snape, veo que le han avisado que estábamos esperándole…-medio del señor Tian ya que parecía que Lucius se había quedado sin palabras-

-no, por el contrario… pasaba por el comedor a almorzar algo rápido antes de irme nuevamente pero me encuentro con la sorpresa de alguien conocido… es por ello que pase a saludar…

-que agradable coincidencia, ¿no?...-dijo sonriendo de manera agradable el señor Tian, que no había quitado su mano de la de Lucius en ningún momento-

-lo es, ¿no lo crees Lucius?...-dijo con voz agradable Severus, lo cual solo era signo de que estaba muy, pero muy molesto-

-….-sabia que Severus estaba furioso, aunque no sabia la razón-

-bien, entonces ya que estamos todos podremos almorzar…

-eso…-trato de intervenir Lucius-

-eso seria una grandiosa idea…-dijo tomando asiento a un lado de Lucius-

-…-Lucius solo miro la tensa sonrisa de Severus, esto solo podía significar que esto iba a ponerse feo-

-¿señor?...

-Tian… señor Tian…-dijo dándole la información a Severus-

-bien señor Tian, veo que ha logrado que Lucius almuerce con usted… aunque debo decir que eso es muy difícil, ¿no?...-dijo mientras un mesero tomaba su orden y le servia algo de vino en la copa-

-por supuesto… no fue nada fácil, pero que no haría yo por una belleza así…-dijo sonriendo como si nada pasara-

-si, una belleza, si Lucius lo es… una que no es fácil de obtener, claro que puedo equivocarme…-hablo mientras cataba el vino y le daba un buen sorbo al saberse de su agrado-

-claro que no, no se equivoca apenas y pude conseguir un almuerzo después de mucho insistir…

-puedo imaginarlo…-dijo irónicamente-

-claro que quiero lograr más que un almuerzo…-dijo sin evitar para nada su desvergüenza-

-puedo verlo…

-aunque me ha dicho que tiene pareja, yo no lo creo…-dijo a modo de confidencia o más bien de picar a cierto pelinegro-

-puede que diga la verdad…-apuntillo Severus mirando de reojo a Lucius-

-no lo creo, quien en su sano juicio dejaría libre a una pareja como el…

-uno que no sabe que demonios hace al otro lado del mundo, cuando debería estar pensando en el compromiso que se le ha puesto y no saliendo con desconocidos casanovas.-dijo de manera jovial, pero sin un momento despegar sus ojos oscuros del color plata de Lucius-

-puede ser…-concedió algo dudoso ante tal afirmación tan larga-

-¿podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente?...-dijo tratando de que le prestasen atención y dejaran la lucha verbal-

-oh, claro puede ser que le importe poco su pareja y quiera jugar algo…

-no lo creo, no me parece que Lucius sea así…

-usted no puede saberlo, apenas y le conoce…-dijo dejando el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa, no quería hacerlo pedazos por ele enojo-

-me basta con lo poco que conozco para decir lo que digo…

-usted no le conoce, yo por el contrario le conozco perfectamente… y puedo decirle que el es capaz de eso y mas….

-….-Lucius simplemente se quedo callado, eso le había dolido-

-me disculpara pero no le permito….-dijo ya algo disgustado por las palabras del pelinegro-

-me permite eso y mas y por si se lo pregunta tengo el derecho de hacerlo como su pareja… ¿o no, Lucius?....-dijo mirando fijamente al rubio-

-…-Lucius asintió bastante aturdido ante el comportamiento de Severus-

-podrá ser su pareja pero no puede prohibirle con quien come o a quien desea frecuentar…no tiene derecho a…

-tengo eso y mas…-dijo de manera peligrosa, podía ser paciente pero esto ya pasaba sus límites de tolerancia-

-tal vez no tanto, no veo ningún compromiso en su mano o si…-dijo controlándose y poniendo su mejor sonrisa-

-….-Severus simplemente la fulmino con la mirada. No podía refutar eso. Lucius no lucia la alianza del compromiso, así que eso quería decir que no había aceptado dicho compromiso-

-veo que se ha quedado sin palabras…

-señor Tian…-dijo escandalizado ante tal afirmación-

-tiene razón señor Tian, es verdad… con su permiso…-dijo mientras les daba la espalda y salio elegantemente del restaurante bajo la mirada atónita de Lucius-

-Lucius, discúlpeme….-dijo viendo la reacción del rubio, al parecer estaba devastado ante lo qua había sucedido ahí-…no debí presionar…

-no señor Tian, discúlpeme usted a mi si se llevo la impresión incorrecta de mi… aunque le dije no estar interesado acepte su proposición a almorzar sabiendo que eso solo podría empeorar las cosas….-dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara rara, pero su mirada estaba fija en la mesa-

-entiendo, entonces es verdad lo del compromiso…

-tal vez ya no….-dijo apenas en un susurro-

-no lo creo… búsquelo aun puede alcanzarle…

-con su permiso…-dijo levantándose y poner a prueba la idea del señor Tian-

-aunque si las cosas no salen como espera, estaré por aquí varios días…sabrá donde encontrarme…-le propuso ante todos los comensales que habían visto lo sucedido-

-gracias, pero no creo… discúlpeme…-dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar rápidamente-

-demonios… los buenos partidos hoy en día son difíciles de encontrar…-dijo algo abatido mientras contemplaba el vaso de cristal de vino-

Lucius busco el rastro de Severus pero no logro dar con el, fue a la recepción del hotel para saber si había subido a su habitación pero ahí le informaron que Severus no había tomado su llave así que lo mas seguro es que se había vuelto a ir del hotel. Suspiro frustrado tendría que esperara nuevamente a que volviera. Por lo menos ya había pedido en recepción que se le avisase cuando Severus volviera. Todo estaba mal y Severus tenia una mala impresión de todo, después de todo no había sido una buena idea salir de Londres. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien lo esperaba justo al lado de la puerta de su habitación, lo supo demasiado tarde cuando fue empujado fuertemente a entrar a ella, por el empujón fue a dar al suelo dejándolo a los pies de su atacante.

-puedo ver como te convenció…-dijo con tono sarcástico, al ver la cantidad de obsequios que estaban por doquier-…si eso querías me lo hubieses dicho y no hubiera tenido que hacer la proposición completa…

-Severus…

-oh, si soy yo querido… parece que no me esperabas…-dijo con voz gélida acercándose hacia Lucius, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura muy cerca del rostro de Lucius-

-pensé que te habías ido del hotel… en recepción…-trato de explicar, pero estaba balbuceando-

-¿que mal para tus planes, no…?-dijo tomando unas enormes flores de un arreglo y haciéndola añicos al instante-

-¿Qué demonios insinúas?...

-ese amiguito tuyo es bastante interesante, ¿no?...

-pero que demonios dices Severus…. –dijo tratando de sonar enojado, pero tembló involuntariamente ante la caricia de los dedos que Severus le hacia en el rostro-…Solo acepte almorzar con el por que no paraba de insistir…

-si, ya lo veo…-dijo de manera socarrona alejándose un poco de el y en un movimiento haciendo que todas las flores del lugar ardieran en un instante haciéndose cenizas de inmediato-

-maldición Severus…-dijo asombrado, eso era peligroso aunque al parecer Severus lo tenia bastante controlado, puesto que ni humo u olor hubo por ese hechizo-

-pude ver que tan entretenido estabas, no mientas…

-Severus…

-cállate… no me hagas enojar mas de lo que ya estoy… -su voz sonó tan ronca que parecía traspasar sus tímpanos y su cerebro-

-estas en un error, yo…

Con gran facilidad Severus le obligo a levantarse y a seguirlo o más bien fue arrastrado hacia el dormitorio donde Severus literalmente le aventó contra el lecho. Severus le beso haciéndole perder cualquier noción de la realidad. Ese era el efecto que Severus lograba sobre el. Nadie más había logrado que Lucius pudiera perderse con un simple beso. Pero Severus era único, y bastante experimentado para saber donde, como y cuando tocar para enloquecerle. Severus le beso profundamente casi dolía, mientras sus manos desabotonaban la misa y dejaban ver trazos de piel blanquecina Los besos se volvían mas exigentes casi violentos, sentía que el aliento se extinguía en su interior y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo cuando Severus mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, en un beso demasiado profundo e intimo, terriblemente masoquista pues aun cuando hubo dolor no le dio importancia mas que al adrenalina que se disparaba por doquier y en cado punto que parecía estallar a cada segundo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras Severus abría sus ropas de manera descuidada, abriendo solo lo suficiente para acariciar trozos sensibles en el cuerpo del rubio. Sentía que cada parte que Severus tocaba empezaba a arder; abrió la boca sofocado por el intenso deseo que estaba surgiendo en su interior y que sabia muy bien a que se debía, quería y deseaba algo, algo que Severus le había propuesto y que el por miedo había rechazado, pero ya no. Lo deseaba tan fuertemente como el propio Severus y ese era el momento adecuado, cumpliría el deseo de Severus y ahora el suyo propio; aun cuando Severus estaba siendo algo brusco con el.

Severus beso y mordió a placer el blanquecino cuello dejando fuertes marcas por doquier mientras sus manos se adentraban por el pantalón de Lucius acariciando de madera desesperada cada rastro de piel. Lucius gimió fuertemente ante el ataque de unos dedos traviesos en su intimidad logrando que se arqueara la suficiente como para que Severus le quitara el pantalón. Lucius sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor pero solo algo estaba muy presente, Severus, era lo único solidó y fijo frente a el. Y ese calorcito que provenía de su interior muy apartado de la locura pasional, ese calorcito que venia muy dentro de su ser, de su alma y que el sabia que era un deseo que se había estado formando, tal vez reticente y oculto por su propio orgullo pero presente aunque inconcientemente, pero muy pequeño como una esperanza se había arraigado en su alma y ahora sabia después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que tal vez pudo pasara, en verdad después de todo, quería que pasase, no con otra persona sino con Severus, con el exclusivamente. Quería darle lo que pedía, quería darle un hijo y lo harían aquí y ahora…

-hazlo Severus… rápido te necesito dentro de mi…-estaba sentado entre las piernas de Severus, mientras este recorría su espiad con los dedos-

-Lu…

--se abrazo al cuello de Severus y el susurro al oído-...hazme tuyo por completo….has tu deseo realidad….

-no, no lo haré….-esas palabras fueron como un interruptor, uno que encendió un foco rojo. Severus al instante se separo como si hubiese tocado un carbón ardiendo-

-Severus…que…

-no puedo, no…-dijo apresurado tomando sus ropas y poniéndoselas al instante-

-….-se levanto tomando las sabanas cubriendo su desnudes-

-debo pensarlo…-sentencio sereno y mas frió de lo que debía al instante de desparecer en una nube de humo-

-Esto no me puede estar pasando….-dijo completamente en shock, Severus le había rechazado. Tajante y fríamente le había rechazado.-

Sentía frió, mucho frió, inconcientemente sus dedos buscaron y tomaron la frazada del lecho cubriendo su cuerpo pero sabia perfectamente que ese frió no se iría por mas frazadas que tomase, no, ese frió venia desde su corazón, su corazón que estaba roto en miles de pedazos y que había dejado escapar el calor, ese calor que solo Severus podía darle.

***************************************************

La flama verde que apareció en su chimenea le informo que alguien quería comunicarse con el. Sabia que debía ser una urgencia puesto que pocos sabían de esa línea flu, ya que solo la daba para emergencias o casos parecidos. Lo mas seguro que fuese alguna urgencia de la clínica, pero la chispa verde le hizo saber que nada tenia que ver con la clínica así que debía ser una consulta particular. El elfo apareció entre las llamas y le informo que uno de los criados se había lastimado al caer de un tejado y que se encontraba en cama después del accidente y que no había recuperado el conocimiento por eso era importante que un medí mago lo viese inmediatamente. Ron considero que era lo mejor, así que tomo todo lo que necesitaba para la consulta particular y se vistió con su túnica de medí mago y atravesó la flama para ir al lugar en cuestión. Estas urgencias ya eran familiares para el ya que con tantos mases trabajando ahí, sus consultas se habían vuelto cuatro en vez de dos como originalmente se tenia previsto, lo cual lo dejaba agotado pero satisfecho con sus trabajo ya que tenia tanto que no podía ni siquiera pensar, pensar en lo que lo rompía. La red flu lo transporto a una casa bastante amplia, tal vez una casona grande.

-buenas noches…-dijo el elfo viendo al recién llegado-

-mas bien madrugadas, dirá…. ¿Dónde esta el paciente?...-pregunto-

-por aquí sígame…-dijo el elfo mostrándole el camino-

-¿Cómo sucedió?...-quiso saber para ir formando un diagnostico-

-vera, el estaba…-dijo el elfo abriendo una aviación y haciéndose a un lado para que ron pasase-

-pero que demonios…-dijo d pronto viendo que la cama estaba vacía cuando debía estar ocupada por el enfermo. Supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, pero fue demasiado tarde no supo mas, su conciencia lo había abandonado-

-siento, medí mago Wesley que no haya urgencia como tal, salvo tal vez la mía propia por tenerle nada mas que para mi…jajajajajaja….-se dijo divertido ante sus pies el cuerpo desvanecido del pelirrojo-oh, si pequeño pelirrojo he sido paciente… pero ahora se acabo eso…

***************************************************

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el tan conocido dolor de cabeza que se tenía después de haber sido golpeado por una maldición. Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, tal vez por las ataduras mágicas que le mantenían sobre la cama. Miro a su alrededor todo el lugar le parecía conocido pero tal vez estaba demasiado aturdido para reconocer donde estaba.

-justo a tiempo…-dijo con tacto entrando a la habitación cargando una charola con el servicio de té. Lucia el pantalón de corte recto de Arman y la camisa blanca con abotonadura a medio abotonar-

-…-le fulmino con la mirada, aunque mas trato de no verle demasiado ya que Theo siempre lucia fenomenal con los trajes de gala y mas cuando no lucia completamente formal o en desarreglo-

-Como no has querido darme el gusto de tu presencia para aclarar ciertos puntos, he tenido que llegar a esto, ¿ves lo que me haces hacer?...-dijo con poca seriedad tratando de quitarle peso al asunto mientras asentaba el servicio en una mesilla mientras el tomaba asiento al lado de la cama-

-… ¿Qué diablos hacías en la reunión?, que yo sepa tu nunca asistes a esos eventos, no después de que nos casáramos…-gruño irritado y tratando de forcejear furiosamente con sus ataduras-

-Exacto no lo hacia y sabes bien por que no lo hacia… ¿no? – dijo dejando ver en sus facciones siempre controladas algo de disgusto-Hoy lo has dejado bastante claro…

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?...por supuesto que no lo se…y ya suéltame de una maldita vez…

-Neville, deje de asistir por que aunque fueras mi esposo a muchos no les importaba y querían conquistarte…y en cuanto a soltarte, no, Neville de momento no lo creo… por que tengo el presentimiento de que me hechizaras apenas puedas y quiero hablar antes que nada…

-Eso no es verdad…-dijo aun sorprendido, no sabia si creerle, por su parte el pensaba que Theo no quería llevarle-y si, te hechizaría…

-Neville, ¿no has visto que dejaste babeando a varios de la reunión y no decir a las estupidas esas, solo faltaban que hicieran malabares por tu atención?-dijo ignorando eso ultimo de que Neville le hechizaría si pudiera-

-…-tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, claro que lo había notado y lo hacia a posta. Pero se había dado cuenta hasta ir a ese evento; antes cuando estaba con Theo nunca lo había notado, tal vez por que cuando iba con Theo solo tenia ojos para el y nadie mas-

-Pero eso no importa, es saber por q te quieres divorciar de mi…llevamos ocho años de matrimonio y de pronto…

-…-volteo la mirada negándose a mirarlo-

-Neville, por merlín… dime que diablos pasa… trataremos de arreglarlo, en verdad… ¿o acaso me has dejado de amar?-trato de hablar tranquilamente pero la angustia lo estaba empezando a ahogar nuevamente-

-…-siguió mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero de sus ojos silenciosas lágrimas salían-

-Por favor, no llores… no se que hacer cuando lloras…dime que es lo que pasa y si no tiene arreglo lo aceptare, pero dímelo……-trato de remediar desesperado, Neville era el único que podía hacerle perder la calma.-

-¿Qué diablos te propones, no ves que ya has hecho suficiente?...-le grito molesto, tratando de descargar un poco de su furia y su tristeza-

-Nev…

-¿creíste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta o que?...

-¿a que te refieres?...

-Si tú no lo recuerdas entonces no vale la pena el recordarlo…

-Neville, por todos los fantasmas decapitados, no se de que hablas……-dijo levantándose de golpe y andando por la habitación tratando de calmarse, no entendía a que se refería Neville-

-Me engañaste y eso nunca pienso perdonártelo…

-Nev, pero que dices… yo nunca te he engañado……-volvió a sentarse en la cama algo mas sereno-

-Claro que si, o ¿que mas hacías cuando salías antes del trabajo?…

-Oh, te refieres a eso…- no pudo evitarlo empezó a reír en alivio-

-Lo admites entonces…-dijo dolido-

-No amor, no es eso…es que esto es un gran malentendido…yo…

-No quiero escuchar nada más, ya te he escuchado lo suficiente… así que déjame salir de aquí inmediatamente……-gruño aunque sin tratar de luchar contra sus amarras, sabía que era inútil-

-Siento decirte esto Nev, pero esta es tu casa; la mansión longbotton no tienes por que salir de ella……-dijo desatándolo, viendo que estaba algo mas calmado y menos reacio a hablar con el-

-Estas tarado……-dijo levantándose pero quedándose en la cama a cierta distancia de Theo-

-Además tengo el permiso de tu familia… -le ofreció una taza de té-

-¿Qué?...-grito, no podría salir de la habitación-

-¿Quién crees que me dijo donde estabas?...-dijo tranquilamente tomando algo de té-

-¿Hablaste con mi abuela?... -dijo de mala manera, pero tratando de serenarse, no llegaría a nada sino tenía información-

-Si, sabia que debía hacerlo en algún momento, no debí retrasarlo tanto…hable con ella; llegamos a un acuerdo, renunciando a mi apellido ella me dará el permiso para casarnos mediante la ley mágica…- N: ellos si están casados, solo que al no tener la venia de la cabeza de la familia de Neville no podían casarse por los ritos mágicos correspondientes -

-…-abrió los ojos completamente impresionado, eso era excesivo. Su abuela no le había dicho nada es mas el pensaba que estaba de acuerdo de que se divorciara de Theo, pero ese no era el punto, Theo renunciaría a su nombre solo para casarse por los ritos mágicos, no lo creía. Theo estaba muy orgullosos de su apellido y estirpe como para renunciar a el, no esperaba esto-

-Claro, si primero puedo convencerte de casarnos nuevamente……-dijo haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa convence almas. Esa que utilizan los médicos para tranquilizarte pero que sabes muy bien que luego dolerá bastante-

-… ¿no es como si tuviera algo que decir sobre ello, no?...-refunfuño irritado-

-Por supuesto que si, si no quieres casarte conmigo esta bien, entiendo como debes de sentirte y debí decírtelo desde un principio pero era un secreto…

-¡eres un completo bastardo!...-dijo levantándose completamente irritado tirándole el contenido de la taza al rostro de Theo-

-…estas irritado y lo entiendo, pero debes calmarte y escucharme…-dijo con tono calmado aun con lo que Nev le acababa de hacer. Theo simplemente se seco el rostro-

-…-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Veras, mis salidas sin motivo si tenían un motivo. Si recuerdas que yo soy parte del ala infantil del hospital, pero Draco quería hacerse accionario del hospital… al ser yo el más cercano en esa área me pidió que investigara y le mantuviera al tanto…

-¡¡¡eso no es cierto!!! No me mientas, si eso hubiera sido ¿por que tanto misterio?, ¿por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio?, eh…-dijo enfrentándole con los puños completamente cerrados a los costados de sus cuerpo conteniendo la furia que sentía ahora-

-Draco me pidió que mantuviera todo esto bajo estricto secreto, y como es mi amigo hice lo que me pidió… -dijo como si nada quitándole importancia al asunto-

-no te creo nada, yo les vi, en ese hotel…. Demonios, me crees idiota o que… si fueran solo asuntos de negocios hubieran utilizado otro lugar, ¿no?...-dijo alejándose de el, moviendo las manos y brazos furiosamente-

-no le vi nada de malo sabes muy bien lo desconfiado que puede ser Draco cuando no quiere que nadie se entere, se que debí decirte primero pero se lo había prometido… lo siento, Neville… sino me crees puedes preguntárselo a Draco…. también a Blaise…incluso puedes leer mi mente, eres un auror por merlín…

-…. ¿crees que soy idiota o que? ¡Maldita sea! –N/:bueno esta metiendo las cuatro, pero imbecil no, tarado, estupido, idiota y bueno para nada si, pero imbecil, no-

-Neville, créeme… te amo…-trato de acercarse a Neville pero este le detuvo con un gesto determinante con la mano-

-….-le miro a los ojos sabiendo que tal vez no mentía, pero no podía, aun no-….no puedo creerlo…no puedo creerte…

-entiendo… necesitas tiempo, eso puedo entenderlo…

-déjame solo….-dijo dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana de la habitación-

-como lo desees… pero quisiera saber si….-dijo tratando de hacer que Neville siquiera lo mirara un poco en la conversación-

-si mi abuela ha concedido su permiso y ha decidido eso… no estaré en contra…-dijo neutralmente mirando por la ventana, sin ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento en la voz-

-entiendo… ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la ceremonia?...

-cuando lo diga mi abuela….

-pero…

-déjame solo….

-no te presionare mas…. Descansa…y perdóname por haberte atacado…-dijo tratando de controlar su voz, dolía la indiferencia que Neville ahora le hacia sentir-

-…-ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle, ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir-

Theo le miro herido, pero Neville no le miro aunque sabia que le estaba hiriendo con su actitud, no le miro ni un momento hasta que este salio de la habitación. Theo bajo las escaleras hasta el gran salón, ahí donde el gran retrato de la abuela de Neville estaba. Esta lo esperaba ya, pero el ver su rostro abatido, supo que algo no había ido bien.

-¿Cómo te fue?....-pregunto curiosa al verlo sentarse de manera pesada contra uno de los sillones del lugar-

-como esperaba…-dijo tratando de bromear-…no, por el contrario…no confía en mi, se que me ama pero….

-te dije que el no es lo suficientemente audaz para decir las cosas abiertamente, pero si es testarudo y terco como una mula… -dijo divertida aunque abatida por el comportamiento de su nieto-

-ummmm…Neville es mi todo… no se que hacer…-dijo tomándose la cabeza bastante cansado-

-lo que debiste hacer desde un principio…

-¿Qué seria eso?...

-hacerle ver de todas las maneras posibles que te importa, que es tu mundo que pase lo que pase tu siempre vas a estar por el…su confianza en si mismo es desastrosa honestamente y tu no hiciste nada para remediarlo…-le dijo a modo de reproche-

-tiene razón…-admitió bastante avergonzado de sus acciones pasadas-

-podrá lucir lo mejor posible por fuera, pero sabes bien que es un caos por dentro…

-si, lo es y así lo quiero no importa que…

-¿Qué dijo acerca de casarse?...

-que si usted lo aprobaba estaba bien…

-…..-el retrato le miro fijamente-

-pero creo que esperare un tiempo, quiero ganármelo… quiero hacerlo que debí hacer yo y no el…lo haré amarme… ya después veremos lo del matrimonio…-dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar por el lugar mientras hablaba-

-de ninguna forma…

-¿Qué?...pero si usted me dijo que…-dijo sorprendido ante la negativa de la señora-

-si, pero haremos ambas… así que empieza ya, tienes dos meses…

-¿dos meses? ¿Por qué tan poco?...

-por que so es lo que me tomara hacer una boda así que ponte en acción ya…-ordeno mientras tomaba un pergamino en su propia pintura-

-pero…

-ya…-le miro entrecerrando los ojos y Theo supo de donde Neville había heredado el mal carácter-

-okay, okay…. Vaya que suegra tan…

-que seré tu abuela también así…

-Bien, bien abuela… lo que usted diga…-dijo rindiéndose, de todas formas no pensaba oponerse, ya que eso era lo que tenia planeado hacer desde un principio-

-mejor, hijito, así que manos a la obra…

**********************************************

-por fin, esta despertando….-la voz sonó aliviada y bastante esperanzada-

-¿Harry?....-pregunto puesto que reconocía la voz pero sus visión focal aun no estaba del todo bien.

-si, soy yo… no te muevas….llevas varios días inconciente…-dijo acercándose un poco mas y poniéndole una compresa fría en la frente.

-¿Dónde….?-su visión volvía poco a poco-

-en casa….-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y limpiaba con cuidado la frente sudorosa-

-¿de donde sacaste…?

-oh, fue un regalo de la comunidad de hadas… muy útil para curar rápidamente….….-dijo admirando la esfera de luces titilantes multicolores como si fueran cristal cortado-

-pero tu cumpleaños será en un par de meses…-dijo tratando de sentarse-

-si, pero ya llegan los regalos desde antes……-le tomo con cuidado ayudándole en su propósito de sentarse- y por suerte este fue muy útil…-lo acomodo contra una almohadas dejándolo semi recostado- … además de que es muy hermoso…

-si, lo es….

-¿Qué sucedió?...si no fuera por el hechizo…-dijo tratando de no sonar molesto y angustiado, pero en verdad se sentía así a la vez-

-no lo se muy bien, solo nos emboscaron sin que pudiésemos hacer nada…

-…..

-¡Dobby!.... ¿donde esta Dobby?...-dijo moviéndose de golpe logrando que todo su cuerpo protestara en dolor, mas no emitió sonido alguno solo su rostro reflejo una mueca-

-¡Draco!...¡por amor a Gryffindor!...-Draco le miro como diciendo no es nada, así que se resigno su dragón siempre seria así- el se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, solo tenia algunos golpes y contusiones nada de gravedad…. se recupero mas rápido que tu…ahora esta con los demás elfos tan activo como siempre…

-que bueno, me preocupaba…-suspiro aliviado-

-entiendo… pero ahora aunque te molestes llevaras a los guardamagos (guardaespaldas)…

-pero…Harry…esta loco, se defenderme perfectamente…-le fulmino con una mala mirada-

-si, lo se…. Pero aun así desde ahora los llevaras…-dijo compitiendo con la mirada fijamente, no planeaba ceder por mucho que se molestara Draco-

-que…pero tu, estas loco…

-no, solo terriblemente enfermo de preocupación, y ahora no me harás cambiar de opinión, te llevaras a los guardaespaldas quieras o no…

-pero…

-es mi ultima palabra sobre el asunto, Draco… por cierto llevabas unos hechizos que impedían el uso de tu magia, ya los quite… me imagino que eso fue por lo que te tomaron desprevenido…

-esta bien, como desees….-dijo aun medio molesto por lo de los guardaespaldas, pero también asombrado por lo Harry acababa de decirle- Gracias…

-los hechizos eran bastante fuertes, pero pude quitarlos… no se si te diste cuenta, aun así debes ser mas cuidadoso… no es propio de ti, con lo cauteloso y meticuloso que eres…

-me descuide, eso debe ser…

-descansa debes estar agotado, iré a ver al medí mago que te esta atendiendo para que venga a verte; necesito que te evalué….te despertare cuando estemos aquí…

-si, claro…-dijo sarcásticamente, no le agradaba nada que empezaran a tratarle como un bebe-

-Ni un pero, no voy a ceder en esto…

-como quieras….-gruño más que responder-

-debes descansar…

-he estado varios días inconciente… ¿y tu crees que debo descansar mas?...

-sabes a que me refiero…-le refrendo, al segundo un mensaje entraba en el celular con red flu de Harry, era de la empresa-

-si, si…-mascullo Draco mirando como Harry contestaba inmediatamente el mensaje-

-bien, descansa… debo dar una vuelta por la empresa, no tardare. Además debo ir por el medí mago para que te evaluara de nuevo….

-si, si…ya vete…-vio como Harry usaba la chimenea y desaprecia en una flama verde-…demonios…ugh….aun duele…

-¿amo señor?…-llamo el elfo antes de entrar a la habitación-

-Dobby, que bueno que viniste….

-¿el amo señor Harry se fue ya?…-dijo observando hacia todos lados-

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

-estaba esperando que se fuera para traerle esto, llego hoy…-dijo el elfo temeroso, sacando un sobre de sus ropas-

-entiendo, gracias Dobby… no se que haría sin ti…

-a sus ordenes siempre…

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

Hola querido dragón…

Te gusta el apodo?....

Veo que lo has vuelto a hacer…

Felicitaciones, lograste que mi testarudo esposo, posara…

En hora buena, veo que la campaña será un éxito…

Mas fama para mi…

Pensé que Narcisa te descubriría pronto,

Lo has hecho muy bien o eso solo comprueba

Lo estupida que siempre ha sido Narcisa.

Ummmm, noruega es hermoso en esta época…

He visto por las noticias que han tenido atentados…

Espero que no hayas hecho enojar a mis amantes…

No quisiera que mis planes se interrumpieran ¡entiendes?...

En fin, pronto estaré de vuelta…

Mi viaje terminara en unas semanas y estoy aburrido…

Creo que quiero volver a casa…

Así que vete preparando…

Nos vemos pronto…

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

-no, por favor no….… no quiero esto, por favor no…-las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se tapo la boca con ambas manos ahogando el grito desgarrador que inconcientemente intento dejar su cuerpo-

********************************************

Los gnomos correteaban por las praderas de los alrededores de las tierras de los Wesley. El otoño llegaba y los vientos se habían hecho un poco más fríos. El otoño pasado ron y el habían ido a sacar los gnomos del patio de la señora Wesley y se habían divertido bastante tratando de atraparlos. Se acurruco un poco mas en los abrigos y mantas que a señora Wesley le había hecho ponerse para estar en ese columpio del jardín. Hacia algunos días que el medí mago le había dejado salir bajo el cuidado de la señora Wesley, que había hecho hasta lo imposible por asegurarle al medí mago que Blaise estaría mejor cuidado en casa bajo el ojo vigilante de ella y que apenas cualquier cosa que sucediera el primero en ser llamado seria el medí mago. Su estado era delicado pero no era nada que no pudiese ser tratado en casa bajo cuidados, todos los Wesley que quedaban en casa le arroparon inmediatamente. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en arroparlo y sobreprotegerlo, no había momento que no preguntaran si estaba bien (aun cuando estuviesen en su trabajo buscaban el momento para hacerlo).

-no deberías estar aquí con este clima, hermanito…-dijo la voz de uno de los gemelos a su costado-

-a madre de la dará un ataque si te ve… -dijo el otro apareciendo a su lado sentado en el columpio-bueno aunque creo que ella ya estuvo aquí antes que nosotros, a juzgar por la cantidad de mantas y abrigos….

-¿no deberían estar ustedes en el trabajo, ahora mismo?....

-¿trabajo?...-dijo Fred acercándose a Blaise instándole a hacerse un lado y darle espacio para que se sentara, quedando franqueado por los dos lados por los gemelos-

-nahhhhhh, además nadie nos echara en falta por algunos minutos, ¿no crees Fred?....

-no, no lo creo George…. Además para eso sirven los trasladores instantáneos autorizados para uso personal de los aurores…-N/:okis se que los gemelos tiene de aurores lo que yo de bailarina exótica, pero bueno de algo tienen que vivir aparte de su tienda de bromas, obvio-

-ustedes están bastante locos, ¿saben?....

-naaah, cuestión de nacimiento…. No se puede corregir… además es un privilegio, ¿Cómo no ponerlo en uso?....

-ni aunque volviésemos a nacer muajajajajaja….

-…..u__uU!!!!!....ustedes no tienen remedio…

-ah, por cierto te trajimos algo muajajaja

-aunque esto puede ser un nuevo producto para nuestra tienda, por el aspecto que tiene….

-……..-aquí debería poner un extraño experimento de antojos raros que tienen los embarazados pero la verdad no se me ocurrió nada de nada-

-hiaaccc!!!!....

-…..-sonrió pero aun se reflejaba la tristeza en sus pupilas-

-no te preocupes, lo encontraremos…

-estamos en eso…. Aun cuando el sea unos de los mejores aurores, no puede desaparecerse así como así…

-cuando ron no quiere ser encontrado…-replico Blaise sabiendo que ron tenia muchas capacidades sobre todo la de desaparecer si quería-

-no digas eso, lo encontraremos… no por nada somos sus hermanos… le conocemos mejor que a nadie…-trato de animarle-

-incluso en la guerra era un excelente espía y estratega, pocos podían seguirle el rastro…-dijo Blaise sabiendo las capacidades del pelirrojo, además incluso los investigadores privados no habían podido hacer nada-

-…..no pienses en eso… te prometimos encontrarlo, ¿o, no?...

-si, pero…

-sin peros… ahora solo debes preocuparte de tu embarazo…-dijo George acariciando el vientre redondeado de Blaise-

-nosotros nos ocupamos del resto….-dijo Fred poniendo el oído sobre el vientre de Blaise para escuchar algún sonido o movimiento por parte del bebe-

-…..-las lágrimas corrieron por sus pómulos aun cuando sonreía tristemente-

-oh, no mira lo que hiciste tonto…-le recrimino George-

-pero si yo…

-oh, cállate… hermanito, hermanito, no llores…no escuches al torpe de mi hermano….-trato de consolar George-

-no, no es nada… son cosas mías…lo siento chicos es que…-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos-

-entendemos…-dijeron ambos, puesto que sabían que por cualquier cosa Blaise lloraría, dado su estado-

-pero tratare de pensar positivo y todo saldrá bien…

-mucho mejor…. así esta mejor…

-por cierto Percy dijo que vendrá en unos días, ya sabes demasiado trabajo…pero que haría lo posible por estar aquí lo mas pronto posible…

-ahí si veras lo que es bueno, si crees que nosotros somos atosigantes… no has conocido a Percy… muajajaja…

-claro, atosigante y demasiado ordenado casi al extremo de ser hostigante…

-¿Por qué demonios hablan mal de mi?...-se escucho una voz sumamente enojada a sus espaldas-

-oooppssss…-dijeron los gemelos al ver a su mencionado hermano tras ellos y con claras intenciones homicidas-

-vengan, acá…

-lo siento hermanito tenemos que irnos….-dijo Fred saltando justo antes de que Percy lo tomara del cuello-

-si, no queremos que Percy se vuelva gemelasesino….-dijo George dándole un beso rápido en el mejilla a Blaise, imitando a su hermano antes de que Percy lo atrapara-

-cuando los atrape….

-adiosito…-y ambos gemelos desparecieron en un instante-

-malditos mocosos…-gruño frustrado-

-desde hace bastante han dejado la edad de los mocosos…-dijo divertido Blaise-

-si, podrán haberla pasado hace mucho pero eso no quiere decir que la hayan dejado atrás…-dijo sentándose a su lado con gesto de cansancio-

-tienes razón…-dijo volviendo su mirada al horizonte-

-¿Cómo estas?...

-bien…-dijo encogiéndose de hombres-

-no me refiero a eso…

-ummmm, tan bien como puedo…

-entiendo… los gemelos me dijeron que habían hablado con Harry… dijo que haría la posible por ayudarnos…

-si, al parecer no estaba al tanto de esto aun cuando ron es su amigo… aunque el tiene sus propios problemas que resolver… y espero que se de cuenta pronto sino será nuevamente un final triste…

-¿a que te refieres?....

-a nada en especial…

-veo que madre te ha estado cuidando….

-si, incluso me puso esto…-dijo mostrando un listón de color rojo con pendientes de cristal que rodeaba su cuerpo y se amarraba al centro de su estomago donde su vientre crecido se redondeaba-…dice que es un hechizo para la buena salud del bebe, además con cada cambio también cambia el tamaño y forma…

-ya veo, las túnicas de maternidad te quedan bien…-dijo observando las túnicas bordadas haciendo juego con el traje ocre brillante-

-tu mama me hizo el favor de comprarlas por mi, ya sabes que no puedo exponerme…

-si, lo se… por cierto entregue los papeles que me diste, y me dieron este otro tanto… el trabajo en un banco internacional es bastante, igual que el ministerio, sino es que mas…-dijo sacando de una enorme bolsa de piel una gran cantidad de papeles y sobres y expedientes financieros-

-si, así es…-dijo aceptando los papales que Percy le daba-

-como me dijiste entregue tu justificante medico y accedieron a que sigas trabajando desde casa…

-ufff..., me quitas un peso de encima, me preocupaba por que ya había estado haciendo el trabajo desde casa antes y faltar mas era algo inaceptable…

-fueron muy comprensivos, mas por que sin ti al parecer todo es un caos… además les dejaste bastante trabajo avanzado... a todos les tomo por sorpresa que fuera por maternidad tu ausencia…

-si, eso es cierto y lo que me trajiste debo terminarlo esta semana sino sucede nada… bueno tienen por que estarlo, no soy del todo del tipo maternal…

-eres un adicto al trabajo… aunque que digo yo, si soy igual o peor que tu…

-jajajajaja….

*******************************************

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando por fin llego, el elfo lo recibió ayudándole con su equipaje pero el no lo veía, no escuchaba nada, no podía sentir nada. Lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a su habitación y encerrarse hasta el final de los tiempos. Nunca llegar a su casa había sido tan solitario y horrendo, su traje estaba arrugado al igual que su túnica. Las horas de viaje solo habían hecho que su estado de animo arruinado de por si se volviera aun peor y que el traslado mágico fuera un caos aun peor. Sus ojos plateados parecían refulgir por el constante rojo de sus ojos dilatados por el llanto y la falta de sueño, francamente no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Andaba por inercia, por condicionamiento a donde estaban las cosas y por que el elfo le guiaba no tropezaba con las cosas. Suspiro agotado y cansado, lo único que debía hacer era subir los escalones de la escalera doble del centro del salón y estaría en su dormitorio, ahí podría rumiar su tristeza a gusto. Solo debía dar unos cuantos pasos mas, atravesar el salón y subir la escalera solo, eso lo separaba de su destino. Eso hubiera sido un hecho sino fuera por que el atravesar el salón reparo en algo que estaba en la mesilla central del salón, donde el jarrón con flores gigantescas llamaba la atención un simple paquete. Bueno, tal vez algo bueno seria, sin mediar mucho se acerco a la mesa y tomo el paquete entre sus manos, apenas décimas de segundo supo que algo no estaba bien, el nunca tomaba paquetes sin haberlos analizado antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió el conocido hechizo traslador y pronto se vio en otra habitación, una que se le hizo bastante conocida.

-sabia que no lo revisarías…-la voz familiar le recibió a sus espaldas-

-pero que demonios…-exclamo viendo que eran las habitaciones de Severus, en la mansión Snape. Y que el propio Severus le estaba observando con solo un pantalón oscuro en su cuerpo y nada más-

-tus ojos están rojos…. Todo tu luce mal….-dijo acercándose, tomando el rostro del rubio para examinarle mejor-

-…. ¿que esperabas, Severus?.... acabo de llegar de Japón… no esperabas que luciera glamoroso, ¿no?...-trato de no sonar herido sino molesto, trato, pero sabia que no lo había logrado por que ni el mismo se creía que esa hubiese sido su voz-

-tienes razón, aunque hace varias horas que yo llegue….-Severus se alejo prudentemente dándole algo de espacio al rubio-

-yo no tenía un traslador autorizado para cualquier minuto…-volteo el rostro hacia un lado, no podía ver a Severus, no sabía como enfrentarle-

-tienes razón…-dijo acercándose a uno de los estantes donde descansaban varias botellas, tomo una de cristal y lo vio servirse algo de licor-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, Severus?....-se atrevió a preguntar aun cuando no sabia de donde había salido el valor para preguntar-

-tenemos que hablar…-tomo de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso-

-creo que me dijiste todo lo que tenias que decirme…-dijo no mirándole para nada, sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos. Sus ojos miraban a sus rodillas donde sus manos descansaban en tensión-

-no, creo que dije que tenia que pensarlo…- imito al rubio y se sentó frente a el rubio, sobre la cama-

-entiendo, ¿entonces lo pensaste?...

-si…lo pensé, ¿Qué crees que decidí?....-se inclino hacia el frente haciendo descansar sus codos contra sus rodillas y mirándole fijamente-

-la verdad Severus, no lo se….-su voz sonó cansada, triste, sin ninguna esperanza-

-¿tienes el anillo que te di, en mi proposición?....-la voz de Severus sonó neutral, libremente de cualquier sentimiento o afección. Lucius no sabia que pensaba Severus-

El rubio se tenso involuntariamente. Pensando que era lo que Severus quería decir realmente. Severus estaba pidiéndole que le devolviera la alianza, que ya no quería seguir con su proposición. Sonrió tristemente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo donde se había quedado el estuche desde que salio de Tokio, entonces ¿eso era todo?, ¿todo se había acabado tan pronto? Vio como Severus miraba la joya, el intento dar un paso hacia atrás, puesto que sus ojos no podían despegarse de la imagen que Severus era para el. Severus previo sus movimientos y con una mano sujeto la muñeca del rubio a la par que en un sincronizado movimiento le ponía la joya en el dedo anular, Lucius le miro atónito, viendo como Severus resguardaba entre sus manos la mano con el anillo, no permitiéndole moverse.

-…-Severus observo al rubio e intuyo que pensaba, antes siquiera que Lucius pudiese dar un paso en su retirada, este le tomo por la mano y deposito la sortija en el dedo anular en un solo movimiento-…el mejor lugar donde puede estar esta sortija es en tu mano… espero que nunca te la quites…

-pero…

-se lo que pensaste, ¿pero alguna vez me he retractado de algo?...-dijo guardando la mano de Lucius entre las suyas pegándola hacia su rostro donde la beso cariñosamente-

-no…

-entonces no dudes… yo no lo hago…

-pero, me rechazaste…

-no, bueno no del todo… comprende, te lo estuve pidiendo y tu estabas dudoso… así que cuando me lo dijiste así en Tokio, pensé que te estaba forzando y bueno…me aterre… no lo pensé, solo huí…

-¿huir tu, uno de los mas fuertes mortifagos?...

-no te burles…

-no, tu no estabas aterrado, tuno fuiste el que se quedo solo en ese hotel, sin saber que pensar o sentir…sin haber perdido el rumbo..Sin…

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento…

-eso si fue aterrador y doloroso… ves cuanto poder tienes en mi…y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre eso…

-no eres el único en esa situación, sabes….

Severus se levanto y lo atrajo hacia si en un beso apasionado. Severus le abrió la túnica revelando el traje color café claro. Mientras besaba la barbilla del rubio le quito el saco y el chaleco dejándolo solo en la camisa y los pantalones de vestir, puesto que en algún momento Lucius se había deshecho de sus zapatos y el cinturón. Severus recorrió la espalda dibujando cada músculo hasta llegar al pantalón que se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo del rubio, sus dedos delinearon cada músculo modelando el trasero turgente y respingado. Lucius se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de Severus cuando este delineo entre esos divinos montes sobre la tela del pantalón, excitándolo, haciéndole patente el deseo de poseerle por completo. Severus mordisque su cuello causándole cosquillas y mas de un estreñimiento, Severus sonrió ante esta reacción y con cuidado retrocedió hasta llegar al lecho de espaldas y sentó nuevamente ahí obligando al rubio a seguirle, pero no se quedo solo ahí. Lucius se dejo llevar mientras Severus avanzaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Lucius quedo sobre Severus apoyado sobre sus palmas y rodillas, el cual no perdía tiempo en abrirle la camisa y besar cada pedacito de piel a su alcance. Severus siguió bajando hasta llegar al pantalón el cual quito junto con la ropa interior dejando al descubierto el excitado sexo, el cual tomo entre sus dedos y lamió con ansia, logrando que Lucius se arqueara aferrandose a las sabanas del lecho ante tan imprevisto ataque.

Sintió vibrar su cuerpo con oleadas de placer ante la inminente culminación de su satisfacción, sus brazos no pudieron sostenerle ante el placer culminante y su pecho y rostro fueron a parar al colchón dejándole abdicado, tan inmerso estaba que no sintió a Severus moverse nuevamente y posicionarse a sus espaldas, moviéndole con maestría para dejarle indefenso, sus brazos fueron atados a sus espaldas con un listón de seda rojo dejándole a merced de su atacante, sus ojos sufrieron los mismo dejándole solo a merced de los sonidos que pasaban en esa habitación. Sus caderas fueron alzadas y sus piernas separadas con correas de cuero, Lucius trato de cerrarlas, pero no pudo su cuerpo estaba expuesto y el no podía hacer nada. Sintió el cuerpo de Severus muy cerca al suyo y su cuerpo resonó ante la cercanía del otro, sintió como Severus jugaba con el, incitándolo, excitándolo hasta el mismo borde y parando para volver de nuevo. Severus le penetro de un solo empujón haciendo que Lucius de arqueara por la sorpresa ante el intempestivo movimiento y sobre todo por le placer y el dolor que sintió. Sus sentidos estaban al límite ante tan brusco tratamiento y por el mismo tipo de movimientos, duro, fuertes y certeros. Severus deslizo sus dedos por el cuerpo del rubio, seduciéndolo, acariciándole combinándolo con sus movimientos de cadera bastante enérgicos. Su mano derecho se dirigió hacia la boca de rubio donde sus dedos se entretuvieron jugando con su lengua llenando la boca del rubio, estimulándole con sus dedos como hacia con su sexo en su entrada.

Severus salio de el y se sentó en la cama atrayendo hacia si el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndole sentarse en su hombría con su espalda recostada contra su pecho. El rubio gimió de nuevo ante tantas sensaciones, Severus volvía a enloquecerle. Sentía que el final se acercaba, sentía como la magia en su interior se acumulaba como corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sabía lo que venia, podía sentirlo. El calor inundo cada parte de su cuerpo mientras Severus le besaba profundamente y se descargo sintiendo como su cuerpo era llenado por algo más que la magia de Severus. Sus ojos se abrieron justo en el momento que Severus quitaba la venda de sus ojos y este podía ver por escasos segundos que el cosmos nacía en las profundidades de estos. Mientras que Lucius segundos después caía en una inconciencia inmensamente feliz, pues podía sentirlo, era de Severus y Severus era de el.

Continuara….

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

**La Sección de Elfo de Preguntas Ociosas o no Tanto…**

Bueno aquí estamos otra vez, este es un capitulo mas largo que de costumbre en conmemoración de un nuevo año hehehe, otro mas con esta historia y al parece ya estamos a la mitad muajajaj. En fin espero que todos se la hayan pasado fenomenal estas vacaciones y fiestas y bueno yo no tanto tuve que reescribir tres veces este capitulo puesto que mi computadora andaba con sus moños y cada vez que llegaba a la pagina veinte del capitulo se paraba y perdía toda la información del capitulo así que comprenderán que llegado un momento me dio mi ataque y deje a la comp. Botada un rato para que se me bajara el coraje (y sobre todo para que se me quitara el mal humor y armarme nuevamente de valor para volver a reescribir todo) en fin, aquí esta y espero lo disfruten.

Como ya ven todo parece estar encajando en su sitio. Lucius pese a todo parece ser que todo se arreglo con el celosito de Severus, esperemos que no tengan mas sorpresitas. Por otra parte los gemelos y Percy entraron en acción muajajaja (esta idea fue gracias un gran amigo muajajaja gabelito TKM muajajajaja gracias por subirme los ánimos para seguir escribiendo) y para los que preguntan donde esta la weasleta (ginny) lo siento por sus fans pero se murió en la guerra y ya nadie la recuerda, sorry.

Como ven Harry encontró una forma de decirle a Draco que ya puede usar su magia sin ningún problema muajajaja a ver que sucede, aghhh se volvió a comunicar Drayko, que mal, espero que se caiga de un yate y se ahogue en el mar pacifico, en fin, ya anda dando lata y al parecer ya quiere regresar…noooooo!!!!! Veremos que sucede…

Y en cuanto a ron, bueno secuestraron a ron, veremos que le hacen heheheh en el próximo cap lo sabrán, además Harry ya se entero de las estupideces de ron y no esta muy contento así que tampoco va a salir bien librado por esta parte (ni que decir de los gemelos, Percy y William que aun no sale pero saldrá heheh) en fin pobre Blaise se lo van a devolver claro, aunque no creo que del todo intacto muajaja, en fin ya se vera, a ver si encuentran algo a lo que reclamarle, si es que Birkhoff no lo mata primero u otra cosa peor.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	14. Chapter 14

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XIV:

Consecuencias del Pasado…

-vuelve a hacerlo, Daniel-dijo de forma autoritaria, no podía ser flexible cuando se trataba de la educación de su hijo-

-pero, es muy difícil-se quejo el niño, tirandose en el suelo completamente rendido, los entrenamientos con su padre Draco era duros-

-lo es, pero es un hechizo importante para tu defensa….-dijo cediendo un poco, no podía ser muy estricto con su propio hijo. Se acerco a donde su hijo se había tirado en el suelo-

-… ¿Dónde lo aprendiste tu?...-dijo desde el suelo mirando a la alargada figura de su padre que le hacia sombra-

-tu abuelo me lo enseño a mí a tu edad más o menos…-dijo pensándolo un poco, se sentó al lado de su hijo. Ambos estaban en el jardín-

-vaya, pero aun no entiendo por que debo aprender estos hechizos ahora, aun no voy a Howgarts…-dijo sentándose, su aspecto era bastante desaliñado. Habían estado entrenando toda la mañana-

-estos hechizos no los aprenderás en el colegio, son instrucción básica de la familia….-dijo de forma orgullosa, recordando que al igual que el su padre le había dicho esto en su momento-

-entiendo…

-hola mis amores…-dijo Harry apareciendo "literalmente" detrás de Draco-

-Harry, piensas matarme de un susto…-dijo sobresaltado ante tan repentina aparición-

-emmm, eso nunca ha estado en mis planes, amor…-dijo abrazándole fuertemente, como si de un osos de peluche se tratara-

-papa, mira ya domino estos hechizos….-dijo con entusiasmo su hijo dándole también un abrazo-

-casi…-le rectifico Draco-

-bueno casi los domino… papi es un excelente instructor….-dijo no muy convencido pero con entusiasmo-

-siempre lo ha sido… se ha esforzado por serlo…

-no digas estupideces…-dijo tratando de sonar digno, y no mirarlos de frente puesto que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas-

-si, si, claro… pero ya sabes…-dijo tirandolo a loco-

-¿Qué cosa?...-pregunto algo exasperado por la actitud de su esposo, que ya empezaba a sacarle de quicio-

-yo siempre digo sandeces…. Así que no te vas a librar…-dijo con una radiante sonrisa-

-Harry Potter Evans…-trato de sonar enojado pero fallo miserablemente puesto que tenia unas buenas ganas de reírse ante la actitud payasa de su esposo-

-Oh, oh… nombre completo; mala señal…-dijo con burla haciendo una muy mala imitación de haber tendió un escalofrío-

-que crees que le estas enseñando a Daniel… eso no es un buen comportamiento…-le experto Draco, Harry estaba comportándose como un niño-

-¿padres?…-dijo Daniel haciéndose notar, ya que al perecer sus padres se habían enfrascado en una pelea personal y el habían olvidado por completo-

-¿si, cariño?....-dijo respondiéndole inmediatamente a su hijo y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca-

-ahora que papi me esta enseñando, ¿pueden darme una demostración?....-dijo ilusionado de que sus padres pudieran enseñarle algo nuevo. Hasta hacia poco su padre rubio había empezado a enseñarle y había sido una agradable sorpresa ver que era muy poderoso y que tenía un gran conocimiento sobre los hechizos al igual que su otro padre-

-pero, hijo…yo este…-trato de hacer entender a su hijo que una cosa era enseñarle hechizos y otra hacer una demostración, más cuando hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaba adecuadamente-

-¿por que no? O ¿acaso estas asustado, huron?...-dijo con una sonrisita burlona en los labios-

-ya quisieras, cabeza rajada…-le respondió, no podía contra ello. Le seguiría la corriente-

-¿huron?... ¿cabeza rajada?...-pregunto extrañado el niño, de ver esa nueva faceta en sus padres-

-nada hijo, cuestiones de colegiales…-le explico a su vez Harry, como única respuesta-

-….-eso solo le dijo a Daniel que esos apodos tenían que ver con su época en el colegio-

-¿piensas iniciar o tendré que esperar hasta el año que viene?...-dijo aparentando enfado Draco mientras se quitaba la tunica-

-ou, ou, ou… lamentaras eso…-le advirtió Harry imitándole-

-ya quisieras…

-esto va a estar bueno…-dijo Daniel mientras buscaba un lugar donde observar a sus anchas, esto iba a ser espectacular-

******************************************

-¿te vas tan pronto?…-le pregunto la anciana, al mirar al joven hombre que había bajado al salón arreglándose la tunica de medí mago-

-si, aunque es temprano, hay emergencias que debo atender… y pacientes que atender en mi consulta… aun ahora ya hay una fila larga que debo atender…- se arreglo la corbata del traje bajo la tunica de trabajo, había tenido que comprar ropa nueva puesto que no había podido regresar a su casa en semanas por ella y debía trabajar-

-Theodore tienes aparte de tu trabajo en el hospital, las responsabilidades de la familia longbotton…-le informo la imagen de la vieja bruja, la cual ahora lucia un vestido verde oro viejo, igual la habitación del cuadro había cambiado. La cual ya se había acostumbrado al ajetreado ir y venir de su yerno por así decirlo-

-entiendo…. ¿cuales son esas responsabilidades?....-dijo prestándole atención tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del recibidor-

-la familia tiene inversiones económicas en la bolsa mágica, así mismo distintas acciones en distintas empresas en los ramos de servicios…-un elfo apareció al instante ofreciéndole desayunar, pero Theo con un gesto despidió al elfo-

-entiendo… ¿con quien debo comunicarme para informarme de todos los movimientos que se han hecho?...

-con el contador y abogado de la familia, ya he hecho una reserva para que te reúnas con ellos a medio día; además tus obligaciones en el hospital deben reducirse… debes desayunar, te espero en el comedor…-dijo la anciana bruja mientras desaparecía del cuadro del recibidor-

-como usted lo disponga…-dijo siguiéndole al comedor, puesto que sabía que la información que le estaba dando la bruja aun no terminaba-

-la bruja se sentó en un nuevo cuadro donde aparecía servido el desayuno al igual que en el comedor de la mansión, donde Theo se sentó y fue atendido rápidamente por el elfo encargado de ello, después de todo eso la bruja continuo hablando-…para ello será de gran importancia que se obtengan acciones del hospital, así podrás obtener el grado de director general del hospital, contribuiría a sus necesidades de accionistas y resolveríamos nuestros problemas de tiempo, así mismo que tendrías un buen trabajo…

-ya tengo un buen trabajo…-tomo pan tostado con mantequilla y algo de jugo de manzana, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a comer demasiado en el desayuno, apareció un desayuno completo y sabía que por la mirada de la bruja es que debía comerlo todo-

-lo se, pero no es suficiente…

-….-suspiro sabia que eso era cierto, tal vez cuando Neville y el vivían en la casa de ambos era suficiente, pero como postulante a ser hijo de la familia longbbotton, no era suficiente. El mismo había tenido que dejar muchas obligaciones de su familia en manos de su hermano menor cuando había decidido casarse con Neville y dejar todo atrás-

-dile al contador y al abogado sobre esto quiero que compren el cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones, quiero que las transacciones se terminen rápidamente…-dijo la bruja tomando té con algo de leche y miel-

-lo haré…

-aun no se levanta mi nieto…-dijo observando atentamente los movimientos de su nuevo hijo-

-no, Neville parece que no se ha levantado aun…. –tomo con el tenedor algo de durazno y se lo llevo a la boca-Aunque es temprano aun…

-jummm, aun así tiene responsabilidades que atender…-dijo pensativa la bruja- como desayunar con su esposo…

-…Neville y yo solo nos reuníamos a la hora de cenar, puesto que su trabajo como auror era muy de noche, regresaba cansado y por eso no le despertaba para que desayunara conmigo… -dijo rápidamente tratando de excusar a Neville-por supuesto que mi trabajo era inesperado, es por ello que tampoco podíamos vernos demasiado a excepción de las cenas donde ninguno de los dos faltábamos… era un acuerdo tácito…

-ummmm…. Aun así no importa….Frank…-llamo la bruja al elfo-manda a llamar a mi nieto…

-no tiene que hacerlo abuela, ya estoy aquí…-dijo apareciendo en la estancia. Lucia pulcro con esa tunica color azul petróleo con camisa de vestir color blanco y pantalón negro. El flequillo oscuro de lado del corte hacia que sus ojos quedaran perfectamente a la vista-

-que bueno…, así desayunas con tu esposo…-dijo la bruja resuelta mientras le indicaba donde debía sentarse, que era justamente al lado de Theo-

-…..-Neville simplemente se mantuvo estático sin mirar siquiera a Theo como esperando algo-

-no tiene que hacerlo sino lo desea, de todas formas ya debo irme…-se excuso rápidamente, levantándose dejando todo a medio comer-

-pero Theodore…

-no se preocupe abuela, haré todo lo que me dijo… volveré para la cena…con su permiso…-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el cuadro a forma de despedida-

-ve con los santos magos, hijo…

-…gracias…-dijo despidiéndose de la anciana, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para saludar a su esposo-…que tengas un agradable día, cariño…-dijo tratando de desvanecer la necesidad de besarle puesto que sabia que su gesto cariñoso no seria bien recibido- con su permiso…-dijo mientras salía del comedor directo hacia el salón donde estaba la chimenea-

-¿Cuánto mas piensas seguir con esa actitud?...-le increpo la vieja bruja en actitud severa sin siquiera mirar a su nieto-

-no se a que te refieres…-dijo el también ignorándole mientras tomaba asiento justamente donde le había indicado la bruja con anterioridad ante la atenta mirada de la bruja que ahora le miraba con reproche-

-a tu actitud con respecto a tu esposo…

-no es mi esposo…-gruño sirviéndose bastante café negro en una taza e inconcientemente viendo hacia el puesto donde Theo había estado desayunando viendo que había dejado mas de la mitad intacto-

-pues, si no lo es… lo será… así que deberías dejar esa actitud…

-¿es una orden?...-dijo levantando una ceja cuestionándole de forma retadora-

-no, tan solo una sugerencia… ya que bien sabemos que tu no puedes vivir sin el…-le asesto de forma directa-

-¿Quién lo dice?...

-yo lo digo… el pobre ha estado haciendo de todo durante este tiempo para acercarse a ti y tu simplemente lo rechazas…

-¿Qué esperabas, abuela?....el me engaño, ¿lo recuerdas?...-dijo fastidiado, dolido-

-no me parece, ahora que le conozco mejor… me parece un buen muchacho…

-no puedo creerlo abuela, hasta hace poco tu me apoyabas para que mandara al diablo a Theo…-dijo exaltándose y aporreando los puños sobre la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos y la vajilla se movieran-

-si, lo hacia… -dijo tranquilamente ante tal comportamiento de su nieto que solo confirmaba mas y mas sus pensamientos-hasta que supe que el es el único que puede hacerte feliz…

-….-se quedo callado ante tal verdad que no podía ni quería refutar-

-que te quedes sin palabras…bien, eso es bueno… ahora asume tus obligaciones…

-¿Cuáles?... le has dado todas mis obligaciones a Theo…

-es malo espiar, ¿sabes?... no te críe de esa manera- Neville tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse-…no hablo de las empresas, por lógica las obligaciones de las empresas debían pasar a manos de tu esposo, yo me refiero a tus obligaciones como esposo…

-….-le miro extrañado no sabiendo a que se refería-

-….tienes que ser fuerte, si no estas seguro de que te ama de verdad, conquístalo… haz que se enamore profunda y perdidamente de ti, para que no tengas duda alguna…

-¡¡abuela, pero que dices!!…

-¡¡por balgaratas!!....tienes lo necesario, solo úsalo… haz que solo piense en ti… para que nunca intente volver a engañarte, si es que en verdad lo hizo…

-….-no se atrevió a enfrentarla, no es que no hubiese pensado en lo que su abuela le decía, pero tenia dudas-

-sino te decides, no te obligare… le diré a Theodore que el trato se anula y quedaras en libertad… el mismo dijo que si tu no le querías mas… el mismo firmaría los papeles…el tampoco quiere obligarte… y que si el amor se ha perdido… entonces es mejor dejarlo así a que lo odies…

-¿Qué?...-dijo asombrado ante tal revelación, el pensaba que Theo nunca le iba a dar el divorcio-

-si… pero, solo una cosa te digo… las personas enamoradas pueden esperar por siempre... pero incluso la espera sin esperanza mata al amor mas grande…

-….-miro sus manos, es lo único que podía hacer. Su mente estaba hecha un verdadero caos en ese momento-

-eso pensé…

-pero y sino lo logro…-dijo suavemente tratando de controlar sus propias dudas, que querían salir como atronadores gritos-

-¿que forma de pensar es esa?... yo no críe a un nieto cobarde…-dijo de manera fuerte asentando la taza de té que estaba tomando de forma violenta contra la mesa-

-pero si… no funciona…

-nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas… y sabes… tengo el presentimiento de que funcionara… -dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a su nieto-

-eso espero abuela, eso espero…

-más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, ¿sabias?...-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y desaprecia del cuadro al parecer tenia cosas que hacer-

-…-simplemente sonrío ante tal analogía-

************************************************

Los rastros de semen manchaban todo su rostro y partes de su cabello, así mismo salía un poco de fluido de los labios maltratados por los golpes a los que había sido sometido para obedecer, su rostro estaba colgando hacia un lado como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos. Sus brazos se encontraban extendidos hacia cada extremo de la cama por medio de cuerdas que le hacían mantenerse a cierta altura, donde se encontraba arrodillado y su cuerpo lastimado y sucio con poca ropa o con los restos que habían sido ropa apenas y le cubrían algo.

-no has cambiado nada en estos años, petirrojo…-dijo Birkhoff atrayendo la atención ausente del pelirrojo-

-…-abrió lo ojos con dificultad, estaba completamente exhausto-

-¿sabias que tus ojos son lo que mas me gusta de ti?...-dijo tomándole por el mentón para mirarle de frente-

-…-trato de mover el rostro pero Birkhoff ejerció presión en el mentón causándole dolor agudo en la quijada dolorida-

-sino fuera por que me encanta como me miras, te los habría arrancado de ese rostro…

-demente…

-si, lo soy… pero sabes…. Tu cuerpo me pertenece por completo…

-mi cuerpo solo me pertenece a mi…

-en eso te equivocas, petirrojo… cuando te tome durante la guerra supe que era el único y aun ahora, se que soy el único…-dijo acercando su rostro el del pelirrojo haciendo que sus mejillas chocasen rudamente, aun cuando ron trato de alejarse, Birkhoff le atrajo con una mano de manera violenta- aun puedo oler lo virgen en tu entrada…

-….-le miro con furia-

-se relamió los labios, aspirando fuertemente el olor del pelirrojo-…. Aun tu esencia virgen me enloquece….-se subió a la cama acercando su cuerpo al medio desnudo del pelirrojo, abrazándole por la cintura y hundiendo su boca y nariz en el cuello de este-…como quisiera quebrarte cada hueso hasta que no quedase nada de ti…-dijo mientras ejercía fuerza en la cintura amoratada hasta casi el punto de hacer daño-

-…ummmghhh…-se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar, haciéndose daño-

-igual de testarudo que en la guerra… tu perspicacia y brillantez me encantaba y a la vez me hastiaba… siempre lograste hacer añicos mis estrategias… y desee destruirte, tanto, tanto que llegue hasta este punto…. Dividido entre el deseo y la destrucción…-le mordió el cuello-

-…-la sangre brotaba entre sus labios-

Recorrió el cuerpo maltratado con dedos lascivos, aplicando mas fuerza de la requerida en donde los moretones y cortes eran más evidentes. Ahí donde podía hacerse más grande el dolor y la herida. Se detuvo en el vientre ahí donde los abdominales se habían vuelto oscuros por los golpes, rodeo con sus dedos el sexo inflamado, erguido y exaltante. Dolorosamente negado a culminar por las cuerdas de cuero que apresaban el falo como un asfixiante abrazo y como si eso fuera poco un anillo que rodeaba la cabeza y se cerraba por el medio en media luna con una cuenta que obstruía el orificio de salida.

-¿duele?...-dijo mientras sus dedos jugaban con la cabeza-

-bastardo…-dijo casi sin aliento-

-te traje unos regalitos, para amenizar tu estancia aquí…-dijo acariciando el cóccix ahí donde la espalda termina y empieza a tener otro nombre-

-¿Qué sandeces dices?...-gruño adolorido y sorprendido-

-esto… en verdad vas a disfrutarlos….-sonrío de manera macabra-

Trato de repelar pero se quedo estático al sentir como el sádico imbecil ese recorría su cuerpo abriéndolo a su gusto. Sintió dolor, su entrada había sido forzada de manera salvaje los últimos días y sabia que estaba sangrando, puesto que ese loco no le había dado descanso alguno. Se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió como algo se introducía en su interior. Era un vibrador compuesto por una hilera de bolitas. Y con cada una que se introducía en su interior sangraba a cada tanto.

-abre la boca….-dijo pasando los dedos por la mandíbula en una caricia-

-en tus sueños….-dijo entre dientes-

-no me hagas repetirlo petirrojo, y espero que esta vez no intentes nada…

-no creas que no lo intentare…-sonrío entre dientes, desafiándole-

-no lo creo, a menos que quieras perder todos esos hermosos dientes…-dijo tocando los dientes entre los labios que el pelirrojo trataba de mantener cerrados-

-pues tendrás que tarármelos a golpes…

-con que esas tenemos, aunque suena tentador, eso me llevaría tiempo y no lo deseo aunque no niego que seria mejor así…-el sonido del cierre de la cremallera de Birkhoff solo le hizo tragar saliva inconcientemente-

-idiota…

-aunque creo que lo reconsideraras…-dijo mostrando un aparatito. El control del vibrador-…que tal si empezamos con algo suave tal vez el nivel dos…

Las vibraciones eran aterradoras, con cada oleada de vibraciones el dolor y la estimulación en sus órganos internos le hicieron arquearse hacia atrás por las sensaciones. Abrió la boca al sentir como el nivel de vibraciones aumentaban poco a poco. Quiso gritar pero se reprimió. Esta situación aprovecho Birkhoff para obligarle a recibirlo en su boca. Ron trato de alejarse pero Birkhoff le tomo por los cabellos obligándolo a mantenerse quieto.

-por cierto ese esposo que tienes…-dijo con voz entrecortada por el deseo y el placer de ser recibido en la caliente y húmeda boca-

-…-le presto total atención inconcientemente aun con el salvaje tratamiento que Birkhoff le obligaba hacer en su miembro-

-es…-le atrajo hacia el haciendo que la eyaculacion entrara por su garganta haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara y se atragantara por tan violenta acción- ahhhh… una preciosidad…

-….coff, coff…-tosió fuertemente tratando de escupir lo que no se hubiese tragado-

-pensé que era muy astuto al casarse contigo para salvarse de Azkaban, y no me defraudo… un slythering en toda regla…

-que idioteces dices…-dijo apenas con voz ahogada-

-que todo eso del matrimonio fue una farsa, ¿no?... pensé que lo sabias, por eso te alejaste de el… ¿no?...-dijo mientras con los dedos expandía el espeso liquido por el rostro del pelirrojo-

-…-le miro con el seño fruncido, no entendiendo que decía-

-que apenas desapareciste el no tardo en buscarse a alguien mas…-sonrío de forma socarrona mientras empezaba a desnudarse-

-eso no es cierto…

-lo es, tanto que ahora esta esperando un hijo…

-eso es mentira….

-no lo es, los he estado observando desde el fin de la guerra…cuando esta termino enterraste esa parte de ti que te atormentaba, ¿no?...-sonrío con sorna- te volviste descuidado pensando que había muerto en la guerra, aunque no supieras si eso era verdad, feliz en esa ignorancia… pero yo solo estuve esperando, esperando el momento adecuado en el que pudiese actuar… y tu me lo diste… aunque debo admitir que luce muy bien ahora que esta de encargo…

-…no te atrevas a acercártele…-le advirtió con furia-

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tu?.......-dijo tomándole por los cabellos de manera salvaje haciendo que en su rostro las señales de dolor se incrementasen. Poniéndolos a ambos cara contra cara muy cerca-

-….-le miro con rabia contenida, aun mayor que antes-

-…esos son los ojos que quería ver… amo esa furia, esa impotencia…tiene suerte, pensaba matarle…pero cambie de opinión ya que solo estoy interesado en ti….-su mano libre rasguño el pómulo dejando marcas rojas y ardientes-

-te matare…

-jajajajaja, inténtalo cariño, inténtalo…-dijo con voz tenebrosa y en su rostro podía observarse que este solo era el principio-

Continuara….

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

**La Sección de Elfo de Preguntas Ociosas o no Tanto…**

OK, odio a Neville y espero que sufra un buen. Aunque si le gusta a Theo en fin será lo que merlín decida miuehejejeje claro que no importa demasiado meujeje de todas formas no va a dejar de sufrir un poquito (nomás tantito)

Oh, si para los que esperaban más sufrimiento de otro griffyndor muejeje, sip ron obtuvo lo que merecía y lo que todavía falta muajajajaj. En si, se nota que odio a estos dos griffys, en fin ya veremos que mas perversiones se pueden hacer para este pelirrojo idiota y celoso (se aceptan sugerencias muajajaja les aseguro que ninguna será descartada siempre y cuando haya espacio para el argumento, sino voy a escribir un solo cap de eso y seria demasiado largo y nunca acabaría jejeje). Sip, ron ya se entero que Blaise esta esperando muejejej y como su mentecita es estrecha pues no sabe que pensar, así que eso va atraerle un poco mas de sufrimiento mental siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que bien muejeje.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	15. Chapter 15

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XIII:

Festejos…

Esa mañana Neville se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal arreglándose para lucir bien pero no demasiado para que no se notase que el había estado preparando algo (como si eso fuera posible). Sabia por experiencia de convivencia a que hora se levantaba Theo últimamente y aun era pronto para que se levantase, aun así mando aun elfo a confirmarlo. Sabiendo que Theo aun dormía (en una de las habitaciones de la casa) se dispuso arreglarlo todo. A la hora convenida Theo bajo para tomar algo de desayuno; ya que la abuela le había amenazado con que desayunase algo o empezaría tomar medidas para ello y el en verdad no quería saber de lo que era capaz la abuela (o mas bien el retrato de esta). Fue grata la sorpresa al ver a su esposo ya en el comedor tomando desayuno (aunque aparentemente ignorándole puesto que las ultimas semanas se las había pasado fuera de la casa, saliendo después de el con personas que el no conocía y algunas que si y encerrándose en su habitación antes de que el volviera del hospital) pero ahí, y aun cuando las ultimas semanas se había negado también rotundamente a compartir el comedor con el. Y vestido de una forma que era una grandiosa vista para empezar la mañana, lo cual también era doloroso puesto que Theo sabia que Nevil no se arreglaba así para el; lo cual solo había avivado las desesperanzas y temores de Theo ya que empezaba a pensar que realmente había cometido un error y Neville había dejado de amarle. Theo miro hacia el retrato de la abuela, para dedicarle los buenos días, pero curiosamente ese día parecía no estar ahí ya que el retrato estaba completamente vacío.

-buenos días.-la voz de su esposo lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos en cuanto a la falta de la pintura de la abuela; enfocando todos sus sentidos sin que pudiese hacer nada en la bella figura de su esposo, el cual lucia especialmente encantador esa mañana-

-buenos días.-dijo bastante asombrado, ya que Neville no le dirigía la palabra a amenos que fuera importante o lo obligase su abuela-

-esta noche estamos invitados al cumpleaños de Harry, así que debes volver temprano.-dijo con voz monótona mientras comía algo de fruta picada-

-no lo se Neville, tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital sobre todo por mi nuevo cargo.-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero el dolor en su corazón dolía ante tanta indiferencia. El quería acompañar a nev, si, quería, pero no como simple acompañante sino como su esposo por reconocimiento del propio Neville pero si nev no se lo pedía claramente el no se lo iba a poner fácil-

-¿y que me sugieres entonces que haga? ¿Invito a alguno de mis conocidos para que me acompañe?-dijo con voz socarrona e irritada presionándole le parecía que el trabajo era mas importante que el, quería una confirmación de que Theo aun seguía amándole-

-tragar la fruta que se había llevado a la boca fue como pasar vidrio, pero no podía darle mas muestras de debilidad a nev, ya no, dolía demasiado. Suficiente, había soportado que Neville se fuera con otros sin consultarle mínimamente nada, pero que se lo hiciese saber en su cara, basta, era suficiente-eso seria perfecto.

-oh, entonces gracias por el permiso. ¿Sugieres a alguien de tu preferencia o puedo elegir a mi libre albedrío?-escupió casi de manera agresiva, sino fuera por que estaba sosteniendo el tenedor de tal manera ya se lo hubiese aventado por cabeza-

-si así lo prefieres. Con tu permiso, he perdido el apetito.-dijo con voz aparentemente tranquila pero que le había costado horrores forzar y tirando la servilleta con descuido sobre la mesa y saliendo de ahí en un chasquido apenas con el tiempo suficiente de tomar sus cosas-

-maldición.-gruño frustrado nev ante el poco interés por parte de Theo-

Frustrado aventó el plato de fruta contra la pared haciendo que este se rompiera en finas astillas de porcelana. Ante el alboroto varios elfos aparecieron para arreglar el estropicio al igual que la abuela apareció en su retrato ante lo ocurrido, pero Neville no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie así que salio del comedor rápidamente pese a los llamados de su abuela y se encerró en su habitación rumiando sus planes fallidos. Aunque poco tiempo de quedo solo, su abuela fácilmente pudo entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto intrigada la abuela ante el comportamiento de su nieto, el cual estaba oculto bajo las colchas de su cama-

-sucedió lo que me esperaba abuela, Theo no me ama, fin del asunto.-gruño con voz ronca y pastosa aun oculto. Lo cual le pareció sospechosamente a que nev estaba llorando-

-hijo, pero que dices.-trato de alentarlo a que saliese de su escondite-

-eso, que le dije que debía llegar temprano por que íbamos a ir a una fiesta y el muy dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y que podía ir con quien quisiera que no le importaba-dijo con rabia saliendo de su escondite revelando las mejillas mojadas-

-no puedo creerlo, pero Neville no habrás malinterpretado todo.

-no, y ya no me importa.-dijo enfuruñado ocultándose bajo las colchas de su cama nuevamente-

-Neville, deja de comportarte como un niño que le han herido el orgullo. Te deja a cargo y a solas con el puesto que pensé que podías con ello, pero veo que no fue así. –Dijo con voz firme como la de un general dictando ordenes-Es lógico que este reticente, le has estado evitando, que esperabas que se tendiera a tus pies-dijo con sarcasmo que hizo reaccionar a su nieto el cual salio de su escondite nuevamente-

-no pero-trato de defenderse pero fue cortado abruptamente por la mirada fiera de su abuela-

-pero nada, ahora me escucharas y harás lo que te diga, así que deja de gimotear por que si no lo haces presiento que será la ultima vez y no estoy jugando. –advirtió con voz tensa y cansada. Ya estaba bueno de tanto capricho-así que ahora ve por los arreglos para esta noche…

***************************************

-para los festejos de esta noche, quisiera que usaras algo…- dijo sin mas viendo entre los anaqueles los miles de conjuntos de ropa en esa elegante sastrería -

-¿si?...-la tunica color púrpura brillaba con destellos platinados a juego con la tira inversa de amatistas en el pelo lacio de Draco-

-Si…

-Bien, dime lo que debo usar y te complaceré…- le sonrió complaciente -

-Las túnicas llegaran pronto, cuando lleguen te diré…-dijo misterioso apoyándose contra uno de los anaqueles. Su traje beige con rayas blancas hacía perfecto juego con la capa color terracota y el sombrero de ala ancha de medio lado-

-… ¿Qué es?...-pregunto curiosos por el misterio que Harry le estaba guardando-

-Ya lo veras…-sonrío divertido-

-….esta bien…-dijo resignado, sabia que Harry no iba a decirle-

-Tu padre dijo que nos acompañaría aunque solo fuera por algunos minutos…-dijo como con descuido-

-¿si?...- trato de no sonar nervioso, puesto que Narcisa también estaría ahí y no sabría bien a bien como actuar -

-Si, por supuesto no dejaría de invitar a tu padre… además se que a Daniel le gustara tenerlo cerca…

-Gracias…-dijo de verdad, en verdad agradecía que Harry y su padre hubiesen hecho tan buenas migas, así no se quedarían solos cuando el no estuviese-

-aunque debo admitir que me gustara ver como reaccionara Narcisa ante las buenas nuevas…-dijo son una sonrisa que expresaba toda la satisfacción de imaginar solo la idea-

-Señores Potter, sus túnicas…-dijo apareciendo de pronto uno de los ayudantes de los sastres con varios paquetes-

-Gracias… vamos Draco, ven conmigo…-entrelazo sus dedos con los de Draco sacando a Draco del lugar-

-Si, claro…

Salieron caminando de la sastrería con paso tranquilo; el cochero del carruaje que los había traído los miro intrigado, al ver que sus señores iban al lado contrario, mas Harry con un gesto le indico que todavía pasearían un poco antes de volver. Draco iba relajado siendo guiado suavemente de la mano de Harry; el callejón Diagonon seguía como lo recordaba tal vez algunas nuevas tiendas por ahí y por allá, algunas nuevas caras pero otras muy conocidas. Harry había insistido nuevamente y Draco no había podido negarse en absoluto aun a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía de ver varios pósters gigantes por doquier que contenían imágenes de la nueva campaña. Ahí donde Harry tenia tatuado toda la sección de piel entre los ojos como una franja con símbolos haciendo resaltar aun mas los verdes ojos. Los guantes negros que deslizaban por el torso desnudo de Draco en una clara insinuación hacia el pantalón entreabierto de color canela con incrustaciones de piel y plumas que al igual que Harry solo se diferenciaba por las incrustaciones de metal y algunos listones de piel en las franjas en distintos contrastes. El cuello de piel era arrancado por los dientes de Harry en un movimiento sensual y la mirada de Draco no ayudaba, era la sensualidad de ser atacado por un vampiro, su cara se veía extasiada. Claro que Harry había tenido que ver mucho con esa escena; el muy maldito hacia estado seduciéndolo y provocándolo antes de hacer las fotos y lo había dejado tan sensible que cualquier rose le hacia estremecer y Harry no se había detenido en hacerlo estremecer en medio de la sesión y frente a un equipo que solo le faltaba babear ante las escenas (para vergüenza de Draco).

-este es mi regalo… - dijo Draco ansioso aunque aparentando que no; entregándole un paquete envuelto, esperando q Harry lo abriera y le gustase su regalo -

-gracias, sabes que no tenias que hacerlo…- dijo mirando el paquete que estaba en sus manos -

-quería hacerlo…-dijo bajito mirando hacia otro lado para que Harry no viera lo ansioso que estaba-

-gracias… - le beso suavemente. Abrió el paquete envuelto en plata y listones negros -…es… ¿Qué es?...

-asssh, Potter tenias que ser… - dijo tratando de aparentar diversión, el tiempo se le acababa aun cuando no había vuelto a recibir carta de Drayco en esos meses, sabia que esto no podía durar para siempre -

-mira quien lo dice… señor de Potter…-la mueca burlona en sus labios expresaba correctamente que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-

-no me lo recuerdes…

-no parecía molestarte antes… ¿no?...- dijo juguetonamente -

-¿crees que alguna vez me ha molestado?...- la abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro -

-Nunca… - rodeo la cintura de su rubio con sus brazos -solo era una pregunta...

-A la cual ya tienes mi respuesta…

-Sip, siempre la he tenido… pero ya, dime que es…-dijo totalmente perdido en cuanto a saber que era lo que tenia en su mano-

-Tontito… es un prectorum…

-…eemmm…-totalmente perdido o peor que antes- amor, no quisiera reafirmar nuevamente que tienes mas conocimientos que yo que es lo obvio, pero aun no se de que me hablas…

-Potter en serio, eres un caso… ¿pusiste alguna vez atención a las clases de objetos mágicos antiguos?...-gotita en la cabeza de Draco-

-Ummm… déjame ver, con el profesor Sarma, ¿no?… esas clases en las que teníamos que estar leyendo pegados al libro sin hacer nada útil… ¿no?...

-Si, esas…-dos gotitas en su cabeza-

-La verdad me parecía mas fascinante verte a saber que cosas decía el libro…-dijo con una sonrisa completamente desvergonzada-

-Potter…-sonrojo hasta las orejas. Debía controlarse, no podía acostumbrase a eso, no debía-

-Ah, si también estaba Voldemort, eso si, solo que el estaba en segundo lugar…

-Magos funestos… un prectorum es un objeto de defensa mágico muy poderoso, ya que no solo contiene el habitual y milenario hechizo de defensa especial para determinada persona, sino que contiene un lazo de poder mágico creado por las personas que intervienen en la creación de dicho objeto. Esto con la finalidad de que la persona pueda usar el poder mágico de esas personas si en dado caso el suyo no es suficiente…es parecido al que tenemos en las sortijas de matrimonio, solo que en este caso también pueden intervenir otras personas…

-Entonces este contiene un lazo contigo… ¿no?...-pregunto asombrado de lo que su rubio podía hacer por el-

-No…-dijo solemnemente-

-¿no?...

-No solamente conmigo, ya que Daniel también intervino, mi padre y Severus…

-¿en serio?...-dijo mostrando su admiración, ya que no esperaba eso-

-Si…sabes muy bien que es muy difícil igualar tu nivel de magia, pero cuando menos esto te servirá de algo….-dijo sabiendo de antemano que esa defensa no le ayudaría mucho, pero serviría de algo para su salud mental cuando el ya no estuviese ahí-

-Woow…

-Si, sobre todo por que Severus y Lucius también... ¿no?... - le soltó con altanería -

-Si, sabes que si…-hacia dos semanas que Lucius y Severus les habían dado la sorpresa. Aunque ya lo imaginaba puesto que ambos estaban mas juntos desde que Severus había regresado de Japón, podía sentirlo en la atmosfera. Lucius estaba embarazado, si, Lucius estaba feliz y para felicidad de Severus el compromiso entre ambos era oficial y pronto se casarían-Increíble, pero cierto…

-Debes usarlo como un broche, ya que lo hicimos con esa función…-dijo acercándose con familiaridad. Con esa familiaridad que había aprendido a amar y que le produjo malestar pues sabia que cuando se fuese Drayco no haría lo que el hacia-

-Tiene su sangre… ¿verdad?…-dijo acariciando con descuido las manos que buscaban el mejor lugar para poner el regalo-

-No que no sabias nada…señor de la comunidad mágica y mas allá…-dijo tomando la solapa de la túnica y colocándole el broche adecuadamente-

-Ja, ja, ja… no me parece gracioso…-dijo serio con el seño fruncido, abrazándole por la cintura-

-Ya, amor no te enojes… es por eso que la gema parece sangre por que eso es… recuerda que es la única forma de hacerlo…-dijo tratando de soltarse, esa cercanía le quemaba. Dolía pero la amaba-

-Ya…además ¿desde cuando soy Potter y no Harry?...-dijo tratando de hacerse el molesto tratando de que Draco no se escapase de sus manos-

-Desde ahora…- le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil que desconcertó a Harry un segundo dándole a Draco la oportunidad de alejarse varios pasos de el y sus brazos posesivos -

-Okay, si a esas vamos…- sonrió maliciosamente y en un segundo Draco Malfoy con todo y su imperial presencia estaban al hombro del pelinegro-

-Potter… pero que demonios… bájame ya…- dijo totalmente ruborizado viendo como todo mundo los veía-

-Nop…-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Ahghhhh estas haciendo un espectáculo…-trato de patalear y golpear la espalda de Harry con sus puños-

-Nop, yo no, mas bien tu jejeje yo simplemente estoy cargando a mi pareja…-dijo felizmente como si nada pasase, como si cargara una bolsa de plumas en lugar de a su marido-

-Potter bájame… ya…-trato de sonar digno, pero evidentemente por su sonrojo sentía que no se veía nada digno en ese momento-

-Nop…-negó tercamente-

-Potter…

-Nop…

-….-se estaba sonrojando aun más y más por que un montón de gente los estaba viendo y hablando acerca de ellos; sobre todo cosas cursis acerca de ellos-

-Vamos no creerás que es tan fácil ¿no?...-dijo con altanería que le recordó a Draco los duelos del colegio-

-Grrr…-gruño completamente sonrojado ante la mirada de todos-

-Jejejeje-se carcajeo Harry de manera muy abierta, sabia que Draco estaba por ceder-

-Harry bájame…-dijo bajito ocultando la cara contra el hombro de Harry-

-Ves… no fue tan difícil… - le beso la frente bajándolo cuidadosamente y depositándolo con igual cuidado hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo- hemos llegado…

-¿a que venimos aquí?...- dijo impresionado viendo donde se encontraban-

-Ya lo veras…- se acerco al estrado donde un viejo duende hacia cuentas sobre un viejo libro-

-Señores Potter…-dijo con visible apreciación de los visitantes-

-Buenos días…-saludo cortésmente Harry mientras observaba al duende que los estudiaba con interés-

-¿en que puedo ayudarles?....

-Venimos a ver una de las cámaras…

-¿Qué cámara desea ver?...

-Aquí esta la llave de ella…-dijo mostrándole una llave que pendía de una cadena dorada-

-Sigan al señor Bills, el los llevara…- dijo el duende señalando a su compañero-

La cámara era gigantesca, rodeada por infinidad de protecciones y cerrojos, el camino hasta ella había sido bastante largo atestiguando que era una de las cámaras mas profundas y antiguas. El duende abrió la cámara y se quedo afuera, esperándoles para conducirlos de nuevo a la salida. Ambos entraron y Draco miro el interior de la cámara con asombro, no recordaba haber visto ningún tipo de cámara parecida antes; la cámara parecía estar dividida por estanterías repletas de cajones de diferentes tamaños hechos de ébano negro brillante y con diferentes emblemas en dorado. Harry miro entre ellos buscando algo en específico entre los cajones.

-Harry… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-pregunto Draco visiblemente contrariado. La verdad es que no sabia que Potter tuviese una cámara así, sabia que tenían una cámara como la suya pero nada parecía a esta. Bueno, se dijo con melancolía, no sabia muchas cosas de Harry puesto que no había vivido lo suficiente con el para saber esas cosas y perfectamente Potter podía no solo tener una cámara así sino varias-

-vinimos a buscar tu regalo…-dijo con ojitos brillantes por la emoción, como un niño que esta pronto a recibir un regalo y no en realidad a darlo-

-…-Draco sonrío con tristeza a sus espaldas, había tantas cosas de Harry que no sabia y que nunca sabría. Era horriblemente doloroso darse cuenta que no formaría parte de su vida mas allá, en el futuro-

-Si, debe andar por aquí… en alguna parte…-dijo revisando entre lo montones de cajones-

-¿Qué buscas?...-dijo solícitamente tratando de ayudar en su tarea a Harry-

-Un cajón que tenga el emblema de tulipán…-dijo con descuido mientras abría y cerraba cajones, observando dentro de ellos para ver si estaba ahí lo que buscaba-

-¿este?...-dijo señalando dicho cajón a las espaldas de Harry-

-Si, ese… jejeje…-abrió el cajón que solo estaba acondicionado con una almohadilla roja en la cual descansaban varias joyas- aquí esta… -tomo una bella gargantilla corta y gruesa de oro blanco engarzando brillantes de corte baguette y al centro una gran esmeralda de corte marquiz respaldada por dos mas pequeñas creando la forma de un tulipán- el tulipán verde…

-Es hermosa…-admiro la joya, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba con joyas de ese tipo ya que su vida se había reducido a nada desde su exilio-

-Lo es… proviene de mi familia… es una reliquia según se…-dijo mientras descubría el cuello de Draco y abrochaba la gargantilla en el delicado cuello-...te queda perfecta…-dijo depositando un suave beso en el cuello-

-…gracias…-su rostro volvía a encenderse por las muestras tan afectuosas de Harry a su persona, que realmente sabia no eran para el pero que no podía evitar alterar y entusiasmar a su enamorado corazón-

-De nada… mi recompensa es esto…-dijo señalando el pálido sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Draco-

-…-su sonrojo no hizo mas que acentuarse muy a pesar de Draco que hacia todo lo posible por controlarse. Pero sabia, dolorosamente que el amor que sentía por Harry no iba a olvidarse jamás mientras viviese, si, esa seria su condena y su felicidad-

-vamos, que aun tenemos mucho por hacer…jijiji…-dijo tomándole nuevamente la mano, entrelazando sus dedos donde las alianzas de bodas brillaban, depositando infinidad de besos en ellas-

-Si…-respondió atormentado por ese amor que le perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte y si lo pensaba mejor tal vez más allá de ella.-

*********************************************

El agua recorrió su cuerpo adolorido y afiebrado. Sentía como si cada refrescante gota fuese como astillas de vidrio que se estrellaban y hundían contra su piel sensibilizada. Las manos de su captor le mantenían apenas erguido dentro de la bañera evitando que se deslizara por esta con sus escasas fuerzas y se ahogara dentro de esta. Su cuerpo se negaba a sucumbir aun cuando el dueño de este hacia varios meses se había rendido a la vida. Llevaba más de cinco meses en poder de su captor y ningún día había sido dejado de ser acosado y abusado. Su mente se debatía entre la poca cordura que le quedaba y la necesidad desesperada de una locura que le diese paz y descanso a su alma atormentada. Su captor le había llevado por los caminos mas bajos de la depravación y degradación humana, sabia mas para el mismo que para cualquier otro que no podía caer mas bajo. Birkhoff le levanto ayudándole a salir de la bañera, le seco con cuidado con una muñida toalla y le dejo sobre la cama no sin antes esposarle las manos puesto que aun en ese estado de debilidad el pelirrojo había intentado ya varias veces escapar logrando heridas serias con ello para ambos. Birkhoff hizo que el elfo le trajera los alimentos que debía consumir el pelirrojo y procedió a alimentarle ya que desde hacia algún tiempo este se había negado en redondo a comer y Birkhoff tenia casi literalmente que abrirle la boca para que comiese.

-abre la boca.-dijo ofreciéndole la comida con una cuchara-

-……-se limito a mirarle con esa mirada que hacia semanas tenia, una mirada vacía y cristalina que parecía tan lejos de ahí-

-sabes mi paciencia se ha acabado así que sino abres la boca te tirare los dientes y haré que comas con una pajilla.

-…-aun con la amenaza la mirada siguió indiferente-

Birkhoff le tomo por la mandíbula con fuerza y con dos de sus dedos le obligo a abrir los labios y la boca sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en la mandíbula. Ron trato de rebatirse pero la debilidad y las esposas poco pudieron ayudarle en su proeza. La cuchara entro en la boca no sin volcar un poco del contenido en los labios y de ahí a las sabanas de la cama. El metal de la cuchara choco contra los dientes haciendo un sonido estridente y lastimo a su paso las zonas blandas de ella, incluso ron se mordió la legua hasta hacerla sangrar tratando de cerrar la boca. Bien eso garantizo la furia del ex mortifago, el cual boto hacia el lado el plato y cuchara y sometió el cuerpo de Ronald contra la cama. El pelirrojo se rebatió pero Birkhoff lo puso boca abajo aplastando con su peso y el propio peso de Ronald sus manos esposadas.

-bien aun no comprendes del todo a quien debes obedecer

-yo no obedezco a sicóticos depravados sexuales.

-ummm, que mal pero además soy un sádico, así que yo entro en otro rango.

Sintió la tela de las almohadas bajo su nariz y dientes. El aroma a encierro podía sentirse entre las ropas de cama y Ronald pudo olerlo antes de que el dolor invadiese cada uno de sus nervios. La primera mordida fue en su hombro, los dientes penetraron tan duramente sobre la piel que las impresiones de estos eran perfectamente notables aun entre la sangre que salía de esta. No se detuvo ahí, los dientes recorrieron cada resquicio de piel dejándole una marca dolorosa de dientes y sangre. Para cuando termino el cuerpo de Ronald era una masa sanguinolenta de heridas sangrantes de dientes incluidas el rostro y el cuello. Su cuerpo temblaba ante caca nervio que parecían desgarrados en cada milímetro de piel expuesta.

-hermoso, la virgen roja. Sacrificada así misma por su propio orgullo. Hermoso.-dijo con algo parecido a la locura mientras lamia la sangre que cubría la piel de ron-

Ron solo podía mirarle entre el horror y la poca cordura que estaba dejándole a su suerte. No podía seguir así, no cuando su cuerpo y mente eran sometidos a esa tortura constante. Su conciencia volvió a abandonarle justamente cuando el ex mortifago volvía adueñarse de su cuerpo de manera violenta y brutal, haciéndole sangrara aun mas, despedazando aun mas lo poco de cordura y alma que quedaban intactos, si es que eso aun podía haber ese cascaron vacío en el que el pelirrojo se había convertido.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La mansión Potter se encontraba esplendorosa así mismo la cantidad de carruajes que empezaban a llegar engalanaban sus entradas con infinidad de personas bellas e importantes, que con su garbo y elegancia hacían perfecta combinación con las decoraciones y la ostentación que la mansión Potter esta noche lucia. El salón principal estaba ubicado a unos metros de la mansión ya que este estaba confeccionado incluidos paredes y techo completamente por paneles de vidrio y plata asemejando a enredaderas haciendo el motivo central un gigantesco árbol que iba mas allá del techo y sus ramas eran extendidas dentro y fuera del salón; sus ramas eran alumbradas por candelabros dorados con esferas de cristal que contenían velas encendidas que dejaban salir suaves motas de luz como si de nieve se tratase que desaparecían antes siquiera de tocar a alguien. A sus faldas la impresionante banda rodeaba su tronco haciendo que los invitados en sus elegantes trajes de seda, satén u otro caprichoso tejido especialmente llamativo bailasen alrededor dando incontables vueltas al son de la música. Los balcones abiertos dejaban ver el esplendor de la noche y los jardines nocturnos de la masion que eran aun más engalanados por las impresionantes fuentes adornadas por hadas que navegaban en ellas. Pero una era de la mayor atracción que surgía de las propias entrañas de la casa originada inicialmente por un río subterráneo que fue ideado de tal manera que el curso seguía tranquilamente unas escalinatas que bajaban hacia los jardines terminaba en un gran lago dentro de las propiedades. El gigantesco salón estaba rodeado por agua y solo podía accederse a el por medio de los puentes haciendo la sensación de que el salón era una isla. Los meseros iban y venían con bandejas plateadas con bebidas y canapés.

Draco llevaba una impresionante tunica que dejaba ver por completo su cuello y hombros bajo una finísima y transparente tela, cerrada por el pecho por pequeños broches de brillante cerrando el corte en forma recta hasta antes de las caderas por el frente mientras que por la parte de atrás se extendía hasta mas allá del suelo creando tres capas redondeadas al final extendidas sobre el suelo la mas grande como base y las otras dos mas pequeñas sobre esta; todas en color rojo sangre y bordes en color plata con intrínsecos diseños asemejando a rosas plateadas bordadas, dejando ver el pantalón de corte recto y estilizado. El platino cabello amarrado en una trenza con listones sangre y plata. Harry iba todo de negro; la chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas con botones plata y el saco, chaleco con listones entrecruzados y pantalón elegantes bordados con imperceptibles grabados en forma de rosas en el casimir oscuro que apenas y se notaban, la camisa oscura de un apenas brilloso satén y la corbata roja que resaltaba sobre todo el conjunto por el color sangre y por el broche que llevaba puesto. Sobre el llevaba una tunica abierta a modo de sobre chaqueta de un material mas fluido, seda bordada a modo que hacia juego ya que era de un negro apenas mas brillante que el conjunto (sin quitarle apenas sobriedad al conjunto) y con tejidos en rosas negras. Daniel era una mini copia de su padre ya que llevaban casi el mismo atuendo a excepción que Daniel llevaba una corbata color verde esmeralda para frustración de Harry y alegría de tres serpientes. (Draco, Lucius y Severus).

Apenas se había realizado el brindis para desear feliz cumpleaños a Harry y este se había secuestrado a Draco a la pista de baile no dejando que este tuviese siquiera un minuto para ser abordado por algún otro para una pieza de baile (y de paso para demostrarle cuanto había mejorado en baile). Mientras que Daniel empezaba a hacer amistades con los niños que habían sido traídos por sus padres al festejo.

-veo que no has perdido el tiempo querido.-la ponzoñosa voz de cierta rubia que lucia un vestido bastante provocativo-

-para tu información, deje de ser tu querido hace mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo fui Narcisa-dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa-

-vaya, parece que la cortesía se ha ido de tu educación.-dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa de licor que traía en la maño-

-la conservo pero solo para las personas que la merecen

-jummm, mira quien lo dice. No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo.

-si de caer bajo se trata no soy yo el primero; ya que por lo visto ser una suegra rubia y acida es el nuevo caer bajo.

-ya claro, entonces se esta volviendo una moda.-insistió sin darle importancia al insulto claro que Lucius le había dado a la cara-

-Narcisa, no se a que te refieres y la verdad me tiene sin el menor cuidado. Pero creo que eso esta de mas puesto que lo oiré a menos que quieras disculparme de tu interesante presencia-dijo con tono burlón pero casi resignado-

-jummm, nunca creí ver el heredero de los Malfoy embarazado, para la vergüenza de tu estirpe.-dijo con desden y con desprecio-

-mira Narcisa, no es ninguna vergüenza y sabes bien que en mi familia existía ese don.-dijo empezando a molestarse. No sabia como Narcisa se había enterado pero no iba a negarlo, además era cierto, pero no iba a permitir que le dijera que es bebe era una vergüenza-

-si, pero ninguno de los Malfoy se deshonro para tener a sus herederos. Aunque en tu caso es vergonzoso ver que te has dejado embarazar sin un compromiso de por medio, vaya calamidad.

-mira Narcisa, los Malfoy si hemos engendrado herederos como ya sabrás así que…-dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

-calma amor, deja que yo le explique a la señora Black cualquier cosa que este mal interpretando-dijo la profunda y tranquilizadora voz de Severus que había parecido de pronto, ya que había ido por algo de tomar para Lucius-

-vaya, Snape pensaba que había sido otro el autor del milagrito pero tu, jumm ya sabia yo que debía tenerte miedo.

-y no sabe cuanto señora mía.-dijo con una sonrisa que asemejaba a sus mejores años como mortifago- Pero en este caso se equivoca, Lucius es mi prometido y nos casaremos en poco tiempo.-dijo con voz serena mientras que con galantería besaba la mano de Lucius exponiendo a la vista de la desagradable mujer la alianza de compromiso- vamos cariño, tengo deseos de bailar- dijo Severus instándole a seguirle a la pista y dejando a la rubia rumiar su furia donde estaba-

Narcisa miro atónita la alianza, su tez se puso pálida por la rabia y el disgusto. Gruño algo inteligible y de manera digna y altiva se alejo de allí furiosa por la noticia y por que ambos hombres le habían dejado tirada e ignorada. Mientras que por su parte Severus sonreía por darle una lección a esa arpía mientras Lucius trataba de no carcajearse por la actitud de Narcisa mientras ambos daban vueltas por la pista.

********************************************

Había dejado descansar su cabeza contra el puño cerrando los ojos, le mente y todos sus sentidos alertas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quería dejar de sentir, quería dejar de respirar, de amar. ¿Se podía? No, no, se podía y el mas que nadie lo sabia. Todo el día se había pasado pensando en que hacer. Había ido en contra de sus ideas, de sus deseos y demás dejando de lado su orgullo y aun así ni había funcionado, ya no sabia que mas hacer para arreglar lo que fuera que estuviese mal. Ya había hecho todo lo que parte slythering le permitía y lo que no también, ya no tenia mas por hacer y la verdad es que empezaba a volverse loco. Aunque si ya había dejado a su orgullo por el suelo que mas daba hacerlo una vez mas, tal vez la ultima (ya había casi matado e interpretado una escena de celos en cierto baile de médicos, que mas daba hacer otra). Así que decidido dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo en la oficina de director general del hospital, cargo que hacia dos meses tenia por ordenes expresas de la abuela de Neville y si recordaba bien ya eran cinco meses que estaba en la casa longbottong y su relación con Neville parecía haber empeorado en vez de mejorar, tal vez ya era tiempo de renunciar. Tal vez. Pero de momento no quería renunciar, por lo menos no hoy. así que tomando su capa se apareció en la mansión y se encamino a su habitación, toda la mansión estaba silenciosa; sabia que no había nadie, la hora era una hora mas allá de la hora del evento tenia lo justo para arreglarse y llegar a buen tiempo. Sabia que Neville ya se había ido puesto que era muy puntual, solo esperaba que no hubiese ido con nadie (aunque muy a su pesar el le había dado permiso para hacerlo con le esperanza que este le rebatiese pero eso no se había dado). Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de ignorar a todas las señales que le apuntaban a pensar que Neville ya no le quería, debía pensar en otra cosa. Se acerco a un armario de cedro rojo con la intención de tomar algo de ropa para la ocasión.

-espero que no estés pensando llevar eso-la voz a sus espaldas detuvo cualquier movimiento que estuviese por hacer-

-¿Neville?-dijo cautelosamente, no sabiendo si creer en sus sentidos aun. Se dio la media vuelta dudoso de su propia cordura-

-si, yo-dijo con voz juguetona y una sonrisa en los labios. La imagen que recibió a Theo dejo su mente en blanco. Neville tenia puesto un traje color verde oscuro casi negro resaltado apenas por los insignificantes destellos esmeraldas y platinados de la confección de la tela. La camisa de vestir blanca desabotonada hasta el inicio del chaleco dejaba ver el pendiente de cuentas negras que rodeaba el cuello y descansaba entre los pectorales. Se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con el brazo izquierdo sosteniendo al otro por el codo mientras el otro brazo sostenía por los dedos una percha con un elegante traje hecho a medida en azul ceniza. La alianza de boda brillaba entre sus dedos (la cual Theo no se la había visto a Neville hasta ese día)-

-no esperaba verte aquí.-logro articular ante la imagen de su esposo-

-si lo se. Pero sabría que vendrías así que te estuve esperando.-dijo con voz firme mientras se adentraba a la habitación con paso ligero-

-pero te has retrasado.-dijo percatándose de la hora por enésima vez, Neville avanzaba hacia el y el por inercia retrocedía-

-eso no importa, sobre todo cuando tu esposo hace el esfuerzo por complacerte aun cuando este inundado de trabajo-dijo haciendo que Theodore se sentara sobre la cama más por autómata que por otra cosa y se sentó sobre sus piernas pasando los brazos por su cuello dejando caer el traje de Theo a sus espaldas-

-¿esposo?-pregunto contrariado, no sabia a que se debía esa actitud con el-

-si, eso somos ¿no?-dijo clavando sus brillantes y seductores ojos en los de Theo. En una expresión que decía mas que mil palabras-

-por supuesto… pero pensé que…-trago saliva. Amaba esa mirada, mas que a nada en el mundo-

-shsssss calla…-dijo poniendo sus labios contra los de Theo en un simple gesto de silencio. Mirándolo de frente aun más seriamente-

-pero Neville-trato de razonar pero Neville, su esencia, su ser. Hacían que Theo perdiera todo pensamiento racional, todo en su mundo desaparecía, todo, excepto esos ojos hermosos que solo le miraban fijamente-

-ahora todo esta bien entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo apenas en un susurro estrechando mas el abrazo al cuello de Theo. Theo pudo sentir un cosquilleo incandescente que nacía en sus labios producto de los leves movimientos de Neville al hablar apenas-

-solo asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta, aun asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo nev-¿y la fiesta?-dijo igual en un susurro que les produjo placer a ambos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el fino traje de Neville en busca de la blanca piel-

-eso puede esperar ¿no?-sus ojos brillaron con travesura en una clara invitación que ya había sido mas que aceptada y confirmada por las reacciones de Theo-

-claro, pero-dijo por inercia mas que por que quisiese realmente. Un flujo de su cordura aun se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviese pasando realmente-

-¿acaso no quieres?-dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad ante un posible rechazo peor Theo pudo ver que en lo profundo de esos irises que le volvían loco había un miedo irracional ante su posible negativa-

La única respuesta que obtuvo Neville fueron los besos que recibieron sus labios de manera apasionada y casi desesperada haciéndole olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiese tenido en la cabeza. Las manos de Theo no se quedaron quietas y fueron directamente al cuello de la camisa bajándolo junto con el cuello del traje hasta los codos de Nev, el cual quedo atrapado entre sus propias ropas sin poder mover los brazos. Los dientes presionaron de manera lenta y torturante la piel a su alcance desde el cuello hasta el pecho donde se entretuvieron torturando los erectos pezones. Neville se arqueo ante la húmeda caricia, sus dedos se aferraron a la tunica de Theo mientras este con una mano sujetaba su cintura para que nev no se fuera de espaldas y con la otra torpemente se quitaba la tunica. Libre de su tunica y camisa Theo se dedico a desvestir a su esposo dejándolo solo con el pantalón y la camisa abierta a medio bajar. Theo le insto a levantarse de sus piernas mientras el gateaba de espaldas hacia el centro del lecho, Neville le miro y pronto empezó a gatear sobre este para alcanzar a Theo. Theo dejo de retroceder cuando su espalda choco contra las almohadas y cabecera de la cama y Neville pronto volvió a montarse sobre el torso de este. Los dedos Theo recorrieron la piel bajo la camisa mientras hacia desparecer el pantalón y todo los demás de sus cuerpos, quedando Neville solo con la camisa y el collar de cuentas negras mientras que Theo estaba completamente desnudo. Theo volvió a apoderarse de los pezones erectos y nev gimió fuertemente arqueándose todo lo que el brazo en su cintura se lo permitía ante esto, puesto que no solo sus pezones habían sido tomados sino también su entrada en una brutal embestida que no le había dado tiempo a pensar. El dolor y el placer torturante le invadieron como un relámpago mientras Theo le instaba a moverse junto a el. El placer invadió la mente de nev que apenas podía mantenerse de rodillas puesto que sus miembros temblaban ante el inusitado placer, podía sentir a Theo abriéndole con los dedos para llegar aun mas profundo en el. Contuvieron la respiración ante el momento culminante donde todo se volvió una marea brillante que los desbordo a ambos. Neville se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su esposo mientras este le recibía abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo sudoroso mientras sus respiraciones buscaban nuevamente esa regularidad pacifica que ya no era cortante sino tranquilizadora.

********************************************

-la cara pálida dio una de las primeras señales a la señora Wesley pero no tuvo que preguntar pues inmediatamente después vino la confirmación por parte de su propio yerno-he roto la fuente-dijo con voz entrecortada por el dolor-

-¿que?-pregunto Percy más por el shock que por que quisiese saber. No estaba preparado para aquello, si, se había estado preparando pero aun no estaba completamente preparado para todo esto-

-¿Qué?-los gemelos saltaron y sostuvieron a Blaise por los brazos evitando que diera con toda su humanidad contra el suelo-

-que va a tener a su sobrino aquí y ahora-gruño exasperada la matriarca de los Wesley pues no podía encontrar su varita aun cuando esta estaba en la bolsa de su tunica-

-¿Qué?-los gemelos volvieron a preguntar en su estupor-

-si vuelven a decir otra vez que los hechizo-gruño exasperada Molly mientras hacia inmediatamente los preparativos para ir al hospital-

-apresúrense…-urgió Percy saliendo del shock y poniendo algo de orden pesito que todo estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos que no atinaban a hacer nada bien-

-pero si solo tiene siete meses-dijo difícilmente George-

-por eso mismo, debemos llevarle al hospital

-oh, eso es sangre-dijo Fred mirando las ropas sucias de Blaise-

-no vayas a… -demasiado tarde Fred se había desmayado-desmayarte…

-maldición no le pasa nada cuando ve a un mortifago muerto pero cuando alguien de la familia esta herido se desmaya, por merlín…

-madre, no es momento para eso ¿no crees?-le dijo alterado George mientras auxiliaba su gemelo-

-tienes razón, ¿pero donde deje yo ese traslador?-dijo nerviosa buscando exhaustivamente por toda la habitación-

-en tu bolsillo madre

-oh, si tienes razón-dijo temblorosa sacándolas de su bolsa-

-váyanse; Percy acompáñalos. Yo en un momento los alcanzo cuando le de unas sales a Fred.-ordeno George viendo que el único que podía llegar al hospital sin ningún accidente de por medio con esos dos (Blaise y mama Wesley) era Percy-

-bien, cuídalo.-dijo el susodicho tomando las pertenencia s de Blaise y activando el traslador mientras su madre se sujetaba a su brazo y Blaise al otro-

*********************************

El cumpleaños de Harry se encontraba en su máximo apogeo. El gran reloj daba las últimas campanadas para las once cuando los cristales del ala norte estallaron creando una lluvia de astillas. Al instante toda el ala fue cubierta por figuras encapuchadas que blandían sus varitas en actitud amenazante y al segundo siguiente estaban lanzando hechizos contra todos los presentes que corrían desesperados tratando de ponerse a salvo de los ataques. Por suerte todos los niños habían sido mandados a dormir desde las once en la mansión Potter en un área que había sido específicamente instalada para ese uso bajo la supervisión de los elfos, así que no había ningún niño ahí que pudiese ser lastimado.

-Harry Potter hazte presente sino quieres que matemos a tus invitados- gruño altanera la voz de Marcus debajo de una de las capuchas-

-aquí estoy-dijo haciéndose notar-

-me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte

-veo que el tiempo no te ha dejado lecciones que aprender-dijo con tono confiado y socarrón-

-siento interrumpir el festejo, pero tienes que morir. Espero que en el infierno el rubio infiel que tienes por esposo se pudra.

-fuertes palabras para alguien tan insignificante como tu, Marcus. Haré que te las tragues.

Lo que esas figuras encapuchadas no previeron es que la mitad de los invitados eran del departamento de aurores y pronto les dieron batalla, al igual que los invitados y el propio anfitrión que no podía dejar que todo esto se volviese un caos. Marcus trato de hacer uso de todo su conocimiento para matar a Harry pero este fue mas rápido y listo (no por nada había matado a Voldemort). Y en un santiamén Marcus se encontraba desarmado y herido a los pies de Harry que le miraba victorioso no sin recibir algunos rasguños de su oponente, claro. Los demás mortifagos fueron reducidos rápidamente pero los que quedaban no se dieron por vencidos y en un escaso segundo lanzaron todo un hechizo que jamás se había escuchado contra Harry impactándole de lleno pues este puesto que el ataque había venido de distintas direcciones.

-espero que lo disfrutes Potter, esto es cortesía de tu flamante esposo. Y esto es para el-dijo Marcus con la boca llena de sangre tratando de lanzar un nuevo hechizo-

Al segundo siguiente caía muerto por el hechizo fulminante salido de la varita del que había sido hechizado. Harry con la mano sobre el pecho y algo tambaleante había matado a Marcus por proteger a Draco. Draco estaba a sus espaldas asombrado de la rapidez de su esposo. La sangre oscurecía la corbata color sangre, Harry miro su mano manchada de sangre como confirmando a su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo. El pecho de Harry brillaba por los diminutos cristales rotos con la sangre del broche, el regalo de Draco le había protegido de los hechizos de los mortifagos. (Ah, que pensaron que lo iba a matar, pos no, con tanto trabajo que tengo pa que colabore) Aun cuando todo termino, y varias cuadrillas de aurores se hicieron cargo de todo. Los invitados comenzaron a marcharse dando por finalizado el festejo. Pronto los únicos que quedaron fueron Draco, Harry, Severus y Lucius.

-vaya, si que ha sido una noche excitante, ¿no creen?-dijo un sonriente Harry que se mantenía con mucho animo para lo que había pasado-

-si, claro. Como no todos tenemos la suerte infinita.-se burlo Severus de manera seca-

-vaya que no ha sido suerte sino previsión de su hijo

-oh, vaya así que era para eso.-intervino Lucius-

-insisto tienes suerte Potter, ¿Quién mas tendría un esposo que incluso se preocupa por ti aun sabiendo que tienes la mas alta probabilidad de sobrevivir aun en los desastres mas terribles?

-muy gracioso Severus, muy gracioso-dijo ya no tan divertido Harry-

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Lucius debe descansar-dijo de manera pacifica Severus, dejando de lado el juego. Lucius parecía cansado-

-Severus-trato de rebatir el rubio, pero en verdad el embarazo estaba haciéndole sentir cansado cada vez más pronto-

-gracias por venir

-no tienes por que darlas, nos divertimos ¿verdad Lu?-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el rubio caería rendido. Pese a todo pronostico Lucius tomo su brazo-

-si, nada me quitara el gusto de haber visto a Narcisa-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pese a las claras señas de agotamiento en su rostro-

-si, tienes toda la razón. –dijo sonriendo escuetamente. Su brazo rodeo la cintura del rubio obligándole a recostarse contra el cuerpo de Severus-

-vamos padre, tienes que descansar.

-Draco, no ¿tu también?

-si, si, ya me reclamaras después. Hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.-dijeron ambos y Severus los desapareció a ambos en un sonoro latigazo-

-bien todo salio perfecto

-si, si tu concepto de perfecto es un ataque sorpresa de los mortifagos, si, salio perfecto-dijo con aire sarcástico y gruñón, tratando de ocultar después de todo la angustia que aun sentía-

-ya amor, no es para tanto-trato de consolarle Harry-

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Sino fuera por…-dijo molesto pero callándose cuando supo que el sentimiento iba a ganarle la partida cuando su voz se quebró a media frase-

-nada sucedió-le abrazo fuertemente reconfortándolo-

-Harry…-trato de seguir razonando con el pero la sonrisa conciliadora de este le detuvo-

-shhhh, ven conmigo-le convino a guardar silencio mientras le tendía la mano-

-¿A dónde?-pregunto pero inconcientemente se había sujetado de la mano de Harry-

-la noche es joven y todavía no termina. Y prometiste que serias todo mío durante mi cumpleaños.

-tu cumpleaños término a las doce-reprocho Draco haciendo constar lo obvio-

-nop, me debes horas por la interrupción mortifaga.-negó de manera caprichosa mientras caminaban a pasos breves y demasiado lentos-

Las luces en el salón eran tenues ahora que todos se habían ido. Los cristales trizados aun se encontraban en el mármol del piso ya que Harry no había querido que los elfos limpiaran durante su cumpleaños. Harry entrelazo sus dedos con Draco instándole a seguirle por las tenues penumbras del lugar, salieron por una gran mirador que daba hacia donde de las propias entrañas de la casa se originaba inicialmente por un río subterráneo que fue ideado de tal manera que el curso seguía tranquilamente unas escalinatas que bajaban hacia los jardines terminaba en un gran lago dentro de las propiedades. Harry hizo que se sentaran en la baranda del mirador y con un simple hechizo hizo que ambos quedaran descalzos. Draco lo miro interrogante, pero Harry despejo sus dudas; de un salto Harry bajo de la barandilla donde estaban sentados introduciendo los pies en el agua de las escalinatas, el flujo del agua era tenue y el nivel era mínimo le llegaba apenas a los tobillos. Draco lo miro dudando, pero Harry extendió sus brazos hacia el instándole a seguirle, Draco asintió con la cabeza y Harry le tomo por la cintura para bajarle de la baranda hacia donde el estaba. Sus sentidos captaron el fresco del agua y lo lisa y reconfortante que era la escalinata de roca, el borde de su pantalón y la cola de su tunica se mojaron pero eso no le importo. Harry volvió a entrelazar sus manos instándole a seguirle mientras caminaba lentamente por el agua siguiendo el curso del río y la escalinata, hacia abajo, hacia el jardín y el lago oculto en las propiedades. Cada escalón tenía metros por ancho y largo haciéndolos inmensos, creando una larga escalera. Llevaba la sobre tunica sobre el hombro sostenida por los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda no soltaba la propia de Draco. Harry tarareaba la tonadita de una canción que a Draco se le hizo ligeramente familiar pero no podía recordarla, mientras caminaban algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cabezas pero eso no importo, siguieron su paseo no importándoles que las gotas se volviesen una fina llovizna. Draco se detuvo levantando la blanca tez hacia el cielo sintiendo caer las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, empapándole el cuerpo y el alma. Harry le miro embelezado como si de un hada se tratase, la cual había sido atrapada por un hechizo y no podía moverse entre las gotas que bañaban su ser. Se acerco con cautela bebiendo de su imagen y sus manos acunaron el blanco rostro de manera que Harry pudiese apreciarlo detenidamente. Sus dedos dibujaron sus pómulos de manera reverente mientras sus labios tomaron posesión de los de Draco que le esperaba ansioso presintiendo el calor de una pasión que empezaba a encenderse.

Ahora las gotas de lluvia danzaban a su alrededor creando infinidad de tramas con magia como un campo protector que los aislaba del resto del mundo. Harry lo condujo por las escalinatas hacia las entrañas del grandioso salón de reuniones. En el interior había grutas iluminadas albergantes de un ojo de agua cristalino que se perdía entre las estalagmitas y estalactitas y el cual era nutrido por un río subterráneo que formaba una pequeña cascada. Se había construido un par de especies de islas alrededor de esta para comodidad de los que decidiesen entrar al lugar y de paso nadar ahí, una al centro y otra conectada a las escalinatas. Si mirabas al techo de las grutas estaba encantado para que pareciese una abertura natural en el exterior creando suficiente luz para el interior aun cuando sobre las grutas solo estaba el piso de mármol del salón y las raíces del gigantesco árbol en este.

Las ropas empapadas cayeron a su paso entre las escalinatas dejándolos a ambos desnudos mientras se acercaban hacia el piso de mármol inferior. Harry se metió en el agua cristalina que le llego rápidamente hasta la cintura donde a intervalos podían verse flores de cristal que flotaban y eran iluminadas por espectrales esferitas de diferentes colores. La transparencia del agua era tal que podía verse a través de ella como si de un cristal transparente se tratase. Incluidas las rocas brillantes de río y las minúsculas especies de peces que ahí residían. Harry le tendió los brazos nuevamente en una muda invitación que Draco acepto, pronto se vio rodeado de agua y resguardado por el fuerte cuerpo de su amante, que le incitaba a pegarse a el y seguir el silencioso baile que su cuerpo entonaba. Harry muy pegadito a su oído empezó a entonar la letra de la tonadita de la canción que a Draco le había parecido conocer. Y si, la conocía perfectamente, era una canción que alguna vez el mismo le dijo a Harry le parecía muy apropiada para ellos dos. Sonrío melancólicamente, Harry aun se acordaba de lo que había dicho hacia tanto tiempo, y dolió en verdad dolió por que el lo apreciaba en verdad que si, y Drayco simplemente no iba a apreciarlo como el lo hacia, no iba amarle como el lo hacia y quiso llorar, pero no pudo, sus lagrimas se atoraron en su garganta cuando recordó el significado de la canción y del por que estaba aquí, no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

Ti Ameró

La notte scivola sul mondo  
Che si addormenterà  
E la luna vestirà d´argento  
Il mare e le città  
E tu mi mancherai  
Più ancora  
Quanto non lo sai  
Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un´anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me  
Io ti amerò  
Ti porterò con me nel sole  
Nei sogni che farò  
Ruberò i colori del mattino  
E un cielo limpido  
Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso  
E sorriderò  
Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un´anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me  
Mi manchi più che mai stasera  
Quanto non lo sai...

(TI AMERÓ de Il Divo para mas referencias, me encanta esta canción)

Traducción media y media para los que como yo no sabemos mucho del idioma muajajaja.

Te Amare 

La noche se desliza sobre el mundo  
que se adormecerá  
Y la luna vestirá de plata  
El mar y la cuidad  
y tu me harás falta  
Más aún  
Cuánto, no lo sabes  
Continuaré creyendo que  
somos un alma, tu y yo  
Y te amaré a ti sin embargo, yo lo sé  
Aunque no estés conmigo  
yo te amaré  
Te Llevaré conmigo al sol  
En los sueños que haré  
Robaré los colores del amanecer  
Y un cielo limpio  
En cuál te pintaré  
Y sonreiré  
Continuaré creyendo que  
somos un alma, tu y yo  
Y te amaré a ti sin embargo, yo lo sé  
Aunque no estés conmigo  
me harás falta mas que siempre esta tarde  
Cuánto no lo sabes  
Continuaré creyendo que  
somos un alma, tu y yo  
Y te amaré a ti sin embargo, yo lo sé  
Aunque no estés conmigo  
a ti Amaré

Mientras bailaban suavemente pegados abrazados por el agua Harry le besaba por todo el rostro haciéndole olvidar todo, quien era, que hacían, solo era conciente del calor embriagante del cuerpo de su amante y de su corazón que latía desesperadamente en el ansia de lo que estaba por venir. Llegaron hacia donde la pequeña cascada caía y Draco sintió a Harry acariciando su muslo derecho, levantándolo un poco obligándolo a enroscar sus piernas en su cintura mientras su espalda era apoyada contra una pared de roca. Los besos se volvieron desesperados y hambrientos mientras Harry le preparaba, incluso Draco pudo sentir que su ansia crecía en la espera casi al punto de asfixiarle. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Harry y sus gemidos se perdieron frente al rumor de la cascada a su lado cuando Harry poseyó su cuerpo en una enérgica embestida. Desde ese punto Draco no pudo entender que decía Harry puesto que sabia que Harry le estaba diciendo cosas pero su corazón era el único en registrar los fuertes sentimientos que esas palabras albergaban, los latidos acelerados de sus pechos, los escalofríos de sus pieles al rozarse, la calidez y fuego de cada beso. Los dedos recorriéndole como trazas de carbón ardiendo al rojo vivo en su sangre. Cada suspiro, gemido o gruñido interpretados como miles de "Te Amo" en cada poro. Si Draco sabía que Harry le amaba por todo eso y no por las palabras. El calor hizo sucumbir a su razón en una brisa de pasión suave y empalagosa haciéndolo estremecer hasta el punto de clavar sus dedos en los hombros que tanto quería, pudo sentir palpitar Harry dentro de si justo antes de que su razón fuera presa por el placer de ambos. Y en algún momento de todo eso Draco pudo sentir que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, que la oscuridad cegaba sus ojos, pero no se rindió al pánico, por la única razón de que esos brazos que tanto amaba jamás le soltaron y por que el latido en sus pechos que ahora era uno y se volvía cada vez mas lento nunca dejo de decir "Te Amo" a cada momento, hasta que Draco no supo mas y callo en la suave delicia del sueño pacifico.

Frente a el un Harry dichosos besaba su rostro una y otra vez, con la sonrisa tonta de un amante enamorado. No podía dejar de sonreír y en algún momento sus labios le supieron a sal, lagrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas hasta sus labio y se permitió sonreír aun mas abiertamente mientras estrechaba delicadamente ese cuerpo que pronto le haría ser nuevamente padre. Si por que consideraba a Daniel como su propio hijo y eso nunca cambiaria. Pero ahora lo había visto con sus propios ojos, si; fue como había dicho Lucius y nunca estuvo mas agradecido con su suegro que esa vez pese a todo lo que había pasado. No podía haber recibido mejor regalo en su cumpleaños. Y si en verdad agradecía a todos los dioses por dárselo. Por que iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para que nadie volviese a quitárselo.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	16. Chapter 16

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XVI:

Cambio…

*****************Carta******************

**El momento ha llegado…**

****************************************

Estas cuatro palabras fueron los suficientemente terribles como para romper el mundo en el que estaba. Ese día había despertado entre los brazos de su amado esposo después de lo que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero no por voluntad propia se había despertado sino por el incesante y discreto llamado de su fiel elfo; Dobby. El cual le miro temeroso y en las manos la carta que acababa de leer. Suspiro, pesadamente, acababa de dejar la habitación de su esposo con paso lento y lo más silenciosamente posible, Dobby le seguía de cerca. Se adentraron en su habitación y el elfo conjuro la habitación para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-debo irme…- dijo terminando de leer la carta, en sus manos sumado a la carta había un cheque-

-¿señor?...-dijo preocupado, las manos de Draco temblaban incontrolablemente-

-Drayco regresa… yo debo partir…-trato de decir con la voz mas serena posible, pero sus labios temblaban-

-Pero…

-Dobby, ten cuidado… voy a cambiarme, pon esto en orden… no debe darse cuenta de que algo cambio en ella…-dijo refiriéndose al decorado de toda la habitación y sus posesiones personales-

-Señor…

-No lo digas Dobby, no debe darse cuenta por favor… el estará aquí en minutos, así que me iré…ocúpate de esto…-le indico draco al elfo con las nuevas túnicas y accesorios que harry le había comprado desde su llegada que eran tan diferentes a lo que usualmente usaba Drayco-

-¿Qué hago con ellas?....-dijo contrariado el elfo-

-No se, lo que tu decidas…

-Pero amo…

-Lo se… pero no puedo llevarlas conmigo… no podría cuidarlas…-su mirada era triste, no podía ni siquiera llevarse algo de recuerdo-

-Esta bien amo…-al segundo siguiente dos gigantescos baúles eran llenados con todas las cosas que harry le había comprado durante todo ese año y al segundo siguiente los hacia desparecer y restauraba a su estado original la habitación-

Salio de la habitación, dio vuelta al pasillo y llego hacia la habitación de Daniel. Todo el trayecto lo había hecho con más tiempo del necesario, pero su cuerpo inconciente quería gravar a fuego en su memoria cada detalle aun cuando sabía que no podía olvidar nada por ínfimo que fuera. Abrió lentamente la puerta y miro cuidadosamente en el interior, su hijo dormía boca abajo con las frazadas de su cama por el piso. Se acerco lentamente, esta seria la última vez que podría hacer esto. Tomo las frazadas estrechándolas contra su cuerpo de forma inconciente y con cuidado acomodo nuevamente a Daniel en una posición cómoda para que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Acaricio el cabello desordenado y beso su frente tratando de despedirse sin despertarlo ahogando sus sentimientos a través de morderse los labios reprimiéndose al máximo para no acabar llorando como su alma le exigía, salio de ahí con cuidado no quería que sus sentimientos le traicionaran ahora y se delatara llorando ahora, el dolor que sentía era horrible pero debía afrontarlo, su tiempo se había acabado. Se trago la angustia y las lagrimas que sentía, se había reprimido tanto que sus labios dolían y sangraban. Se encamino nuevamente hacia la que había sido su habitación en esa casa durante los últimos meses y miro al Dobby que le aguardaba pacientemente.

-Bien…Dobby…creo que este es el adiós…-dijo con una sonrisa triste y un traslador en la mano, Drayco se lo había dado hacia ya ocho meses para este específico caso, pero no esperaba que tuviera que usarlo tan pronto-

-Amo…-el elfo le miro con muchos sentimientos en los grandes y expresivos ojos, draco se acuclillo y le dio una abrazo a modo de despedida-

-cuida a Daniel y a Harry…ten cuidado y avisa a mi padre cuando creas conveniente…-dijo acomodándose la ropa muggle que había tenido guardada para ese momento-

-amo quiero ir con usted…

-Pero no puedes… harry se dará cuenta de tu ausencia….

-Si, lo hará… pero dejare una carta explicándole mis motivos para irme…nada que tenga que ver con usted…-dijo sabiendo que pensaba draco-

-Pero si vienes conmigo no podrás volver… seria la última vez que podrías ver el mundo mágico o comunicarte con alguien de aquí…-trato de persuadirle ya era suficiente que el tuviera que vivir eso para acarrear también al elfo consigo-

-Lo se, pero creo que usted necesita a alguien que le ayude… no puede estar solo por mas tiempo…

-Pero…

-Por favor…-dijo suplicante poniendo carita de cachorrito-

-Esta bien… ocúpate de todo… nos vamos…-dijo agradecido-

-si.

****************************************

Neville dormía placidamente a su lado, pero el por alguna razón no había podido pegar el ojo y eso que la noche ya pronto se convertía en día. Suspirando con pesar y ya mas desvelado que nada, se levanto del lecho completamente desnudo sin pudor alguno paseándose por la habitación como si nada, la noche pasada había sido excelente, mas allá de lo que hubiese imaginado. Es mas aun estaba pensando si no era una jugarreta de su trastornada mente. Miro por sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cuerpo que al igual que el suyo estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas color café dorado. Si, aun seguía ahí el cuerpo de su esposo y por la respiración pausada y profunda dormía tranquilamente en un sueño calmo. Se adentro al baño antes de que sus deseos despertaran más de lo que necesita en ese momento, debía pensar con claridad y teniendo ese cuerpo de tentación delante no lo haría. Así que se adentro al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría y pronto. El agua helada golpeo su cuerpo enfriando de raíz cualquier pensamiento que no fuese nada relacionado con una ducha. Bajo el chorro helado adentro la cabeza esperando que la corriente se llevara lejos sus preocupaciones, obtuvo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pero sus preocupaciones seguían ahí.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer, ahora?-se dijo a si mismo llevando una mano hacia su cabeza, empezaba a dolerle-

Cerró el grifo sintiéndose mas relajado pero no por ello menos tenso. Tomo una toalla y se la anudo a la cintura y volvió al cuarto mas seguro de que no saltaría sobre la cama para atacar a Neville. Con resolución se acerco al armario y saco su ropa de trabajo y un traje. Por más que le doliese dejar las cosas así, dolorosamente aun tenia un trabajo que mantener y su ética no le permitía dejar desamparados a todos sus pacientes. Así que desafortunadamente o no tanto (puesto que aun tenia que pensar en varias cosas) la platica con su esposo tendría que ser postergada. Ya completamente vestido, se acerco para darle una última mirada a su durmiente esposo, suspiro con anhelo insatisfecho pero consolándose de que si las cosas se arreglaban pronto no tendría que aguantarse las ganas. Se dio la vuelta y con cuidado cerró la puerta de su habitación para no perturbar el sueño de su esposo.

Apenas algunas horas mas tarde Neville inconcientemente se movía en la cama buscando algo que no estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos asustado, buscando por todas partes lo que ahí faltaba. Su corazón se apretujo en su pecho al comprobar que lo único que quedaba como muestra de que había estado ahí, era la ropa tirada en el suelo que llevaba la noche pasada. Su corazón empezó a martillearle dolorosamente en el pecho. Miro el reloj de la habitación y comprendió por que Theo no estaba a su lado. Debía estar en el trabajo. Trato de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero sabía aun inconcientemente que no todo estaba del todo bien. El antiguo Theo le hubiese despertado a besos simplemente para despedirse de el y darle los buenos días. Esto no había pasado, las cosas tal vez no hubiesen cambiado del todo. Así que debía armarse de valor y hablar frente a frente, solo esperaba que hubiese algo que hablar mas allá de lo que no había podido demostrarle la noche anterior, si es que ese había sido el caso, sino no sabia que realmente había hecho mal para demostrarle a Theo su amor. Debía ser fuerte, no debía flaquear. No ahora que podía conseguirlo.

-¿Qué he hecho mal, Theo? ¿Qué?...

------------------------------------------------------------

Lo único que recibió Lucius esa mañana fueron escasas palabras garabateadas con mala caligrafía y parecía que sin casi tiempo, pero las suficientes para saber que nuevamente su mundo se había vuelto de revés otra vez. Su hijo había salido nuevamente de su vida tan rápido como había llegado sin siquiera una despedida.

************Carta**************

Cuídate padre, adiós…

******************************

Se dejo caer contra el suelo agotado, destrozado, así fue como minutos después Severus lo encontró, seguía en la misma posición y estaba helado hasta los huesos. Severus le cubrió con su cuerpo, observando lo que había sucedido, no tuvo que investigar demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Lucius tratando de transmitirle su apoyo, esperando que aun dentro del shock lucius pudiera sentirlo, pudiera percibir que el le apoyaba, que estaba ahí para el y que siempre lo estaría sin importar nada. Esa mañana para Lucius Malfoy fue como haber perdido nuevamente a su hijo y haberlo enterrado nuevamente. Como si todo el dolor volviera a flote rezumado. Pero esto era aun peor puesto que nadie podía soportar perder a su hijo dos veces.

-¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué?

-no lo se Lucius. Pero creo que debes calmarte, alterado no podrás ser de gran ayuda.

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Demonios.-dijo apretando fuertemente los puños hasta casi dejarlos blancos por la fuerza ejercida-

-ya, se que ahora nada podrá darte consuelo. Pero debemos atenernos a lo que habíamos acordado...

-lo se, lo se. En verdad que lo se. Pero eso no evita que duela.

-ven, vuelve a la cama. Debes descansar. Draco no quería que pusieras en peligro a su hermano o hermana.-dijo refiriéndose al embarazo del rubio-

-tiene razón-dijo el rubio con suspiros pesarosos, dejándose conducir por su amante. Pronto resolverían esto y tendrían a Draco para antes de que su hermano o hermana naciera, eso lo juraba-

N/: emmm, se que no lo puse en el capitulo anterior pero Lucius lleva aquí ya algunos meses de embarazo aunque no se le note la pancita por olvido mío en el cap anterior, (yo diría que como cinco según mis cuentas desde que el y Severus lo hicieron, desliz mío, así que no se sorprendan si la pancita aparece grande en este y el siguiente cap, pido disculpas). Y si lo puse y no me fije, mis disculpas. En mi fic el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Trato de respirar, en verdad que trataba pero el aire no entraba a sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban vendados por una cinta negra, sus manos estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama mientras era penetrado brutalmente y su cuello era estrangulado por una cinta oscura hasta el punto de la asfixia. Se sentía mareado, muy mareado y sabia que estaba sangrando, solo esperaba que la tortura terminase pronto o que la cinta apretase un poco mas para que su traquea se rompiese aunque aun así necesitaría algunos minutos para morir a menos que la cinta cortase una arteria, rogaba por ello. Nada de lo que deseaba fervientemente paso. Las embestidas se volvieron aun más brutales y rápidas hasta que el clímax cubrió sus cuerpos, aun pese a la negativa de ron. Pudo sentir el caliente semen inundarle y salir de su cuerpo cuando Birkhoff salio sin reparo algo de el. No pudo reparar en lo magullado de su cuerpo ni siquiera su respiración puesto que inmediatamente en un violento movimiento había sido puesto boca abajo y penetrado sin consideración alguna, lo cual hizo gritar a ron por lo abrupto de la acción, lo que no le dio tiempo a morderse los labios para evitar ese grito involuntario.

-¿te gusta, verdad?-dijo con una voz jadeante contra la espalda y cuello del pelirrojo-

-…-Ron se limito a apretar los dientes y a cerrar los ojos esperando que la tortura terminase pronto-

-responde, amor…-dijo con burla librando a ron de la cinta que cubría sus ojos- cariño, abre los ojos y veme.

-…-Ron simplemente negó vehementemente-

-sabes que no tengo paciencia alguna. Así que no me hagas repetirlo-dijo de manera cortante tomándole por el cabello jalándolo hacia atrás-

-suéltame…-logro articular ron antes de sentir una brutal embestida que le quito el aliento-

-no queridito, has sido un niño muy malo y eso no te lo has ganado-rió entre dientes, soltando su aliento en el cuello y oído de ron-

-suéltame…-volvió a repetir, su cuerpo se contrajo por el escalofrío de aversión que había sido el aliento del ex mortifago en su piel-

-nunca jamás- dijo con inusitada furia jalando hacia si la cinta que aun ron tenia en el cuello, levantando una de las piernas de pelirrojo y asestando profundas embestidas que hicieron a ron retorcerse de dolor-

-suéltame…-dijo apenas sin voz, mareado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, el brutal castigo sobre su cuerpo siguió hasta que en algún momento se había desvanecido por la falta de aire lo cual agracedio-

**********************************************

-perfecto, todo ha salido según mis planes-se dijo con regocijo-

Todo había salido según sus planes. Y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio, incluso el propio harry como había podido comprobar hacia algunos minutos durante el desayuno. La única que le había mirado raro era su madre. Bah, ¿a quien le importaba esa arpía? A el no por supuesto. Además de que había notado un poco raro a su hijo, bueno ya se le pasaría, además ese niño le adoraba. Iría con el a comprarle algo, de seguro eso le calmaría. Incluso la servidumbre le miro un poco raro, de seguro su hermano había andado con su mojigatería; ja pero que idiota.

-ja, pero que idiota. Será bueno mantener vigilado a ese hermano mío para cuando quiera hacerlo de nuevo.-dijo con una sonrisita triunfante- ya que al parecer hizo un excelente trabajo, además no creerá en verdad que será la única vez. No cuando tengo las posibilidades de hacerlo cuando quiera. Jajajajajaja.-se carcajeó con maldad sus vacaciones le habían sentado de maravilla y había logrado hacer todo lo que quería sin tener inhibición alguna o reparo ya que nadie pensaba que había alguien ocupando su lugar es por ello que tuvo toda libertad de hacer lo que quiso con quien quisiera-

****************************************

Respiro el aire frio de la mañana con una pizca de candor del nuevo día. Las luces de las farolas del callejón donde habían aparecido alumbraban la minima oscuridad que pronto se convertía en día. Llevaba un año fuera del mundo muggle, respirar otra vez esa fragancia peculiar de las calles y lugares le daba un cierto aire de pertenencia perdido. Dobby con la ayuda de un hechizo se había transformado en un hombre (en apariencia y que no duraba mas que unas pocas horas) ambos volvieron al antiguo departamento de draco, ya que aunque había estado ausente había dejado pagada la renta.

-de nuevo aquí.-el departamento estaba lo suficientemente sucio después de un año de ausencia-

-amo Draco, ¿usted vive aquí?-dijo observando lo poco del amueblado del departamento-

-si, y no me digas amo Dobby.-dijo quitándose la chamarra poniéndola en los ganchos para la ropa-

-el amo Draco siempre será el amo Draco.-dijo tercamente quitando la ropa de donde el rubio la había puesto, doblándola correctamente-

-olvide que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, en eso no, ¿verdad?-el elfo negó tercamente con una sonrisa- bien, entonces debemos limpiar. Mira como esta este lugar después de tanto tiempo.-dijo quitando una sabana de un mueble, levantando polvo en el proceso-

-yo limpiare amo Draco y usted deberá descansar.-el elfo estornudo por el polvo pero le quito la sabana de las manos al rubio-

-pero yo puedo ayudarte

-no discuta conmigo, usted no va a ganarme en esto. Estas son mis responsabilidades.-dijo el elfo moviéndose por todo el apartamento y realizando cambios con su magia-

-Dobby no te traje para que limpiaras ni nada de ese tipo.-le persiguió el rubio o más bien trato; el elfo se movía muy rápido-

-lo se amo. Pero yo quiero hacerlo, así que usted a la cama mientras yo limpio esto.- dijo el elfo mientras que en un segundo hacia que las habitaciones del apartamento empezaran a transformarse lentamente-

-Dobby no hagas eso, este es el mundo muggle.-el elfo había vuelto a desaparecer en la habitación contigua al living y la pequeña cocina-

-lo se amo Draco, nadie lo notara. Se que los muggles pueden ser muy sensibles en cuanto a nosotros. Así que los cambios no serán demasiado drásticos. Solo lo suficiente para su comodidad.-se escucho la voz del elfo desde su cuarto, donde dormía-

-Dobby.

-no me repele amo, usted a la cama. No se ve muy bien.-dijo el elfo apareciendo de nuevo y conduciéndole hacia su cama-

-pero aun debo buscar un trabajo y debo-trato de rebatir aunque realmente necesitaba hacerlo, el dinero que Drayco había dado no les seria suficiente-

-luego, luego cuando tenga mejor semblante hablaremos.-dijo despidiéndole sin querer escuchar mas mientras se enfocaba en otras áreas del pequeño departamento-

El rubio trato de reclamar nuevamente, pero el elfo seguía en su pose, así que no pudo hacer nada mas que obedecer, antes de entrar a su habitación para descansar como su elfo le había ordenado paso por el pequeño baño, igual que todo el apartamento había sido transformado no demasiado pero podían verse las comodidades. Se dirigió al lavabo el cual ahora era una reluciente tinaja de porcelana en colores azules y el ovalado espejo con borde de metal como el soporte y grifos de la tinaja, nada lujoso aunque muy al estilo mágico. Suspiro al parecer a su elfo no le pasaba desapercibido que extrañaba a horrores el sistema mágico. Adentro las manos dentro de la tinaja, se refresco la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo, el rubio que le saludo lucia todo menos saludable, trato de componer su mejor sonrisa no podía seguir así, debía ser fuerte, enfrentarlo. Solo, si solo que no podía, no de momento, no cuando el pecho parecía querer abrírsele de dolor y su corazón acabarse su alma a mordiscos. No, no cuando la felicidad se le había sido arrebatada tan repentinamente, aun cuando se dijo que estaría listo para dejarlo todo ir, aun cuando se dijo que no dolería. Por amor a merlín, dolía, si y a morir.

**********************************************

El atontamiento era uno de los principales síntomas que detestaba, es por ello que odiaba tanto los hospitales, pero en esa caso no sabría si decir odiar estaba en su rango de palabras para describirlo. Si, el dolor era necesario, el atontamiento por distintas pócimas para el dolor y las infecciones y la estupida sonrisa, eran necesarios para la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pues no se quejaba en absoluto. La habitación del hospital se encontraba repleta de arreglos florales, felicitaciones, globos y pancartas con buenos deseos. El nacimiento de un nuevo bebe siempre traía luz y alegría a todos los miembros de una familia.

-es precioso.-la maternal admiración le causo un orgullo que si hubiese estado en su pose slytherin le hubiese parecido tonto y absurdo. Pero como ahora estaba rodeado de griffyndors pues valía ser así-

-si, ¿verdad? Es la cosita mas linda que haya visto.-orgullo de padre hablando por sus cuerdas vocales-

-por supuesto. ¿Ya tienes decidido un nombre?-dijo la matriarca Wesley arreglando las sabanas de la cama de blaise-

-es tan pequeñito.-apuntillo george acariciando la manita que el niño tenía fuera de su envoltorio de cobijitas-

-se parece a hell boy*-dijo como si nada Fred el cual estaba enredado con varios globos que decían felicitaciones y similares-

-como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez-dijo su madre dándole un golpe en la cabeza por semejante comentario-

-pero es verdad, solo le falto los cuernitos y la mano de piedra y seria una copia exacta.-dijo defendiéndose como si no hubiese dicho no mas que la verdad-

-creo que no dejare que veas mas películas muggle, te atrofian el cerebro mas de lo que ya lo tienes.-le molesto George-

-sino fueras mi hermano y su gemelo en verdad diría que eres adoptado, Fred.-le siguió Percy que hasta ese momento solo estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Blaise, leyéndole algunos libros sobre bebes-

-lo mismo digo percito.-el sarcasmo el frase fue mejor que un insulto-

-madre, contén a Fred.-

-madre, contén a Percy y George.

-cállense los tres que van a despertar a su sobrino.-dijo la oronda mujer saliendo de la habitación con varios utensilios de bebe, con la intención de ir a la sala de esterilización-

-Pero si no hacemos tanto escándalo.-dijeron los gemelos al unísono-

-buenos días.-la persona en cuestión había entrado no sin antes anunciarse tocando la puerta antes de entrar-

-Theodore, viniste-Blaise sonrío ante la imagen. Theo tenía puesto el uniforme de medimago y llevaba una canasta de fruta para blaise-

-por supuesto, me acabo de enterar. Felicidades.-dijo entregándole la canasta a uno de los gemelos y un regalo envuelto en verde slytherin, que de seguro era algo para el bebe-

-gracias. Te iba a avisar en un rato más pero como ves no he tenido ni un minuto de descanso.-dijo enseñándole el bultito de mantas donde dormía placidamente el niño-

-lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Le mandare a Neville una lechuza para que se entere, ya lo tendrás aquí en un rato.-se acerco a ver al pequeño retoño-

-si, te lo agradecería.

-discúlpennos –dijeron los gemelos de pronto saliendo de la habitación, hacia unos segundos un aparato en sus bolsillos había sonado, lo mas seguro tenia que ver con los aurores-

-debo llevarme al niño, aun es pequeño y debe pasar su tiempo en la incubadora-dijo entrando una enfermera con una gran sonrisa, de esa que parecían un comercial-

-pero no puede quedarse un poco mas.-trato de negociar con la enfermera-

-no, si quiere tenerlo un ratito mañana también debemos seguir las instrucciones del medí mago.-le dijo la enfermera pidiéndole al niño-

-Entiendo, gracias.-dijo entregándole al niño aunque en verdad no quería-

-iré a verlo en las incubadoras, no te preocupes de nada- dijo Percy solícitamente, Blaise se lo agradeció. Inmediatamente después salio de la habitación tras la enfermera-

-le enviare también una lechuza a Draco para que sepa, aunque me imagino que ya debieron informarle a Harry. Aun así le enviare una lechuza.-dijo Theo viendo que ya nadie podía escucharles-

-espero que así sea. Aun debo disculparme por no ir al cumpleaños de Harry. ¿Y tu como te encuentras?-se acomodo mejor en la cama, las frazadas habían sido arregladas dos veces y estaba atrapado en ellas-

-no me quejo. Aun no logro arreglar del todo mi relación con Neville pero por lo menos estoy a su lado.-dijo ayudándole a su compañero que aun se encontraba bajo las efectos de las pócimas cicatrizantes, de dolor y demás-

-¿te ha dicho las razones de esto?-dijo respirando mucho mas a gusto entre las trampas que habían sido sus sabanas-

-no del todo, solo tengo entendido que al parecer cree que le engañe. Recordaras cuando nos citamos en le hotel con Draco por las inversiones, pues al parecer ambos; tu marido y el mío estaban ahí, así que te imaginaras. Aun cuando trate de explicarle que estaba en un error, todo me inculpaba. Cometí un error y el también así que esto es lo que debo pagar por mi error. Así que concluyo que también tu esposo esta en el mismo error.- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama de hospital-

-ya me lo suponía. Aunque no creí que llegara hasta esto.-dijo tristemente. Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar y si su mente había llegado mas o menos a esa conclusión en algún momento dado-

-buenos días.-les interrumpió otra persona entrando a la habitación cargado con los naturales regalos de felicitaciones-

-Harry-dijo con voz alegre, Harry había sido de gran apoyo al igual que la familia Wesley-

-Blaise, Theodore.-saludo a ambos en reconocimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza-

-me imagino que mama Wesley te aviso.-supuso Blaise-

-hace unos minutos.-sonrío en respuesta, en efecto la matriarca Wesley le había enviado una lechuza-

-¿y Draco? ¿No lo trajiste?-pregunto curioso ante la falta de cierto rubio-

-volvió Drayco.-la voz de harry adquirió un matiz amargo y molesto. Casi furioso. Se dejo caer sentado en uno de los sillones que tenia la habitación-

-¿Qué?-ambos slytherin le miraron atónitos- ¿tu sabias que Draco? Bueno…

-por favor, lo supe desde el primer día. ¿O es que acaso me creen tan neófito para no saber distinguir a mi pareja de un impostor?

-no, pero Draco pensaba que tu no sabias nada…

-no por nada he engañado a Drayco estos años, me he vuelto tan bueno que incluso pude engañar a Draco-dijo con una mueca a modo de sonrisita que expresaba todo menos felicidad sobre todo amargura-

- ¿entonces, si lo sabias? ¿Todo?

-si, su padre me informo, al parecer el plazo termino y hoy me encontré con Drayco al despertar.-dijo tratando de ser objetivo e informar con rapidez, pero podía observarse a leguas que no estaba para nada contento con ello, estaba completamente abatido-

-demonios.-ambos protestaron con malestar-

-lo mismo digo.-el sarcasmo parecía evolucionar a algo de mal humor-

-Harry no puedes dejar que esto suceda.-dijo Blaise con tono angustiado-

-eso quisiera pero no puedo hacer nada de momento, tengo las manos atadas.-su voz sonaba amarga e impotente. Podía leerse en su mirada el dolor-

-maldición.-escupió Theo, también ellos nada podían hacer-

-pero esto no va a ser así por siempre, no le aguanto mas. Además ya tengo algo en marcha.-dijo tratando de calmarlos y calmarse a si mismo, tratando de convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien, pero aun así podía verse la angustia del momento-

-¿Qué es?-dijeron curiosos e impacientes. Cualquier cosa que ayudara a su amigo, ellos querían participar-

-no puedo decirles, pero pronto traeré a Draco de nuevo a donde pertenece.-dijo con una escueta sonrisa-

-eso espero

-ténganlo por seguro.-aseguro con firmeza-

-tenemos buenas noticias. Oh, hola Harry-ambos gemelos habían entrado de manera estrepitosa a la habitación, parecían eufóricos. Pero se habían detenido para saludar a Harry el cual parecía no estar de buen humor-

-hola chicos.-les saludo tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa de ánimo. Ante la mirada atónita de dos slytherins lo logro-

-lo encontramos-dijo Fred antes que se le olvidara-

-¿en verdad?-pregunto esperanzado blaise-

-si, o al menos eso creemos. –Aseguro George-

-los rastros nos llevan ahí. Solo falta asegurarnos que este ahí. Nos acaban de llamar los aurores, en este momento tenemos algo de trabajo pero por la tarde podremos comprobar la pista.-dijo Fred tratando de infundir ánimos a su cuñado-

-si ustedes no pueden, yo puedo hacerlo.-se ofreció Harry-

-pero no tienes cosas mas importantes

-nada que urja, además por un día que no vaya a la empresa esta no se derrumbara. Confío en Severus.

-Entiendo, pero aun así no me gustaria que fueses solo.-dijo Blaise con agradecimiento ante el ofrecimiento de Harry-

-yo puedo acompañarle.-se ofreció a su vez Theo-

-¿lo harías Theo?-dijo con duda, no sabia a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando con el matrimonio de su amigo pero por lo que le había dicho no debía estar demasiado bien-

-por supuesto

-¿pero y tu esposo?-dijo intuyendo que algo grande había pasado y que por alguna razón Theo estaba confuso-

-le informare, no te preocupes.-dijo con certeza, pero rehuyendo involuntariamente de los ojos escrutadores de su amigo-

-gracias-dijo Blaise agradecido, pero no muy conforme. Sabia que Theo tarde o temprano enfrentaría todo, solo necesitaba tiempo para resolver sus dudas, solo eso.-

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	17. Chapter 17

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XVII:

Rechazo: La Sangre Llama…

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente, en espera de muchas cosas. Desgraciadamente para Harry la espera se había convertido en un infierno puesto que de vuelta a la pantomima que era eso, debía refrenar sus instintos por el bien de Daniel. Por lo menos tenia el consuelo que Draco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, aun cuando no conocía el paradero exacto de este. Claro que había cosas que no podía evitar y con el tiempo lo supo (aunque creo que inconcientemente había dejado que sucediera, ya iba siendo tiempo que la farsa se detuviera), Drayco podía engañarse a si mismo pero no a los demás sobre todo a Daniel que ya tenia los conocimientos suficientes para hacer diferencias.

-quiero a mi papa…-dijo con voz resentida Daniel mientras tomaba el desayuno haciéndole patente a Harry que no estaba de cuerdo con que Drayco estuviese ahí-

-yo soy tu papa….-le riño exasperado por enésima vez el niño, el cual no le había dejado acercársele ni a medio metro por mas cosas que había intentado con el-

-No, tú no… tú no me quieres…. Tú no eres mi verdadero papa….-dijo alzando la voz Daniel, ya bastante fastidiado de la situación-

-Yo lo soy…-rebatió Drayco bastante molesto. El niño jamás se había comportado así con el-

-No, tú no tienes esa magia…. Tu no… tú eres un impostor…-dijo desafiante con la voz y la mirada. Los puños fuertemente apretados sobre su regazo-

-…-le miro atónito-

-Padre….-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Harry- trae de vuelta a papa, el no es papa…

-Daniel….-Harry le miro directamente, tratando de controlar esa aprensión que controlaba su corazón. Podía leer el miedo y el dolor en los orbes del niño-

-Búscalo… o yo lo haré…-sentencio con voz firme levantándose de su puesto con toda la intención de abandonar el comedor-

-Cálmate Daniel… no se de que hablas…-dijo tratando de calmar a su hijo, no podía dejar que Daniel se metiese en problemas, no cuando el no tenia poder para hacer nada-

-Quiero a mi papa… no a ese impostor…-grito señalando groseramente a Drayco e inmediatamente después saliendo del recinto con rumbo a su habitación-

-¿Qué fue eso?...

-No lo se, pero pienso averiguarlo…-dijo Harry con voz decidida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba pero fingiendo ignorancia por el bien de su plan. Si, se encontraba furioso, pero no podía apelar a su carácter ahora era cuando mas fríamente debía hacer las cosas, ya que no solo la vida de Draco o Daniel peligraba sino también la de su nuevo hijo-

-Esto es extraño…

-Ni que lo digas cariño…- Daniel era una niño pero no un imbecil, Harry sabia que la convivencia con su verdadero padre le había hecho establecer ese lazo mágico que solo tenían los de su misma sangre, es por eso que ahora rechazaba tajantemente a quien se decía su padre-

-Antes de mi viaje estaba claramente bien, ¿por que ahora? incluso en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños se comporto bien…

-Oh, si ¿verdad?… por cierto…-ahora debía sacar su as bajo la manga, era momento de que Drayco comenzara a cometer errores-… ¿Por qué te quitaste la joya que te regale?... ¿no te gusto?...

-No, ¿Cómo crees?... –dijo tratando de buscar una excusa para la dichosa joya de la cual el no sabia nada-me encanto…cuando me la quite después de la fiesta vi que accidentalmente la manche…así que la mande al joyero para una limpieza…

-Oh, ya… espero vértela pronto, me decepcionaría si no la usaras… ¿recuerdas, verdad?...-sonrío de forma luminosa-

-…-Drayco sudo la gota gorda, no sabia a que se refería Harry-

-Es una reliquia familiar…me haría muy feliz que la usaras siempre…-dijo con una voz cariñosa que hubiese convencido hasta el mismísimo diablo de que era verdadera-

-Señor Amo…-dijo viendo que aparecía una elfa a su lado-

-¿si, Silena?...-dijo viendo a la elfa- un momento… ¿Dónde esta Dobby? No lo he visto…-dijo dándose cuenta de este hecho relevante, ahora que lo rememoraba no veía a Dobby desde su cumpleaños-

-Señor Amo; el mando esto para usted…-dijo entregándole un sobre- y le buscan…

-¿Quién?...-dijo observando con detenimiento el sobre que la elfa le había dado-

-El señor no quiso darme su nombre…pero dijo que era urgente que hablara con usted…

-Bien, hazle pasar al despacho…

-No, señor Amo… el señor dijo que prefería hablar con usted ahora, que le esperaba en la empresa y se retiro de inmediato…

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego cariño…tampoco llegare a comer, aun no hemos resuelto el problema de Ron-se acerco y le beso en la cabeza con bastante rapidez casi sin tocarlo, no podía representar nuevamente su papel, no cuando había tenido nuevamente al verdadero Draco entre sus brazos-

*****************************************

Su respiración se atoro en su garganta. La posibilidad que había estado esperando se mantenía fija ante sus ojos. La noche pasada a Birkhoff se le había olvidado encadenarle nuevamente después de una noche de completa lujuria y sadismo. Se levanto con sumo cuidado tratando de no despertar a su captor, además de que todo el cuerpo le dolía por la golpiza que había recibido durante la noche. Se deslizo con mas lentitud de que hubiese querido por la habitación puesto que el dolor en sus costados y pecho era insoportable, lo mas seguro es que tuviese mas de un hueso roto por ahí. Toco la perilla de la puerta y la giro, esta cedió dejándole el paso libre. Ron suspiro agradecido de su suerte. La habitación daba a las estancias que el recordaba, trato de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas. Reviso por algo que pudiese ayudarle a salir de ahí. Su varita, debía encontrarla para salir de ahí. No la encontró pero si encontró la varita de Birkhoff, sabia que no podría utilizarla por los hechizos puestos en ella, pero tampoco podría utilizarla Birkhoff, la rompió por el medio dejándola inservible.

-¿Qué haces pequeño bastardo?-la voz irritada de Birkhoff le detuvo un instante como reacción insana ante la cercanía del ex mortifago-

Los primero golpes los vio venir y los esquivo no sin dificultad pero los próximos no contó con tanta suerte. Los golpes dieron de lleno ahí donde había mas de un hueso roto provocándole un dolor tan agudo que tuvo que doblarse hacia el frente tratando de evitar el dolor a toda costa. Cosa que hizo que los siguientes golpes a la cara fueran tremendamente certeros y le enviaran a un rincón de la habitación por la fuerza de los mismos. Tosió sangre, revelando que había más que solo huesos rotos. La furia en su contrincante no aminoro y aun en el suelo siguió golpeándole. Por un segundo ron pensó en dejar que la furia de los golpes le aniquilara, inclusive pensó que su propia sangre le ahogaría, pero no. Una chispas brillante se ilumino en su cerebro revelándose contra todo, no podía dejarse abatir. No podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos y temores del pasado, no, quería vivir, en verdad quería vivir. Pese al dolor en un instante logro someter a Birkhoff con una llave al brazo, torciéndolo por detrás a la espalda de Birkhoff y este estaba contra el suelo. Aun así el ex mortifago se levanto con todo y la carga de ron a sus espaldas y lo golpeo contra un mueble tratando de quitárselo de encima, después de varios golpes lo logro aun tirando el mueble y sus cajones. Se volteo para enfrentar al pelirrojo, pero este le recibió con la punta de su varita apuntándole. El mueble que se había volcado contenía varias de las pertenencias de Ron, incluida su varita.

-vaya, el gato saco las uñas.-el sarcasmo en su voz era agrio e hiriente-

-mas de lo que crees, imbecil.-dijo con dificultad los golpes habían abierto nuevamente las heridas y sangraba por varias partes-

-aun cuando lo hagas, ya nada te espera ahí afuera. Solo yo.-dijo tratando de convencerle, de que el era la única persona que se interesaba en el-

-no tengas eso por seguro.-dijo titubeando un segundo y tragando fuerte, eso no lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Pero se arriesgaría-

-no vas a hacerlo. Por que si lo haces estarás solo, nadie te quiere ahí afuera solo yo.-dijo jugando con su mente y sus miedos que inconcientemente ron había dejado ver en su titubeo momentáneo-

-tienes razón, no lo haré.-la sonrisa en el ex mortifago fue triunfante- puesto que no soy nadie para matarte, pagaras por tus crímenes. Desmainus. –Birkhoff solo pudo protestar indignado e incrédulamente antes que el hechizo le quitara la conciencia-

Cuando por fin el cuerpo sin conciencia del ex mortifago cayo al suelo; Ron pudo finalmente respirar sabiendo que incluso antes de lanzar el hechizo había dejado de hacerlo. El no era nadie para ejercer la justicia por su propia mano, ya los otros lo harían por el aun cuando todo este tiempo había sido un infierno el no podía matarle. Respirar profundamente le mareo y casi pudo ahogarse con su sangre. Sus dedos temblaron cuando se apunto con su propia varita, quería que todo terminase ya, ahora simplemente tenia que decir aquellas simples palabras que no había dicho con Birkhoff solo dos palabras y todo terminaría. Abrió los labios con la plena intención de decirlas pero nada salio de ellos. Incluso pese a toda la tensión y dolor no se había quebrado, no había dolido, no, hasta ese punto. No supo cuando empezó a llorar pero cuando se dio cuenta no pudo ni quiso detenerse. El dolor emergía y el debía dejarlo simplemente salir por que sino moriría; su corazón estallaría por tanto sufrimiento, se volvería loco sino lo hacia. Tampoco supo cuando sus heridas le ocasionaron que sufriera la pérdida del conocimiento, por lo que no pudo saber que tiempo después gracias a el uso de su varita le habían localizado.

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿amo Draco?...

-¿si, Dobby?...- apenas podía abrir los ojos se sentía tan cansado. Hacia tan solo unos días que se habían mudado de su antiguo departamento puesto que no tenia nada de privacidad y la necesitaba mucho más cuando tenía un elfo que la ayudaba con las labores domesticas. Y hacia relativamente poco que había conseguido un nuevo empleo donde ganaba un poco mejor. Había tenido que empezar de nuevo y su horario de trabajo no era muy bueno-

- debe levantarse y comer algo… esta muy delgado…-le indico el elfo preocupado de los hábitos alimenticios nada saludables de su amo-

- ¿Qué hora es?...-dijo tratando de enfocar su mirada en un viejo reloj plástico de forma circular-

- ya casi es medio día… le deje dormir puesto que hoy llego bastante temprano…pero no debe pasarse las comidas…

- esta bien, gracias….-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse-

El elfo le miro preocupado desde hacia semanas notaba raro y desganado a su amo. A veces pensaba que tenia que ver con el hecho de que había tenido que dejar todo atrás, pero otras pensaba seriamente que había cogido alguna enfermedad que empezaba a mermar seriamente su salud. El rubio parecía colapsar a cada momento, el elfo pensaba que solo se mantenía de pie por su fuerte carácter y el temple que le recogía, nada más. Miro el cuello del rubio, no podía estar enfermo, puesto que la gargantilla que llevaba en el cuello y no habían logrado sacar bajo ningún hechizo tenia fuertes encantamientos protectores incluido uno que restablecía la salud considerablemente. Así que realmente no debía ser una enfermedad a menos claro, que fuera. El elfo detuvo sus cavilaciones y miro nuevamente al rubio que estaba comiendo lentamente lo que Dobby le había preparado, el elfo podía ver que algo nuevo, tenia que informarle a cada tanto a su amo Harry sin demasiadas sospechas por parte del rubio y sin revelar demasiado no quería que esa información cayese en malas manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Suspiro por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía acumulado, la última semana había ayudado a Harry con la pista que los gemelos les habían proporcionado, pero al igual que las otras le habían llevado a un camino sin salida. Pero gracias a esa pista habían llegado a otra que parecía mas fiable, al parecer a un departamento que había sido arrendado al nombre del pelirrojo. Con esa pista los gemelos habían ido en su lugar ya que se encontraba fuera del país y Theo ya no podía seguir faltando a su trabajo por muy jefe que fuera, además ya había tenido el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar y poner todo a balanza. Desgraciadamente todo apuntaba a que…

-¿director Nott?-se escucharon los llamados a la puerta y por un momento Theodore se pregunto a quien estarían llamando hasta que su mente lo asocio. Se dio un golpe mental y solo suspiro con desencanto, empezaba pensar seriamente que ese trabajo no estaba hecho para el-

-pase.-dijo con voz neutral adoptando rápidamente la posición profesional- Medí mago Steven.

-le traje los informes de la sección de urgencias de la noche pasada, llegaron varios de seguro.-dijo el hombre de cabello rubio con mechas negras semi largo peinado con gel hacia atrás quedándole detrás de las orejas y parte del cuello, la bata de medí mago no opacaba la ropa moderna y juvenil del joven hombre que tenia menos años que Theo y había salido apenas hacia seis meses de su entrenamiento pero era muy capaz en su área-

-perfecto, mas seguros…-gruño por lo bajo. Odiaba tratar con los agentes de seguros, siempre hacían todo lo posible por retrasar trámites. Que demonios, el era un medí mago no un maldito economista, si hubiera querido serlo se hubiese inscrito en la academia de economía en vez de la medí magia-

-el joven se rió divertido en su cara, tenia la suficiente confianza con Theo puesto que este le había supervisado durante su entrenamiento y se habían caído bien. La mirada de Theo le advirtió que no estaba para burlas-lo siento, lo siento. Pero no pude evitarlo.

-no dirías lo mismo si estuvieses en este lado.

-lo se y pido disculpas por eso. Pero seamos francos realmente odias ser director, prefieres mil veces estar en cirugía o en urgencias donde esta la acción.

-mil crucius para ti, pero si, preferiría mil veces estar ahí.-dijo tomándose la sienes y frotándoselas-

-pues renuncia al cargo de director, y vuelve a tu área muchos te extrañamos.-dijo con animo como si eso fuese la solución mas sencilla y que lo era a su problema-

-como si eso fuera posible.

-lo es solo….

-Steven, no puedo simplemente renunciar.-dijo interrumpiéndolo de tajo-

-entiendo. He escuchado rumores acerca de ello pero no quería creerlo.-se sentó en el escritorio frente a Theo-

-¿Qué has escuchado?-levanto una ceja cuestionándole su improvisado asiento cuando había sillas frente al escritorio-

-que has vuelto con tu esposo.-lo ignoro olímpicamente-

-solo fue un mal entendido, yo realmente nunca quise separarme.-suspiro internamente mirando de reojo el anillo de boda en su mano, el cual jamás había salido de ahí desde que Neville se lo había puesto ahí en la ceremonia de su boda, por eso se llevaban bien, ambos eran demasiado parecidos, irreverentes e indomables, capaces de todo-

-si, pero eso no quito que el si quisiera hacerlo. Incluso estaba buscando una nueva pareja.-le cuestiono picando un poco el orgullo de Theo-

-no todo en el amor es perfecto.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ciertamente lo que decía Steven era verdad, pero también lo que el decía lo era-

-si, pero con ello solo destrozas las ilusiones de los que en verdad quieren estar cerca de ti.-dijo imitando la voz de una persona desconsolada-

-nunca he tratado de dar alas a nadie, Steven.-se tenso odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones, y su voz era áspera cuando hablo-

-eso se puede ver, pero no evita que eso pase incluso que sea mas atrayente. Nadie te culparía por buscar algo que ya esta roto.-le insinúo de manera indirecta-

-eso nunca me ha importado. Tengo mis propios códigos de conducta nunca seria infiel cuando estoy en una relación, la cual no quiero dejar de manera indefinida.

-¿aun cuando se te ofrezca sin pedir nada a cambio?-le cuestiono de manera suspicaz tratando de hacer que revelara más que su fría y lejana actitud-

-si, aun así.

-no deberías despreciar lo que se te ofrece en bandeja ¿sabes?

-nunca digas nunca, ¿no?-dijo de forma socarrona mientras se acomodaba mejor contra su cómoda silla giratoria-

-exacto.

-soy libre de decidir sobre mi persona y no Steven, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo mirando por le ventanal, no mirando a su interlocutor-

-te lo ganas a conciencia en verdad, pero eso solo hace que se desee aun mas.-giro hacia el la silla giratoria poniendo ambas manos contra los reposa brazos de esta, para que Theo le mirara fijamente-

-lo siento por todos aun así no cambiare de idea.-En un segundo tenia los brazos de Steven rodeando su cuello y su boca aprisionando la suya en un beso asfixiante. Estaba tan sorprendido que no atino a hacer nada, no respondió, simplemente se quedo quieto. Steven dejo de besarlo unos minutos después- ¿eso por que fue?

-por las miles de personas descorazonadas que no veremos nuestro sueño cumplido-susurro con solemnidad, como si la cuestión se tratara de una situación de estado mayor-

-eres un idiota.-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza aturdido pero no enojado, tal vez un poco alagado, pero mas bien aturdido. Ya tenia suficientes problemas como para añadirle uno mas, mejor ignorarlo, sabia que Steven entendería la indirecta y le dejaría en paz por que realmente solo estaba jugando-

-si, pero nos lo debías.-dijo divertido ante el enfado de su jefe el cual no sabia como actuar. Sabía muy bien que este solo había sido un beso amistoso-

La exclamación ahogada a sus espaldas alerto a Steven el cual se alejo de Theo como si este fuera una braza ardiendo. Ambos miraron el origen de la exclamación, y ahi inmóvil estaba Neville, mirándolos en estado de shock. Como si de un animalito indefenso se tratase, sus ojos claros reflejaban abiertamente el dolor que parecía mantenerle plantado en ese lugar sin oportunidad a moverse siquiera. Theodore jadeo inconcientemente asustado. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había visto a Neville así, tan vulnerable, tan el. Se levanto rápidamente con la intención de aclarar todo ese malentendido.

-Neville…no es lo que piensas.

-…-simplemente le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano- lo se. Ya he cometido suficientes errores como para cometer uno más. Confío en ti Theo, se que si algo pasase tu me lo dirías antes de hacerme algo así.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, temerosa casi insegura-

-que bueno que diga eso, señor longbbottong. Entonces no tendré que explicarle nada.-dijo acercándose a Neville con una sonrisita divertida y socarrona. -

-téngalo por seguro, señor Steven-dijo con seguridad, plantándole cara a ese chiquillo-

-perfecto, ya no quería mas malentendidos absurdos.

-no volveré a dudar de mi esposo.-dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposo-

-eso espero, por que tenga por seguro que a su primer error habemos personas que no los tendremos y haremos hasta lo imposible por seducirle. –Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado ofreciéndole un leve apretón a su hombro en señal de reconocimiento-

-eso lo tengo muy claro.

-que bueno, espero que no haya mas separaciones, o me encargare de que esa sea en verdad la definitiva- la sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro, afirmando que hablaba muy en serio, aunque Theodore no pudo ver esto ya que solo miraba a Neville-

-vete de aquí Steven y deja de decir tonterías.-le riño enfadado-

-pero que cruel jefe tengo, si yo lo amo.-dijo dándose la vuelta y poniendo su mejor expresión de sufrido mientras su voz se agudizaba-

-si claro, amas tu paga.

-bueno eso también.-dijo con cinismo y tan fresco que sorprendida Neville-

-si la amas tanto ve a ganártela o te descontare lo que estas holgazaneando aquí.-gruño entre dientes Theo, quería quedarse a solas con su esposo y mientras mas rápido mejor-

-cruel.

-ese idiota. Neville.

-Theodore ¿estamos bien?-dijo con cautela, preguntándose si todo lo que había visto era un castigo hacia su forma de actuar del pasado. O si bien su marido había llegado a la conclusión de dejarlo-

-eso creo-dijo con una sonrisa cauta pero tranquilizadora-

-si tu lo crees, así es.-dijo con un suspiro acercándose a su marido y pasando los brazos por su cuello en un estrecho abrazo-

-te adoro, si, para mi esta bien. Lo creo firmemente.-dijo mostrándole su mano donde descansaba la argolla de matrimonio que nunca se había quitado pese a todo-

-jamás volveré a dudarlo. Y para mi esta perfecto.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente mas calmado-

-bien, estaremos bien.-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras le daba un beso a Neville el cual fue correspondido con el mismo amor que siempre se tenían ambos. Todo había vuelto a su cause, ahora sabia que estarían bien, lo habían superado y lo volverían a hacer si volviese a pasar, lo sabia. Iban a estar bien, muy bien-

******************************************

- muy bien señor Potter… ¿quiere que inicie los tramites pertinentes?...-dijo el hombre sentado frente a el, mientras revisaba dentro de un portafolio lleno de papeles y sobres de color ocre-

- si, mientras mas rápido mejor…-dijo Harry ansioso. Hacia tiempo que había empezado esta investigación. Para ser exactos hacia un año, con la llegada de Draco a su casa-

- la demanda estará presentada esta misma tarde, la corte debe dar su alegato a mas tardar en tres días, si existe alegato por la parte acusada seguro la corte nos dará el día del juicio…-dijo el hombre con aire profesional mientras le extendía unos pergaminos perfectamente redactados con jerga legal mágica-

- bien, me parece perfecto. Espero que esto se maneje con la mayor discreción posible y espero que usted haga lo que debe para no llegar a juicio; es por ello que se le proporciono la evidencia…-dijo apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio-

- si, señor… pero también debe estar al tanto de que si la parte acusada hace un alegato, irremediablemente iremos a juicio…

-no lo creo… sobre todo con las pruebas que tengo…-dijo sacando algo de un cajón para después dejar un grueso sobre en la mesa-

-el hombre tomo el sobre y miro el contenido-…veo que no ha perdido tiempo…-sonrío de manera divertida-

-no tengo por que hacerlo, ya no… así que si no estoy mal… según el estatuto civil mágico la custodia de Daniel pasa a mis manos inmediatamente…sin necesidad de juicio alguno…-dijo con tono neutro mientras su espalda se reclinaba contra el cómodo sillón-

-el concejal mágico debe ver las pruebas, pero estoy completamente seguro de que será así…-dijo con tono profesional el hombre, guardando el sobre en su portafolio-

-bien…

-con su permiso, iré inmediatamente.

-manténgame al tanto de todo.-le miro fijamente-

-lo haré. Buenas tardes.-dijo el hombre inclinándose en despedida y sin mas se desapareció en un chasquido-

Harry sonrío complacido, no había necesitado hacer gran cosa para que Drayco volviese a las andadas. Solo que esta vez había logrado que el rubio cometiese errores que no podía darse el lujo de cometer. Harry simplemente había jugado bien sus cartas y estos eran los frutos de tan arduo trabajo, pronto tendría la custodia de Daniel y Drayco no podría ponerle ni un dedo encima. Con ello podría tomar acciones precisas para sacarlo de su vida y la del pequeño Daniel, devolviéndole por fin el lugar que merecía Draco.

_____________________________________

- no se que esta pasando Drayco… pero no me vas a dejar fuera de esto….- dijo con rabia contenida- si tu te hundes yo no me hundiré contigo… así tenga que entregarte…

Hacia días que Drayco se comportaba de manera diferente con ella. Podría jurar que había otro en su lugar desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de su yerno, pero eso no podía ser. Incluso le ignoraba y ya no le dejaba lo convenido en su cuenta bancaria. Se comportaba insolente con ella y sobre cuando el había tratado de reclamar sobre el dinero el simplemente la había cortado y tratado con extrema frialdad. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a eso pero tenían un acuerdo y Drayco debía respetarlo o vería las consecuencias. Drayco pagaba sus gustos por mantener la boca cerrada. Ninguno hacia preguntas sobre la vida del otro, y así mantenían un buen equilibrio monetario.

Si era verdad que en su momento habían llegado a un acuerdo para salvar el pellejo mutuamente, eso no decía que Narcisa le debía algo a Drayco. Es por eso que si se presentaba la ocasión y ella se veía más involucrada de lo que necesitaba, no dudaría en echar de cabeza a Drayco como lo había hecho con Draco cuando este empezó a ser una molestia para ella.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	18. Chapter 18

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XVIII:

Descubriéndote: Fuera Caretas…

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?...-grito de manera histérica Drayco entrando como tromba furiosa en el despacho de Harry-

-eso tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, "querido"…-dijo tranquilamente sin observar a su supuesto esposo que arrugaba unos papeles en sus manos, que el sabia muy bien que eran la sentencia de custodia de Daniel-

-no se a que te refieres…

-por conducta inapropiada dice como alegato a la sentencia de patria potestad… ¿no?...entonces deberás suponer que tu conducta no ha sido lo que un casto y buen esposo debe tener…

-eso es una mentira, una calumnia…

-bien demuéstralo…. ¿quien es el verdadero padre de Daniel?....no intentes engañarme, sabre la verdad…-dijo haciendo un gesto a su cabeza haciéndole saber que haría uso de la legeremancia si lo necesitaba-

-¿Cómo puedes?....

-no puedes, ¿verdad?…por que no lo sabes….-dijo anticipándose. La verdad es que no sabía la respuesta y de momento no quería saberlo; pero era solo una pregunta para presionar. Para sacar de balance a Drayco-

-….-no podía decir nada, sabía que si decía algo Harry lo descubriría-

-oh, si también descubrí quien es el padre de Daniel…-dijo presionando usando todas sus dotes de actor-

-…-el rostro de Drayco se torno pálido-

-el concejal mágico creyó suficientes las pruebas presentadas para darme inmediatamente sin necesidad de juicio la patria potestad de Daniel…sobre todo por que soy su padre biológico- vale, que esto era una mentira, pero le daría mas peso al asunto que tenia entre manos- N/: aja, el solito resolvió su incógnita sin saberlo muajajaja.

-eso no puede ser cierto, Harry… ¿de verdad puedes creer que yo alguna vez te engañaría?...esto debe ser un complot en mi contra para dejarme mal ante ti y…

-¿en verdad Drayco, alguna vez creíste que fuera lo suficientemente estupido para creerte?...para no diferenciar entre mi amante y tu…lo se todo…

-…-abrió los ojos completamente asombrado ante la actitud tan fría que el ojiverde le estaba demostrando ahora-

-puedo ver por tu reacción que si…pero no puedo culparte aprendí del mejor a controlar mis emociones…tu padre…aunque debo decir que no es perfecto, aun no entiendo como pude hacer para tener el mínimo contacto contigo…uhg…me felicito por no vomitar en los pocos intentos aunque no hubo mas allá de nada, ¿o es que en verdad creías que te dejaba en paz para que hicieras tus viajes, tus caprichos y tus amantes, nada mas por que quería complacerte?...-dijo con total ironía, dejando ver el total repudio que tenia hacia el rubio frente así-

-¿desde cuando lo supiste?...además eso no es cierto, recuerdo perfectamente nuestras veces juntos…

-desde el comienzo…por todo lo sucedido no podía revelar todo de golpe sin poner en peligro a Draco y a Daniel, así que solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y el resultado es este…oh, y esas noches juntos… bueno soy bueno manipulando la mente, sobretodo una tan débil como la tuya, desgraciadamente no se aceptan confesiones manipuladas por maldiciones sino ya hubiera terminado con todo esto…

-muy slytherin de tu parte…

-por supuesto… el verdadero Draco sabia perfectamente que en el colegio casi fui enviado a slytherin…algo que tu no sabias… y lo cual utilice de la mejor manera… debías cometer los errores algún día, yo solo espere… aunque debo decir que te has tardado en hacerlos…. Reconozco tu intelecto para las mentiras… pero hasta el mejor comete idioteces…

-….-le miro con reproche ante los insultos-

-muy bien, ahora tiene dos opciones; ya que yo no pienso seguir con tus jueguitos… admite que hiciste con tu hermano, recibe la pena del exilio y haré que tu vida este económicamente estable…

-me estas sobornando…-chillo con indignación-

-ponlo de la manera que quieras… Draco no me perdonaría que matara a su hermano aun cuando este sea el más idiota capullo del mundo…pero decide, puesto que si te llevo a juicio tienes mucho más que perder…

-maldito…

-ah, y ni siquiera intentes escapar, cambie las protecciones de la casa…-le advirtió con una sonrisita de triunfo, había hecho cada uno de sus pasos cuidadosamente-

-bastardo…-escupió de mala manera, sintiéndose acorralado. Pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder tan fácilmente-

-si, así lo quieres… entonces iremos ahora mismo…

-amo, amo….-apareció uno de los elfos de manera estrepitosa-

-¿Qué sucede?...

-el amito Daniel desapareció…. No esta por ninguna parte…sus profesores han llegado y cuando fuimos a avisarle no lo encontramos…

-que…-el rubio se soltó de su agarre y desapareció ante sus ojos, el muy maldito tenia un traslador, como no lo había previsto- maldición…. No importa luego arreglare cuentas con el… que los elfos lo busquen por todos lados… no pudo haberse desaparecido nada mas así…no con las protecciones de la casa…

Estaba alterado. ¿Cómo demonios alados había desaparecido Daniel?, la casa era completamente segura y nadie había tenido acceso a ella, ni siquiera habían forzado las defensas de la casa sino el se hubiera dado cuenta al instante. Con el alma en la boca recorrió cada rincón de la casa apareciéndose inmediatamente, no había rastros del niño. El cuarto del menor estaba en completo orden, todo, los libros preparados para las clases de la tarde y todo.

-amo, amo… madame Malfoy tampoco esta…-dijo otro de los elfos casi sin aliento, como sus demás compañeros habían revisado la mansión de arriba abajo-

-maldición… sabia que debía tener vigilada a esa arpía… llamen a los aurores… tratare de encontrarlo por mi cuenta…

-si, amo… como usted ordene…

-maldita arpía del demonio…-gruño, los objetos a su alrededor estallaron en miles de pedazos por la magia furiosa del susodicho-

-------------------------------------------------

Los gritos desgarradores aun resonaban como ecos amplificados en los oídos y mentes de todos los pelirrojos ahí presentes. Fred y George miraban impasibles a sus demás hermanos los cuales habían escuchado atentamente cada detalle descrito por ellos en cuanto al rescate de su pequeño hermano. Y por si eso no fuera poco habían visto el estado deplorable en que había llegado entre la vida y la muerte a causa de la tortura y abuso sufrido a lo largo de esos meses. El despertar fue nada agradable para ninguno de ellos en medio de todo ese dolor, angustia y la vergüenza que reflejaba esa mirada azul medio perdida, medio perturbada, ninguno de ellos había podido ver de frente y habían tenido que ocultarse en un cuarto adjunto para ver sus reacciones además de que el pelirrojo no aceptaba a nadie mas que no fuese medimago o las enfermeras. Su hermano estaba desecho, completamente destruido y si no llegaba a la locura era por su aun inextinguido deseo de vivir. Aunque ninguno de ellos sabían si ese estado miserable era mejor que la locura misma.

-no espero que entiendan que es lo que vamos a hacer, chicos. Pero no podemos dejarlo así.-dijo George refiriéndose a todos los pelirrojos que estaban reunidos en esa vacía habitación de interrogatorios-

-sabemos que no se ha comportado de la mejor manera con Blaise y cuando todo esto termine ellos podrán arreglarlo, pero ahora esto nos corresponde a nosotros arreglarlo-dijo de manera calculadora Fred-

-lo sabemos, pero ron no querría que pusieran su carrera en riesgo por el...-habla tranquilamente Percy ciertamente había visto a su hermanito pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ron no lo hubiese querido así y así lo hizo saber-

-¿Acaso no lo viste? ¿Es acaso suficiente castigo lo que le haremos comparado con lo que el le hizo a Ron? ¿Lo es?-dijo con amargura William-

-no lo seria y no lo será, pero se que Ron no lo mato por la misma razón que les digo aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El no quería que nosotros nos convirtiésemos en criminales por el.

-no es como si fuésemos a matarle, aunque ganas no nos faltan- aventuro William con ira contenida- solo le devolveremos algo del favor que se ha logrado-

-además el ministerio ni los aurores se enteraran ya que no saben que lo tenemos aquí.

-aun así, ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Torturarlo y luego desaparecer el cuerpo? ¿Es que acaso somos mercenarios?

-Percy a veces pienso si en verdad estas de nuestra parte.

-lo estoy no tengan la menor duda, pero…

-suficiente, sino quieres participar no lo hagas, no te obligaremos…

-vamos chicos…-todos los pelirrojos salieron aun cuando percy etnia sus dudas les siguió hasta llegar a una solitaria celda- bien chicos, este es el momento para dar una paso atrás cuando atravesemos esa puerta será lo que tenga que ser.-ninguno de los pelirrojos hizo o dijo nada, así que la puerta se abrió dándoles paso-

-vaya, vaya sin son nada menos que la banda de los pelirrojos, ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Si hubiese sabido que eran tantos no hubiese raptado solo a uno.

-cállate maldito idiota.

-oh, he ofendido tu honor con mis soeces palabras, discúlpame.

-no se a que esta jugando, pero comos abra aquí nadie puede escucharle ni siquiera los aurores.

-pero si tengo a dos en frente mío, ¿es que acaso piensan transgredir la ley?

-podría decirse pero es lo mínimo que te mereces.

-ja, como si fuera a temer u a una parvada de idiotas pelirrojos.

-pues debería, cada uno de nosotros estuvo en la guerra y sabemos cosas muy eficaces para tortura que ni un mortifago como tu podría soñar siquiera saber.

-igual que su hermanito y fue como un gatito entre mis manos.

-cuide sus palabras no querrá que apliquemos los mismos métodos utilizados por usted, ¿verdad?

-ja, no tienen las agallas.

- no pruebe nuestra paciencia, que como sabrá es poca.

-pero hoy nos sentimos benévolos por ellos solo le traemos una pequeña tortura.-dijo Fred sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita que estaba reducida y que con un pase de varita se había vuelto a su tamaño original-

-esperemos que lo disfrute-dijo George con una sonrisita macabra. Repentinamente el aire se había tornado completamente frío-

-si, sobre todo por que va a ser su única compañía en los próximos días-dijo William con voz jocosa. La caja se movía de forma violenta, haciendo patente que lo que sea que estuviese dentro no estaba muy conforme con el encierro y quería toda costa salir-

-claro esto solo es una pequeña probadita de lo que le haremos si algo llega sucederle a nuestro hermano-dijeron, el hombre supo con certeza que era lo que estaba dentro de la caja-

-no lo dejen aquí, me matara.

-no lo hará, mientras este dentro de la caja por supuesto, así que le recomendamos no abrirla-dijeron los pelirrojos abandonando la celda y cerrando tras ella- su comida estará aquí puntual, esperemos que pase una hermosa noche

-no, por favor no, todo menos eso.

-espero que pueda reflexionar en estos días, lo que hizo y vera que este castigo no es nada comparado a lo que le espera cuando le entreguemos a las autoridades.

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los pelirrojos solo miraron impasibles como el hombre en medio de la fría y sucia celda comenzaba a convulsionarse por los primeros efectos que el ser dentro de la caja ocasionaba en el. Todo mago por muy fuerte que fuese no podía pasar por alto a su temor mas grande, el cual era alimentado y sacado a flote de la peor manera por el ser dentro de la caja, sobre todo si intentabas huir de ella, tu miedo te atrapaba de mas y peores maneras posibles. Ese era el justo castigo para personas como el. Revivir en carne propia sus mas oscuros miedos y los de las personas a las cuales había torturado. Si tenia suerte saldría más o menos cuerdo sino apenas y seria un castigo adecuado para todos sus crímenes.

***********************************

Bastante alejados de la mansión Potter, donde no podían ser alcanzados por la magia del mismo que desesperado utilizaba todos los medio de localización que tenia a su alcance para localizar a su hijo. Narcisa había planeado con poco tiempo esto, pero se había asegurado que donde ahora estaban, no pudiesen ser alcanzados por la magia de Potter debido a los hechizos de resguardo que tenia la pequeña residencia.

-tu mi pequeño vas a ser el boleto para mis años dorados.-dijo con voz que rayaba entre la locura y la razón.-

-suélteme, quiero ir con mi papa.-dijo Daniel con algo de pánico en su voz pero tratando de mostrara toda la entereza y valentía que sus padres le habían inculcado-

-ah, pero como osas hablarle así a tu abuela. Yo que soy como tu segunda madre.-dijo ella indignada, el niño estaba atado con cuerdas mágicas-

-¿madre? Ni que nada, usted es mala.-le respondió de mala manera el niño-

-cállate. Yo solo te he encaminado por el camino que todo honorable Malfoy debe seguir.-dijo con orgullo en la voz, haciendo el recorrido que toda madre indinada podría hacer ante su hijo desobediente-

-pero no soy un Malfoy soy un Potter. Además mi abuelo no esta en contra de mi educación.

-mocoso insolente. Eso se gana una cuando es flexible con la enseñanza de los jóvenes magos, pero ya aprenderás con mi tutela serás un verdadero mago.

-no quiero su tutela, no quiero nada de usted.

-jovencito malagradecido, así pagas mis horas de esfuerzo contigo.

-¿Qué esfuerzo? Usted solo me intimidaba, nada mas.-le dijo con odio, sintiendo por primera vez la necesidad de externar todas las cosas que en verdad pensaba acerca de esa mujer-

-barbaján, cambiare tu perspectiva. Ninguno de mis hijos saldrá descarriado-dijo con fastidio tomándole por los cabellos para que le mirase directamente-

-no soy su hijo, suélteme.-gruño molesto Daniel aunque un poco intimidado sabia de lo que era capaz esa bruja.-

-silencio, ya veras que felices seremos.-dijo soltándole haciendo que el niño se azotase contra el suelo-

**********************************

Sus hermanos le trajeron a rastras. Apenas había salido del hospital hacia unos días y se estaba recuperando lentamente de todos los episodios pasados y de lo que ellos habían desenterrado de su pasado. Su mente era un caos total, lo único que pensaba era que quería estar en un rincón oscuro para toda la eternidad, sin su sentido para la vida, esta carecía de importancia para el. Estaba perdido en un inmenso mar de frustración, amargura y dudas, que solo daban golpes y golpes a su maltrecha mente. Los gemelos habían hecho el esfuerzo de mantenerlo cuerdo durante el tiempo que duro en el hospital y estaba propenso a dejarse morir o tirarse a la locura. El tratamiento que había recibido de Birkhoff había sido una marca profunda en su mente mas que todo lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo y no es que las heridas que había recibido no lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte pero era terriblemente difícil salir de un circulo viciosos de miedo y dolor. Todos sus hermanos le habían ido a visitar en esa austera cama de hospital, su madre se había negado a visitarle pese a que había sido informada de lo sucedido. Ron no la culpaba, sabia que ella tardaría mas en perdonar que sus hermanos (aunque estos tampoco le perdonaran del todo); aunque pasadas las semanas incluso ella había ido a visitarle comprobando su estado. Eso no había mitigado el dolor que le partía en minúsculos cachitos el alma, en medio de su delirio y dolor había intentado varias veces quitarse la vida aventándose de la ventana, de la terraza del hospital, con los vidrios de las ventanas y etcs intentos que fueron frustrados por la constante vigilancia de sus hermanos y por le poco margen conciente que tenia debido a la cantidad de sedantes que le eran administrados para evitar mas episodios así.

Cuando dejo el hospital aun bajo la vigilante mirada de su medí mago (el cual no estaba del todo seguro de su estado aun cuando Ron parecía estar bien, el medimago pensaba que solo le había dado el avión para que lo dejara dejar el hospital). Su primera idea había sido desaparecer inmediatamente, pero había sido abordado por su amigo de la infancia y no sin un soberano golpe en la mandíbula como presentación, le había abrazado transmitiéndole todo el apoyo y cariño que necesitaba en ese momento. Después de hablar duro y tendido le había dejado bien resguardado bajo los ojos vigilantes de sus hermanos que se turnaban para hacerle compañía, mientras Ron se disponía a adaptarse nuevamente al mundo, dejando de lado todo lo que había pasado. Sus hermanos le acompañaron a arrendar una casa y esperaron pacientemente de forma silenciosa a que Ron decidiera que haría de su vida, pero los días pasaban y Ron parecía una muñeca sin vida, viendo pasar los días sin nada que hacer más que vivir de manera mecánica su vida. Incluso la paciencia que Bill había utilizado para apoyar a su hermanito estaba en su límite y no es que el mayor de los Wesley fuera demasiado paciente que digamos. Así que hartos decidieron por el, así que arrastrándole le habían dejado frente a la puerta de su antiguo hogar, el cual había compartido con Blaise y le traía hermosos recuerdos. Suspiro aterrado, sabia que debía terminar con este capitulo de su vida. La gran interrogante era ¿Cómo? No sabia como, es mas no estaba aun preparado para lidiar con esto, iba a dar la media vuelta para irse pero a sus espaldas estaban las miradas vigilantes de sus hermanos con la amenaza velada en ellos. Trago fuerte, no temía a los gemelos ni siquiera a Percy podía lidiar incluso con los tres al mismo tiempo pero a Bill si había aprendido a que temerle podía ser una buena posibilidad si quería conservar mas allá de su parte inferior cuando se molestaba. Bien, si eso querían para dejarle en paz, bien, eso haría. Se irguió infundiéndose valor, toco el timbre y espero. Su antiguo elfo le insto a pasar con la familiaridad tal como si todo siguiese igual y Ron solo hubiese salido un minuto o unas horas fuera. Trataba de explicarle al elfo que todo había cambiado y que no debía decirle amo puesto que ahora todo le pertenecía a Blaise por derecho y aunque esto no fuera por ley así el se lo dejaba todo, no quería pelear por algo tan insignificante como eso, cuando Blaise bajo por la escalera con un bultito en brazos. La respiración se atoro en la garganta de Ron, sintiendo que habían sido años los que no veía a Blaise y no meses como habían sido.

-no sabia que estabas aquí.-dijo tratando de mantener su voz estable. Había sido una gran sorpresa encontrárselo en su propia casa-

-acabo de llegar.-dijo con simpleza, sabía que para ambos esto era algo extraño después de tanto tiempo y debido a la cantidad de circunstancias que se habían suscitado alrededor de una confusión-

-¿acabas de salir del hospital?-dijo manteniendo las distancias-

-no llevo algunos días fuera.

-entiendo ¿debo tu visita a...-aunque debía mantener las distancias no por ello debía ser grosero se encamino a la sala, el pelirrojo le siguió-

-la insistencia de mis hermanos, ellos fueron los que me trajeron a rastras aquí. Pero tienen razón, esto debe terminara bien.

-¿terminar bien?-se sentó y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. El pelirrojo se sentó frente a el-

-si, por mi, no por ti. Yo fui el que hizo todo mal. Así que asumo mis errores y sus consecuencias. Harry me dijo todo, en verdad siento todo lo que hice. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que nada de lo que ocurrió empañe tu felicidad futura.

-¿felicidad futura?-dijo con voz aun mas incrédula de todo lo que le pelirrojo decía-

-¿Quién es el padre?-dijo con tono curioso y algo envidioso. Deseaba en verdad que Blaise fuera feliz con quien hubiese elegido en ese tiempo, pero no podía evitar la venita de los celos por lo que había perdido y alguien mas había ganado por sus errores-

-tiene varios padres…¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-…-el antiguo Ron hubiese hecho mucho y dicho aun más, pero reconocía que desde que había abandonado a Blaise este estaba en todo el derecho de buscar su felicidad. Aunque le hubiese gustado pensar que esa felicidad estaba a su lado. Que equivocado estaba, el mismo había acabado con la oportunidad de estar a lado de Blaise-

-como siempre, sin nada que decir-dijo con desprecio y burla-

-entiendo, disculpa por molestarte.-dijo haciendo la mas humilde de las reverencias ante el que había sido su amante y esposo durante tanto tiempo, por lo menos eso le debía. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse y salir de la vida de Blaise para siempre-

-espera ahí imbecil, no des un paso mas por que si lo haces soy capaz de matarte.-dijo conteniendo la rabia que estaba surgiendo en su interior como lava en un volcán en erupción-

-…-Ron se quedo paralizado ante tales palabras y mas por que Blaise se acercaba a el con paso firme-

-tómalo.-ordeno, tendiéndole al bebe de manera cariñosa y cuidadosa-

-¿Blaise?.-solo atino a decir ya que Blaise le tendía el bebe y este en un acto reflejo lo cargo inmediatamente estrechándolo contra si-

-míralo-ordeno de manera inflexible. Observando cada uno de los gestos y movimientos del pelirrojo con extremo detalle-

-…-Ron lo hizo por pura inercia y fue recibido por unas manitas que palpaban su rostro reconociéndole, lo que lo sorprendió fue una mata de cabellos rojizos y unos ojitos claros que le miraban con curiosidad-

-incluso ahora, ¿no tienes algo que decir?-le dijo con altanería, retándolo a decir algo-

-¿es mío?.-dijo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y la confusión rondando cada uno de sus pensamientos que Ron cada vez mas descabellados-

-¿y te atreves a dudarlo?-le dijo con reproche y con un dejo de dolor en esa pupilas claras que le miraban retándole a decir alguna estupidez que mereciese ese golpe que quería soltarle en mera nariz pero que se había esfumado al verle contemplar con tanta ternura y estupefacción a su bebe-

-no, pero…nuestras familias-dijo bastante confundido-

-no había registro hasta ahora, pero ya vez es mágica.-le explico como si nada-

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

-¿Por qué eres un idiota?-dijo como justa respuesta a la idiotez-

-cierto, me lo merezco.-concedió humildemente. La verdad es que la había regado y debía ahora intentar componerlo todo, pues el era el único culpable de que hubiese sucedido todo eso-

-¿o tal vez esperaban que tu propia curiosidad te traicionara y te plantaras aquí exigiendo respuestas? Pero como eso no sucedió tuvieron que usar medidas drásticas.-dijo Blaise a su vez condescendiente, veía que su esposo estaba francamente arrepentido; además realmente amaba ese pelirrojo idiota y cabezota ¿Por qué no darle una pequeña oportunidad?-

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Esteban Ronaldo Wesley Zabini.-dijo con orgullo, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que el nombre del bebe era perfecto-

-pero no entiendo, ¿esto que significa?-dijo negándose a albergar esperanzas en su maltrecho corazón-

-amor, eres brillante como auror pero definitivamente no eres demasiado inteligente.-dijo con sarcasmo natural en su voz-

-¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-dijo totalmente incrédulo-

-no, pero puedes intentarlo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo haga algún día. Así que espero que te esfuerces. Ah, y destruye esto por mi ¿quieres?-dijo dejándole los papeles de divorcio que debía firmar para anular su compromiso-

-entendido.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía que el pequeño Sebastián jugaba con los papeles, si esa pequeña esperanza podría ser algo más grande después de todo-

********************************************

-maldición, maldición esto no puede estar pasando. No, maldición que no.-jadeo por el esfuerzo mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes desgastadas de ese viejo callejón, el sudor recorría su rostro de manera copiosa-

Se dijo con agitación el rubio, mientras recorría las callejuelas del mundo mágico buscando esconderse de quienes le buscaban a cada esquina. La voz se había corrido rápido y las autoridades ya estaban en su busca, al igual que su madre, la cual había cometido el grandísimo error de raptar a Daniel quien sabia con que intenciones. Pero eso a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Debía arreglar todo este embrollo, no podía dejar que todo su esfuerzo de años se fuera a la basura. No, Harry no podía hacerle esto. Esto debía de tratarse de algún error y Harry había caído ingenuamente en el. Si, eso debía ser. Ahora, solo tenia que probarle a Harry que estaba en un error y su fantástica vida volvería a la normalidad, claro. Eso debía hacer. Su mente confundida y trastornada comenzó a maquinar y pensar donde había empezado todo esto, pero por supuesto. Recordó que todo esto había empezado con su brillante idea de cambiar con su gemelo. De seguro el de alguna forma había engatusado a Harry haciéndole creer algo, maldito embustero. La rabia corría por su cuerpo en oleadas crecientes. Una insana idea cruzo su mente, si se deshacía del intruso, se resolvería el problema, por supuesto. Solo debía encontrar a ese maldito embustero y eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, así todo volvería a la normalidad. Seguro que si. Y con eso en mente recalibro un traslador para que le llevara al mundo muggle podría encontrar a su gemelo en poco tiempo y toda esta locura acabaría, si, así debía de ser. Y con una sonrisa siniestra mas alimentada por su propia locura que por la razón se desapareció en una nube de humo denso en ese vacío callejón.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	19. Chapter 19

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XIX:

Prueba de Fuego: Ases bajo la Manga…

Cada día se sentía más agotado, pero no podía dejar de trabajar no cuando tenía que pagar el alquiler y otras cosas que debía pagar. Sobre todo cuando acababan de cambiarse de apartamento debido al nuevo trabajo de Draco, que ahora era cuprier en un casino y trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante. Estaba por amanecer y en algunas horas debía ir al restaurante por su otro trabajo, de seguro su cansancio se debía nuevamente a la cantidad de trabajo. Inclusive Dobby se sentía bastante preocupado por su salud puesto que desde algunas semanas se sentía sin apetito y bastante cansado. En fin ya tendría luego que preocuparse por ello, ahora debía descansar. Aunque empezaba a pensar que tenia algo que el elfo sabia y no quería decirle. En fin, ya lo vería después. Se adentro en su apartamento el cual inusualmente se encontraba silencioso. Ya que normalmente Dobby siempre estaba haciendo algo hasta que el rubio llegaba a casa y podía cuidarle el mismo hasta que tenia que volver a trabajar. Pero justamente esa madrugada su apartamento estaba en completo silencio.

-¿buscabas algo, hermanito?-la voz provino de la penumbra de su apartamento, una figura podía distinguirse perfectamente sentada en el largo sillón del lugar-

-¿Drayco?-dijo prendiendo la luz, asegurándose de que no eran alucinaciones de su cansada mente-

-cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo idiota, yo no soy Drayco-su voz sonó molesta y sus gestos afirmaron su postura aunque esta se viera opacada por el estado en que se encontraba, todo sucio y desarreglado nada natural en el. Había pasado muchas dificultades incluso había tenido que seducir a estupidos muggles como vil y sucio prostituto para encontrar a su escurridizo hermanito, pero ahora lo tenia ante el nadie le quitaría el dulce sabor de su venganza-

-¿Dónde esta Dobby?-dijo ignorándole mientras sus ojos buscaban angustiados el paradero del fiel elfo-

-ese mugroso elfo es un traidor, simplemente hice lo que cualquier amo que se respete haría frente a un elfo desobediente como ese.-dijo con desagrado tomándose muy en serio el papel de amo desdeñado-

-¿Dónde esta?-le pregunto ya que a simple vista no podía ver al elfo. No dudaba que el elfo hubiese defendido su casa y de que Drayco le hubiese algo horrible-

-bah, solo lo azote por algún lugar del apartamentucho este.-dijo desestimando las preguntas de su gemelo, ya que no eran de importancia alguna para el-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Creí que

-silencio. Así que ven aquí. Donde yo pueda verte-dijo haciéndole señas con la varita a plena vista-y esta de mas advertirte que aunque grites nadie te escuchara.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa varita?-le pregunto Draco sabiendo que su gemelo fácilmente podría hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie podría hacer nada por el-

-¿tu que crees?

-Drayco no se que tengas en mente, pero debo decirte que te marches-dijo de forma cautelosa acercándose, aunque no demasiado debía mantener una distancia prudente mas cuando no tenia una varita que pudiese usar de por medio-

-Qué poco hospitalario de tu parte hermanito

-nada tenemos que ver uno con el otro, que recuerde. Así que no deberías estar aquí.-dijo tratando de sonar firme, no lo quería en su casa. Le había dejado todo lo que el creía importante, ¿es que acaso quería algo mas de el?-

-no debería, pero aquí estoy ¿y sabes por que?-su sonrisa no reflejaba nada bueno-

-no, no tengo la menor idea.

-por tu ineptitud-sus ojos brillaron en furia-

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo contrariado no recordaba haber fallado en su interpretación o dejado cabos sueltos como para que Drayco sospechara lo que le había estado haciendo en el mundo mágico-

-maldito esto es todo por tu culpa…-dijo tomándolo desprevenido, sus dedos apresaron la blanca garganta-

-suéltame…-balbuceo apenas entre los pocos trazos de aire que lograban entrar en su garganta puesto que el fuerte agarre en su garganta solo se estrechaba más-

-debí matarte cuando te vi por primera vez, no eres mas que un estorbo.-empujo a su gemelo violentamente contra el suelo-

-todo lo que te pasa es lo que te has ganado-dijo entre aspiraciones entre cortadas, el aire volvía poco a poco a sus pulmones-

-no te atrevas a decirme nada de mi, tu, tu maldita paria. El seria mío si tu no estuvieras aquí.-dijo amenazante, la varita amenazándole a cada paso que daba-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?-dijo tratando de retroceder con sus manos ya que Drayco no dejaría que se levantase siquiera-

-pero eso puede arreglarse. Solo debes desaparecer y el volverá a mi. Si, por que el es mío, el me ama a mi no a ti.-su voz transmitía la locura que empezaba a afectar sus sentidos a cada segundo-

-no entiendo.-dijo tratando de ganar tiempo, debía hacerse de su varita que aunque debía estar bajo llave en ese momento esperaba que por alguna razón Dobby hubiese dejado a mano en algún lugar para su uso-

-si, por que yo le di un hijo. Por eso el no puede dejarme y quitarme todo, no, no puede.-dijo parloteando incoherencias-

-Drayco estas loco, Daniel no es tu hijo.-trato de razonar mientras sus ojos buscaban su varita o en su defecto cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarle-

-Cállate, yo soy Draco y claro que le di un hijo a Harry. Solo debes desaparecer y todo será como antes, si, así será.-dijo lanzándole varios objetos con su magia haciendo destrozos por doquier y con las astillas haciéndole heridas a Draco-

-Drayco…estas…loco…

-claro que no, solo defiendo lo que es mío. Y Harry indudablemente es mío.

N/: recuerden que Draco recuerda que puede hacer magia, pero no usa su varita en el mundo muggle por lo cual no la tiene a mano, es por ello que no puede hacer uso de ella en este momento.

*********************************************

-¿Lucius?-dijo la voz agitada de Severus que entraba en el salón buscando cualquier rastro de su rubio prometido-

-aquí, ¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Tienes nuevas noticias de Daniel? ¿Alguna noticia del paradero de mi Draco?-dijo con voz ansiosa y angustiada haciéndole notar a su pareja que se encontraba sentado en el sillón del recibidor, su abdomen redondeado de casi seis meses parecía a punto de reventar por el tamaño-

-no, lo siento Lucius. Aun al parecer Harry no ha dado con la bruja de tu ex. Y en cuanto a Draco tampoco hemos podido dar con su paradero.-dijo con amargura. No quería darle malas noticias a su pareja, no era bueno que se exaltara en su estado-

-maldición. Solo espero que no le haya tocado ningún pelo a mi nieto sino en verdad querrá estar muerta.-suspiro con frustración la situación solo hacia que sus nervios se destrozasen lentamente. Se encontraba débil, no podía moverse como quería y por eso se encontraba recostado en el sillón-

-cálmate, Harry lo encontrara pronto, ya lo veras.-dijo tratando de sonar tranquilizador, sabia que Harry en este momento debía estar detrás de la pista de la rubia pero si le decía esto a Lucius era capaz de unirse a la búsqueda pese a su estado-

-¿entonces por que venias tan agitado? ¿Sucedió algo en la empresa?

-no, nada ha sucedido ahí, todo esta en perfecto estado.

-¿entonces?-inquirió su robusta figura de seis meses le hacia difícil moverse con total libertad-

-lo conseguimos, bueno mas bien el joven Percy Wesley lo consiguió.-dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa gloriosa-

-¿en verdad, lo consiguió?-los ojos de Lucius brillaron nuevamente iluminados por una esperanza que ya había desaparecido hacia varios años-

-si, lo hizo. Logro infiltrarse en la red de identidad mágica y logro que fallara. Todos los registros de identidad mágica han sido borrados permanentemente. Desde esta tarde es un hecho.

-no puedo creerlo. Por fin-se dijo mas para si mismo que para Severus. Por fin, una barrera mas había sido derribada, una que podría significar el regreso definitivo de su hijo a su lado-

-si, una vez que Harry se deshaga de Drayco. Draco podrá volver.

-por fin, gracias a Merlín-dijo cerrando los ojos, dividido por la angustia de la situación de su nieto pero feliz por lo de Draco-

-pronto podremos tener nuevamente a Draco entre nosotros. Con el verdadero lugar que le pertenece.-dijo Severus abrazándole suavemente en un simbolo de confianza y confort-

-que los santos magos te escuchen Severus, que así sea.

-ya lo veras, toda nuestra familia estará completa. Harry lograra traerlos a ambos sanos y salvos. Aquí, a su casa. Al mundo al que pertenecen.

*********************************************

Había pasado unas semanas en la más agonizante pesadilla. Por una lado el secuestro de Daniel y por el otro la seguridad de Draco ya que de seguro en algún momento Drayco llegaría a el y trataría de hacerle daño y el no podría hacerle nada puesto que en ningún momento de s vida como este, solo podía confiar en que Dobby pudiese avisarle si algo malo llegaba a suceder. Había utilizado todos los medios que su poder y estatus le ofrecían para poder tener una pista que le dijese el paradero de Daniel y después de estar siempre al filo sin ninguna respuesta habían dado con una pista que ahora los reunía ahí. Harry Potter y podría decirse que todos los aurores del mundo mágico estaban apostados ahí, rodeando el lugar y sellando todas las posibles salidas. Incluidos Ron y Neville y los hermanos de este que ya estaban enterados de todo puesto que Harry mismo les había informado de todo lo que había sucedido desde la guerra hasta el momento. Podían confirmar que Narcisa y el niño se encontraban ahí, pero como Harry supuso no iba a ser fácil, Narcisa era una gran bruja o sabia como serlo y esa cantidad de maldiciones que rodeaban la residencia probaban eso ya que cualquiera que diera un paso en falso podría sufrir las mas indecibles y dolorosas torturas con poner un pie donde no debía. La residencia se encontraba apostada en una cerrada de piedras afiladas con barrancones de piedra que ascendian y descendían en metros peligrosamente mortales.

-Narcisa, sal con las manos en alto y con el niño intacto y entrégate, la casa esta completamente rodeada.-grito tratando de hacerse oír en medio de todos los preparativos por parte de los aurores y los medios que de algún modo se habían enterado-

-son ustedes los que deberían marcharse, si se acercan siquiera un poco el niño pagara las consecuencias-dijo con voz chillona haciéndose oír aun pese a todo el alboroto armado-

-piénsalo bien Narcisa, si le llegas a hacer algo a Daniel así sea un mínimo rasguño te perseguiré eternamente. Así que suelta al niño.-le advirtió tensamente Harry. Quería a su hijo y lo quería ya-

-jamás, este niño representa mi bonanza económica.-dijo con burla, como si fuese lo más obvio en cuanto a sus planes para el pequeños Potter-

-céntrate Narcisa, todo el mundo mágico te esta buscando, aun cuando yo estuviese dispuesto a negociar. No te librarías del castigo de la justicia mágica.-le advirtió con voz tensa Harry-

-lo haría, mi nieto esta conmigo bajo instrucciones de su padre.-le rebatió la mujer con suficiencia y satisfacción-

-Narcisa el secuestro es un delito que se persigue de oficio incluso aunque seas un familiar de la victima-intervino Ron viendo que Harry estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cantadas a la rubia-

-eso es una mentira, yo no rapte a Daniel.-chillo indignada ante la clara acusación que se le hacia-

-yo no te di permiso para llevártelo.-mascullo Harry fastidiado y en verdad molesto de todo esto-

-Draco me lo dio.

-aunque eso fuese verdad, el no podría dártelo ya que yo soy el único que puede decir algo sobre el. Yo soy el único que tiene la custodia de Daniel.-dijo por fin Harry revelando mas información de la que quería decir sobre todo cuando había medios de por medio que filmaban todo-

-eso no es verdad.

-por supuesto que si, así que entrégamelo y por mi no tendrás ningún problema Narcisa.-volvió a conceder Harry, a el no le importaba la rubia mientras su hijo estuviese bien. El estaba dispuesto a negociar-

-primero muerta Potter.-le especto ella con altanería y con terco orgullo. Sabiendo que tenia todas las de ganar si tenia al niño en su poder-

Grito fuertemente la rubia apareciendo por fin, Daniel era arrastrado por uno de los brazos mientras la bruja mantenía en ristre su varita dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara lo suficiente para ponerse a tiro o que dejara pasar las protecciones. La lluvia empezaba a hacer en ese momento como un diluvio torrencial y la noche empezaba a asomar dificultando la de por si escasa visión. Harry miro por fin a Daniel después de una semana de ausencia y angustia y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado aun cuando aun estaba en poder de Narcisa, el niño parecía estar bien y sin ninguna herida mayor.

-Daniel, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto directamente al niño algo aliviado Harry-

-papa, papa.-dijo algo aterrado el niño. La semana había sido aterradora-

-Narcisa deja ir a Daniel.

-no hasta que me des algo a cambio, no creas que esto será tan fácil no hice esto por nada.

-Narcisa, suéltalo-le advirtió tensamente Harry, esto se había prolongado demasiado. Daniel estaba sufriendo y eso no iba a permitirlo bajo ningún motivo-

Todo paso tan rápido, Harry vio esa mirada que conocía en su hijo y vio la decisión. En un segundo había empujado con fuerza a Narcisa librándose de sus garras haciendo que se tambalease y que su varita se fuese a algún lugar. Daniel corrió lejos de ella antes que se controlase y volviera a apresarle. Daniel sabía que no podía acercarse a las protecciones así que corrió en sentido contrario hacia los barrancones ahí donde no estaban las protecciones cuando la bruja comenzó a perseguirle. Los aurores trataron de atravesar las protecciones pero no pudieron, no al menos como harry que las había atravesado y corría detrás de Narcisa, la cual perseguía a su vez como desquiciada a Daniel, el cual solo corría como alma que se lleva el diablo tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de esa rubia loca. Harry les siguió pero ambos le llevaban ventaja además la noche ya había caído y todo se empezaba a verse borroso por la lluvia que había tomado desprevenidos a todos. Daniel se detuvo cuando el camino se termino, detrás de el la rubia le miraba severamente y con todas las intenciones de sujetarlo, pero Daniel era mas fuerte y mas impetuosos que la delgada mujer y peleo haciendo que la bruja le enterrara las uñas por sujetarlo. Narcisa logro momentáneamente sujetarlo instantes antes de que Harry llegase a ellos.

-no te acerques Potter, que no respondo del niño.-dijo alterada presionando fuertemente el cuello del niño para mantenerlo quieto-

-suéltalo Narcisa

-¿y crees que voy a hacerlo? Estas muy equivocado. Este mocoso insolente necesita una lección.-dijo con odio y orgullo herido. El insano carácter de la bruja estaba haciéndose presente-

-suelta a mi hijo Narcisa.

-¿tu hijo? Escúchame bien estupido. Este mocoso no es tu hijo, Draco lo tuvo con no se quien y se caso contigo por interés.-dijo con maldad tratando de hacer el mayor daño a la pobre mente del niño-

-Eso no es verdad, Narcisa. Y no fue Draco quien se caso conmigo por interés fue Drayco. Y Daniel es mi hijo pese a quien le pese.

-¿lo sabias?-dijo completamente perpleja y estupefacta-

-por supuesto, no soy tan imbecil como algunos creen.-dijo con total soltura y altanería dejando salir esa sonrisa tan altanera que no parecía ser el confiado y cariñoso Harry-

-¿papa?-dijo con miedo y bastante confusión Daniel-

-no pasa nada hijo, tu eres mi hijo nadie puede decir lo contrario. No la escuches solo créeme a mi.-dijo cariñosamente cambiando su actitud al instante para con su hijo-

-ja, si serás estupido. Este niño solo ha sido un error, algo que Draco no deseaba. Es por eso que lo abandono conmigo.-dijo con aun mas crueldad tratando de que el niño solo escuchase sus palabras-

-¿papa?-miro a Harry con los ojos llorosos-

-eso no es cierto, Draco ama a Daniel más que a nadie.-le interpelo furioso Harry-

-eso no es cierto.-le rebatió a su vez con satisfacción la rubia estaba ganando y pronto vería colapsar le mentecita del chiquillo irrespetuoso-

-callate, cállate.-dijo con violencia inusitada, la magia de Daniel se desbordo atacando al aboceto de su furia y confusión; Narcisa-

-Daniel.

Ambos cayesen por el despeñadero aunque justamente Harry se abalanzo logrando tomar a Daniel por el brazo. Narcisa sujeta a los pies de Daniel se balanceaba en una caída libre hacia un desfiladero de rocas puntiagudas. En el bolsillo de Harry algo empezó a vibrar y se maldijo por que fuera en ese momento. Daniel miraba a Harry de forma desgarradora y no hacia ni el mínimo intento de subir. Narcisa bajo los pies de Daniel seguía diciéndole cosas hirientes al niño para que se soltase, si por lo menos no iba a obtener lo que quería dejaría un herida entre ambos que no pudiese sanar y separándolos. Pronto Ron y Neville estuvieron ahí auxiliándolos ya que los demás aurores no podían aun con la barreras mágicas hechas por la bruja rubia, pero parecía que Narcisa hacia todo lo posible por ser un peso muerto y llevarse con ella a Daniel.

-no Daniel, no vayas a soltarte. Te lo suplico.-suplico Harry apenas con un hilo de voz, su confianza y coraje se habían esfumado ante la escena de ver a su hijo caer. Ahora solo el miedo estaba aterido a su cuerpo, si fallaba por un segundo perdería a su hijo y eso no podía permitirlo-

-pero así seria mejor, mi papi volvería contigo, ¿no?-dijo con una vocecita tristemente el niño-

-no la escuches, Daniel, por favor, no la escuches. Por supuesto que no, con que cara vería a Draco si dejo morir a nuestro hijo, el se moriría y yo con el.-dijo con mas confianza en la voz tratando de infundirle esta a su hijo, el cual parecía tan inseguro ante las palabras de la bruja rubia-

-¿me quieres?-dijo con una vocecita temerosa de escuchar un no por única respuesta-

-por supuesto, ¿o acaso no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente?-dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, su brazo empezaba a acalambrase por el peso extra de Narcisa y el sudor y la lluvia escurriera por todo su cuerpo empapándole aun mas, haciéndole difícil sujetar bien la mano de su hijo-

-¿papa?-pregunto, no sabiendo la respuesta ante tanta intriga por parte de Narcisa-

-por supuesto, siempre. El único padre que tendrás seré yo y nadie mas.-dijo sonriendo con esa confianza que lograba convencer a todos, tratando de superar el propio miedo que tenia a perder a su hijo-

-papa.-dijo sonriendo luminosamente después de todo ese sufrimiento emocional-

-cierra los ojos Daniel, en un minuto todo terminara.-le dijo Harry tomando una determinación, no iba a soltar a Daniel y Narcisa tampoco iba a soltarlo así que solo había un camino-

-si, papa.-dijo obedientemente el niño confiando completamente en su padre-

-saco la varita con la mano libre y apunto hacia abajo, sus amigos lo entendieron pronto y asintieron apuntando hacia la misma dirección desde diferentes ángulos a cada costado del pelinegro. Las palabras salieron de sus labios tan frías como el hechizo mismo. Tres brillantes luces esmeraldas salieron de la varitas-Avada Kedavra.

El hechizo de Harry impacto de lleno sobre la sien de la bruja que miraba todo atónita, no podía creer la sangre fría de su yerno. Pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado dos hechizos mas impactaron en sus costados, su cuerpo sin vida se precipito hacia abajo en un desfiladero que destrozo su cuerpo. Harry tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de su hijo por el torso subiéndolo despacio, no quería cometer ningún error. Cuando lo tuvo arriba lo aseguro a su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte que no disminuyo su presión hasta que se habían alejado bastante del despeñadero. Para segundos después caer sentado en medio de la tierra, los charcos y la lluvia una vez que la adrenalina se fue de su cuerpo de golpe. La moneda en su tunica seguía vibrando pero el no podía mover ningún músculo. Sabia que esa vibración solo significaba que Draco estaba en peligro, pero el no podía moverse, tal vez por el cúmulo de emociones que sentía en su cuerpo después de pensar y sentir que casi perdía a Daniel o la incertidumbre de que ya fuese demasiado tarde para su rubio en ese preciso momento.

-(merlín solo pido que ellos estén bien, solo eso.)-dijo en su cabeza como un mantra mientras acunaba fuertemente entre sus brazos a Daniel, el cual lloraba desgarradoramente aferrado contra su tunica llena de barro-

******************************************

Todos los hechizos que Drayco le había impactado eran de laceraciones o dolorosos a una escala tolerable al parecer no tenia planeado matarlo rápido, solo mutilarlo hasta que ya no pudiese mas. Se arrastro en el suelo después del último que le desgarro la piel por la cadera. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas para escapar en ves de gritar se arrastro por el suelo de su departamento mientras Drayco le seguía con insana satisfacción viendo los infructuosos y lastimeros intentos de su gemelo por escapar de el.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas hermanito?-dijo con una vocecita que tenia una aire inocente que incluso podía convencer al diablo de su autenticidad-

-lo mas alejado posible de ti.-dijo escupiendo sangre a cada palabra que salía de su boca-

-nop, nop, nop. Yo no lo creo.-dijo tomándole por el cabello con violencia haciendo que varios mechones de cabellos quedaran luego entre sus dedos-

-Draco trato de no gritar pero dolía, en verdad dolía-arrggggg….

-perfecto, hasta que puedo escucharte. Sabes quien me enseño estos hechizos.-la sonrisa risueña adornaba sus labios. Como si fuese un niño travieso que había arrancad las alas de una mariposa y se preguntaba por que había muerto esta-

-no tengo idea ni quiero saberlo.

-vaya que mal conversador. Aun así te diré, madre fue madre. Me dijo que los utilizaba para alejar a las golfas lejos de papa. No sabes cuantas veces tuve que hacer lo mismo, Harry no es nada fácil de cuidar.

Inusitadamente mientras Drayco hablaba una pequeña figura se colgó de su cuello y el mordió atacándolo, provocando que chillara y tratase de quitárselo del cuello. Era Dobby, el elfo parecía magullado y herido pero no parecía querer cesar en su empeño de hacer daño a Drayco. Draco vio su oportunidad ahí. Recordó que su varita estaba en la cómoda, solo debía arrastrase un poco y tomarla del cajón oculto. Draco se mordió los dientes ante las dolorosas heridas que su cuerpo tenia y que se estaban ensuciando mientras se arrastraba dejando rastros de sangre sobre el suelo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y alentado por los chillidos de Drayco se levanto y busco su varita y la encontró en el justo momento en que Drayco había logrado hacerse del elfo y lo aventaba contra la pared. Draco musito un hechizo para evitar el golpe del fiel elfo pero dejo su guardia baja, libre para ser atacada por Drayco que no vacilo ni un segundo en atacarle lanzándolo contra la pared.

-bien, hermanito veo que no fue suficiente castigo para hacerte renunciar. Así que bien terminare con esto rápido-le apunto con la varita con la clara intención de matarle- fue un placer destrozarte, espero no verte nunca mas.

Draco cerró los ojos ante el inminente final que vendría. Escucho las palabras de un hechizo que conocía pero que era desconocido para muchos. Uno que mataba desde la superficie hasta el interior. Con llamas que arderían en su piel de manera indefinida hasta acabar con el y no dejar ni las cenizas. Grito ente el dolor torturante del inicio del hechizo y supo que estaba acabado cuando empezó a perder la conciencia entre el dolor y las llamas purpúreas que empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo. Lo que Draco no pudo ver fue que en el preciso momento en el que el perdía el conocimiento una legión de aurores se presentaba en su casa atrapando a Drayco en el justo momento que terminaba de recitar el hechizo.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	20. Chapter 20

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XX:

La Verdad: Las Cartas sobre la Mesa…

Se adentro en la casa con paso lento había sido un día horrible pero gracias al cielo todo había salido bien. Después de hacer todo el papeleo en la central de aurores pudo regresar por fin a su casa, después de una larga jornada de semanas para recuperar a Daniel. Lo habían logrado. Se encontraba completamente lleno de barro y algunas heridas superficiales por las trampas hechas por la bruja rubia, ex suegra de Harry, pero nada que pudiese ser de cuidado. Era tarde, sabia que Blaise debía estar durmiendo y el no quería despertarlo así que mejor dormía en otra habitación, así que haciendo el mínimo ruido se metió en una de las habitaciones de invitados y se preparo un baño. En verdad que lo necesitaba. Estaba terminando de arreglar todo para bañarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una persona que conocía demasiado bien.

-blaise.-dijo reconociendo la figura de su esposo-

-no me avisaste que regresaste.-dijo con un ligero tono de severidad en sus palabras, lucia un pijama y batín oscuro, la mirada develada del castaño la hizo saber que al parecer no se había ido a dormir aun cuando ya tenia la ropa puesta.-

-no quería molestarte.-dijo con algo de pena, sabia que Blaise cuidaba al niño todo el día mientras trabaja en casa debido a su licencia de maternidad y el con su trabajo de auror apenas y le ayudaba en algo. Blaise debía estar demasiado cansado aun y así lo esperaba despierto-

-¿Qué sucedió?-quiso saber el castaño adentrándose en la habitación después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas-

-logramos encontrar a Daniel y rescatarlo. De seguro ahora debe estar con sus abuelos ya que Harry esta en el Hospital.-dijo automáticamente Ron manteniéndose inconcientemente estático ante la presencia y cercanía del castaño-

-¿algo le sucedió?-pregunto con genuina preocupación-

-no, mas bien a Draco. Al parecer su hermano lo encontró y bueno te imaginaras.-dijo con un tono casi amargo-

-¿esta bien?-dijo alarmado por la noticia, si Draco estaba en el hospital no debía ser nada bueno-

-no pude saberlo aun. Harry me dijo que apenas tenga noticias me las hará saber.-dijo saliendo de su estatismo, cuando escucho caer el agua de la tina que estaba llenando para bañarse, se alejo desapareciendo por la puerta del baño con la intención de cerrar la salida del agua-

-entiendo.

-si lo deseas puedes ir al hospital, yo puedo quedarme con Esteban. Te acompañare cuando este despierte.-se ofreció apareciendo nuevamente por la puerta del baño-

-Esteban no esta en la casa.

-¿entonces donde esta?-dijo con una nota de perplejidad-

-con su abuela, vino de visita en la noche y dijo que si podía tenerlo unos días con ella. Dijo que necesitaba unos días de descanso para nosotros.

-vaya, con mi madre.-dijo algo contrariado, se había acostumbrado a velar el sueño del niño por las noches mientras Blaise dormía-

-quiere mucho a Esteban, es lógico.

-deberías ir a descansar Blaise, si mi madre tuvo ese gesto contigo deberías aprovecharlo. Si quieres puedo ir al hospital para saber.-se ofreció nuevamente, de todas formas no podría dormir como siempre le pasaba, no cuando aun tenia pesadillas a cada segundo de cerrar los ojos-

-no, esta bien. Harry dijo que te informaría apenas sepa algo, además no es hora de visitas ¿no?

-si, por supuesto.

-bien, entonces no hay problema. Aunque iré mañana temprano para saber si puedo verlo.

-bien, entonces será mejor que regreses a la habitación y descanses.-dijo solicito, esperando a que Blaise se fuera para iniciar con su baño-

-¿no piensas venir?

-no, no quiero incomodarte. Dormiré aquí.-dijo Ron con algo de aprensión, desde que había vuelto el no había dormido ni una noche en la misma habitación con Blaise, por sus demonios y por el peso de la culpa que aun cargaba sobre sus hombros. Aunque eso Blaise no lo sabia ya que Ron siempre trataba de llegar cuando este ya estaba durmiendo y se pasaba el resto de la noche en la habitación del pequeño cuidándolo para que Blaise pudiese tener una noche tranquila, aunque por las mañanas solicito siempre estaba en la habitación antes de que Blaise despertase y sospechase algo-

-desde que regresaste no has querido dormir en nuestra habitación.

-….-abrió los ojos asustado, no esperaba que Blaise supiera que el no había dormido en la misma habitación-

-estas huyendo, de nuevo.

-no es así, solo que…-no podía decirlo-

-todo lo que no se haya aclarado entre nosotros, se aclarara ahora. Es el momento.

-Blaise, yo.

-sabes que tu uniforme siempre me ha puesto…

-siempre has tenido algo con los uniformes.-dijo sin pensar siguiéndole el juego a Blaise-

-no especialmente el uniforme sino mas bien tu, luces muy bien con ese uniforme y lleno de barro.

-necesito un baño

-por supuesto, te daré un baño-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Ron y empujándole suavemente, haciendo que este retrocediera inconcientemente hacia el baño-

-Blaise yo no me refería a eso.

-pero yo si, así que calladito. Hoy mando yo.-dijo sonriente mientras le tomaba por la corbata del traje a modo de correa-

-Blaise…-trago saliva su amado esposo jamás había tomado la iniciativa hasta ese día, inconcientemente tembló-

-se un buen auror y da un paso atrás,-dijo aun sujetándole por la corbata, dando un paso mientras ron hacia lo contrario- eso es, otro mas…

El baño era espacioso, un cuarto de losetas rocosas lisas haciendo juego con los accesorios minimalistas haciendo alusión a los ríos. La gran bañera cuadrada en el mismo diseño que las losetas. Una vez dentro, Blaise se desvistió y le advirtió a Ron con su mirada que debía hacer lo mismo, lo cual hizo al instante. Ambos entraron a la bañera quedando sentados con el agua a medio torso; Blaise contra el borde y Ron entre sus piernas.

-Relájate, cariño - Blaise murmuró mordiéndole suavemente la oreja. Entonces las manos de Blaise derramaron agua calida y reconfortante sobre su pecho, brazos y hombros aliviando el dolor y la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Blaise… - susurró algo intimidado, pero el bajo sonido de desaprobación que le llegó desde atrás lo interrumpió.

-Cálmate, Ron. - La profunda voz de Blaise sonaba tan calmada, tan en control. -Pensé que esto podría ser bueno para ti, para ayudarte a relajarte. - Se inclinó hacia delante, envolviendo con sus fuertes brazos la estrecha cintura de Ron. -No estás sucio, Ron, - murmuró lenta, suave y consoladoramente en el oído de Ron. Para luego apoyar los labios en el hombro del pelirrojo a modo de confirmación de sus palabras -No lo estás. Eres hermoso. Me encanta verte cada día cuando me levanto y doy gracias a quien sea que haya logrado concederme la gracia de poder casarme contigo.

- ¿Qué?- Ron de repente se giró para mirar en los ojos de su esposo, el trance en el que había empezado a deslizarse roto por sus palabras imposibles. -Pero ese mortifago…

-Blaise sacudió la cabeza. -Estoy harto de esta mierda. Harto de querer tocarte y no permitirme hacerlo. De quererte en mí, de querer besarte donde y cuando yo quiera sin hacerte sentir inseguro. - Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la boca de Ron en un largo y lento beso como si quisiera demostrar su argumento antes de continuar.

Los dientes de Blaise se entretuvieron mordiendo los labios mientras su lengua le quitaba hasta el último aliento en su pecho hasta dejarlo casi al borde de la excitación. Sus manos lo empujaron más al borde cuando se deslizaron en un movimiento cadencioso por su sexo. Igual de ardiente que el baile que realizaban sus lenguas entrelazadas.

- ¿Te gusta? - la profunda voz de Blaise sonaba grave y sensual, sugiriendo que ya sabía exactamente lo bien que se sentía.

-Ron dejó escapar una lenta y estrangulada carcajada. -Sí, no, no lo se… creo que si, - jadeó.

- ¿Quieres una prueba de que si te gusta, cariño?- Blaise preguntó de manera juguetona mientras detenía sus todos los movimientos de sus manos para frustración del pelirrojo. - ¿Acaso, quieres jugar conmigo?

Ron asintió antes de darse cuenta de que su esposo esperaba una respuesta más detallada. Sus dedos aferrandose a los bordes de la bañera -Sí-, dijo en voz baja con la voz estrangulada por el placer. Tratando a toda costa de no ceder mas que eso.

Blaise dejó escapar una profunda carcajada. Su pequeño gatito iba a recibir mas de una lección de humildad ese día -Dime, Ron, ¿en qué piensas mientras toco tu piel?- murmuró mientras sus largos dedos se arrastraban como serpientes por le sensibilizada piel del pecho. - ¿Quieres mas? ¿Deseas más de mí?

-No… no sé. - Ron sintió un repentino terror acariciando su tembloroso cuerpo. Era como si de pronto algo se hubiese instalado en su estomago, inmovilizándole por completo. Blaise pareció percibir su miedo a través de su piel temblorosa, porque bajó el ritmo en la intensidad de sus caricias y dejó que sus manos se desplazaran hacia abajo, extendiendo las piernas de Ron cuidadosamente distrayéndole con sus besos quita alientos; cada una de las piernas descansaba al borde de la bañera, a cada costado. Haciéndolo exponerse a si mismo en el agua traslucida de la bañera. -Dímelo, cariño ¿Me quieres?-Ron le miro extrañado, pero no le permitió pensar demasiado en ello puesto que continuo-yo si lo hago ¿sabes?, lo hago cada instante, con todas las fuerzas que me da este corazón loco por ti, que te perdona todo solo por el hecho de que estés aquí y me des esa adorable sonrisa pecosa cada mañana.

- Blaise…-dijo con vocecita entrecortada por el sentimiento, su dolor se había esfumado y era reemplazado por un sentimiento fuerte y calido que amenazaba con quemarlo todo-

-shhhsss, lo se cariño, lo se. No tienes que decir nada, lo se. ¿Me permitirías poseerte?-Ron asintió lentamente imposibilitado para decirlo con palabra alguna- no temas, amor. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

Los dedos volvieron a ponerse en movimiento recorriendo los muslos, las piernas y todo a su alcance para más perversa vergüenza y disfrute de ambos. Ron reprimió sus gemidos cuando los dientes de Blaise mordisquearon a en varias ocasiones su hombro derecho dejando marcas mas que evidentes. Blaise le recostó contra el borde de la bañera, dejando expuesto todo para el sobre todo, la entrada a su cuerpo. Ron sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta y entonces trato de relajarse, separando más sus muslos, dándole a su esposo un mejor acceso y un permiso tácito. Que para su vergüenza solo desemboco más la lujuria en esos ojos claros, que le miraban con amor y una pasión desenfrenada.

-Siempre he soñado con estar aquí, Ron, - Blaise murmuró en su oído mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con un dedo. -Dime, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí de esta forma?

-Yo…. - La cara de Ron se volvió aun mas roja y gimió suavemente mientras la punta del dedo de su esposo comenzaba a moverse, penetrando su tensa entrada en constantes y relajantes movimientos. El agua ayudaba, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, no cuando se trataba de lubricar, de abrir, de entregarse a algo de manera voluntaria como Ron lo estaba haciendo. Ron siseo cuando por fin el dedo de su esposo traspaso sus barreras.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en esto cuando te complacías, amor?- Blaise insistió y entonces su dedo presionó hacia dentro y hacia fuera, llenando el apretado agujero de Ron. - ¿Tenerme dentro de ti?-continuó. - ¿Así? - El dedo empujó dentro de él y Ron jadeó cuando fue totalmente penetrado, sintiendo que la tensión de su cuerpo cedía ante el grueso dedo de su esposo.

-Sí, - jadeó cediendo por fin, recostando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y entregándose completamente al placer de ser follado por su dedo. -Sí, pensé sobre eso. Sobre cómo se sentiría…- su voz se fue apagando, incapaz de obligarse a terminar la frase.

- ¿Poseerte, dura y fuertemente?- Blaise gruñó, metiendo su dedo más adentro en el sumiso cuerpo de Ron. Al mismo tiempo, su otra mano rodeó y comenzó a acariciar su inflamado sexo. - ¿Sentir que te lleno y que me corro dentro de ti, te gustaría?

- ¡Por amor a Merlín, si, no me tortures mas!, - gimió Ron. Su cuerpo se sentía como un campo minado propenso a estallar con el mínimo rose, estallido que transmitía más placer del que nunca había podido soñar que fuera posible. Sentía cómo bombeaban sus caderas, presionando su dura erección hacia arriba contra la mano de su esposo y empalándose más y más profundamente cuando se movía hacia abajo. Dios, no podría resistirlo durante mucho más tiempo, no podría resistir el placer, la incertidumbre. Podía sentir la enorme erección de su esposo presionando contra él como roca. Blaise iba a poseerlo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. La pregunta era, ¿estaba el listo para ello? Si, lo estaba, así que cuando Blaise comenzó a presionarse contra el, insto a su cuerpo tensionado a relajarse, aun así dolió, por que no estuvo solo, nunca lo había estado, Blaise siempre había estado con el y hasta ahora en verdad lo comprendía. Se aferro a ese cuerpo que le ofrecía más que amor y un remanso de calmada paz a su alma y cuerpo y se entrego. No solo en cuerpo sino en alma, hasta el último suspiro en su pecho, incluso en la culminación de su éxtasis, la comunión de sus almas. En el grito satisfecho de su culminación. Suspiraron agitadamente tras el orgasmo, en ese sosiego que solo da una gran liberación. Blaise le arrastro hacia si, sin salir de su interior, a sus brazos. Sentados en la bañera, abrazados en un íntimo abrazo, por ellos mismos y el agua que les rodeaba.

-te amo Blaise, siempre lo he hecho.-dijo suspirando suavemente contra el cuello de su esposo, sintiendo su calidez en su interior, tan dentro de si como su alma.-

-lo se. Yo también y nunca dejare de hacerlo. No lo olvides nunca.-dijo a su vez acariciándole el pelo mojado, tratando de moldearlo pese a ser rebelde y volver al mismo punto-

-no lo olvidare.-dijo dándole una sonrisa suave, calmada, amada. Como su alma se sentía en ese momento. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso profundo, tranquilo-

* * *

-¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre que lo pondrá en custodia? Por amor a merlín. Sobre mi cadáver y ni aun así.-dijo agresivamente, todo su cuerpo en tensión manteniendo una postura defensiva por si acaso-

-pero señor el señor Draco Malfoy le acuso de un sinnúmero de crímenes, o quien dice ser Draco Malfoy ya que el registro parece tener un problema y no puede identificarlos. No sabemos cual es cual.-dijo el jefe de la cuadrilla, ahí presente-

-pero el trato de matarlo, ustedes lo vieron, ¿como pueden creer esas calumnias? Sobre todo cuando no saben si es el verdadero Draco Malfoy quien las dice.-dijo francamente exasperado, el traje bajo la túnica lucia desarreglado, la camisa desabotonada y sin corbata. El cabello hecho un nudo debido a los constantes jalones ante la desesperación-

-mientras no se aclaren las cosas. Ambos permanecerán y serán juzgados por sus crímenes.-dijo de manera inamovible, tratando de hacerle frente a la fuerte presencia del joven salvador del mundo mágico que aun con ese aspecto seguía manteniendo una presencia intimidante y de temer-

-por intento de asesinato ya lo creo, pero al otro por usurpación y las otras cosas que no se han probado ni se podrán probar, no pueden siquiera pensar en hacerle algo.-estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Donde estaban los abogados? Los había mandado a llamar hace dos minutos-

-señor Potter. Aun usted no puede diferenciarlos.-en ese momento aparecieron cinco magos arreglados de manera formal-

-claro que puedo, pero bien no me crea a mi, hable con mis abogados, que son los abogados de mi esposo.-gruño entre dientes, reconociendo a los abogados y con una seña dejándoles en sus manos la situación, quería solo deshacerse de ellos en ese momento, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí-

-señor Potter no puede hacer eso, ya que…-replico uno de los aurores tratando de que no se sacara de la situación, uno de los abogados le hizo un gesto para que se callase y que cualquier situación que quisiese discutir, lo hiciese con ellos-

-Harry se volteo y miro al auror en cuestión, dio un par de pasos hacia el con una gesto en el rostro que no auguraba nada bueno, el auror intimidado trago saliva. Harry hablo de manera lenta y casi fastidiado-mire le diré de forma rápida y sencilla como puedo reconocer a mi esposo. Mi esposo es mi esposo y puedo reconocerle así haya miles de clones de el, si, como lo escucha y mantener esta absurda e impensable discusión perturba la calma que mi familia necesita en estos momentos, así que le exijo que lo deje recuperarse libremente lejos de cualquier preocupación o en verdad me veré en la penosa necesidad de mandarlos a restringir a todos ustedes.

-señor Potter.-dijo de manera indignada el jefe auror-

-ahora si me disculpa ya que no hay pruebas que puedan acusar a mi esposo. Les pido de la manera más atenta que salgan de aquí.-gruño ya bastante molesto, se alejo cerrando la puerta de la estancia de visita tras de el. Dejando a sus abogados para arreglarlo todo.

Los aurores salieron de la habitación privada del hospital junto con los abogados y Harry bufo exasperado cerrando la puerta por la que había echado una mirada para asegurarse que se fueran todos. Por lo menos se había deshecho de ellos por el momento y no había despertado a Daniel en el proceso ya que esa habitación contaba con sala de espera y habitaciones para la comodidad de la familia del paciente, casi como un departamento y los aurores no habían pasado de la sala de espera. No quería que estuviesen ahí como cuervos esperando la mínima mejoría de Draco para echarle el guante. Tendría que hablar con sus abogados para que resolviesen todo este problema. Ahora que había recuperado a Draco (en parte) nada podría apartarle de su lado. Miro hacia la ventana transparente de la habitación especial donde mantenían a Draco; el cual dormía flotando en medio de la habitación, inconciente debido a los sedantes (muy fuertes), su piel estaba muy maltratada por las quemaduras de la maldición, su cuerpo parecía ser contenido por un aura color plata manteniendo a raya a las flamas púrpura que amenazaban a cada momento con seguir con su cometido, pero se encontraba vivo y eso era lo que contaba. Estaba débil si, pero vivo y con muchas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo pero podían ser curadas con el tiempo y el descanso. Lo único que le preocupaba es que Draco aun no despertaba, y que la contra maldición no había sido encontrada, su cuerpo libraba una batalla que al parecer no podía ganar, Theodore le había informado que se debía a que el flujo de su magia se encontraba muy debilitado debido a que inconcientemente había utilizado casi toda su magia en protegerse de la maldición impuesta a su cuerpo. Es por ello que casi había llegado a un nivel crítico para su salud, aun cuando el feto estaba bien debido a su previsión de poner en su cuerpo una poderosa joya mágica (la gargantilla) que había logrado contrarrestar la maldición, aunque no sabía por cuanto más duraría esa protección. Daniel no se había separado de Draco apenas supo donde estaba, y aunque ahora dormía debido al cansancio y agotamiento de los acontecimientos pasados, Harry sabia que cuando despertara estaría a su lado nuevamente esperando con la misma ansia que el que su padre por fin estuviese bien con ellos. Al igual que Lucius y Severus que también dormían en otra de las habitaciones puesto que ninguno se había querido mover de ahí desde que se enteraron de lo de Daniel y Draco.

Era doloroso mirar a Draco cuando la piel estaba negando a regenerarse rápidamente, había partes que podían notarse en extremo dolorosas, llena de llagas y costras sangrantes. Le sedaban fuertemente al extremo de mantenerlo inconciente debido al dolor extremo que sufría y que aun sedado podía verse en sus facciones y en los gritos silenciosos en sus labios. Por suerte el lazo mágico que tenían había actuado a modo de protección y había logrado de alguna manera protegerlo del mayor daño de la maldición. Aunque tenia que recibir dosis grandes de magia cada tanto para que su cuerpo se mantuviese mínimamente estable. La cual era suministrada por el cada dos o tres horas por el mismo. Temía el momento en que la magia de la joya se agotase y Draco volviese a estar envuelto en llamas púrpuras antes siquiera que ellos dieran con la contra maldición. Contuvo el sentimiento ardiente que se concentraba en su pecho con dolorosa agonía, el sentimiento opresor de su garganta y que se concentraba en sus ojos haciéndolo doler, si, lo contuvo como pudo, puesto que su fuerza se agotaba a cada segundo y no sabia bien a bien como es que se mantenía aun en pie. Tal vez fuese su inquebrantable necesidad de mantenerse cuerdo esperando que con ello todo saliese bien. Tal vez. Solo tal vez si tenían algo más que suerte de su parte.

-Amo Potter.-dijo la chillona y sumisa vocecita del elfo domestico-

-Dobby, ¿Qué sucede, ha despertado Daniel?-pregunto preocupado, su alma se sentía sensible ante cualquier cambio-

-no, amo. Solo quiero ver como sigue el amo Draco.-dijo respetuosa y amablemente, tratando de observar el estado de Draco-

-entiendo. Por cierto no te he agradecido correctamente el haber ayudado a Draco cuando mas lo necesito. Drayco casi te mata, aun así no desististe.-dijo profundamente agradecidamente con el pequeño elfo, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas-

-¿Qué clase de elfo seria si no pudiese defender a mi amo Draco?-dijo sonriendo escuetamente con infinito orgullo, mostrando inconcientemente las cicatrices que surcaban su arrugada piel-

-te lo agradezco de todo corazón Dobby, en verdad.-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa de la misma forma-

-Buenos días.-dijo una tercera voz interrumpiéndolos. Entrando por la puerta que Harry había cerrado-

-Nott.-dijo reconociendo al medico principal que estaba a cargo de la salud de sus esposo y que era uno de sus mejores amigos-

-Debo hablar contigo.-dijo con sobria parquedad, tratando de no hablar sobre temas importantes, instándole a seguirlo a la sala de espera vacía de la habitación-

-Dobby, cuida de Draco. Regresare en un momento-dijo siguiendo los pasos del medimago-

-gracias, Amo Harry.-la chillona vocecita resonó en la habitación y en los oídos de Harry mientras este salía de esta y cerraba a sus espaldas-

-¿Qué sucede Theo?-pregunto claramente preocupado, pasándose los dedos entre el cabello. De alguna manera sabia que estas noticias no iban a ser buenas. Se quito la capa quedando en el desarreglado traje-

-Esto es algo grave. La maldición que Drayco aplico sobre Draco es desconocida para cualquiera de nosotros, al parecer es un invento familiar. Por lo que no tenemos como contrarrestarla. La maldición ya ha afectado varios de los órganos internos de Draco, si esto sigue así no sobrevivirá.-dijo tratando de mantener su tono profesional, pero no podía evitarlo Draco era su amigo y estaba muriéndose, realmente muriéndose ante sus ojos y ellos no podían hacer nada-

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-se dejo caer en uno de los sofás se sentía bastante agotado y desesperanzado-

-debes hablar con Drayco es el único que sabe sobre esto, puesto que Lucius no sabe nada sobre ella.-dijo sentándose, se sentía exhausto y cansado habían sido varios días de guardia y su cuerpo ya empezaba a pasarle factura-

-no querrá cooperar.-gruño llevándose el puño a los dientes y mordiéndose inconcientemente fuerte.-

-haz lo que tengas que hacer Harry, es la vida de Draco de la que hablamos.-dijo hablándole seriamente, esperando

-bien, lo haré. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.-la idea de visitar a ese rubio no le atraía en lo mas mínimo, si era por Draco lo haría, aunque tuviese que ir al mismo infierno, lo haría-

* * *

Se encontraba en una celda esperando que le llamasen para dictarle la sentencia. Era el pabellón preventivo previo a las sentencias, pero desde donde estaba podía escuchar los alaridos atronadores de los sentenciados tras las puertas, a varios metros de ahí. Los aurores le habían acusado por intentar matar y maldecir a Draco en el mundo muggle. Así que ambos debían esperar sentencia (solo que Draco que aun estaba maldecido se encontraba en el hospital sufriendo los efectos, mientras que el no). Solo esperaba que todo fuese rápido y lo menos perjudicial a su reputación. Se había enterado por los cuchicheos de los aurores que Harry había rescatado a Daniel de las garras de Narcisa. La muy idiota había intentado eso, pero que estupida. Las voces fuera de los recintos de las celdas habían subido de volumen allá atrás, Drayco no sabía por que, pero tampoco le interesaba ya nada tenia que ver con nada, y menos cuando no fuese un juez dándole sentencia. Lo que no previo es que ese escándalo si tenia que ver con el.

-solo necesito hablar con el, no es como si fuese a ponerlo en libertad.-gruño con irritación, llevándose la mano hacia la cara tratando de pedir paciencia a cualquiera de los dioses mágicos que estuviesen presentes y que para fortuna de esos aurores estuviese ahí amparándolos puesto que no necesitaba ni una pizca mas de problemas mas, para maldecirlos-

-pero señor, el señor Draco Malfoy o quien dice ser Draco Malfoy ya que el registro parece tener un problema y no puede identificarlos intento matar a su hermano, lo maldijo. Un delito que lo pone directamente en Azkaban, pero debido al problema de registro no sabemos cual es cual, para sentenciarlo de manera adecuada.

-no me interesa eso, yo se quien es quien, y a quien voy a ver es Drayco Malfoy, hermano gemelo de Draco Malfoy, mi esposo. Que actualmente esta en el hospital por causa de su hermano. Por eso estoy aquí.

-mientras no se aclaren las cosas. Ambos serán juzgados por sus crímenes.

-por intento de asesinato ya lo creo, pero a mi esposo por usurpación y las otras cosas que no se han probado ni se podrán probar, no se va ni siquiera a discutir.

-señor potter. Aun usted no puede diferenciarlos

-claro que puedo, pero bien no me crea a mi, hable con mis abogados, que son los abogados de mi esposo. Pero nuevamente le digo, no vine a discutir eso.

-señor potter no puede hacer eso, ya que…

-mire le diré de forma rápida y sencilla como puedo reconocer a mi esposo. Mi esposo esta embarazado, si, como lo escucha y espero que eso pueda cerrar por fin esta absurda conversación. Y ya que la condición de mi esposo es grave y con ella la de mi segundo hijo y el único que puede quitar la maldición es su hermano, debo verlo inmediatamente. Ahora, ¿puedo verlo ya?

-claro, lo sentimos.-los aurores le dejaron el paso libre, uno de ellos les guió hacia donde querían ir-

-vaya, vaya, pero si es el hombre del momento.-dijo con resentimiento la voz de cierto rubio, el cual lucia un poco mas desaseado que cuando había atacado a su hermano-

-interesante Drayco, pero el sarcasmo no te sacara de aquí.-dijo con un gruñido igual de hostil el pelinegro, tomando asiento en una silla frente a la celda que había sido dispuesta por su visita-

-claro, claro. ¿Lo disfrutas, no?-dijo con mas resentimiento que nada, el cabello rubio lucia muy sucio-

-¿Crees que lo hago?-le cuestiono levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

-¿para que estas aquí?-dijo con paso elegante, orgulloso aun dentro de esa sucia celda-

-¿no lo sabes? ¿O es que acaso piensas que lograste lo que te proponías con esa maldición?

-no, se que esta vivo… aun…-dijo quitándole importancia dijo sentándose en el viejo catre de la celda dándole intencionalmente la espalda al ojiverde-

-¿Cómo…

-fácil, yo impuse la maldición. Solo yo puedo quitarla, o su duración. Y se que estas aquí por ello.-sonrió de manera arrogante, sabiendo que estaba fastidiando de sobremanera a Harry-

-bien, eso hace mas fáciles las cosas.-bien, si el rubio quería jugar, bien, le daría el placer-

-¿Lo crees?

-por supuesto, se que somos capaces de negociar, así que dime; ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Drayco?-le puso las cartas sobre la mesa, no era tonto y no iba a caer en sus artimañas-

-no me llames así, yo soy Draco.-dijo furioso, enfrentándole. Un tinte de locura guiando sus acciones y palabras-

-eso no es verdad. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

-bien, no discutamos eso por el momento.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido. No iba a discutir de eso con Harry, no cuando las cosas iban tan bien para el, en ese momento-

-¿Qué deseas?-dijo de mala manera, no le gustaba nada esto, tenía un mal presentimiento y su instinto casi nunca le fallaba-

-la vida de mi hermanito vale tanto para ti ¿Qué acaso podrías cambiar el mundo solo para el?

-¿A que viene eso?-dijo desconfiado-

-contesta.-dijo irritado el rubio-

-si, lo haría. Nada más importa.

-bien, cámbialo. Solo para que el sobreviva.-dijo con evidente burla ante lo dicho por Harry con anterioridad-

-déjate de rodeos, habla.-dijo sin entender muy bien a lo que Drayco se refería con esas palabras-

-quiero mi vida de vuelta, Potter.-sus ojos grises brillaron con astucia, alevosía y ventaja-

-intentaste matar a Draco frente a aurores, incluso eso yo no puedo deshacerlo. No puedo sacarte de aquí.-dijo tratando de que Drayco fuese razonable, incluso aunque tuviese ese poder no iba a dejar suelto a un demente, sicótico como Drayco suelto-

-no me creas tan ingenuo, Potter. Se que puedes hacerlo, pero no solo hablo de eso, quiero todo de vuelta. Mi puesto, mi prestigio, mi vida junto a ti y a Daniel. Sin que nada cambie a perpetuidad.

-no.-dijo sin proponérselo siquiera, pero lo que Drayco pedía era demasiado incluso para el-

-sino quieres bien, morirá. Pero si lo quieres vivo y bien en el mundo muggle, lo harás. Tienes el tiempo antes de que me procesen, ahora vete.-dijo con desden, despidiéndole con una sonrisa cruel pintada en esos labios sucios-

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	21. Chapter 21

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XIX:

Amándome solo a Mí…

-me pidió un contrato mágico.-gruño entre dientes Harry, informándole a Severus y Lucius de las intenciones de Drayco. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación donde Lucius descansaba por lo avanzado de su embarazo, pero ese día las contracciones habían empezado provocándole dolorosos calambres-

-no es idiota, sabe que puede obligarte con ello.-dijo Lucius algo agitado, su estado no le permitía moverse demasiado-

-no se que hacer.-suspiro frustrado Harry-

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Severus mostrándole algo de comprensión ante la situación difícil que enfrentaban, tomando la mano del rubio el cual parecía sufrir mucho-

-por supuesto, tengo un gira tiempo autorizado propiedad familiar. Pero Drayco no sabia de el, lo más seguro es que se refiera a que use mis influencias para darle lo que quiere.

-Draco no querría esto, lo sabes. ¿Verdad?-el dolor se hacia mas fuertes a momentos y mas suaves en otros-

-lo se, Lucius. Pero el no esta aquí en este momento para opinar.-dijo comprendiendo la impotencia y el punto del rubio, pero el no podía perder al rubio menor, no cuando había luchado tanto por esta oportunidad-

-nada asegura que Drayco cumpla.-le observo Severus, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre la espalda del rubio, haciendo que los dolores fueran más aguantables-

-no se preocupen, me asegurare bien que no le quede salida. Si el puede obligarme con un contrato, yo también.-dijo confiado había contratado a alguien que hiciera todo el tramite, si Drayco quería esto, el también podría jugar ese juego-

-haz lo que debas hacer, confiamos en ti.-dijo con voz entrecortada Lucius-

-gracias. ¿Cuándo estará aquí?-dijo mirando el abultado vientre de su suegro-

-en tres meses.

-¿ya saben que es? ¿Es normal que Lucius este así?-dijo con preocupación el ojiverde, después de haber pasado tanto con ellos, había aprendido a quererlos y apreciarlos en su muy particular forma de ser-

-no, preferimos la sorpresa. Si, por ser su primer embarazo.-dijo igualmente preocupado Severus-

-por supuesto.-sonrió ante la perspectiva, Draco pronto tendría un hermano mas pequeño que el y Daniel un tío mucho menor-

-Severus…-la voz del rubio parecía asustada, sus dedos fuertemente agarrados en los barandales de la camilla hasta dejar los nudillos casi blancos-

-¿Qué sucede?-le contesto preocupado Severus levantándose al instante de su asiento-

-creo que vas a ser papa aquí y ahora.-dijo el rubio con la tez mas blanca que un papel y respirando dificultosamente-

-¿que, que? Eso no puede ser; faltan semanas

-que semanas ni que nada, tu hijo quiere nacer ahora y ya. Trae al maldito medimago o no querrás saber lo que te haré, arrgghhh-grito casi sacudiendo al pelinegro con su voz-

-quédate con el, voy por el medimago-dijo harry rápidamente saliendo de la habitación para encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlos-

Después de que Lucius machacase la mano de Severus a gusto antes de que los medimagos llegasen traídos por harry, fueron trasladados hacia el quirófano, donde Severus fue obligado a salir mientras Lucius era atendido. Varias horas después y así barrer con la sala de espera de tanto recorrerla, un medimago salio del quirófano informándoles que Lucius se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, algo adolorido pero muy bien y feliz; que el parto había sido algo difícil pero que después de todo el esfuerzo en ese momento Severus se había convertido en padre de dos hermosos gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Después de las felicitaciones les informaron que el rubio descansaba ya en su habitación, así que ni tardos ni perezosos corrieron hacia ella ganándose en el proceso no una sino varias protestas y regañinas de las enfermeras; lo cual no pudo importarle menos a Severus, era papa y eso era lo que mas le importaba. Harry y Severus entraron en la habitación donde Lucius dormía producto de los calmantes, a su lado había dos cuneros flotantes con móviles de estrellas, lunas, nubes, con mantitas de encaje en colores azul y rosa, Severus se acerco a Lucius y le acaricio el cabello, el cual lucia algo desarreglado.

-ummmm, ¿Sev?...-pregunto el rubio con voz pastosa y adormilada, con los ojos entrecerrados-

-si, Lu, aquí estoy.-dijo con voz trémula, acariciando el cabello de Lucius, tratándolo como si fuese hecho de cristal-

-Lo hice, Sev, lo hice…-dijo Lu con voz suavecita, tierna, emocionada-

-si, cariño, lo hiciste-le respondió Sev, sonrió sabia que esto era un efecto de los calmantes Lu en su sano juicio no haría ese tipo de muestras cariñosas, menos frente a Potter. Se acerco a los cuneros y observo a las bonitas criaturas que eran sus hijos. Bolitas sonrosadas, lindas, suaves, adorables. Era así como veía a sus hijos. Al igual que a Draco y Daniel puesto que los consideraba como su hijo y nieto respectivamente-

-Felicidades-dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en tal intimidad-

-gracias, harry.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisita boba- acércate, ¿no quieres conocer a tus cuñados?

-por supuesto-se acerco a los cuneros. Sonrió eran exactamente iguales a como era Daniel cuando era un bebe. Si, por que el había criado a Daniel desde que era un bebe puesto que Drayco lo había dejado en manos de las nodrizas sin pega alguna-

Severus tomo en brazos a la pequeña y se la dio a Harry el cual lo miro entre aterrado y paralizado, mientras que el cargaba al pequeño. La pequeña se acurruco contra la arrugada túnica de Harry, el cual sonrió con ternura pese al temor de lastimar a la pequeña en sus manos. No supo por que pero un sentimiento calido invadio su pecho ante el pequeño ser que se protegía en su calor. Supo de inmediato que no quería perderse nada de esto, no con Draco. Y no iba a hacerlo por ningún motivo aunque eso fuese en contra de sus principios. Sonrió, había decidido que hacer, solo esperaba que funcionase.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?-pregunto entusiasmado, la pequeña se removió entre sus brazos buscando mas calor y confort-

-Anttuane Sorien Snape Malfoy y Selene Amanda Snape Malfoy-dijo Lucius con una sosegada sonrisa mirando como Severus miraba al pequeño en sus brazos. Ya que pensaban que solo tendrían un hijo fuese niño o niña habían decidido nombres por igual a sus gustos, por lo cual usarían ambos-

-nunca dejaran de ponerles nombres largos a sus hijos, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con algo de burla en sus palabras para molestar-

-ya te veré, Potter, ya te veré. –dijo Severus indignado ante la burla a los nombres que habían elegido-

-jajajajaja-se carcajeo ante ello y para su sorpresa la pequeña también lo hizo-

* * *

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin ser anunciado nadie, pero pronto vio de quien se trataba. Su esposo acababa de entrar al recinto con esa ropa que empezaba a gustarle mucho puesto que delineaba y acentuaba bien el cuerpo, pero que a la vez le hacia tener dolores de cabeza por los celos que había empezado a desarrollar a causa de la nueva imagen de Neville.

-Nev, ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto por la repentina aparición de su esposo por el hospital; mas cuando Neville sabia cuanto molestaba a Theo que otros le miraran. Sobre todo cuando llevaba ese traje gris con diminutas rayas rojas verticales, con solo el saco sin mangas bajo este-

-nada, solo he venido a visitarte. Si, eso-dijo con algunos titubeos, pero tratando de quitarle importancia a su estancia ahí-

-Neville-dijo con tono serio, tenia el leve presentimiento que eso no era todo-

-no has ido a la casa en días-dijo con simpleza sentándose en las piernas de Theo-

-sabes que es importante.-dijo a forma de disculpa tratando de excusarse por sus ausencias-

-si, lo se. Y no te estoy reclamando he pasado por la habitación de Draco, Harry me ha informado de la situación, además solo quería verte.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Theo pasaba sus dedos por la espalda en una especie de disculpa-

-Nev, lo siento cariño. Pero aun siento que me ocultas algo.-dijo dudoso podía sentir algo tenso el cuerpo de su esposo-

-no pasa nada. Bueno, la verdad es que no solo vine a verte a ti, amor.-dijo con un suspiro derrotado-

-dime que sucede, no me gustaría que algo pasase por no saber nada.

-veras, no me sentido bien. Así que vine al medimago.-dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello, mirándoles a los ojos-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Quién te atendió? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Es algo grave?-dijo alterándose sin proponérselo siquiera, pero la verdad le importaba demasiado la salud de su pareja-

-cálmate Theo, aun no lo se. Estoy esperando el resultado de los análisis. Me atendió tu amigo, el rubio.-dijo levantándose, tratando de que se calmara puesto que no era para tanto-

-oh, ya. Iré a buscarlo de inmediato para que me diga que sucede.-dijo levantándose el también dispuesto a ubicar a cierto rubio así fuera en medio de cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo-

-no tiene que hacerlo jefecito ya estoy aquí.-dijo a jocosa voz de cierto rubio mencionado, el cual lucia esa boba sonrisa de siempre. Demasiado amplia para el gusto de cualquiera-

-Steven-gruño Theo ante el apelativo que ya le había dicho al rubio un millón de veces que no le dijese así-

-Sip, ese soy yo. ¿Para que me quería jefecito?-dijo importándole un pepino la amenaza velada en los ojos de Theo, pero es que era tan divertido molestarlo-

-no te hagas el payaso, habla. ¿Qué sucede con mi esposo?-gruño de manera amenazadora, ese rubio por muy amigo suyo que fuera estaba ganándosela y con extras-

-oh, eso. Bueno. No se como empezar.-dijo rascándose la cabeza ampliando mas su sonrisa-

-Steven, tienes dos opciones; decirme o te crucio ¿Cuál prefieres?-dijo ya en clara amenaza con varita en mano, su paciencia había llegado a un limite-

-Theo, calma.-trato de calmarlo Neville acariciando su hombro y brazo derecho-

-si, jefecito hágale caso a su esposo. Necesita té de tila.-dijo escondiéndose tras sus reportes médicos-

-STEVEN-rugió Theo, la venita saltando en su sien y su cuello no auguraban nada bueno-

-ya, ya, ya. –dijo tratando de calmara a su jefecito, no quería que ninguna parte de su anatomía sufriera ningún daño en lo posible- Nada, simplemente voy a decir esto. Felicidades, tienen ocho semanas, pero si el jefe es todo un semental.-dijo con una sonrisita picarona-

-¿un bebe?-dijo totalmente conmocionado ante la noticia que acababan de recibir-

-¿eso dije, no?

-¿en serio?-dijo a su vez Neville no creyendo realmente lo que decía Steven-

-si serán desconfiados, los análisis lo muestran muy claramente, miren.-gruño agitando los papeles que tenia e sus manos-

-bebe, ocho semanas, positivo-repitió Theo mirando absorto los papeles que el rubio le había entregado-

-bien, ya informados me retiro. Se cuidan, sobre todo tu embarazadito, tienes que venir a revisión cada semana o cuando sientas que algo no anda bien, eh. Bueno, tengo mucho que contar a las enfermeras, así que chaito.-dijo dirigiéndose a Neville con sus recomendaciones-

-¿Theodore?-pregunto a Theo el cual parecía estar concentrado en otras cosas siquiera para responder a las provocaciones del rubio molestoso-

-si, si, lo siento Neville me distraje un momento.-dijo o trato todavía en shock por la repentina noticia, se dejo caer en su silla detrás del escritorio-

-¿te parece bien?

-¿sabes lo que significa esto?-dijo sin mirar a Neville, todavía con los ojos sobre los papeles-

-bueno si, creo. Soy yo quien lo esta cargando en su interior.

-no me refería a eso, cariño. Sino que pronto una pequeña personita como tu, estará con nosotros pronto.

-tal vez mas como tu-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ante el obvio nerviosismo en su esposo-

-o tal vez como ambos, pero preferiría que fuese como tu-dijo por fin mirándole a los ojos, abriendo los brazos en clara invitación para que volviese a sentarse en sus piernas-

-no lo se-dijo siguiendo la petición silenciosa-

-bueno como sea, lo querré y amare tanto como a ti-dijo abrazándole por la espalda-

-¿de verdad?-pregunto aun dudoso, sintió los dientes de Theo en su clavícula y como Theo cerraba la puerta de su oficina con una orden de varita-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-por supuesto, cariño. Es nuestro bebe, pronto vamos a ser papas.-dijo respondiéndole a sus dudas, mientras sus dedos empezaban a recorrer dentro del saco-

-no tan pronto aun faltan varios meses.-dijo con voz trémula, los dedos de Theo estaban bajo el saco sin mangas sobre sus tetillas acariciándolas-

-eso no importa, no has oído que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte.-dijo con algo de diversión, sus dientes atrapando el pendiente de plata con una gema transparente-

-¿divertirse?-dijo genuinamente interesado, su voz acalorada-

-por supuesto, redecorando.

-Oh, es verdad debo decírselo a mi abuela.-dijo de pronto tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Theo no le dejo apretándolo por la cintura-

-solo espero que no quiera ponerle un nombre raro.-dijo besándole por el cuello

-Theo…-le mal miro-

-lo se. Lo se, pero haz que elija algo bonito.-dijo rodando los ojos resignado-

-no tienes remedio.-dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Pasándole los brazos por el cuello-

-nunca.-sonrió con gran descaro mientras depositaba un beso en la barbilla lampiña-

-estupida serpiente-refunfuño, pero aun así se inclino un poco regalándole un beso suave y profundo, mientras sus manos vagaban también por la bata en busca de los músculos bien formados de su esposo-

-mimoso mínimo-dijo entre el beso, respondiéndole el beso aun con una sonrisa pequeña titilando en sus labios-

* * *

Camino por los pasillos oscuros de las celdas preventivas, donde los arrestados esperaban a ser pasados a juicio. A muchos de los ahí encerrados los conocía por la guerra; que aun no habían sido juzgados por la falta de pruebas, pero que no tenían las suficientes vistas a favor para ser liberados. No se debía preocupar por ello, lo único que le preocupaba estaba a unas celdas de distancia, inconcientemente hizo su paso mas lento siguiendo a los aurores que les guiaban, Harry estaba acompañado por dos de los mejores abogados del mundo mágico, los cuales habían redactado el contrato mágico para evitar cualquier percance. Ahora le acompañaban para que todo fuese legal. Uno de los aurores abrió la celda donde el rubio ya los esperaba. Con una seña hizo que todos ahí abandonaran la celda, se sentó en una silla que el auror había dejado ahí junto con una mesa.

-bien, aquí estoy. Tu sentencia será dictada mañana. Así que será bueno hacer esto ahora ¿no?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al rubio el cual le miraba igualmente-

-no me creas ingenuo Potter, ¿has traído el contrato mágico?-dijo con una sonrisa fastidiada y algo burlona-

-no soy como tu.-dijo con tono ofendido pero sacando una carpeta de su túnica color negro, haciendo juego con todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto-

-por que no eres como yo, se que lo traes.-sonrió con desprecio-

-¿Cómo se que no intentaras matarlo?-le cuestiono dejando el contrato sobre la mesa para que el rubio lo mirase a gusto-

-hombre de poca fe.-dijo con burla-

-no, solo precavido. En el contrato hay una restricción de tu magia hacia Draco, cuando firmes el quedara libre de tu maldición y no podrás maldecirlo en el futuro.-dijo con fingido desinterés apareciendo un tintero y pluma para que el rubio firmase-

-eso no es justo.-dijo enfuruñado-

-lo que pides no es tampoco algo sencillo.

-bien, bien, bien, de todas formas obtendré lo que quiero y el estará fuera de mi vida para siempre. Bien, aquí esta.-dijo firmando rápidamente mientras el contrato brillaba para hacerlo valido-

-pensé que eras menos ingenuo; me alegra saber que no.-sonrió con genuina alegría mirando el contrato en sus manos-

-¿a que te refieres, Potter?

-me acabas de dar lo que necesito para salvar a Draco.-dijo mostrándole el contrato en sus dedos-

-¿Qué, pero si acabamos de firmar el contrato?

-es curioso lo que una pequeña firma puede hacer, ¿no lo crees?, pero siento decirte que la firma que esta en el contrato no es la mía, por lo cual no me vincula a nada, por el contrario de la tuya que te obliga a no utilizar tu magia, por lo tanto Draco esta a salvo de tu maldición. Lo cual es gracioso puesto que viviendo tanto tiempo conmigo ni siquiera te fijaste en mi firma en los cheques que te daba, lo único que te importaba era que fueran validos. ¿Interesante, no?-la sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro era calculadora-

-pero, no puedes tu, eres un gryffindor…

-Drayco, cariño ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Soy parte slythering, claro que puedo hacerlo…-dijo de forma melosa, mientras el contrato desaparecía en sus dedos en un halo de luz-

-Harry, no puedes hacerme esto…-dijo de forma chillona, sintiéndose tonto y acorralado-

-lo siento, Drayco, pero incluso yo no puedo revocar la sentencia que te ganaste. Mas no te preocupes pasaras toda tu vida en prisión cómodamente, oh por cierto tendrás buena compañía ya que todos tus amantes están por ahí, que lo disfrutes.-dijo saliendo de la celda, mientras esta era cerrada por el auror-

-POTTERRRRRRR-le grito tras los barrotes de las celdas-

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos, olvidando que podía aparecerse siendo un mago, pero en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su mente era llegar, llegar a donde se encontraba Draco. Derrapo en varias ocasiones por el lustroso piso, pro aun así adolorido se levanto, chocando en infinidad de veces con pacientes, enfermeras, medimagos y etcs, recibiendo a cambio un sinnúmero de floridos recordatorios. Aun así no ceso en su empeño. Con la respiración agitada y la garganta seca casi derrapo por la puerta de la habitación que le tenía dado el hospital. Abrió la puerta con las manos sudorosas, dentro de la habitación había una cantidad de medimagos, enfermeras y demás que no le dejaron acercarse siquiera a la habitación donde estaba Draco. Fatigado y sobre todo fastidiado se tuvo que aguantar la incertidumbre en la habitación donde Daniel al Igual que el, esperaba. Un par de horas después, y siendo ahora Lucius, Severus y los gemelos quienes también esperaban, por fin un medimago dijo que uno de ellos podía pasar. Todos, unánimemente dijeron que fuera harry; así que sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba de manera aterradora y que todo el cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina mal hecha se adentro en la habitación del rubio.

El rubio estaba recostado en una camilla con varios aparatos sondando su estado, las quemaduras todavía estaban ahí pero la amenaza de las flamas púrpuras no estaba más ahí. Se acerco casi con paso reverente, su mirada se encontraba centrada solo en la imagen del rubio respirando pausadamente, sentía que a cada paso apenas y avanzaba algo. sentía como si su sangre se hubiese congelado en sus venas, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta el rubio, pero ya se encontraba a su lado, parado cerca de la camilla, sus dedos temblorosos apenas recorriendo la piel sana en el brazo de este. Un suspiro tembloroso se atrevió a salir de su pecho con algo mas que no sabia que estaba guardando en su pecho pero que sino lo sacaba iba a reventar dentro de el. Los parpados del rubio temblaron con la intención de abrirse, parpadeo un par de veces ante siquiera de enfocar algo en su visión borrosa por el tiempo de mantenerlos cerrados y el lagrimeo involuntario en sus pupilas. Sus dedos buscaron a tientas los dedos de quien sabia estaba a su lado, pronto fue respondida su búsqueda por el suave apretón de los dedos de Harry.

-es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, amor.-dijo con un susurro entrecortado, sonrió genuinamente entre las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas-

-Harry…-dijo con voz estrangulada y algo forzada por el dolor que aun persistía en su cuerpo, pero conciente de que estaba vivo, vivo a pesar de la maldición que su gemelo le había impuesto-

-si, cariño. Aquí, juntos para siempre.-dijo besando la mano con fervor y reverencia-

Continuara…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	22. Chapter 22

El Usurpador…

By: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XX:

Final de Cuento: Embrujados de Amor…

Un Año y Varios Meses Después….

Hacia unos meses Lucius y Severus habían contraído matrimonio en la capilla central del mundo mágico para terror y gusto de muchos. Todos los medios de comunicación mágico habían estado ahí, había sido un evento gigantesco que para alegría (muy secreta) de cierto pelinegro había sido cubierta por todo el mundo mágico (así todo mundo se enteraría que Lucius era suyo y de nadie mas muajajaja aunque aun así habían recibido un gran regalo de bodas por parte del Señor Tian el cual había asistido a la boda para dolor de Severus y algo de diversión y vergüenza de Lucius; puesto que el señor Tian había agregado una nota donde decía que si no le convencía a fin de cuentas Severus como esposo; siempre podría estar con él, con todo y bebes. A Severus casi le da un soponcio para luego tener un aura asesina durante días y con el firme pensamiento de encontrar a cierto oriental presuntuoso roba esposos y asesinarle de manera muy poco pacifista) oh, si, hablando de esos dos angelitos, que ya lucían hermosas cabelleras negras platinadas muy parecidas a las de Daniel (un poquito (pero poquitito) de desilusión de Severus que esperaba a dos angelitos de cabello rubio, aunque serian otros dos Malfoys con cabello negro platino (el primero era Daniel) en el mundo mágico), aunque sus dos bellos hijos tenían los ojos platinados de su papi. Anttuanne era el mas parecido a el, serio y de pensamiento taciturno, reflexivo. Mirada inquisitiva y casi intimidatoria, aunque de una sonrisa suave si eras alguien cercano para el. Demasiado serio para un niño de su edad, incluso muy inquisitivo siempre dispuesto a indagar cualquier cosa que llamase su atención. Por el contrario de su pequeña angelita de cabello oscuro, Selene, risueña y coqueta, la cual había sacado todo el comportamiento desinhibido de su rubio padre, de fácil sonrisa y amigable trato con todos para nervios de su pelinegro padre cada vez que ella saludaba abiertamente de beso a cualquiera que le cayese bien. Sobre todo cuando habían empezado a caminar, dioses, los niños no había quien los parase, con el genio inquisitivo y curioso siempre estaban buscando o preguntando cosas (hace poco Selene había empezado a hablar).

Por el contrario el embarazo de Draco había transcurrido bastante agitado, debido a su precaria salud. Aun así Harry seguía proporcionándole su magia para estabilizar la suya, los siete meses restantes los había pasado en el hospital hasta el termino del embarazo, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia Potter, Dimitri. Que al igual que Daniel tenia la cabellera renegrida con destellos platinos y grandes ojos verde con ribetes platino. Durante todo ese tiempo Harry le conto todo; desde el momento en que él (Harry) había salido del hospital después de la guerra viendo que todo se había vuelto de revés en su ausencia, que el verdadero Draco había sido exiliado y que no contaría nada de lo que el dijese, no podía hacer nada en ese momento se había resignado en ese momento. Pero solo en ese ya que desde ese momento había empezado a tratar de buscar pruebas que pudieran en lo posible, lo más pronto poder recuperar al verdadero Draco. Desde sus planes con Lucius para proteger a Daniel de las manos de Drayco hasta sus constantes precauciones para que él (Draco) no se diese cuenta de que él (Harry) se había dado cuenta del intercambio, durante su estancia con ellos. Y que todas esas atenciones hacia su persona nunca habían sido para Drayco. Que él lo había sabido todo el tiempo y que nunca había tocado a Drayco ni con una vara de cien metros.

Tardaron bastante en reanudar los preparativos para casarse debido a que los primeros meses Lucius no se encontraba en las condiciones necesarias para salir del hospital, al igual que Draco debido a las quemaduras que había provocado la maldición de su gemelo imposibilitando que saliera por varios meses del hospital. Además Lucius quería que Draco y el estuviesen en las condiciones optimas para su boda, así que mientras se curaban los preparativos se habían postergado. Así mismo la cantidad de veces que habían tenido que visitar los tribunales por las acusaciones de usurpación y demás, por cierto que el juicio había sido largo debido a la reincorporación del sistema de identificación mágica. En la cual Draco no podía estar presente por su delicada situación, además de su embarazo. Desencadenando que hasta ese tiempo pudieran hacerlo. La capilla central del mundo mágico de Londres era una de las mas grandes, comparada casi como la de Notre Dame, con una capacidad de mas de mil invitados. De grandes arcos y vitrales multicolores en acero dorado y una cúpula pintada de manera que los ángeles parecían danzar por todo el cielo en una suave sinfonía de nubes doradas. Las columnas de mármol claro en bases doradas estaban cubiertas por enredaderas con lirios dorados y capullos que brotaban al paso de la marcha nupcial esparciendo polvo dorado. Lucius había lucido una hermosa túnica color oro viejo con bordados e incrustaciones de jade; los ropones tradicionales del mismo color con bordados de perlas en intrínsecas formas y diseños. Mientras Severus iba siempre de negro pero con los mismos ropones en formas y diseños que Lucius. El pasillo adornado con tapates bordados en lugar del mármol del piso. Frente al altar un obispo mágico esperaba para unirlos con los ritos sagrados. Sus dos pequeños habían fungido a modo de pequeños querubines alados, con túnicas a juego, esparciendo pétalos por doquier y poniendo el lazo en el momento adecuado. Mientras que su hijo y yerno hacían a modo de padrinos, mientras que Daniel cuidaba del pequeño Dimitri.

Aunque Harry le había propuesto casarse casi inmediatamente después de que Draco saliese del hospital, este se había negado ya que no veía necesario volver a casarse. Aun cuando para Harry si lo fuese. Ya que Draco pensaba que aunque el no hubiese estado presente la alianza matrimonial mágicas si se había efectuado, debido a que compartían magia y no necesitaba de un evento de tal magnitud para atestiguar este hecho. Además tenia dos hijos del hombre que amaba y nadie podría quitarle eso. Por más cosas que pasasen. Pero Harry no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, así que con ayuda de muchos conspiradores (o mejor dicho: amigos, el loco diseñador Mercuccio, padres e hijos) habían logrado que Draco no se enterase de lo que se estaba preparando hasta que fue inminente. (No es como si una fiesta de esa magnitud se pudiese esconder, ¿no?). Así, que Draco solo pudo decir que si, cuando su padre, amigos e hijos entraron en su habitación con la intención de vestirle para su boda.

-¿pero que demonios? ¿Padre? ¿Chicos?-dijo completamente asombrado, debido a la cantidad de personas que habían irrumpido en su habitación sin el menor protocolo y ahora estaban invadiendo si espacio personal y de que la habían quitado a Dimitri de los brazos cuando estaba tratando de arrullarlo-

-si, apúrate-dijo el mencionado haciendo que Draco lo siguiera más por inercia y por el jalón en su brazo que por que quisiese cooperar, Dimitri gorgojeaba entre los brazos de Nott que se mantenía prudencialmente alejado. Su a migo se veía tan adorable hehehe desde que Neville le había dado su propio pequeño Emmanuelle hacia menos de unos meses, el carácter de su amigo se había vuelto más tratable aunque a ratos tenía sus momentos, sobre todo cuando alguien le hacia un piropo a su esposo o decía algo malo de su bebe-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto aturdido mientras era desvestido por su padre en el vestidor privado de la habitación, Meruccio estaba ayudándole pasándole cosas-

-por que vas a casarte en menos de medio día y debes estar listo.-sentencio su padre admirando como había quedado lo que le estaba poniendo-

-¿Qué, con quien, cuando?-trato de salir del vestidor pero no pudo, por el rabillo del ojo vio como su amigo vestía a Dimitri con un primoroso atuendo-

-Pues con Harry, ¿con quien más?-intervino su amigo Zabini entrando de imprevisto entregándole varias cosas a Lucius-

-Pero yo no, esto yo no…-estaba demasiado estupefacto siquiera para coordinar bien sus palabras-

-si, si lo sabemos, pero ya sabes lo testarudo que es tu marido así que o te arreglas o sales como estas, tú decides.-le amenazo su padre que lucía un glorioso atuendo verde-

-padre. -espeto completamente escandalizado ante la visión que genero su mente ante semejante idea-

-O peor aun, te sacaremos tal y como Merlín te trajo al mundo-intervino Blaise acomodando el cuello de la túnica-

-Blaise Zabini-le gruño y mal miro de fea manera-

-nada, así que a vestirse

-pero es un traje de niña-se quejo el rubio admirando la elegante túnica, aunque eso si con demasiados toques femeninos-

-no es de niña Draco, es una túnica nupcial.-le amonesto su padre componiendo el tocado en el largo cabello mientras un hada arreglaba las hebras con dijes y demás-

-de seguro Harry lleva el frac y yo tengo que llevar esto.-refunfuño molesto dejándose hacer-

-ummm, Harry también lleva túnica. Así que deja de ser remilgoso.

-¿de que color?

-no te voy a dar mas detalles, así que confórmate con ello.-le saco la lengua su amigo saliendo de ahí-

Resignado pero genuinamente intrigado Draco se dejo hacer, además se sentía porque no decirlo, emocionado, si, emocionado, Harry había hecho esto a sus espaldas, en verdad quería ver que había logrado con toda la bola de confabuladores, si, porque sabía que Harry había necesitado ayuda de todos para que el nos e diese cuenta, y en verdad lo había logrado.

El rio subterráneo estaba adornado con infinidad de arreglos florales de nardos, lirios y rosas, con listones y cristales. La entrada escalonada estaba arreglada de manera que las velas en atriles metálicos siguieran su forma por ambos lados. Las aguas cristalinas estaban surcadas por tres islas flotantes; dos donde los invitados estaban sentados cómodamente y la tercera, la central donde estaba el altar, el clérigo y el impaciente novio esperando por que la ceremonia diese inicio. El techo que usualmente lucia un hechizo para reflejar el efecto de una luz natural había cambiado, ahora lucia un gigantesco candil de cristales, luces y rosas de cristal que brillaban por las luces reflejadas por los cuerpos de las hadas que bailaban por doquier. Un pequeño bote tipo góndola adornado con telas transparentes y flores se acercaba por el centro de la cascada subterránea revelando al novio en la punta de este, ataviado con túnicas bordadas en oro y perlas, con el cabello lacio adornado igual con perlas y cristales y el largo manto semi transparente con destellos color nácar. Todo diseñado por Mercuccio. El barco era impulsado por delfines hasta la plataforma donde el impaciente novio esperaba. El corazón de Draco saltaba en su pecho, estaba muy nervioso y toda esa gente alrededor no ayudaba en nada. Cuando la góndola fue acercada a la isla central, Harry se acerco para ayudarle a bajar. Harry parecía quitar el aliento cuando se le veía llevaba una túnica color oro y crema haciendo juego con la de Draco con detalles arabescos bordados. Daniel y Dimitri estaban también ahí con trajes en color crema y oro.

Cuando Harry tomo su mano y le condujo hacia el obispo mágico, no pudo evitar que el nudo en su corazón desapareciera, esto en verdad estaba pasando, Harry estaba casándose con el, solamente con el. Sin poder evitarlo derramo lágrimas cuando el obispo les unió finalizando la ceremonia.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –pregunto preocupado Harry tomándole por las mejillas con ambas manos. Haciendo que lo mirase fijamente-

-lo necesitaba, en verdad Harry gracias por todo. -Dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas que no paraban de fluir-

-oh, cariño -dijo radiante Harry comprendiéndolo besándole el rostro entre los vítores y bullas de los presentes-

Harry no espero mucho después de la fiesta, dejando a todos sus invitados en manos de sus suegros y amigos, Harry había jalado a Draco tras él. Draco simplemente pudo seguirlo divertido, sus hijos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la mirada de Dobby y no tenia de que preocuparse. La mansión había sido renovada hacia algunos meses al gusto de Draco y todo parecía tan diferente, Harry se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que Draco no recordaba haber visto nunca. Harry simplemente le sonrió en respuesta y le indico entrar, cuando ambos entraron Draco no pudo evitar asombrarse, era una habitación gigantesca completamente adornada con los motivos de boda, así que supuso que era la alcoba nupcial.

Draco pronto se vio sentado al borde de la gigantesca cama siendo absorbido por los profundos besos que Harry le entregaba prodigiosamente arrodillado a sus pies. Pronto su mente se olvido de cualquier cosa cuando los labios de su esposo descubrieron su cuerpo de la túnica y repartieron besos entre su hombro y la clavícula. Harry le abrió las piernas entrando en ellas para juntar sus cuerpos aun más.

Draco sintió que la sangre le quemaba las venas cuando su esposo le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja uno de sus puntos más sensibles, trato de ahogar el gemido que aquello le produjo y vio como los ojos verdes nuevamente lo miraban con atención mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una ternura que conmovió el corazón de Draco. Harry solo le miraba a él y a nadie más que el, con esa ternura y amor infinito reflejado en esas esmeraldas deslumbrantes.

-¡Harry!- gimió cuando el moreno le beso una de las tetillas y pellizcaba la otra, no era consciente de que sus propias caderas se movían haciendo rozar su entrepierna contra el estomago de Harry el cual solo lo abrazaba mas fuerte consiente del deseo de Draco.

Harry bajo por las costillas de Draco y se detuvo en el pantalón, desabrochándolo en un segundo quitando cualquier barrera que pudiese evitar el contacto piel con pile. Su boca busco el deseo de Draco, hundió varias veces su lengua en aquel lugar logrando estremecer a su amante mientras sus manos se apoderaban de las bien formadas y respingadas nalgas apretándolas con fuerza hasta enrojecerlas. Su lengua llego a la cicatriz que cortaba su bajo vientre en dos y la acaricio con ternura la ahora dos veces reverenciada cicatriz la cual le había proporcionado su segundo hijo, mientras sentía como las manos en su rebelde cabello. Siguió acariciándolo con la lengua mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba los testículos.

-por favor- rogó Draco cubierto por el rubor del deseo, sintiendo su interior retorcerse por la necesidad aguda.

Harry tomo con una mano el miembro de Draco y dibujo círculos en la punta y dándole de vez en cuando un lametón en forma lenta y torturante. Sabía muy bien lo que el rubio quería pero él quería jugar un momento.

-¿por favor que mi vida?- dijo Harry con voz inocente. Sintió como el rubio aumentaba la presión en el agarre de su cabello causándole un dolor placentero.

-Por favor, por favor haz algo o voy a cruciarte Harry…- lloriqueo y medio gruño moviendo las caderas. Draco le miro con reproche sabia que el pelinegro sabía lo que quería pero este solo quería torturarlo. Harry dejo escapar una risita mientras sus dedos simplemente acariciaban su abdomen-

Draco dejo escapar otro jadeo de impotencia e impaciencia y Harry decidió que era suficiente, bueno el tampoco iba a aguantar mucho la tortura. Se llevo a la boca aquel miembro, lo succiono y lo acaricio con su lengua mientras que sentía como Draco trataba de imponer el ritmo de las envestidas completamente sumergido en el placer que su esposo estaba proporcionándole.

Draco no se dio cuenta en que momento Harry comenzó a acariciar su entrada, ni cuando comenzó a prepararlo para entrar en él, solo era consciente de las sensaciones que lo rodeaban gracias al trabajo que este le hacía sentir. En ese momento no le importaba que los que estaban en la fiesta pudiesen escuchar sus jadeos, oleadas de placer acariciaban su cuerpo, cálidas deliciosas, multicolores y de distintas temperaturas, se sentía atrapado en un remolino, sentía que la excitación latente en las venas de su cuerpo se saldrían de él tirantes como si se encogieran rompiéndolo en un vaivén, era doloroso y placentero. Gimió cuando Harry lo abandono por un momento, pero solo fue un segundo para acostarlo en la suave cama de seda sintió como Harry levantaba sus piernas sobre su pecho preparándole para lo que vendría y grito de dulce dolor y placer al sentirlo entrar en su cuerpo, pero los labios del moreno cubrieron su boca en un beso dulce y cargado de sentimientos mientras el mismo trasmitía los suyos abrazándose a Harry por el cuello, la mano de Harry reemplazo su boca y el placer continuo, eran uno, uno en perfecta armonía, en perfecto balance, , solo era consciente del aliento del su amante sobre su cuello, de las caricias, los roces ese aroma de sus esencias entrelazadas, solo era consciente de las sensaciones y del placer, si mucho placer, uno que los hacía subir a las cumbres más altas y difíciles, era dulce y su corazón y el de Harry por fin estaban unidos, ruidosos y alocados en una sinfonía que solo les correspondía a ellos dos. Sus ojos conectados en medio de ese caliente ritmo. El orgasmo les sorprendió perdidos uno en el otro, perdidos en esos latidos de corazón cuando las almas se entrelazan en una sola y no vuelven a ser dos jamás, así como lo sorprendió el sueño, un sueño que lo reclamo completamente relajado, pleno ante todo y satisfecho. Los brazos del moreno lo atrajeron más aun para dejarlo dormir a su lado.

Harry acariciaba sus cabellos arreglándolos cuando él se despertó suspirando completamente confiado entre los brazos de su amor y los tenues sonidos de los que aun era la fiesta de su boda.

-¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado sobre el verdadero padre de Daniel?...-dijo de pronto Draco, jugando con el sedoso material de la colcha entre sus dedos

-por que no lo creía conveniente además ese tema no iba a tocarse a menos que tu lo quisieras- dijo Harry con tono serio pero sin dejar de abrazar a Draco entre sus brazos- yo nunca deje de amarte aun cuando nos separamos en la guerra. Cuando supe lo de Daniel y lo que estaba planeando Drayco, decidí que debía cuidarlo porque él era tuyo simplemente, y no debía estar lejos de su verdadero padre.

-no cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que tu…-dijo Draco moviéndose haciendo que Harry quedara con espaldas contra la cama y Draco sobre el-

-claro, no mentiré diciendo que no me dolió que tuvieses el hijo de otro, pero yo no soy cualquiera… y te amo demasiado y por ende amo todo lo que provenga de ti…-dijo besándole la frente-

-¿en verdad?...-dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente-

-si, ¿Por qué dudas?... amo a Daniel por igual… ustedes son la esperanza que me mantiene y me impulsa a seguir… no me importa quien haya sido el padre biológico, lo que importa es que yo soy su padre ahora y creo que Daniel la piensa así… -dijo con convicción, pero en lo siguiente pareció titubear-si tú decides algún día cuando él tenga la capacidad para afrontarlo decirle quien es su verdadero padre, no me opondré aun cuando considere que sea un bastardo por abandonarles así y que quiera asesinarlo con la mirada cada vez…-dijo sin pensar mostrando sus celos paternos-

-je, je, je, je….-no pudo evitarlo se carcajeo en su cara-

-¿que es lo gracioso?-dijo Harry completamente confuso, ahí iba el abriéndole su corazón al rubio y este se atrevía reírse de él en su cara-

-es gracioso, ¡estas celoso!…-le acuso con el dedo completamente divertido-

-no lo estoy…-dijo gruñendo avergonzadamente evitando mirarlo de frente, odiaba que el rubio tuviese razón y sobre todo en eso-

-claro que si, creo que si pudieras me mandarías un obliviate para que olvidara al verdadero padre manipulando mis recuerdos…

-sabes que nunca haría eso-gruño medio herido ante esa implicación aunque sabía que Draco estaba jugando para molestarle-

-si, también se eso… además no podría olvidar al padre de Daniel, no cuando convivo con el todos los días…

-¿Qué?...-dijo sacado completamente de la jugada-

-tu, tonto, quien mas…

-¿estas de broma?...-dijo asombrado abriendo los ojos anonadado-

-nop, no lo estoy…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?...-dijo completamente asombrado de que quien tuviese celos paternos fuese el mismo, pero mira que idiota-

-pues al principio estábamos en mitad de una guerra, ¿recuerdas?, después por que lo olvide y por tu actitud pensé que no me creerías… estaba convencido que creías que era de otro, así que cualquier cosa que dijera estaba demás…-dijo recordando como había sido en ese momento, casi como si dagas afiladas atravesasen su cuerpo-

-entiendo…fui un estúpido-se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano-

-si, pero por eso te amo.-dijo divertido acurrucándose mas contra Harry que lo abrazo mas contra si-

-oh, gracias.-dijo con sarcasmo y un poquitito molesto, aunque muy poquito-

-ya, ya bésame.

-mandón…-trato de parecer enojado pero no lo consiguió-

-si, pero por eso me amas y me obedeces…-dijo con picardía besándole la nariz-

-con mucho placer.-dijo sonriendo y cumpliendo inmediatamente la orden de su esposo, ahora si su verdadero esposo-

Entre risas y lágrimas Draco supo que era feliz y que no importaba como ni cuando Harry siempre lo amaría aun cuando no estuviesen cerca. Ya que el amor verdadero, una sus almas en una sola. Y estas siempre se buscarían aun cuando estuviesen separados. Por que el amor es así, siempre busca una salida para triunfar, para reencontrarse. Por que las almas que son una, ya no pueden volver a ser dos y pueden reencontrarse en un mar de almas sin temor a equivocarse nunca. Por que si, el amor real existía y estaba inundando sus corazones, uniéndolos aun cuando todo había empezado por un engaño. ¿De quien? Realmente eso poco importaba por que al fin de cuentas el amor había salido triunfante y eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

FIN….

N/:Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta gran historia, agradezco su paciencia y sobre todo sus ánimos. Por que sin ellos, los autores como yo no somos nada. Espero que esta historia como las otras que he terminado y las que aun se están escribiendo y las que están por escribirse, si Dios me da vida y un poquito mas de tiempo estén en el agrado de todos y ocupen un cachito de su corazón como lo hacen en el mío al escribirlas para ustedes. Espero verlos nuevamente acompañándome en nuevas aventuras y romances, agradeciéndoles nuevamente su seguimiento fiel.

Por cierto a los seguidores de la Historia de Zafiro, ante la necesidad de seguirla y la poca respuesta de mi coautora seguiré la historia por mí misma, si alguien está interesado en ayudarme con ella agradeceré infinitamente su ayuda, sin más que agregar de momento.

Atte. Elfo Agua Cristal

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^_^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


End file.
